Simply Irresistible
by keeperoliver
Summary: After the battle, Harry finds that Ginny is not yet ready for a commitment. He also finds a crying Luna. Find out what happens to everyone with their lives after Tom. Joanne is still the ruling factor. There will be scenes of sexual interaction. This is a Harry/Luna/Ginny story.
1. Chapter 1

Simply Irresistible Keeperoliver Chapter 1

A/N: Well, here it is, as promised. I hope you enjoy it. It will be an adult oriented tale, and the first chapter will be sad, but after it will lighten up. I fought with myself about pairings, and I wanted this to be a Harry and Luna pairing, but Ginny being with someone else just doesn't sit with me. So she will join H/L later in the story. How much later I don't know. It all depends on Luna. I will also be introducing a new character in this story. Richard Prewitt. He will have a familiar that is a werebit. A rabbit that eats raw meat. Not a killer, just a meat eater. This is for you Brother. As always, Ollie the Keeper.

SI-}

The group of DA members sat in the RoR listening to Potterwatch. Lee had just finished his talk with someone codenamed silver streak. No one there knew who it may be. Lee had one more thing to say.

"I believe we have come to the moment we all feared. Before it starts I would like you all to hear a song of inspiration and hope. It is by a group named The Steve Miller Band. The title is 'Make The World Turn Around'. Please take it to heart.

I don't want to live in a world of darkness.

I want to live in a world of light.

I don't want to live in a world that's heartless.

I want to live in a world of sight.

Well you know, I want to make the world turn around.

Living in a world of justice.

Living in a world of shame.

Living in a world of freedom.

Living in a world of pain.

Well you know, I want to make the world turn around.

Turn the darkness into light.

Turn the hunger into life.

Turn the wrong into right.

Put an end to the strife

Turn the blindness into sight.

Save a human life.

Make the world turn around.

I want to live in a world of gladness.

I want to know what your heart is made of.

Don't want to live in a world of sadness.

I want to live in a world of love.

Well you know, I want to make the world turn around.

Living in a world of justice.

Living in a world of light.

Living in a world of freedom.

Living in a world of sight.

I want to send a message,

To every boy and girl.

I want to send a message,

About the world.

We've got to build it up,

Stop tearing it down.

We've got to build it up,

Make the world turn around.

Lee ended the broadcast by saying, "I know I am going to lose friends tonight, people who I care about and before that happens I want everyone who knows me to say a prayer for all who are about to expose them selves to the terror of the past twenty or so years. My heart goes with you. And Harry, if your listening, I have this to say. KICK THE BASTARDS ASS. Thank you and good night to you all.

Lee's words echoed in every ones ears as they cried over the dead. Colin Creevy, 16 years old, should not even have been in the fighting. No one knew how he got past the Professors.

Ernie McMillan. 17 years old. A member of Dumbledore's Army.

Fred Weasley. 19 years old. A brother, a friend and so much more.

Nymphadora Tonks Lupin. 26 years old. A friend, a wife, and a mother.

Remus John Lupin. 34 years old. A friend, a husband, a father. But most of all, a Marauder to the end.

The list went on and on. Fifty one in all. But to pay tribute to the fight the light side made, more than two hundred of the death eaters died, to include Tom Riddle, Bellatrix LeStrange. Rodolphus LeStrange. Rebastion LeStrange. Fenrir Greyback. Amycus and Electo Carrow. Once again, the list went on and on, much longer than the list of the light.

But the biggest question to the whole evening was why? What was the reason behind the whole war. Pure blood supremacy. That made no sense since Voldemort was a half blood. Malfoy knew this, so the rest of the DE squad should as well. So once again why? A play of power? An attempted take over of the magical world? Slaves? The truth behind it all may never be known. There would always be theorists. Always conjecture. Controversy. It was inevitable. One of them may even be the truth, but who would know?

The truth was that more than 250 people died that evening. None would be coming back. Families were left with members missing.

The final toll was the Longbottoms lost two. The Tonks lost two. Three if you count Remus. The Weasleys one, Fred, but Molly lost three with Fabian and Gideon Prewitt. However, Molly would find out shortly that Fabian was secretly married prior to his death, and that he had a son named Richard Gideon Prewitt.

Harry had lost the most, as he lost more than family. He did not even want to think about what he lost.

He was most interested in passing out at the moment. He could no longer stand. He was beaten, bruised, scarred, sore, tired, and stinking to the point he could not stand to be around himself. He left for the area he called his second home, Gryffindor tower, hoping it was still intact. Upon entering the dorm he saw a mess, but it was intact. He made his way to the room where he slept. "Kreacher!' he called out.

With a pop, the house elf appeared, "You called Master Harry sir."

"Yes Kreacher. I was wondering if you could get me some clean clothes, and something to eat and drink. Then if you would burn these rags for me, I would appreciate it. I am going to take a long hot bath, then I am going to try and eat something, and then sleep for as long as it takes to catch up on what I have missed for the past year."

Harry heard Kreacher laugh. The first time he had ever heard it. He wouldn't mind hearing more of it.

"As you wish Master Harry. Kreacher will do as you have asked." and he popped out of the room.

Harry went to the lav and filled the tub while he finished undressing. Finally able to soak, he could feel the aches and pains of his body slowly subsiding. A few of his cuts stung when he got them wet, but it didn't last long. He got out of the tub, wrapped the towel around his waist and went to his bed to see fresh clothes, and a tray of sandwiches on the night table. He thanked Kreacher in his mind and snorted when he heard Kreacher say your welcome in his mind.

SI-}

Harry slept for 36 hours. When he finally made it out of bed, he found the clothes that Kreacher brought to him and donned them. He then left to see who he could find. The only person in the common room was Ginny. He approached her and startled her when he told her hi.

"UH Hi Harry."

"Look Ginny I have to tell you..."

"Save it Harry. You don't have to apologize to me. I know why you did what you did. It took me a while, but I finally understood."

"So do you think we could get back together again then?"

When Ginny didn't answer right away, Harry knew what the answer was going to be when she did answer. "Harry, I don't want to be hurt again. I have another year to finish with school. I want to try out for the Harpies. I don't want to be tied down right now. So I think it would be best if you and I leave it as it is for now. Maybe later we could try, but that shouldn't stop you from finding someone else if you wish. I'm sorry Harry."

"Nah, don't worry about it Ginny. I'll survive, like I have for the past seven years. Excuse me while I go and try to find something to eat."

"Do you want some company?"

"No, I'll be fine."

"Harry We can still be friends can't we?"

"If that is what you want."

"That didn't sound very convincing to me."

"No, I suppose it didn't. Bye Ginny."

Ginny felt Harry didn't want to be just friends. She hated to do that but she didn't want to get back with Harry then leave for school. She knew he wasn't coming back to finish his last year. She couldn't take him leaving her again. Or in this case, her leaving him.

Harry didn't go towards the Hall. He went instead toward the only area in the school he knew would be unblemished. However, he did not get very far when he heard crying coming from behind some rubble. His first though being someone was hurt.

The rubble hid a a door to one of the unused classrooms.

What he found in there would be the last thing he wanted to see. Luna Lovegood hugging her legs, crying.

"Luna, what's the matter? Are you hurt? Is there something I can do?"

Luna wiped her eyes and her nose on her sleeve. "I'm alright thank you Harry."

"Please Luna, I just found you crying and shaking, while hugging your legs. Now please tell me what the matter is."

Luna lost it there. She threw herself at Harry for him to hug her. Her crying started back. For ten minutes she cried. Then her tears started to subside. She pulled slightly away from him but stayed in his arms. "Neville just told me he found someone else, Hannah Abbott. Daddy is being put in Azkaban for two years for turning his back on friends. Our house is gone. Harry I have no place to live, and no one to go to."

"What about the Weasleys?" asked Harry.

"I couldn't bother them with my problems after what has happened."

Harry knew she was right. Especially with Hermione going there to stay while waiting to go get her parents. "Then you will just have to move in with me. Kreacher!"

Once again the elf answered to his master's call.

"Kreacher, is Black Manor liveable?"

"No sir, it may never be there again. Death Eaters did much damage to it once you left."

"Damn, OK then can you take Luna and I to Gringotts. I have to get some money. We have to find a place to live."

"Yes Master Harry, Kreacher can do that." then the next thing Harry and Luna knew they were standing in the middle of the banks main room. Harry felt sick the moment he looked up. It had been cleaned up since he last saw it four days ago. It was still damaged however. Then he felt the stare coming from the Goblins as they walked up to a teller. "Please tell you manager that Harry Potter is here to make restitution. I assume full responsibility for all damages made to the bank, and will accept any punishment they wish to present."

The Goblin nodded with out saying a word and left them standing there. It wasn't long before they were approached by a well dressed Goblin with the look of importance flowing from him.

"You take a very bad chance coming here Mr. Potter. The Goblins are not happy with what you have done."

"I know sir. But I have to face up to what I have done. However, before you pass sentence, would you please allow me to draw money out of my vault and help Miss Lovegood find a place to live. She is alone and has no funds to work with."

"I am sorry sir, but not until you hear what we have to say. Please follow me."

He led them to a chamber in a hallway where this Goblin had his office. He sat at a large desk. He had Harry, Luna and Kreacher take a seat. "Mr. Potter, We have tried to find you for the past year, with no success."

"But sir, I just did this four days ago. Before that I had never done anything to warrant a search."

"Mr. Potter, forget the damage. It has already been payed for by the Ministry as a casualty of the war. We have three wills that need to be read to you. Your family, Sirius Black, and Albus Dumbledore."

"I have Already received my part of Professor Dumbledore's will sir."

"That was a second will set up by Mr. Dumbledore should he die prior to you completing your education. This is his original will. It has already been read, and yours is the last part to be filled. In it, he left you with his home in Sudsbury. The keys to the home are right here. He also wished to pass on his regret for not being fully open with you about what you had to face. Next is the Black Family will which has also been read. In it, he left you with everything. He did however ask that you bring Andromeda and Nymphadora Tonks back into the Black Family. He also left you Black Manor." He looked up and saw Harry crying. "Is something wrong Mr. Potter?"

"Nymphadora Tonks died two days ago sir."

"I'm sorry Mr. Potter, I didn't know. Please forgive my callous words."

"You couldn't have known sir. Please continue with what you need to get done."

"As you wish sir. Finally we have the Potter will. Since it has never been read, I shall do so now."

"This is the last will and testament of James Charlus and Lily Marie Potter. Being of sound mind and Body we express our wishes that everything we own be passed on to our only living heir, Harry James Potter. It is nothing compared to what we were not able to give him, our love. We say this as we wrote it preparing for could be a possibility. Not being there for you as you grew Harry. We are sorry for not being able to be there for you when you first entered Hogwarts. For everything you encountered in your life. Just remember that we both loved you Harry, very much. Please take care of yourself, and find you someone to love and adore you. To share you life with you. To bear your children. Good bye my precious Harry. James and Lily Potter." and the will was folded and handed to Harry.

"Now if you will look over these documents to see what you have Harry, we can get you out here and you can find a place for Miss Lovegood to live."

Harry checked both His parents and Sirius' will. He found three residences. Potter Manor was the one that caught his attention. It was in the middle of London. He also saw that his total in the bank amounted to over 35 Million Galleons. He took the keys to all four properties, even though only one had the possibility of livable. Grimmauld Place and Godric's hollow would never be lived in again. Dumbledore's home was maybe an option if Potter Manor was not liveable. That would be their next stop.

Kreacher took them to an area he knew that would keep them from being seen. It was about a fifteen minute walk to the Manor. Kreacher used his magic to make himself invisible. When they neared the location, Harry and Luna couldn't believe the homes they were seeing. If Potter Manor was half the home these were. They would be pleased. They walked past an empty lot and found themselves in front of a huge mansion. But the number on it was wrong. Somehow they missed their home. They walked back to the empty lot and then Harry remembered what he needed to see his home. "I welcome myself,Harry James Potter, Luna Selena Lovegood and House Elf Kreacher to Potter Manor."

There before them stood the largest Manor on the block. Three floors high in the middle and four high on each end. Harry had to catch Luna as she passed out in his arms. Kreacher hopped with excitement as he popped out of their presence. He was exploring before Harry and Luna even made their way to the mansion. Harry wondered what he would see when he entered.

As he made his way up the path to the mansion, visions of breathtaking beauty filled his mind. Splendor and a regal look. He opened the door to the manor, and holding Luna up, he entered the home.

It was not what he expected. The first room they entered was gray and bleak. It showed where tapestries once covered the walls, as did armor, banners and shields. What had happened to the coverings, he didn't know.

Harry set Luna down on a seat, after he removed the material that covered it to keep it free from dust. For some reason, the furniture was still in excellent shape. Once Luna was settled, Harry called for Kreacher. "Yes Master Harry?"

"Kreacher, is the rest of the house like this?"

"No sir. The rest of the house is bright and colorful. There is one room that Kreacher is not sure of it's use."

"I will look at it when Luna snaps out of it. Did you find the things that covered the walls in this room?"

"No Master Harry. I have checked every room, and found nothing."

"Thank you Kreacher. Why don't you check to see if all the furniture is serviceable in all the rooms."

"I have already done that sir, and all is fine."

"Once again you have done a fine job Kreacher. Why don't I try to wake Luna, then you can join us as we check out the rest of the manor." and Harry used the Ennervate on Luna and woke her up. "Luna, are you OK?"

"I'm sorry Harry, but the manor was a little more than I expected. I'm fine really."

"It was a little more than I expected as well. Then when I entered, I walked into this emptiness of a room. Kreacher told me that the rest of the house is fine, except for one room he didn't know what the use of it was."

"Well then, maybe we should go see for our selves. Surely there must be some explanation for it."

The three of them made their way through the manor, checking each room as they passed. It was as Kreacher said. The rest of the manor was beautiful. It was as if the first room was some sort of conference room for battle or strategic planning.

When Kreacher brought them to the room that he didn't understand, he opened the door, and Harry and Luna looked in to see a room that was bare of any furniture and was round like a cylinder. Harry asked Luna to stay where she was, while he checked it out. Once he stepped into the room, it began to move.

Harry had to walk to keep from falling on his face. The faster he moved, the faster the room moved. Harry had to slow his pace in order for the room to slow down. Once it stopped, he left the room with a huge grin on his face. "It's an exercise room. Looks like I'll be able to build my strength back up, with out worry of the weather dampening my spirit. What say we go back down stairs and think about what we have here."

They got back to the room where they started their tour. "Kreacher, why don't you and Luna see what you can do to liven this room up some. I will grant you access to my vault and purchase what ever you and Luna need to complete this. In the meantime, why don't we all go get something to eat back at Hogwarts. I seem to have built up quite an appetite." And they left for the school.

Harry went to Professor McGonagall to explain what his plans were, and she wished him luck, and thanked him for everything he did. He also told Ron, Hermione, Molly and Arthur what his plans were. Molly was upset that he would not be staying with them, but she understood his reasoning.

Once back at the manor, Harry bid Kreacher good night and he and Luna walked back upstairs to the bedrooms they had selected. Harry hugged Luna, and she kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you Harry for all you have done for me. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't helped me."

"Luna, There is no need to thank me. I did it because I care for my friends, and you are my friend. Now good night, and I will see you tomorrow. I have things I have to do, so I may be gone when you get up." and Harry left for his room. Luna walked into her room, and leaned back against her door, smiling at her good fortune. Harry had called her his friend, but she felt like more than that. He was more her knight in shining armor. She went to bed wearing the same smile.

SI-}

A/N: Hello my friends. I know what you are thinking, I have already done this, but I had to remove the M rated version to protect myself from being removed from writing. This will be my T rated version, ans will have suggestions of the past version, without the content. I will try to fill the gaps with more story. I hated to drop this story, so I am going to correct my mistake, and put back to print one of my favorite stories. As always, Ollie the Keeper.


	2. Chapter 2

Simply Irresistible Keeperoliver Chapter 2

A/N: Wow, the response to this one has been fantastic. Thank you all for taking the time to read and enjoy it. I know that I have done this one before, but I had to republish it with the descriptive moments removed. Since it is already written, this story will be updated more frequently. Now, hold onto your hats and get ready to take the ride. As always, Ollie the Keeper.

SI-}

Luna woke up feeling more rested than she had in quite a while. Not even the beds in Hogwarts felt as comfortable as the one she was currently in. It seemed to collapse around her, encasing her in warmth. She got up and went to the lav in her suite to shower and other things. She felt like a princess in this home with all the special nuances it provided. She wished her father was here to enjoy it as well.

She finished her shower and got dressed. Once this was done, she headed down to the kitchen to find Harry and Kreacher. She found Kreacher, but not Harry. "Good morning to you Kreacher."

"Good morning Missy Luna. Did you sleep well."

"OH yes Kreacher, I slept very well indeed. Do you know where Harry is?"

"Yes Missy Luna, Master Harry had things he needed to do this morning and had to go see the healer in Hogwarts. He said I should feed you breakfast and keep you company until he returns. I hope that is alright with you. Would you like some breakfast?"

"Yes please Kreacher. Do you know how to make FlapJacks?" Seeing the look on Kreacher's face gave her the answer. He looked lost.

"FlapJacks Missy? What are they? Are they hard to make?"

Luna got up and asked, "Would you be upset if I helped you make them Kreacher. I think it is the best way to explain." When Kreacher nodded his head, Luna began looking for the ingredients needed to make her breakfast. While searching she spotted a radio, and turned it on to listen to music while making and eating breakfast.

Kreacher stepped back to watch the Missy dance around the kitchen gathering the things needed. This was new to the elf, watching as someone else prepared a meal. However, what he was watching was a delightful display of music, dance and cooking.

Luna didn't realize she was performing for Kreacher as she moved through the kitchen. She enjoyed cooking as she was the one who had to do it while out on her travels with her dad. It was while searching for Bigfoot that she learned about FlapJacks. Thin pancakes that she spread peanut butter and jelly on, then folded them and covered them with syrup.

When she was done cooking them, she placed a plate in front of Kreacher then her own on the table. Kreacher watched as she fixed her own, and followed what she did. Kreacher tried his first bite of FlapJacks and almost laughed at the sensation it gave him. For something he never had before, he knew he had a new favorite breakfast meal.

Luna smiled as she watched the elf put away five FlapJacks plastered with peanut butter and jelly and drenched with syrup. Kreacher did the dishes when they were done and they sat and talked while the radio continued to play in the background.

SI-}

Harry wanted to surprise Luna by freeing her father. He entered the Ministry and was received by the well wishers and the thank you's from all the workers. Clean up from all the damage done to it by the death Eaters control was still taking place.

Harry made his way to the Minister's office. With Kingsley Shacklebolt as the interim Minister, Harry hoped he could free Xenophilius Lovegood on his own recognition taking full responsibility of his actions.

Audrey Pucey was filing paper work for the Minister when she heard someone enter the office. "I'm sorry, but the Minister is not taking visitors right now. Could you please come back later?" She said with out seeing who it was that entered.

Harry answered, "It is imperative for me to see him now. If you would just tell him Harry Potter is here to see him, I am sure he will see me."

Audrey almost passed out when she turned to see it was Harry there in her office. "I'm sorry Mr. Potter. If I had known it was you, I would have asked him right away. Please sit down while I announce your presence."

A minute later she came back out and called Harry in. Harry stood up and walked into Kingsley's office. He looked at the tall man behind the desk that was smiling at him. "Harry, come in and sit down. Would you like some tea or coffee?"

Harry smiled back and agreed to some coffee. Kingsley called for Audrey and asked her to get two cups of coffee. She soon returned with two steaming cups.

"So Harry, to what do I owe this pleasure? Are you here to put in your application for an Auror's position? Or any other position in the Ministry? Or is this a social visit?"

"Sorry Minister, I am not here for a job. A social visit and a request. Sir, you have a person in custody that I would like freed into my custody. Xenophilius Lovegood did what he did to get his daughter back. He did what any father would do in order to preserve family. I will take full responsibility for his actions."

"Harry, you don't have to be so formal with me. I'm Kingsley to you. As for Mr. Lovegood, if you think he is harmless then I can get him free on a suspended sentence. Now, why won't you take a job as an Auror. We could really use you. Our numbers are in that office are drastically low. Hardly enough to maintain any semblance of a protective force. I was going to ask you and Ron to join after the final battle, but you left before I could ask. Would you mind telling me where you ran off to?"

"Sorry Kingsley, I should have told someone I was leaving. I took Luna with me to visit Gringotts. Oh that reminds me, Thank you for helping me with the Goblins and the mess I made."

Harry saw a smile curl the lips of Kingsley's mouth. "Oh, you made a mess in Gringotts did you? And what was that if I might ask?"

Harry smiled back, "It seems I was with out transportation and needed a ride to Hogwarts to visit an old acquaintance on a very important matter. I borrowed one of their dragons and he might have broken a window or two on the way out."

"It seems I heard about something like that happening. The Goblins were kind of upset with the whole situation. All that over a couple of broken windows. They are never satisfied, are they. Any way, it was the least we could do for all you did for us. I have another thing I would like you to do for me though Harry."

"What is it you need me to do? You know if I can, it would be my pleasure."

"The Weasleys are having Fred's funeral the day after tomorrow. They would like you to be there for it. Molly is really upset Harry. She lost a son, and she feels you are blaming yourself for his death. She wants you to know it was not your fault."

"I have accepted this Kingsley. We lost too many to Tom and his henchmen. Thank you for letting me know, and Luna and I will be there for the funeral. Are you going to be there also?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world. When ever I needed a good laugh, Fred and George were always there to provide me with one. I'm going to miss the bugger. I don't know if George will ever get over it. Molly told me she hasn't seen him leave his room except to take care of urgent matters."

"I hope he finds a way to overcome his loss. The people need WWW to have something to laugh about again. I may even help him getting it started back up if he will let me. I have not had the best of childhoods, and I think I deserve to be able to enjoy my life for a change. I need a good laugh."

"I never thought of it that way Harry. You're right of course. You do deserve to live a normal life. More than that you need to live it. Oh, I have another thing you need to know. Lucius Malfoy has been given a life sentence in Azkaban, and all his belongings have been confiscated. Narcissa and Draco were found free of the mark, so they were not sentenced."

"So what are they doing if they lost Malfoy Manor, and all their money?"

"The Ministry provided a small apartment for them temporarily, but they must find a home soon. It's a shame really, Narcissa is a lovely lady, and Draco is misunderstood. I hope they find a place soon. I don't want to be the one to have to evict them."

Harry had a brilliant thought. One that involved many implications. He would have to sit and talk with Luna about it, but he had to start it now. "Kingsley, I have a small place place with a couple of spare bedrooms, do you think Mrs. Malfoy would accept my hospitality?"

"I could ask her, but I can't guarantee she would accept it. But why would you do this Harry? You and Draco were enemies in school."

"I believe things changed there at the end. I think Draco learned to respect me after I saved his life twice. Besides they need help, and I am willing to provide it. If she doesn't accept then maybe I can help them in another way."

"OK Harry I will pass it on to them, but how will I get in touch with you if she agrees?"

Harry gave his floo address to Kingsley and asked him to visit him when he got a chance. Kingsley asked if he could join them for dinner this evening, and Harry agreed then excused himself as he had another place to visit before heading home.

Harry then went to Hogsmeade to make the walk to Hogwarts and Madam Pomfrey. He had to ask her for something he felt he needed. His meeting with her was unexpectedly pleasant. She asked to examine him for any injuries he might have incurred with his battle and she found him with several that she healed. She then got Harry his request. He had asked for a nutritional supplement that would help with his exercise program he was about to start. A growth enhancing potion, and a calming drought for any emotional situation that might occur. He saw no one else in this visit, and made his way back home.

When Harry entered the Manor, he was surprised to see Luna and Kreacher working on making the sitting room more colorful and warming. It already was more welcoming since the first time he saw it.

New furniture was in place, bright curtains adorned the windows. A chandelier was installed that had crystals placed in certain spots to reflect the light coming from the bulbs. These crystals made a colorful pattern on the walls.

"It seems you two have been busy since I was gone. The room looks great. OH Kreacher, we will be having a visitor for dinner this evening, and Luna you need to wear something that is semi formal. "

"I don't have anything like that Harry. I have outgrown all my formal gowns."

"Well then I think we need to go shopping then. Kreacher, you go do the shopping for dinner, while I take the lovely young lady to find her something to wear."

Three hours later, Kreacher was preparing dinner and Luna was getting dressed for their dinner guest. Harry still hadn't told her who was visiting, but who ever it was had to be important for him wanting her to dress formal. She didn't know whether to cry or laugh at what Harry spent on her. Her closet was filled with clothes. Her shoe rack was full. Her dresser was full with her dainties as she liked to call them. Perfumes and makeup filled her vanity. Jewelry filled her jewelry box. She didn't know what she did to deserve a friend like Harry, but she thanked who ever it was that caused them to meet. It was probably the greatest thing that ever happened to her.

Luna made her way back down the staircase to meet up with Harry and Kreacher. When she found them, she turned a deep scarlet when they both stopped what they were doing to take in her appearance. Kreacher went to her and kissed her hand saying, "Missy Luna is looking beautiful this evening. Kreacher is most happy for being able to serve her."

Harry went to her as well, "Kreacher is right. You look magnificent Luna. It almost makes me dizzy looking at you. You have grown in more than one way. You went from a charming young lady to a beautiful young woman over night. You have never made me prouder than you have right now for getting to know you. It was the best thing that ever happened to me when I finally got to know you."

"Thank you Harry, that is the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me. And thank you Kreacher for your kind words. Now will you tell me who I can expect to meet this evening for dinner?"

"I would, except I don't know for sure who all is coming. It could be a single person, or it could be a few. Who ever is coming should be here shortly."

They waited in the sitting room talking about Luna's change, when the floo flared up and Kingsley walked through, followed by three more people. Luna cried when she saw her father walk through, and ran to him to give him a hug.

Narcissa and Draco stood off to the side watching the exchange. Draco gasped at the vision of loveliness that Luna had become. He never saw this Luna while at school. He never insulted her but never took the time to get to know her either. He now wished he had. He then saw Potter walking toward him and his mothers direction. This was the moment he dreaded. He thought Potter was going to make some snide remark at the situation they were in.

Harry reached Narcissa and took her hand and kissed the back of it, greeting her in grand fashion. "I welcome you to Potter Manor Mrs. Malfoy. You brighten the room with you presence. Draco it is good to see you again. Won't you all be seated. Dinner will be ready shortly."

They found a place to sit and talked until dinner was ready. Luna decided she wanted to sit in her daddy's lap until dinner was served. Both Harry and Draco wished it was their lap she was sitting on.

Finally Kreacher came in and announced that dinner was served. The guest were surprised when Kreacher also took a seat at the table. Harry asked Narcissa to start by serving herself, and then he asked Luna to do the same. Kingsley was next, then Kreacher, Draco and finally himself. The meal was filled with small talk and idle chatter. What Draco thought was going to be a dreadful evening turned out to be fun and entertaining. When dinner was finished, and the dishes cleaned and put away they all went and sat in the sitting room to discuss the matters at hand.

"Mrs. Malfoy, I hope you have decided to take me up on my offer. I have more than enough room in my modest home. Mr. Lovegood you are welcome to stay as well."

Narcissa began, "Mr. Potter, may I ask why you are being kind to Draco and I? We never showed any kindness to you."

"OH but you have Mrs. Malfoy. The kindness you showed me saved my life, and that of Molly Weasley. Directly that is. Countless of others indirectly. By telling Tom I was dead, you allowed me to complete my mission. I was able to shield Molly from Tom's revenge on her killing Bellatrix. I'm sorry for bringing that up, but you have to know that Bella was trying to kill three of my closest friends and very nearly did kill one of them."

"Mr. Potter, would you please allow me to call you Harry, and would you please call me Narcissa. I only did that because you told me Draco was safe."

"And I did that to ease your mind, not expecting anything in return Narcissa. Please feel free to call me Harry. Now, Kingsley, what are the circumstances that need to be taken for Xenophilius to be free."

"None Harry. Once it was learned that it was you who wished for his freedom, it was a unanimous decision to release him. However he is needed to help the Ministry in rebuilding it's character so he will be taking residence in Diagon Alley to continue his work with the Quibbler. With a full staff. The Prophet has lost a substantial percentage of it's readers and they are looking for a suitable replacement for their news source."

Luna who was sitting beside her father clapped her hands together when she found out he would be publishing the paper once again. This is what he always wanted to do. She thought it was done when she saw the condition of her home. She turned to Harry and caught him looking at her. The list of things she had to thank Harry for was growing too large for her to remember off the top of her mind. She was going to have to make a list.

Draco saw the way Luna was looking at Harry, and wished he had someone that loved him the way Luna loved Harry. He knew it was love that Luna felt. The way she held her body, the look in her eyes, they all told him the same thing. He could also see the return of feelings from Harry. It may be a while before they admitted it, but it wouldn't be too long before they shared their feelings for one another.

Kingsley and Xeno had to leave and both promised they would be back soon. Harry told Luna of his idea, and she loved the idea of being a matchmaker. She watched Kingsley and Narcissa all evening sneaking glances at each other and tried hiding her smile. Harry was right, there was something there to work with.

Kreacher showed Narcissa and Draco to their rooms. Harry had given them the entire third floor in the left wing.

SI-}

Molly Weasley was still unable to control her emotions. Today she would be burying her son. She hadn't heard from Harry since he disappeared more than a week ago. She had received a strange letter from someone claiming to be her nephew. George had shut himself off from the rest of the family. Ron and Hermione she was sure were becoming intimate in their relation. Ginny never spoke of Harry. Any one of these were enough to cause her to worry. All of them hitting her at the same time was almost more than she could handle. And to make matters worse, no one would talk to her about it. She had dressed in he clothes for the funeral and was sitting in the den with Arthur when she saw someone walking across the field she recognized. Harry was approaching their home with a beautiful young lady holding his arm. She thought she knew the woman, but wasn't sure from where. She got up and ran to the door, Arthur following in her footsteps. He saw Harry also.

Molly threw open the door and ran to gather Harry up in one of her famous hugs, "OH Harry dear it is so good to see you. Where have you been? What have you been doing? You look good dear. And who is this young lady that is with you?"

Harry was about to answer when they heard a shout, "Harry, Luna. It is so good to see you both."

Ginny was running out the door to give them the same greeting Molly had just given Harry. Molly looked to the woman holding Harry's arm and saw that it was indeed Luna Lovegood. A much more beautiful Luna than she remembered. She knew in that instance that Ginny had lost Harry to her best friend.

"Hello Ginny, it's good to see you as well. How have you been holding up?" asked Luna.

"I have been trying but it hasn't worked to well. Where have you two been hiding and why are you two together? Is something going on that I am not aware of?" Ginny smiled at the two.

Luna explained her situation to Molly and Ginny while Harry made his way to Hermione and Ron who were just coming through the door. Hermione pulled him into a hug, "Harry I missed you so much . What have you been doing since you left?"

Ron pulled Harry into a hug as well and asked how he was here with Luna. The rest of the morning was filled with answers until it was time for the rest of the guests arrivals.

One of these arrivals was a young man with short red hair and a neat if somewhat used dark blue suit. He was holding a rabbit. Well what everyone took as a rabbit. He was talking to it as he approached the Burrow. "Are you ready for this Welsh. I hope so, because I'm not. How the hell do you say hello to your Aunt who doesn't even know you exist. OH shit, she's seen me. How do I look? Is my hair in place? Well here goes nothing."

"Hello dear, are you here for something? I'm afraid we are about to have a very solemn event. I hope you can understand not being asked to join in."

"Hello Aunt Molly, you don't know me, but my name is Richard Fabian Prewitt, son of Gideon Prewitt, your brother."

Molly stood shocked. This was the nephew talked about in her letter. She looked into his eyes and saw her brother Gideon standing there before her. Crying, she pulled him into a hug. "How come I never knew about you? Why did Gideon hide it from me? And who is your mother?"

She heard her nephew laugh, "I haven't been here two minutes, and I already have three hours of explaining to do?"

Molly laughed at this as well. He was right, there was a time and a place for everything, and now was neither. "Come. Let me introduce you to the family. Richard you said was your name, correct?"

He nodded his head and the introductions were made. During these he thought this family had some of the most beautiful women he had ever met. Fleur, Bill's wife. Hermione, Ron's girlfriend . Ginny his cousin. And then the crown jewel of them all Luna Lovegood. Then when he was introduced to her escort, he about died. Of all people to be with the most beautiful he ever met, it had to be the savior of the universe. The all mighty Harry Potter himself. There was no justice in the world.

The funeral would not turn out to be as solemn as Molly thought it would be. Harry made sure of that. And much to the surprise of everyone, George thanked him for keeping it light hearted by telling them stories of Fred and George's antics at school. There encounter with his cousin and uncle. Anything that showed how Fred wanted to live and be remembered. Even the fireworks at the end of the ceremony had a familiar figure emerge. The dragon much like the one from fifth year raced over everyone's head and back into the sky to explode in an array of rainbow colors and rain confetti down on the guests.

Every one enjoyed what Harry had done for his brother and business partner. They all saw George laugh for the first time since it happened. They saw him come to life at the memories Harry provided.

They saw a new sense of purpose in his posture. It was then that they knew WWW was going to be reopened.

Harry had turned and made his way to Richard. He saw this and talked once again to Welsh, "Shit, here comes god himself Welsh. Why did I come here? Hello Harry, what can I do for you?"

"You could join us in a toast for Fred. Come on, the family is waiting, and they are your family as well. After that if you don't mind, I would like to have a talk."

"Sure, not a problem. Aunt Molly can wait for the three hours of explaining I'll have to do."

"She's hit you with the barrage already. I bet that was fun. She hit me with it earlier. Poor Luna may never be the same. She has never had to answer so many questions in her life. Between Molly, Hermione and Ginny she hasn't been able to take a breath without it having to be done with words coming out as well."

They laughed as they crossed the floor to reach the table where every one gathered for the toast. They took a glass and raised it with the others where George made the toast. "To the brother, son, and friend we all will greatly miss. Say hello to the Marauders for me Fred. Salute."

"Salute." was heard from everyone there.

Fred looked down at the ceremony. He was with the Marauders, Lily and Tonks. "Lily, James, I have to tell you that you missed out on raising the only person that ever touched George and I so deeply. Even though we didn't run together Harry became our brother when he saved my sister Ginny. Even Lee Jordan was not as close as Harry was. And now he has brought George out of his funk and got him ready to open the shop back up. He kept my send off the way I wanted it, and not like a normal dark Funeral. I owe a lot to Harry. He saved Ginny, Dad, Ron, Mum, and because of that, the rest of us as well. If Ginny wasn't so obstinate she would be where Luna is right now. Not that I blame Luna. In fact, if I was Harry I would be after her also. Damn she got good looking. Excuse my french Lily."

"You're excused Fred. I know what we missed. We have been watching Harry's progress since we got here. I swear if I got the chance I would pull all of my sisters hair out and make a noose to string her up with it. I would also make sure that Molly and Arthur knew of my thanks for taking care of my son."

She hugged Fred and said her thanks to him, knowing somehow he would get her message to his mum.


	3. Chapter 3

Simply Irresistible Keeperoliver Chapter 3

As the last person left after the funeral, the family gathered around the kitchen table to hear Richards story. He had asked Harry and Luna to stay and listen as well.

"As I already told Aunt Molly, my father was Gideon Prewitt. My mother was Roberta Swanson."

Molly shrieked, "Your mum was Bobby? I knew they had something going on. Giddy never could hide anything from me."

Richard laughed at the names she gave his mum and dad. "It's true. They married right out of school. Unfortunately dad joined the Aurors and had to leave for his training. So it was another year before they settled down to become a family. However they couldn't tell anyone about them being married because dad had a price on his head from Voldemort. He and Uncle Fabian had captured over twenty DE's between them. Dad didn't want to expose mum to danger. Once training was done, mum got pregnant with me."

Molly interrupted again. "I don't understand why he had to keep his marriage a secret. Fabian knew, didn't he?"

"Yes Aunt Molly, Uncle knew, but he was the only one. Uncle Fabian was also planning to get married. After I was born, things heated up with Voldemort. Death Eater raids rose as did the death toll. Then about a month after I was born, a raid was made on the village we lived in, and Mum, Dad and Uncle took a stance against the raiders, along with five other wizards. Forty Death Eaters against seven defenders. Five people died because of that raid, and it was the lightest death toll taken by any attack made by the DE's. They lost 23 which was their heaviest loss. Mum, dad, and Uncle Fabian were among the five that died. Reginald and Agatha Stanbridge took me in and cared for me. They were an old couple who became friends with mum and dad. Agatha died just a few months ago, Reginald died two years ago. After Harry defeated Voldemort, a list of those who fought in the war was printed in the Prophet, and I saw Aunt Molly's name along with Uncle Arthur's. I also saw where you lost a son. That was when I wrote to you, hoping you were a part of my family. Reg and Aggie didn't know dad had any family, so I never knew about you Aunt Molly."

Molly was crying at this time and was being comforted by Arthur. The rest of the family had tears in their eyes as well. Ginny, who was sitting next to Richard, gave him a comforting hug.

Their talk changed to something less hurting after this, and it was Harry that set the mood to a more pleasant subject. The WWW. "George, what do you think about opening the shop back up, with mine and Luna's help?"

"To be honest Harry, I wasn't planning on opening it back up. To many reminders there for me to handle."

"But that is the point George. Reminders that Fred will always be with you. He never wanted you to forget him, just like it would have been if it were the other way around. Do you think he would want you sit and do nothing. The WWW was yours and his enterprise, and he would want it to continue if for no other reason then in memory of him. Do you wish to tarnish that memory by keeping the shop closed? I can't believe you would want that."

George sat and thought about it for a minute, when Richard spoke up. "Cousin George, If you would have me, I would like to help with the shop as well. I don't know what the shop is all about, but I need to do something to keep my mind off of what has happened to me in past 19 years."

George felt the need to shout out something that Harry took as the most honored thing he heard in a while, "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good! By Fred, I'll do it"

Harry laughed at George's switching of names in his last statement, which caused every one to look at him like he was nuts. George laughed with Harry at the expressions on everyone's faces. Hermione had to explain why they were laughing, which got them all laughing.

Harry, Luna, George and Richard made plans for the next day to begin the process of opening up the shop. George offered Richard the spare bed over the shop to sleep in. Richard accepted his offer.

Before everyone left, Luna asked the question to Richard that had been bugging her all evening, "Richard, can you please tell me about your pet? I know it looks like a rabbit, but there is something different about it."

"What makes you think it is anything other than what it appears to be Luna?" Richard replied.

Ginny answered him, "If anyone knows animals better than Luna, it would be Hagrid, the Groundskeeper and Care of Magical Creatures Professor at Hogwarts. Her and her father studied them for a living. If you want to know about Wrackspurts, Nargles and Crumpled horn Snorcacks, then Luna is the person to ask."

Richard laughed at this. "Then no wonder you saw Welsh as something else. You're right, he is not just a rabbit. He is a Werebit. Very rare. Only one in one hundred million rabbits is a Werebit. I call him Welsh because it is funny if you think about it. He is Welsh, a Werebit. Welsh Werebit, get it?"

George was doubled over laughing at this, as was Harry and Hermione. Once again it had to be explained to the rest. All this did was make Ron hungry again.

SI-}

For the next month, Harry would wake up early in the morning and exercise for 2.5 hours after taking the supplements Poppy gave him. The results were already showing. Harry had become stouter in the shoulders, chest, arms and legs. His stamina grew with his body. His magic also grew. Both Luna and Harry noticed this. Harry began doing magic wandlessly and wordlessly. More than just easy spells. Almost all of his magic. He was found without his wand almost all the time. He didn't need it.

Narcissa and Draco also saw this. Draco began to join Harry in his exercises thinking it would do the same for him. He didn't know about the supplements. However it did improve Draco's appearance. He began to get muscles as well.

Work in the shop was nearly complete, and they were ready to reopen. George felt something was missing though. Then he remembered. Verity, was what was missing. Him and Fred knew she was planning on getting married, but, would she come back to work for him if he asked her to. He had to try, so he made the floo call.

Verity was not the same since she left Fred and George after they closed the shop. She went into hiding as did all muggle born . Then when the war was over, her and Daniel were ready to pick up where they left off, when Daniel's ex fiance entered the picture. She had been in hiding as well, never telling Daniel, and he assumed she was dead. He had always loved her, and hurt Verity when he told her he was going back to his ex.

So here she was, jobless and mateless. She was beginning to lose hope, when her floo shot flames and the head of George Weasley appeared asking her if she wished to come back to work at the WWW.

Things began to look up for her, as she was so happy when she worked there. It was like a dream job for her. She never liked the idea of being tied down behind a desk going over paper work, seeing the same faces day after day. The WWW gave her the freedom to move around, see new faces everyday, watch as kids laughed at the wonders the shop presented them. And Fred and George were the funniest people she ever met. She looked forward to returning to them.

Her first morning began with her waking up and getting dressed up in her work clothes. The twins had provided her with outfits that put the customers in a festive mood. They were colorful and bright robes that the letter W all over them that flashed different color lights that constantly changed. She learned to love wearing these heavy robes. They also kept her warm in the winter, and cool in the summer due to the charms put on them. However she refused to wear that silly hat they wanted her to wear. It had two peaks that had bells at the ends and was colored with red, green and yellow stripes.

As she got to the door of the shop, she saw four people working in the shop, and she wondered who three of them were. One of which was a girl. She entered and when George saw her, he jumped over the counter and pulled her into a hug. "Verity, love it is so good to see you. How are you?"

"I'm good George, How about yourself? And where is your idiot brother?"

She nearly cried out loud when she saw George's eyes fill with tears. He didn't have to answer her for her to know what happened. She pulled George back into a hug. "I'm sorry George, I didn't know."

George straightened up and said, "I know Verity. I miss him, but thanks to my family and friends, I have accepted it. Let me introduce you to them. Verity Saunders, I would like you to meet, Richard Prewitt, my cousin. Luna Lovegood, Ginny's first friend and a friend of the family for many years. And Finally..."

"OH MY GOD! HARRY POTTER!" screamed Verity as she saw when Harry stepped forward to meet her.

George laughed as he said, "Well, I guess you already know my half brother. I don't know why I even try to bother introducing him. I always get the same reaction. Just like yours. So, How's married life. Or soon to be married life anyway?"

Now it was Verity's turn to tear up. George didn't know why, but he knew the answer without her actually saying it, and pulled her into a comforting hug. Of course his thought wasn't the correct one. He thought Daniel was killed. He didn't feel so bad when he learned that he found out he was back with his first love.

Harry and Luna worked together to get the shop ready for the reopening. Harry had a figure sitting in front of him that he was placing different spells on it. It began to change its appearance, and soon looked like a miniature George. He picked up the figure and went back to the main shop. He went to a wall behind the counter and made a square hole in the wall, with a picture of a room in Hogwarts as a background He then made a a duplicate of the figure in his hand, and placed the two inside the hole.

The rest watched as Harry raised his hand and waved it in front of the mural that he created. When he was done, he stepped back and with one final spell, the scene that became the final prank the twins did in Hogwarts began to unfold. The group watched as the twins waved their wands and Delores Umbridge threw open the door and was running from the room being chased by a fireworks dragon shooting flames from its mouth.

The group watching the scene laughed at the sight, then all but one nearly fainted as on of the twins turned and thanked his audience. "Thank you for the round of laughter. Of course this was presented to you by the famous Weasley Twins Fred and George. Hello Verity my love. My most awesome brother George. Hello person I don't know. AH Luna you have become a beacon of light in dark world shining your beauty on all who behold you. Hi Harry."

"HI HARRY! That's all you have to say to me? Hi Harry. My own creation and and all I get is Hi Harry. Where did I go wrong?" Harry cried.

"OH can the theatrics would you please you git. Oh, by the way, before I forget, your mum and dad told me to tell you hello and that they love you very much, although I don't know why. Sirius told me to tell you to get over it. Remus and Tonks told me to tell you to take care of Teddy for them. Dumbles told me to tell you WELL DONE MY LAD. I think that is everyone. Now, when do we open?"

Luna looked to Harry, "How did you do this Harry?"

Harry snickered, "With Magic of course."

Luna sighed out, "What kind of magic Harry?"

"Oh that, well it is something that defeated Tom. It is the strongest magic in the world. If a person could control it to it's fullest capacity he or she could control the world, but being the type of magic it is would never want to."

"Harry?"

Harry laughed again, "It is magic from the heart Luna my love. A magic so deep, it touches the soul. You see, Tom could never achieve this kind of magic as he lost to much of his soul, not that he could ever control it. It is more powerful than dark magic which is the way Tom went. Dumbledore was right when he told me love was the answer to defeating him. When I faced him, it was with the love of my mother, father, Dobby, Sirius, Remus, Tonks and everyone else who died. He never stood a chance."

All four who stood around him did it in wonder to what Harry said. They all knew what he said was the truth. Love conquers all in the end. Harry was the living proof of this. Because of this, Harry may be the most powerful wizard in the world, as this love will always be with him. Fred stood with pride as he was a part of that love.

George and Verity stood there and without even realizing it they were holding hands, the same as Harry and Luna. Richard looked at the four and wished he had someone to share the moment with. That was when he felt someone take his hand and squeeze it. He looked down to see Luna had taken his hand in hers. He gently squeezed back to let her know he appreciated the gesture. Luna smiled back her acknowledgment.

The four of them started their work to get ready for the opening, and completed the work in order to open on July 31, 1998. They would dedicate the opening for the heroes that died to make the world safe.

The next few days found Draco joining Harry and Luna sending out fliers to announce the grand reopening of Weasleys Wizard Wheezes. The rest of the Weasley's would be there for them as well as Heremione. However it was a different Hermione that came. Harry and Luna found out she made the trip to Australia by herself to get her parents. And when she returned a month later, she found out that Ron got back together with Lavender when she sent him a letter asking to see him. They would have expected her to be hurt by this, when in fact she seemed to be in high spirits. When Harry asked Ginny about this she answered, "Hermione never felt that close to Ron. She loved him, but more as a friend than as a love interest. She said the kiss told them both that as there was no real feeling in it, only appreciation for Ron's gesture towards the house elves."

Of all the group, Harry and George were the only ones who would not be going back to Hogwarts to finish school. Even Richard decided to go for his final year, after he wrote to Minerva and asked to attend. Harry used the money already spent for his final year to pay for Richards last year.

Ginny got up the nerve to talk to Harry and Luna about their relationship.

Luna looked like she was thinking about what to answer when Harry broke in, "Ginny, I want you to know that I still have strong feelings for you, but over the summer, I have leaned to love Luna. Although I have told her this, I don't think she realizes how much I really meant it. I love Luna, Ginny, very much. I hope you understand this."

The tears in her eyes could not be hidden. Ginny turned her back to the two, and walked off to be alone. Harry started for her, but Luna held him back. "Harry, did you mean what you said? About loving me?"

"I would not have said it if I didn't mean it Love. Now, if your next question is going to be What about Ginny, then all I can say is I don't know. I really do have strong feelings for her, but you have helped me to overcome these feelings. Do I love her? I don't know. Could I love her? I think so. However, Love, I hurt her a year ago, and I don't think she is over it yet. Maybe she is starting to but, it is still too early to try and work things out. I don't even knows if she wants to. I don't want to wait on something that may never happen. With you, I know how I feel. So, the question is, how do you feel about me?"

"I have strong feelings about you Harry. I have since my fourth year. They became even stronger about three months ago, when you saved my life. I don't want to say it is love, because of that same reason. People could look at it as an infatuation, or hero worship. I don't want a relationship based on that. I also don't want to give up the chance that it could be love. So to answer your question, let's just say I wish to find out just how strong our relation is. Is that alright?"

"For now it is, however, I will be trying my best to win you over. Just be careful when you return to school as I think Draco may try to win you over as well. I have been noticing the way he has been looking at you. If you feel the same as him, and wish to test the waters to see if he is right for you, I will understand. Since he was given the Black name, he has changed for the better. Living for two months as just Draco with no last name was a dismal time for him and Narcissa, although Kingsley has eased her mind considerably. Narcissa Shackelbolt does have a nice ring to it, doesn't it?"

"Yes it does Harry. As for Draco, I have noticed him looking at me a lot lately. However I don't have the strong feelings for him like I do for you. He will have to find someone else to share his affections with. Now, since you have professed your love for me, could you seal the deal? Say with a kiss?"

"I think I could deal with that." and Harry kissed Luna for the first time on the lips as his girlfriend. It was one that neither would ever forget.

Neither would Ginny, as she saw them share the kiss. She broke down again when she saw them join in the kiss. Hermione saw this as well. And went to Ginny to comfort her. "Ginny, I don't think you lost Harry yet. Don't give up on him. Don't forget what you said to him two months ago. Harry still has feelings for you, no matter what he may say, I know he does. Maybe he does love Luna, but you are still holding a place in his heart as well. Let him know how you feel as well. Not right away, as that will tear him apart. But six months from now or maybe after you are done with school. Stay friends with him so that you will always be in his mind as well as Luna. Maybe you will have to share his love. It will also give you time to maybe find someone else to help you get over him if he doesn't feel the same way as he did."

"I don't think I can get over losing Harry, Hermione. He is who I wanted from the start."

"Then you sure put a barrier between the two of you when you told him you were not ready for him again. Why did you say that to him if you still loved him?"

"Because he hurt me when he broke up with me. I didn't want that to happen again. I knew he wasn't going back to school, and I couldn't stand another year apart from him if we got back together."

"You told him you understood why he did it, yet you thought he would do it again when you went back to school?"

"NO, I just didn't want to be together and then be separated once again. I wanted to give him time to get his life together before we tried to be together. It was stupid of me, I know. How do you give upon someone if you love him? I hope this doesn't break him and Luna up when she goes back to school?"

"I don't think it will. I have seen Harry come out on top facing worse obstacles in the past. School will not stop how Harry feels about someone. Have you noticed something different about Harry lately. How strong he feels both physically and magically. When I hugged him earlier, I could feel both. His body felt rock solid, and his magic made me tingle. It was a wonderful sensation if you don't mind me saying. I could get used to it."

"Oh great, more competition, just what I need."

Hermione laughed at this, "No competition. Harry doesn't love me like that, and I don't him. We love each other as brother and sister. Granted a really close brother and sister. Did you know Harry gave me the money to allow me to get my parents. I mean I had enough to do it, but just barely. He gave me enough to go out there and stay in a hotel until I found mum and dad. I will always love him, but that just made it stronger."

Ginny thought on it for a minute. She was aware of the difference she felt in Harry's physical and magical strengths as well. She thought she liked the way he felt. Like he was more of a power than she could imagine. She agreed with Hermione completely.

SI-}

On Ginny's birthday, although Harry and Luna said they couldn't come, they showed up anyway, with a third party. Draco who she thought Malfoy. When Ron saw Draco with Harry he threw a fit, wanting to know why Harry brought him to a Family affair. Harry tried to explain to Ron that he had changed, and that he was no longer a Malfoy, Ron just answered, "Once a Malfoy, Always a Malfoy. Changing his last name didn't change his true colors. He's a snake, just like he has always been." and with that Ron turned and walked away leaving a fuming Harry. Draco grabbed his arm to keep him from going after Ron. "Harry, just forget it. I will always be Malfoy to him, and I can understand his feelings. You have to admit I was a bit of a bastard in school."

"You have changed Draco, and Ron has to learn to accept that. Until he does, we can't be friends as he is doing what you did in school. Showing prejudice feelings with out knowing who he is talking about. I hope we can get him to change his opinion. I love the git, but he can be so irrational. Well how about we go see the birthday girl. Maybe Molly has made one of her awesome cakes."

Both Luna and Draco followed Harry into the burrow to be pulled into a hug from Molly. Draco couldn't believe it when she included him in the hugs. For the first time he felt the love of a Weasley hug, and liked how it felt. The hugs didn't end there as he got one from Fleur, Hermione and Ginny as well. For the time being, he learned what it it meant for Harry to be with the only real family he knew. He also saw how Hermione was standing around Richard and how close they seemed. He was shocked when he saw Richard take her hand and hold it, as Ginny cut the cake to start serving it. The shocks continued to come as he saw Hermione break off a piece of her cake and feed it to Richard. Richard grabbed her wrist and stuck her fingers in his mouth, and sucked them clean. Then he kissed her hand and released it.

Draco was turned on by the act, and was embarrassed when he had to hide his reaction behind a chair. He thought, 'Damn that was hot.'

After the cake, Ginny opened her presents and found clothing, school supplies, bath needs, and much more. She was pleased with what she got and expressed her thanks to every one, by giving them a kiss on the cheek. When she went to give Harry his kiss, he stopped her, and kissed her on the lips instead. It was a quick kiss and not filled with love like the kisses they shared in school. However, she liked the gesture, and thanked him.

Once again Draco saw the act and wished even more to have someone to share kisses and hugs with on a regular basis. Then he thought maybe Luna and him could get to know each other in school. He didn't think he had any chance to get romantically inclined but had to try anyway. He had grown to appreciate her over the summer and felt he wasted five years by not getting to know her school.

George, Harry and Richard brought the evening to an end with a fireworks display. It lasted for a half hour and brought laughter to the party goers. Especially when Richard got chased around the yard by a rocket that flew with a mind of it's own. Richard shot a glare at Harry, knowing it was him that controlled the deranged rocket. Harry just laughed at his new friend until he saw Welsh growl a him showing the fangs in his mouth. Now it was Richard's turn to,laugh as he pet his friend to calm him down.

George was also pranked by his new girlfriend Verity when she turned his hair pink with long curls. He looked like a male version of Tonks. She had worked her way into the hearts of all the Weasleys, and this cemented the feelings. Laughter was the one thing that brought the family together. George had brought Fred with him and he got in his shots as well. For a little guy, he was filled with humor. Harry's magic had brought a piece of the family they thought they had lost forever. Molly found the figure to be the spitting image of her son, and thanked Harry over and over again for bringing this lost soul back to her.

Returning home, they were surprised when they found the sitting room empty. They thought Narcissa would be there waiting for them to return. They made their way upstairs and learned why she was not there when they heard noises coming from her room. Draco had a huge smile form on his face as he recognized the noises. His mother had company in her room. It seems the Minister of Magic was administering some magic of his own. His mother was the recipient of this administration and was quite enjoying it. Then a loud scream came, and the three of them lost it. They broke down in laughter as they knew what had just occurred.

Draco didn't know how much he could get away with when talking to Kingsley, but he was going to do his best to find out. He would try to get Harry to help him.

The next morning looked to be an interesting one for the three young friends.


	4. Chapter 4

Simply Irresistible Keeperoliver Chapter 4

A/N: This is my first major revision. I know it is disappointing, but I loved the story too much to just dump it. To try and revise the other two would change the story too much. Especially Because of Ron as it was all about the power of seven. I will try to post at least one chapter a day, until I have to move. Then it will be whenever I get my internet back. I will not forget Avada Kedavra. As always, Ollie the Keeper.

The next morning Draco and Harry made their way to the kitchen for breakfast and found Kingsley sitting at the table drinking coffee and reading the Prophet. Draco decided it was time to test the water, "Good morning sir, did you have a good evening?"

Kingsley responded in that deep voice, "Indeed Draco, slept like a baby. Thank you for asking. And you, how did you sleep? Did you come in late?"

"No, we got home rather early as Luna was tired, wasn't she Harry?"

"Hmm Ya, she was. Dropped off to sleep as soon as her head hit her pillow I imagine."

"So, did you and mother have an interesting chat?" Draco continued probing.

Kingsley saw where this was going, so he decided to to put an end to it. "No, not much of a conversation. If you must know, your mother and I just got to know each other a little more. Any thing more you don't need to know. Now would you please drop the subject."

Draco felt affronted by the terse remark from Kingsley. "It is my mother we are talking about, and I should be worried for her state of mind. If you are getting close, then it is only natural that I should worry, don't you think?"

"Of course Draco, but unless she is showing signs of being unable to handle our situation, you should not worry. I promise you it is not my intention to hurt your mother. Quite the opposite. I could easily come to like your mother very much."

Draco softened a little, "I appreciate you taking a liking to my mother Minister, but if you hurt her in any way I will..."

"Uhh Draco, now would be a nice time to tone it down a bit." Harry warned him.

But Draco was nothing if not persistent. "I just want him to know that I will protect my mother from any unwanted advances."

Draco almost fell out of his chair when he heard, "When I need your protection from something I will let you know young man. Now apologize to Kingsley this instant."

"Mother, I didn't hear you come in. How are you this morning?"

"Apologize now Draco."

With a flushed face, Draco turned back to Kingsley, "I am sorry sir, I was out of line. Please forgive me."

"For what young sir. I found no fault in your concern for your mother. Cissa, Draco was only trying to protect your interest. You shouldn't be angry at him."

"I'm not angry at him Kingsley. In fact I am quite proud of him standing up for me. He should have been calmer in his response is all. He knows his limits in his tone. I will not tolerate anger when speaking to an adult."

"I see. Well then I think I should be making my way back to work. Can I see you tonight Cissa?"

Narcissa smiled at the gentle giant of a man, "I would like that." and she leaned in and kissed him.

Harry buried his head in the abandoned paper left by Kingsley, and Draco took the time to check his shoe laces. Cissa and Kingsley didn't notice the fifth person to enter the kitchen. "OH, I would like some of that for breakfast, it looks good." Luna laughed. She stopped laughing when Harry granted her wish. Ever being the one to take advantage of a situation, Luna commented when they broke off, "Please sir, may I have another?"

Harry laughed as he pulled her onto his lap and plastered kisses all over her face causing Draco to gag.

"Could you two please take that to another room so that I may eat?"

Luna's answer was to get up and lean into Draco and gave him a peck on the cheek. "After that scene, is that all I get?"

"I'm afraid so. Harry stole all my sugar. I don't have any left to give."

Harry stood up and Gave Luna one more for the road, before he took off for his workout. Draco was right behind him.

Three hours later found the two in the shop where Draco was surprised when George gave him a bag of galleons. "What's this for?" Draco asked.

"Verity did the books for our first week of business and the hours we each logged, and now it is time to pay everyone. That is your share. Here Harry is your share. Richard will get his as soon as he comes down stairs."

Upstairs Richard was thinking how much his life had changed since joining the Weasley clan. He found out his father was rich with the love of family but not in money. But they made up for this by making every farthing count. He also found out that though his dad and uncle were pranksters, they were not the best. A group called The Marauders were. He needed to find out who this group was and try to become as good as they were.

He then thought of how him and Hermione found each other. It was funny how every one thought her finding Ron with Lavender would hurt her, when in fact she was happy for him. When she returned from her trip to Australia to bring her parents back and moved in, she was visiting Molly one evening when he was there. Richard had built up the courage to ask her out on a date, and was surprised when she accepted. The date went splendid, and they had another, then another and before he knew it, he asked Hermione to be his girlfriend, and once again she accepted. It was the happiest moment of his life. Hermione was a beautiful woman full of life and love. She was kind, caring, and supportive. She was also a great kisser. He found that out on their second date.

His job with the WWW was a dream job for him as he was always looking for fun things to do. To be able to work in an environment that was filled with fun was a lucky stroke. Harry getting George to open the shop back up made it all happen.

Then there was Welsh, his first real friend. He found him in a wooded area near his home. His family must have been killed by a predator, as he was all alone. He took him home and tried feeding him carrots thinking he was just a rabbit. When Welsh refused to eat them he became concerned. A vet examined him and found nothing wrong. He still wouldn't eat vegetables though. When Reg suggested taking him to a wizard animal healer, he found out that Welsh was what they called a Werebit, a rare meat eating rabbit. He was too small to kill for food, so he was a scavenger. As he grew, he learned how to catch mice, but that was the extent of his abilities. He relied upon Richard to provide for him.

Richard made his way down stairs to begin work when he was stopped by George. He gave him a bag filled with Galleons. Five hundred to be exact. "What's this George?"

"Your pay of course. You didn't think you were working for nothing did you?"

"No, but I wasn't expecting to be paid a king's ransom either."

"You get paid what you are worth. You put in many hours helping us set up, and I want to show my appreciation. Besides you will need some money to live on while at school. Don't forget, you only have a week before you go. And don't worry, you will have a job when you are done with school. I may even have a better job for you. Who knows?"

"Thanks Cuz. I will not give you any reason to doubt my work. Now, what's up for today?"

And that was how the work day started. Richard and Harry stocked the shelves, while George went into his think tank to plan new merchandise and Verity mingled with the customers, and worked the register.

George wanted to take Fred in with him when he was making new products, but that would leave the image frozen in place. His figure was the magic that made the whole scene work. George loved the way people reacted when they saw it for the first time. How Harry was able to create the work of art was beyond him. Then it hit him. He wanted help with his ideas, and he had Harry there who was a son of a Marauder. Why wasn't he using him for help.

He went to find Harry, who was working with Draco and Richard on the shelves. "Harry, being the son of a Marauder, do you know any of the ideas they had for their pranks?"

When Richard heard this, he stopped what he was doing and asked, "Harry is the son of a Marauder. I didn't know that?" I heard of them, and wanted to learn about them, but there is nothing anywhere to tell us about them."

Draco was listening in as well. He knew of the Marauders from his godfather, who hated them while growing up in school. However, Draco found them interesting. Harry didn't know a lot about them, but, they had a source of information that could find out. Fred was wondering when they would ask him for help. "Harry, your dad told me to tell you that in the family vault was a journal that chronicled the adventures of the Marauders and many of the pranks they committed while in school. He said to find it, and many of your questions would be answered."

Harry and George decided to take a trip to Gringotts to look for the journal. It was a mistake to take George, as he couldn't believe what they found in the vault. Besides the huge amount of Galleons and jewelry they found notes on possible pranks, serums unique to the pranks, hard to find ingredients. Harry found the journal in his father's school trunk as well as his family history. He took these and other material from the trunk. Then as a second thought, he looked for his mum's trunk and found it filled with material. He found many interesting things in it as well.

By the time they were finished, Harry had to shrink it all down in order to carry everything. He even took some of the jewelry he thought the ladies might like. He took something for Luna, Narcissa, Verity, Hermione, Ginny and Molly. He also found some interesting muggle things from his mother for Arthur.

George was beaming at their haul. The vault was a treasure chest of interesting items that needed to gone over thoroughly. When they returned to the shop, and everyone saw what they brought back they closed shop for an hour, in order to inventory their findings.

Verity couldn't believe it when Harry presented her a necklace and earrings set. She wouldn't accept it at first, but gave in when Harry told her they clashed with his clothing style. The necklace and earrings were of white gold encrusted with rubies and diamonds. They must have been worth a fortune.

The journal was more than George and Richard expected. They thought it would be just a thin book, when it was nearly five hundred pages. They all laughed at the adventures of the four Marauders. Harry didn't like the parts that included Wormtail, and George knew this, as well as Draco. But it was all new to Verity and Richard. After the explanation, they didn't like the parts with Wormtail either, and they all skipped over them.

Harry wished to wait until he returned home to read the history of the Potters, so he kept it shrunk down and put it in his pocket so he wouldn't forget it.

Richard asked Harry if he could borrow the journal so that he could read it, and Harry agreed to let him read it, since he lived in the shop.

SI-}

Luna was helping Kreacher in the kitchen preparing tonight's dinner when the radio played a song that caught her interest. She turned the volume up.

SIMPLY IRRESISTIBLE BY ROBERT PALMER:

HOW CAN IT BE PERMISSIBLE

HE COMPROMISED MY PRINCIPLE, YEAH, YEAH!

THE KIND OF LOVE IS MYSTICAL.

HE'S ANYTHING BUT TYPICAL

HE'S A CRAZE YOU'D ENDORSE, HE'S A POWERFUL FORCE.

YOU'RE OBLIGED TO CONFORM WHEN THERE;S NO OTHER COURSE.

HE USED TO LOOK GOOD TO ME, BUT NOW I FIND HIM.

SIMPLY IRRESISTIBLE.

SIMPLY IRRESISTIBLE.

HIS LOVING IS SO POWERFUL, HUH.

IT'S SIMPLY UNAVOIDABLE

THE TREND IS IRREVERSIBLE.

THE MAN IS INVINCIBLE

SIMPLY IRRESISTIBLE.

SIMPLY IRRESISTIBLE.

SIMPLY IRRESISTIBLE, HE'S SO FINE THERE'S NO TELLING WHERE THE MONEY WENT.

SIMPLY IRRESISTIBLE, WISH HE'S MINE THERE'S NO OTHER WAY TO GO.

HE'S UNAVOIDABLE, I'M BACKED AGAINST THE WALL.

HE GIVES ME FEELINGS LIKE I NEVER FELT BEFORE.

I'M BREAKING PROMISES, HE'S BREAKING EVERY LAW.

HE USED TO LOOK GOOD TO ME, BUT NOW I FIND HIM,

SIMPLY IRRESISTIBLE.

SIMPLY IRRESISTIBLE.

HE'S SO FINE, THERE'S NO TELLING WHERE THE MONEY WENT.

SIMPLY IRRESISTIBLE,WISH HE'S MINE, THERE'S NO OTHER WAY TO GO.

MY METHODS ARE INSCRUTABLE.

THE PROOF IS IRREFUTABLE OOH OOH OOH OOH OOOH OOH OOH!

HE'S SO COMPLETELY KISSABLE, HUH.

OUR LIVES ARE INDIVISIBLE.

HE'S A CRAZE YOU'D ENDORSE, HE A POWERFUL FORCE,

YOU'RE OBLIGED TO CONFORM, WHEN THERE'S NO OTHER COURSE.

HE USED TO LOOK GOOD TO ME, BUT NOW I FIND HIM,

SIMPLY IRRESISTIBLE.

SIMPLY IRRESISTIBLE.

HE'S SO FINE THERE'S NO TELLING WHERE THE MONEY WENT.

SIMPLY IRRESISTIBLE, WISH HE'S MINE, THERE'S NO OTHER WAY TO GO.

HE'S SO FINE, THERE'S NO TELLING WHERE THE MONEY WENT.

SIMPLY IRRESISTIBLE, WISH HE'S MINE, THERE'S NO OTHER WAY TO GO.

SIMPLY IRRESISTIBLE.

Luna was winded when she finished dancing to the fast paced song with Kreacher as her partner. He was getting used to the sudden impulse to dance she had, often pulling him in to dance with her. There was no method to her moves, she just allowed her self to follow the music, dragging him along with her. He would miss her when she went off to school. Life will be so dull. He promised himself he would dance to the music just to keep her memory fresh in his mind.

Luna saw Kreacher was thinking and asked him what he was thinking of, "Kreacher was just thinking he was going to miss Missy Luna when she was at school. He will not have a dance partner."

"Could I fill in for Missy Luna when she is gone then Kreacher." Narcissa stepped through the door way into the kitchen.

"Kreacher would like that Missy Cissa. He would like that a lot."

"Just don't expect me to dance to that fast music you just danced to. I don't think I could keep up with it."

The three laughed at her comment as they finished the meal and waited for Harry and Draco to come home.

When they made it home, and finished dinner with a clean up, Harry took the ladies into the sitting room and presented them with the jewelry he took from the vault. Narcissa got a blue sapphire necklace and earring set which she fell in love with. She put them on right away and looked in the mirror to see that they were the perfect match with her complexion. She thanked Harry with a hug and kiss which brought about comments from Draco indicating Harry's needs for attention.

Luna received another necklace and earring set, but also a ring. She marveled at the stones as they changed color in different light sources. In the sun they were like rubies. In the light from the manor, they were like emeralds. Her ring had smaller stones like this surrounding a large clear diamond. Like Narcissa, she put them on and then went to the mirror. She looked beautiful with them on. She touched the stones on the necklace, fingering the fittings and getting the feel of them. She turned to Harry and fell into a hug. She had tears in her eyes as she thanked him for her gift. She then pulled back slightly and kissed him. Neither of them knew that Narcissa had pulled Draco from the room to give them some alone time.

Harry sat in a chair and pulled Luna onto his lap and held her close to his chest. Luna could feel the beat to his heart, and started humming a tune that matched the beat. Harry was listening to her hum the tune and thought he wouldn't mind knowing the name of the song. He didn't want to disturb her by asking at the moment, so he was content to listen.

She hummed the song for about ten minutes then stopped, "Could you tell me the name of the song you were humming love. It was beautiful."

"It was a lullaby my mother used to sing to me when I was young. She sung it to me when I had an extremely exciting day, to get me to calm down in order to sleep. I can't remember the name of it though, but I think it was done by a group called the Bugs, or something like that."

"Do you mean the Beatles?"

"Yes, that's them. You've heard of them Harry?"

"They are quite famous Luna, for a muggle group. Now that I know who sang it, I think I know the song. I believe it's called Carry That Weight, but I may be wrong."

"Well, at least I know who sings it now. Thank you Harry."

"For what my love."

"For everything. For taking me in. For Getting my father out of prison. For being so nice to me. For caring for me. For being my boyfriend. For the gifts, the clothes and the shoes. For treating me like a lady. For helping me while you were in school. I didn't think anyone would notice me outside of my house mates. You did more than that. You took me into your circle of friends and I was able to make friends with them as well. You taught me to protect myself. Don't you see what you have done for me Harry. You gave me a life I never thought I would have. Maybe I didn't know for sure how I felt about before, but I am sure of it now. I love you Harry Potter, with all my heart and soul."

Harry played with Luna's hair as he thought about what she just said. He had already told her of his love for her, and finally she admitted her love for him as well. He turned her face to him, and kissed her deeply on the lips. The kiss started a flame in Luna's body that began to warm her then got hotter as the kiss progressed. She never wanted the kiss to end, but had to as there was a floo call. Kingsley asked their forgiveness for interrupting their intimate embrace which they granted, then had him come through. He walked into the room carrying a bouquet of roses and a bottle of wine. Harry couldn't help it. "Cissa has you around her little finger like Luna does me. It feels great doesn't it Kingsley?"

"It most certainly does Harry. Now if you will excuse me, I have a date this evening. You may carry on with what you were doing before I so rudely interrupted you." He laughed as he walked out of the room. Harry was happy for the Minister. He found someone to love in a land foreign to him. He was going to have to ask him later what brought him to England in the first place. And why he never married.

For now though, he was going to do as he was told, but he was going to find a more private place to continue. "Come with me love, I think we need a little more privacy."

"I agree with you Harry, for more than one reason. I will explain when we are alone."

Harry led Luna to his bedroom, and closed the door, waving his hand over it, performing a silencing charm and locking charm. He then turned to his love and pulled her into an embrace.

Luna broke off from the kiss and told Harry her reasons for their need of privacy. "Harry, I told you I love you, and I mean that with all my heart. But it is more than that. I need you. I want you. I believe I am ready for what it means to intimate with you. Please, I really need this, and I have never done it before. Show me how to love and be loved Harry."

"I'm afraid I have had as much practice as you have my love. I mean I have never done it before either. And I have never had anyone to explain it to me either. I am willing to learn with you, but the first time is going to be a work in progress. It may not be the fireworks you are expecting."

"If they are with you, they will happen right from the start." and with that, Luna began to unbutton Harry's shirt. She was slow with her work, and gasped when Harry's chest was bare. He was filled out more than she had imagined. The tone to his chest was sculptured. It had two scars on his chest. One in the center, and one over his left side where his heart is. She fingered the scars causing Harry to draw his breath. Not because it hurt, but because it felt so good. It sent shivers down his spine, Luna then went to his belt and undid it. Then she undid the button on his pants and pulled the zipper down. The pants dropped to the floor, soon followed by his drawers. Harry stood naked before his love. Harry took her to the bed and had her to lie down. He then got started on her clothes. He reached behind her and drew the zipper down the back of her dress. He took the hem and drew it up her body and over her head. Harry looked down at Luna and once again admired her flawless beauty.

Harry took this moment to kiss Luna to heighten the mood. It was completely unnecessary as Luna was ready to explode. Harry was giving sensations to her she never felt before. The flame he started in the sitting room was a roaring inferno now. She needed to have it extinguished soon before it completely consumed her. She felt Harry reach behind her back once more and felt her bra loosen and then be pulled from her arms.

From there, the evening became a blissful memory for the two of them. For two hours they shared their love as if it were their last time, but both knew this was not to be the case.

Harry could see the goosebumps that formed on Luna's body. He could feel the heat generated by her body. Harry was only to happy to accept her thanks in the form of her kisses. He was also pleased that he remembered the charm that Dean told him about to prevent a girl from becoming pregnant. He didn't like the subject of the talk as he was talking about Parvatti, but now he was glad he listened.

They spent the rest of the night in each others arms. Luna enjoyed this while she could as it would not take place again for another four months, during the Christmas Hols. Harry had been so wrong, this was a most memorable night. One she would never forget. And if it only gets better, then she was really looking forward to it. She would make sure that Harry would also.


	5. Chapter 5

Simply Irresistible Keeperoliver Chapter 5

Luna woke up to the sun shining through the window and reflecting off the different crystal pieces in the room which displayed an interesting pattern on the walls. The different colors of the display were magnificent.

She turned to see that Harry was already up and probably doing his workout with Draco. She remembered the previous night's foray into her first time having sex, and how much she liked it. Loved it. Craved it once again. What was Harry doing to her? What ever it was, she never wanted him to stop.

She got up and went to the lav to relieve herself and to shower. She took her time under the steamy water, enjoying the feel of the water cascading off her body. The stream acting like a gentile massage as it struck her body. Once she finished, she went back into the bedroom and got dressed for the day, wondering what she would do to fill in the hours until Harry returned home. There were just a few more days until she would have to leave to return to school and she wished Harry would take some time off so that they could do something together.

After dressing in another sun dress with matching flats, she made her way down stairs to find Cissa and Kreacher sitting down and talking over a cuppa. The two looked up at her as she entered the kitchen and smiled at her radiant beauty. "Well, it looks like someone had a good night sleep." Cissa replied.

Luna laughed, "The best night ever, for sleeping that is. You look like you had a good night also Cissa?"

"Extraordinary."

Kreacher, not wanting to be left out said, "Kreacher slept well also. He finds it easier now that he has a family."

Before taking her seat, Luna went to the elf and gave him a hug and a peck on the cheek. She never saw an elf blush before, and it was quite cute. Even Cissa liked it.

They continued to talk for another hour until Harry and Draco finally made it downstairs. Harry sat down to his breakfast and a cup of coffee. His taste for the strong brew came unexpectedly while on the hunt. Hermione and he found a small cafe in a quaint little town, and Hermione wanted something to wake her self up. Harry ordered some as well, and the aroma and bitter taste made him a coffee addict. He found out later that there were different blends to the drink and that different countries that harvested the beans had their own unique flavor. There was one from Hawaii called Kona that he really enjoyed.

Harry then told Luna that he was taking the last three days off before she left for school, and her wish was granted. She would be spending time with the man she had learned to love. He had planned out the three days telling her that he needed to see the Weasleys and Andy the first day. He wanted to get to know Teddy, his godson.

The second day he wanted to visit his aunt and uncle to see if they were alright, and to visit with his cousin as well. Dudley's attempt at friendship prior to his leaving still fresh in Harry's mind.

The final day would be all Luna's. They would do what ever she wanted. Luna then planned for that day. She would make sure it was memorable.

They started the day by going to a small shop where Harry picked something up for Teddy. It was a stuffed wolf. Before going to the Weasleys, Harry took the stuffed animal and worked his magic on it. By the time he was finished, the wolf became animated and made howling noises. He hoped Teddy would like it.

Arriving at the Burrow, they made their way to the house that Harry had called his second home for six years. Once again they were greeted by Molly rushing out to them and pulling them into a hug. She then pulled them into the Burrow and brought them a cuppa so that they could sit and talk over it.

"Where is everyone mum? I was expecting Ron and Ginny to be here."

Molly smiled at Harry's term on endearment, "Ron is off to visit Lavender, and Ginny is upstairs. She doesn't come out of her room very often. To be quite honest, I think she regrets the action she took with you after the battle. Which reminds me Harry, That bit of magic you used to create that portrait of the twins was a welcome thought. Even if it isn't really Fred, having him around is almost like having him with us. I can't thank you enough for that. It seems to have brought life back to George as well. Of course Verity might have something to do with that as well." Molly snickered.

Both Harry and Luna laughed at Molly's humor. Then they heard some one coming down the stairs, "Mum, is breakfast ready yet?" Ginny called out before entering the kitchen. She stopped short when she saw Harry and Luna. "OH, I didn't know we had company. Hello Luna, Hi Harry. What are you doing here?"

Luna smiled at her oldest friend. "Just paying a visit. How have you been Ginny?"

"OK I guess. Been pretty lonely around here with no one to talk to. Hermione is staying with her mum and dad. Ron off to do what ever with Lavender. You two keeping to your selves."

Although her words were not harsh, both Harry and Luna felt the pain coming from Ginny. Harry felt sorry for her, but, this is what she asked for, and though it was not what he wanted, he gave her the space she asked for.

Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out the gifts he had for Molly and Ginny. Molly felt the tears form in her eyes as she saw the Necklace and bracelet set he had for her. An emerald and Amethyst set. The necklace had a large Amethyst for the setting surrounded by small emeralds. The bracelet had alternating stones. She hugged Harry for his thoughtfulness.

Ginny received a necklace, earrings and a ring that had a large number of a light blue green colored stone that sparkled like diamonds. She placed them on the table, and said thank you.

They talked for a while when there was a floo call. Andy wanted to know if it was alright to come through. She then came through carrying Teddy in her arms. Harry went to her and took Teddy from her to play with him and give him his toy. Teddy laughed as the wolf walked across the floor and stopped to growl.

Andy watched as Harry and Teddy sat there and played. She hoped Harry would be able to help her tell Teddy when he grew up about his mum and dad. She didn't know much about Remus, and Harry could fill in on what he knew of Nymphadora. She had to laugh as she thought that, knowing her daughter hated that name. If she only knew the person she was named after, perhaps she would feel different about it. Nymphadora Black was the most powerful witch of her generation. Head of the wizengamut, leader of the equal status foundation. It was because of her that witches became more of an influence in the Ministry and the magical world. This led to the first female Minister of Magic, Millicent Bagstrode.

Molly and Andy talked as the young adults kept Teddy busy. It was the first chance for her to have a chat with anyone her age or near her age since left with the care of Teddy. She wasn't old, being 45, but the toll of taking care of a baby was showing in her eyes. She was tired all the time what with the feedings, nappy changes, and comforting.

Harry looked up from where he was sitting, and saw Andy had enjoyed the time she was spending with Molly, but the tired look was evident in her eyes. He decided to help her out a bit. "Andy, would you be upset if I asked to watch Teddy for the next two days. I think I really need to get to know him?"

Andy was so relieved at this she was surprised at the speed with which she answered, "No, not at all Harry. I agree you need to get to know him. And I could use the time to get to do some things I have been neglecting. Thank you for the offer."

"You're more than welcome. I think we could get used to having him around. He is just too cute." Harry said as he watched Teddy change his hair from the light brown to the brilliant red of Ginny's hair, then the soft blond color of Luna's. He watched as the ladies laughed as Teddy's face took on a strained look as he made the changes. Two hours later, Andy decided it was time for her to leave, and she came and gave Teddy a good bye kiss. Teddy laughed as she blew a raspberry in his neck, and then he waved bye bye to her. She knew he was in capable hands, and that he would enjoy the time he spent with his godfather.

Harry, Luna and Teddy stayed for another hour before they too left. Both Molly and Ginny wished them good day, but Ginny's was with a tear in her eye. She could see the love Harry and Luna shared. If she hadn't been so stubborn, that would be her there with Harry and Teddy. She didn't hate Luna for what her and Harry shared, but did envy her for her being with Harry. When he hugged her, she felt the muscles Hermione told her about. He did feel like a statue made of marble. He was rock hard in his upper body, and so well toned you had to look twice to see it. However something did come about by this meeting, Ginny became more energetic around the house, not staying in her room.

Harry and Luna decided to take Teddy to visit the WWW. They walked in to a large crowd of customers. They had to fight their way through to get to the counter, where Verity waved them through. They reached the safety of the counter where Luna decided to help Verity, while Harry took of to find George, Draco, and Richard. He was surprised to find Hermione there as well. They were all huddled around a bench watching the affects of George's knew potion as it started to change Richard. He loved to be the test subject for George's different ideas. He knew none would be harmful or long lasting. Right now he was changing into an anteater. His nose and mouth joined together and stretched out to about 50 centimeters. He saw Teddy, and stuck his tongue out at him. A long sticky tongue that managed to get stuck in Hermione's hair. George and Draco about died laughing, and Harry went to try and remove Hermione's hair from the sticky object.

Hermione had to go wash the yuck from her hair while Richard waited for the potion to wear off. It lasted about ten minutes. Hermione was drying her hair when it finally wore off.

Harry put Teddy down on the bench so that he could see everyone, and when he concentrated on Hermione, his hair took on a long curly look but the color was not Hermione's, It was bright red. This baffled Harry. Why was he mimicking Hermione but using Ginny's color.

Harry picked Teddy up to take him to see Fred. Teddy's eyes grew real big when the doll turned to him and waved hi. Then he started to laugh when he started talking to him. When he reached for Fred , Fred jumped out of the way and said, "No no, must not touch the little man, you may hurt the poor delicate little thing."

This got Teddy laughing even harder. Fred enjoyed the little game him and Teddy were playing, but his twin wanted him to help set up the fireworks and scare toad woman. "Sorry Teddy, but duty calls."

Teddy watched as the two dolls waved a stick, and all of a sudden the door flew open and a chubby lady came running out being chased by fireworks. Then the fireworks changed into a dragon and blew flames on the chubby lady leaving her looking like she just stepped out of a flame lit floo.

Teddy was clapping his hands at the twins as they turned and bowed to the spectators. Once again he reached for Fred, and this time he caught him by surprise and got him in his little hands. He shoved Fred into his mouth, soaking him with baby saliva. Fred came out sputtering out spit, and cursing Harry form letting him do that. Harry just laughed and waved his hand, and Fred was clean and dry. He put him back in the scene and Fred was thankful to him.

Hermione had joined Luna and Verity at the counter, as the number of customers was even thicker than when Luna and Harry entered. Verity had to empty the drawer to the register three times while he was there. She gave the funds to George who stuck them in a safe which was already full of bags of money. He needed to take the money to the bank, to make room for more. Harry left Teddy with Draco and Richard while he went with George. George wanted to visit Harry's vault again, but Harry told him to wait until after school was in session, and they had time to spend there. George pouted, but agreed. Harry did draw some money out of his account though. Luna would need some money for the school year. He also gave her some to split with Hermione and Ginny. He asked that she waited until they were on the train before she it gave it to them.

The rest of the day was filled with laughter and pranks, giving a show to the kids who visited the shop. WWW became the first place to go to for many families, as the mums and dads also enjoyed the shop.

But like all things, the day came to an end, and Harry, Luna and Teddy had to leave. Teddy was getting tired, and Luna and Harry wanted to relax for a bit before dinner.

When they got to the Manor, Narcissa saw that Harry didn't come home empty handed. She went to him right away and took Teddy from him and began to mother him. Teddy giggled for a bit before he fell asleep in Cissa's arms. She sat cuddling Teddy to her breast, gently rocking him in her arms. She missed this feeling of being a mother, and was ashamed that she didn't look in on her sister more often.

The next day, Cissa asked Harry if she could take Teddy with her to see Andy while he visited with his aunt and uncle. He smiled at Cissa and agreed to let her take him. Then he and Luna left to see Vernon and Petunia.

Harry got the shock of his life when Petunia opened the door and saw who it was. She pulled him into a hug and held it for quite awhile.

He received another shock when she pulled Luna in for a hug as well.

She then pulled away and began, "Harry, I can't believe it's over and that you won. I was so thrilled when we were told we could return home because you defeated that evil wizard. Were you hurt?"

"No aunt Petunia, not bad. I did get a few new scars, and lost some very special friends who I will miss deeply. But in the end it was all for the best. So, how long have you been back?"

"About two months now. Vernon got his job back right away, but the situation changed him so much, that he is not the same person. He lost over a hundred pounds while we were hiding, as did Dudley. Oh he should be back shortly. He had to go turn in some paper work for school. Now tell me who is this beautiful young lady with you?"

"Oh, please forgive me. Aunt Petunia I would like you to meet Luna Lovegood, Luna this is my Aunt Petunia. Luna is my girlfriend Petunia, and she is beautiful, isn't she?"

Luna glowed with pride at the compliments the two had handed out to her. She took Petunia's hand and shook it gently.

They moved to the kitchen where Petunia was ready to start some tea. Harry waved his hand, and the teapot began to whistle. She looked to Harry, and saw he did not have his wand in his hand. She looked to Luna and saw the same thing. She raised an eyebrow at this.

Harry then waved his hand again, and three cups, saucers and spoons floated across the kitchen to land in front of three seats at the table. Harry smiled at Petunia, "I learned a bit while avoiding that evil wizard who chased me across the country side. It came in handy if I didn't happen to have my wand with me. Of course it didn't start until our journey was nearly complete. It could have come in handy if I could use it during the first part of our little trip."

"I can imagine. So what are your limits for this wand less magic. I remember Lily talking about it, and how strong a person had to be in order to perform it. She said some can do minor spells and curses, while others could do a bit more difficult things. She said no one could do everything wandlessly or wordlessly. I saw that as well with you."

"Believe it or not, I have been able to do everything I have attempted with out a wand or speaking. I have been told that what I can do, has never been done before. I don't know how or why I can do it, but, I don't flaunt it in front of everybody. Let's just say it is best to keep some secrets to avoid any trouble."

As they talked, and Luna and Petunia began to get to know each other, The front door opened, and Dudley's voice came through. "Mum, I'm home."

"Dudley, come here, we have company."

Dudley came into the kitchen, and the first person he saw was Luna. He nearly chocked on his next words, "How come I don't remember this beautiful vision? And who is she? Why is she here? How long is she here for?"

Then a familiar voice caught his attention. "Slow down Big D. You talk to fast and ask too many questions. Dudley, I would like you to Meet Luna Lovegood, my girlfriend. Luna this is Dudley, my cousin." Harry answered.

Dudley turned to see someone he wanted to talk to for over a year. He took Harry's hand and attempted to pull him up, thinking he was the little guy he used to bully. He was surprised when it was Harry that pulled him down into a hug that was bone crushing. "Son of a bitch that hurt. Who the hell are you, and what have you done to my wimp of a cousin?"

Harry laughed at Dudley's remarks, "I traded him in for a new model. What do you think?"

Dudley laughed, "I think I need to visit that dealership. And is someone like Luna included with the deal? Damn Harry it's good to see you. I tried so hard to tell you what I needed to say, but everyone was in such a hurry. I wanted to thank you for saving my life, and to say how sorry I was for the way we treated you. You never deserved it."

"Thanks D. I thought that was what you wanted to say. SO, how have you been? Do you still hang around with your friends?"

"Ya we still hang out, but we have all changed. Believe it or not, we are all model citizens now."

"That's good to hear. Aunt Petunia said you were going back to school. Are you finishing your lower level learning or starting your higher level, like Uni?"

"Uni. I am going to a small university, then I will try for Cambridge. I know, I probably won't make it, but it is a plan for now. But enough about me. Luna, tell me about yourself, and how you got stuck with my prat of a cousin?"

"Well I went to school with Harry for six years, but it took four years for him to notice me. When he did, it changed my life. He took me under his wing and I made friends with his friends. He trained me, guided me, and protected me. He even saved my life. Twice. He rescued me from some evil wizards, then he took me into his home when I had no where else to go. He saved my father from going to prison, and now he asked me to be his girlfriend. That's about it."

Both Dudley and Petunia sat quiet while she spilled her heart out about Harry. Petunia was even crying at her words filled with love and affection. She knew Harry needed someone in his life to care for him, and he seemed to find the perfect mate. Then she remembered the family of red heads. "Harry what about the family that you stayed with during the summer. The ones with all the red hair? How are they doing?"

Petunia was crying again when Harry finished his tale about the final battle. All he lost, and what he found. She felt sorry for this Ginny. She didn't know what she gave up. Somehow she hoped that her and Harry would become friends once again.

Harry and Luna stayed long enough to meet Vernon, who also changed. He didn't treat Harry like he used to. He was kind and respectful to him. Harry saw that the Dursleys had come a long way to be a family. One that he could be proud to call his family.

Petunia asked him to stay for dinner, but he said another time as he had to get back to his godson, before he tore the house up. He promised Petunia he would bring Teddy around so that she could meet him. And with that, he and Luna said goodbye.

When they got home, they found Narcissa sitting there but no where was Teddy to be found. She laughed, "Andy missed him too much and decided he was gone long enough. I promised her I would go back tomorrow. We have a lot to make up for. Now how was your visit with your family?"

They talked until dinner time. Draco had joined them just before it started and they all sat at the table, including Kreacher and Kingsley who arrived just after Draco, to eat dinner. Kingsley and Cissa left after cleanup was done. He was taking her to a nightclub for some dancing. Luna's eyes grew to the size of Dobby's when she heard that. She looked to Harry, and he said, "Go get dressed, you too Draco, I think it is time to go out and see the world. 30 minutes later, they were on their way to a club that Draco remembered he use to sneak off to.

They took turns dancing for the first hour, then Draco decided he would look for his own partner. He was surprised when he found someone he knew. "Hello Cho, I'm surprised to find you here. I wouldn't expect to find someone like you in a place of this low esteem."

Cho looked up to find Draco Malfoy standing in front of her. "Well if it isn't Draco Malfoy. Long time no see."

"It's not Malfoy anymore, it's Black. Lost the name Malfoy, when my father received life in prison for his crimes. Believe it or not, Harry took my mother and I in when we had no where else to go."

"So, Harry is still playing savior is he?"

"You could say that I guess, although I would like to call it being a good friend. So, are you here with some one or could you use some company?"

Cho tilted her head to get a different look at him. This didn't seem like the arrogant Draco from school. "I'm here by myself, and wouldn't mind the company."

"Then would you mind if I went and got my friends as well?"

"Not at all."

She almost passed out when he returned with Harry, and Luna. She still remembered the last time she saw Harry in the RoR, when Hermione told Harry Luna could take him to see Rowena's statue. "Hello Harry, Luna, how have you been?"

Luna took a seat next to Cho, with Draco on her other side. Harry sat across from her. His eyes were not on her, they were on Luna. Those beautiful green eyes were locked on to her ex dorm mate as if she had him under a spell. Those same green eyes she chased away because of her feelings for Cedric. She was sorry to have used Harry to learn what he knew about Cedric. If she had been nicer to him, and not fly into a rage when he said he had to meet Hermione, that could be her with him instead of Luna.

She was still thinking about Harry when Draco asked her to dance, which she accepted. Harry did the same for Luna. They danced close to each other, and she could Hear Harry Tell Luna How Much He Loved Her. Cho wondered how many hearts he would be breaking if they heard this admission. She wondered if Hermione would be one of them. She knew he and Hermione were close.

As the evening moved on, she sensed a familiar need rising in her loins. It has been too long since she filled that need. She asked Draco if he was ready to go, and Draco agreed and they got up to leave. She stood up, and when she did, so did Harry and Luna. They all left together for Potter Manor. When they arrived, Cho needed to hold on to Draco's arm for support. The Manor was the largest estate she had ever seen, bigger than her families. The interior was just as impressive. Draco took her to the sitting room and Harry and Luna followed them, but excused them selves right away saying they were going to bed. Cho raised her eye brow at this, then looked over to Draco and saw him wave to his friends as they left.

Draco sat next to Cho and they talked for about ten minutes, when Draco put his arm around Cho's shoulder. He then pulled her into a kiss, which she returned briefly, then pulled away. "Draco, please forgive me, but it is too early for me to be having any feelings of that nature for you as yet."

Draco smiled at her and said, "I don't know what you were expecting of me, but I can assure you my intentions were honorable. But, perhaps you are right. Maybe we should call it a night, but I would like to call on you again, if you would let me."

"I would like that, but, aren't you going back to finish your last year of school?"

"Yes, but there are still Hogsmeade weekends, and dances. You could visit then. Harry will be."

She was about to reply when the door open and Narcissa and Kingsley walked in. Cho couldn't take many more surprises this evening. Seeing the Minister of Magic with Draco's mother was the one that ended the evening for her. She said goodbye to Draco, Narcissa and Kingsley, and used the floo to get home.

Narcissa said she was sorry for ruining Draco's evening which he just said, "It was just ending when you walked in. The bad thing was she didn't answer my question. I guess I will just have to wait and see. Good night mum, Kingsley. Don't keep her up too late old man, she needs her beauty sleep. Two hours ought to do it." And Draco left them to their selves.

Cissa and Kingsley made it to her bedroom where he closed and locked the door, and this time remembered to place a silencing charm on the room.

For the next two hours Kingsley showed Cissa how much he cared for her. His attention was well spent as she responded with a little attention of her own.

The same was going on in Luna's room, as Harry was giving her another private lesson on administering the proper love techniques.

Luna was a fast learner. Harry soon found this out as he was filled with a passion that rivaled their previous evenings exploits.

Harry was going to miss this jewel when she left for school.


	6. Chapter 6

Simply Irresistible Keeperoliver Chapter 6

Luna woke up to find Harry still in bed, and staring at her as she slept. "Do I have something hanging from my nose or something? Why are you staring at me Harry?"

"Even if you did have something hanging from your nose, it would not take away from how beautiful you are. It may not enhance your beauty, but on you it would look good. But no, I am staring because I can't believe how lucky I am to have you as a girl friend, Plus you know I still harbor feelings for Ginny. How can you accept that and still love me Luna?"

"Well now, do you see Ginny Weasley in this bed with you? No. So who do you see in this bed with you? Me, that's who. So who do you love at this exact moment?"

"You are first on my mind my love. But that doesn't hinder the fact that Ginny is still on my mind."

"But you said I was first on your mind, so there you have it. Proof that I am number one on your mind. Harry, I know you still have feelings for Ginny, and may always have them. Maybe after time you will forget about me, and return to Ginny. That is why I will always cherish the time I spend with you. That's how much you mean to me."

"Luna one thing you must always remember is that I will always love you, and will never abandon you for Ginny or anyone else. If for some reason Ginny comes to her sense and accepts my love, she will have to resign to the fact that I will never push you away. Now what say we start this day off with a bang?" and Harry pulled Luna in for a lover's embrace. Their kisses ignited a flame in their bodies that needed to be put out, and there was only one way to get that accomplished. For the next hour that was what they did, try and put out the flames. It was just a temporary quelling of the flames.

Luna collapsed in Harry's arm, exhausted from their love making, but feeling satisfied. For now, anyway. There was still later on in the day. And then tonight. Maybe tomorrow morning.

Harry kissed Luna one more time then got up to get dressed and then headed out for his workout. He was soon joined by Draco, and they set a pace that was a little harder than their last session. Draco was hesitant when he first started working out with Harry, but now he felt it was the best thing he had ever done. He still wondered why he wasn't as big as Harry though. Or as strong both physically and magically.

He remembered back in sixth year when he and Harry dueled, and he was standing toe to toe with him until Harry used Severus' spell to end the duel. He had never heard it before, and hoped he would never hear it again. Other than that spell, he felt he was Harry's equal. Now he knew better than to try and challenge Harry to a duel. Yes they had dueled in a friendly manner, but he had never been able to get through Harry's defenses, and Harry went through his like he didn't have any. And to top it all off, he did it without words or a wand. How had he become so strong?

Draco promised to himself that he would continue to exercise when he got back to school. He did not want to go back to the pathetic person he was before joining Harry. He was weak and tired easily. Now he felt much stronger and more resilient. His stamina was almost as high as Harry's. His physique had also improved dramatically.

After finishing their training, they went their separate ways to shower and dress for the day. Still early, Draco went down to breakfast to find Kingsley there once again, reading the Quibbler. He had quit reading the Prophet as he felt it had become rag publication that would never publish the truth. It had become somewhat of a fantasy read for it's few readers. The Quibbler on the other hand had become a strong read for the magical world. It still had it's unique thoughts on the magical creatures in the world, but, it also featured stories based on facts, and told the truth to the public. Xeno never enjoyed this much popularity with his paper, and glowed with pride as he went about his daily routine.

Draco also saw the change in his mother. She was laughing more than he ever saw her do before. She was full of life and love. She didn't dress in the black clothes he was accustomed to. She now wore more feminine colors, and make up. He saw before him, a beautiful woman who looked forward to life, rather than a woman who didn't look like she had a future. Kingsley had molded Cissa into a fun loving, caring free spirit. He watched as she joined Luna and Kreacher as they danced around the home not caring who saw them.

Draco now wished he had taken back those words he said to Kingsley that morning after he heard him and his mother in their love play. He liked what he saw in his mother, and he saw the care in Kingsley's eyes. He would never hurt her.

SI-}

When Cissa and Draco left to visit Andy, Luna began her plan to seduce Harry. Harry was sitting in the kitchen drinking a cup of coffee. She came in and went to the sink to look for something. She wore a very short skirt and a pair of sexy bloomers. She got her wish, and Harry got stimulated. He got up and went to her and took matters into his own hands.

It was like that for five hours while Cissa and Draco were gone. Harry would finish and then they would kiss for a while then They would find another room and Luna would play her little game of enticement. Harry would then comply, and Luna would be satisfied.

Of course, like all good things they had to come to an end. They did when Draco and Cissa returned. Luna was in a pensive mood, almost like she was sulking. She wanted to continue their little game of cat and mouse.

Instead, Harry helped her pack her trunk to get ready for her return to Hogwarts. He promised her he would see her again soon after she got there. She asked him what he meant by that and he just shrugged his shoulders and said, "Wait and see, my love, wait and see." He then kissed her on the nose, which caused her to giggle.

She then went to the kitchen to help Cissa and Kreacher prepare dinner. Harry and Draco sat and watched as they danced to the music coming from the radio. Luna would grab the closest one to her to dance a few moves with the other person. It didn't matter if it was Cissa or Kreacher. She even grabbed Draco once and he laughed as she danced with him through out the kitchen.

Harry sat and watched as felt that what he saw before him was a family in the making. Draco and he had bonded in a sense like brothers. Cissa was becoming a mother figure to all of the young adults. Even Kingsley was becoming a father figure in a way. He started this when he put Draco in his place in their first encounter.

The interaction of all four of the dancers was as a family. He very much liked what he saw. He then thought of the other evening when Draco and Cho almost got intimate. He had to talk to Draco, and tell him of her sudden changes in attitude. How possessive she could be. How jealous she could become. He didn't think she was a good match for him. He thought about who would be, and started to list the ladies he knew. The list was short. Ginny, Hermione, Padma, Parvatti, Susan, Hannah, Lavender, Cho, and of course his Luna. He crossed off names as he knew the ones that were taken, Hermione, Hannah, Lavender, and Cho, although he knew she wasn't taken. That left Ginny, Padma, Parvatti and Susan.

On second thought he also crossed off Ginny's name. His reasoning for this was lost in a fog. He didn't know why he did it. Could it be he still had feelings for her. Or was it the fact that she told him she wasn't interested in becoming close to anyone for the time being.

Then he thought that he was restricting the list to ladies he knew. He had to add ladies Draco knew. So now the list grew once more when he added Daphne, Pansy,Tracy, Millicent and Astoria. He wasn't sure if they were currently in a relation with anyone. He also saw that Draco's list was shorter than his list. Once again he began to cross off names. Millicent was the first to go. She was also not a good match for Draco. Next was Pansy. He felt she was Like Ginny was when he first met her, except Pansy not got over her hero worship. Daphne and Tracy also joined the list of names scratched off. He never saw them try to get to know Draco. They were very secluded from what Harry knew of them. He suspected there was something between them. He was embarrassed about what he was thinking, but knew that even in the magical world, same sex pairing was not out of the realm of possibilities. That left Astoria. He didn't know how he would try to get Draco a mate, but at least he had a list of ladies to work with.

SI-}

After a blissful night of passion, Harry and Luna woke the next morning to a solemn kitchen. Draco and Cissa sat with Kreacher. No one saying a word. Luna and Harry joined them, and still no word was spoken. They ate their meal and then made their way to the stairs where Draco and Luna's Trunks lay, ready for them to take them and leave for Kings Cross Station.

Luna and Draco said their goodbyes to Kreacher. Luna and Kreacher said theirs with tears filling their eyes.

Then they were gone.

As they entered the barrier, Harry remembered the first time he went through with Ron. The first view of the Hogwarts express. The Weasleys as they helped him get through the barrier and the twins helping him with his trunk. He was brought out of his dream when he was attacked by a not so bushy haired Hermione Granger. He pulled her into a hug and a kiss on the cheek . She returned the gesture with one of her own. Harry saw Richard standing off to the side enjoying the banter between his friend and girlfriend.

Harry then pulled Richard into a hug. "Have fun there partner. And try to control Welsh. Mrs. Morris is not very easy to get along with, and I would hate to see them get into a fight. I don't know who would win that one."

"Not to worry there Harry, Welsh would never start a fight with a lady. He is a lover , not a fighter. Mrs. Morris won't know what hit her. By the way, who's Mrs. Morris?" Richard asked.

"Mr. Filch's cat. His eyes and ears in the castle. She finds people breaking the rules and reports them to him. She is very good at her job."

"Well then Welsh will have to do what he can to distract her. Oh, better go, Hermione is boarding the train, and I don't want to waste time trying to find her." and he took off for the train.

Harry and Luna were saying their goodbyes, when the Weasleys made their way on to the platform. Ginny's first sight was that of Harry and Luna kissing. Mrs. Weasley also saw this, and like Hermione was happy that Harry had found someone to love him, but was sorry that it wasn't her daughter. She couldn't remember how many times she had told her that she was wrong in what she had done to Harry.

What he did was to protect her and keep her safe. Ginny's reaction to this was wrong. She didn't have to tell Harry she was not ready for them to pick back up where they left off. Molly knew she was more than ready to pick back up, but was too stubborn to admit it to him. It now looked like that she had lost him to her best friend.

Harry and Luna broke off the kiss, and Harry saw the Weasleys and went to them. Harry went to Ron first and hugged him, and got one in return. "So mate, you ready for the last year?"

"Ya Harry, I'm ready. It's not going to be the same with out you there though. No excitement. It sounds so boring."

"Well then maybe you will learn something this year. That would be different wouldn't it?"

"Funny Harry. But you know that won't happen as Hermione has someone else to badger about doing their homework. How are you and Malfoy working out?"

"Ron, his name is Draco BLACK, not Malfoy. And we are getting along fine. If you get the chance, you should get to know him. He is really a nice guy."

"Not much chance in that Harry, with him being in a different house and all. However, I will promise not to go out of my way to get in an argument with him."

"That's better than nothing I guess. Have a good year Ron. Now I think I better go looking for my sweetheart. Oh there she is talking to Ginny."

With their backs to Harry as he approached them, they didn't mask what they were talking about. Ginny was talking at the moment. "I hope Harry is treating you alright Luna. He was so full of hurt when we were together that it was hard for me to get through to him at times. I felt sorry for what he had to go through. I tried to get him to calm down and enjoy the time we shared. It worked until Dumbledore died. Then he did the one thing that hurt the most. I wanted to either kill him or smother him with kisses to get him to change his mind. Instead I let him go, but not until I gave it one more try. Before Bill and Fleur's wedding I kissed him and would have tried even stronger methods to get him to change his mind but Ron with his impeccable timing interrupted my plans, and that was the last time we were together. During the next year, when I didn't hear from him, it was the worst feeling I ever had. I didn't know if him and Ron and Hermione were alright. You saw how I was. I felt lost at first, then as the year went on, I grew hard. If he didn't care enough to let me know he was safe, then fine. I didn't need him. I of course was fooling myself. I did need him, and now it is too late."

Luna stood there listening to her best friend tell her how she felt about her boyfriend and the feelings she had for him. She wanted to comfort her and hit her all at the same time. She didn't know how to handle the feelings, so she just ignored them. She watched as Ginny left and went to the train to find a seat. She felt she had to find her and explain her feeling for Harry as well. This was when the person of her desire grabbed her from behind and pulled her into a final hug, kissing her on the neck. She tilted her head to allow him access. Warmth filled her body as he showed his affection for her. Why did she agree to finish her final year. This is where she wanted to be, in Harry's arms for the rest of her life.

She turned and kissed him fiercely on the lips telling him she didn't want to leave. He kissed her back, but then broke it off. "Sweetheart, you have to do this for your father. He wants you to finish your education."

"Couldn't I finish it being home schooled?"

Harry laughed at her answer, "How much would you really study, if I was around all the time?"

Luna though for a minute to get the right answer. "Damn, why do you have to be logical at a time like this?"

Harry hit her on the butt to get her moving towards the train before it took off with out her on board. She turned and blew him a kiss before boarding. She was glad that Richard and Draco had placed her trunk on board, now all she had to do was find it. She had just got on board, when the train started to move out. The jerk sent her sprawling to the floor. She got up and came face to face with Michael Corner. He put him arms on either side of her to keep her from escaping. "Well, Luna, you certainly have grown since the last time I saw you. And for the better I might add. You have filled out nicely. Maybe you and I could could get to know each other better this year?"

Luna in her ever pleasant voice just said, "I'm sorry Michael, but I know you enough thank you. Enough to know that what you are asking is more than I am willing to share with you. I have a boyfriend and he is the only one I care about. Now if you will excuse me, I need to find my compartment."

"You could join me in my compartment. More privacy there."

"Did you not hear what I just said? I have a boyfriend and I am quite happy with him."

"Well then, where is he? If I was him, I would not let you out of my sight. You are too fine to let just anyone near you. I think you are just trying to play hard to get. We can play that in my compartment."

Behind him came a voice that he knew too well. "I believe Luna has made it quite clear to you that she doesn't want anything to do with you. I suggest you let her go on her way, NOW!"

Michael turned to see Draco standing there, bigger than he remembered. Much more intimidating. He dropped his arms and Luna went to Draco's side. Draco put his arm around her and led her to the compartment where he stowed her trunk. It was the same one that Ginny was in. Draco turned and was ready to leave when Luna said to him, "Draco, thank you for clearing that up for me. Michael was getting a bit bold. Am I to expect you being my protector for the whole year?"

Draco turned his head and smiled at Luna, "I have a feeling that there will be another to protect you. Someone who is more threatening. Once you have been seen with him, you will not have to be protected again. In the mean time, I will fill in when needed." and he left Luna and Ginny in each others company.

Ginny asked what that was all about, and Luna explained to her what took place in the corridor. Ginny's face turned a deep scarlet. Knowing Michael the way she did, she was ready to go to him and rip his head off. She knew it was a mistake when she dated the prat. He was all hands even at the young age of 13. He was also so full of himself. He made it look like he was doing any girl a favor by allowing her to date him, and in return expected some fringe benefits in return. Ginny was not willing to give them to him. When he insulted Harry after losing the match to Cedric and the Hufflepuff team, it was the last straw. That was when she started to have strong feelings for Harry. It would be two more years before he would notice the fact that she was in fact a girl, and one that was starting to become a lady. She was no longer Ron's little sister.

Luna and Ginny talked the rest of the trip, and she no longer wanted to hurt Ginny. She knew what Ginny must be going through. She felt that way when Neville told her he was in love with Hannah Abbott. Unfortunately for Ginny, there was no Harry there to help her out of her misery.

Then Luna began to feel guilt, like she stole Harry away from Ginny. She expressed this to Ginny and she was surprised when Ginny said, "Don't you ever feel guilty about loving someone. I made the mistake of telling Harry I wasn't ready for a commitment. If anyone should feel guilty, it's me. I shouldn't have told you my feelings for Harry knowing how you felt about him. I gave up any right I had with him, and you helped him through it. You learned to love him, and he you. End of story. Now tell me, have you and Harry progressed to the next plateau?"

Luna blushed at this question, giving Ginny her answer, and a smile spread across her face. "OK Luna I want details, and I want them now. Don't hold anything back. I want to know what I am missing."

And the rest of the trip was filled with the colorful words of Luna's explanation. Ginny was absorbed with the emotion Luna expressed as she told her of her and Harry's last day together. More and more Ginny learned of the passionate person that Harry had become. She asked Luna, "What about his physical being? How is it he has grown into being the man he is now? I mean he has muscles upon muscles. That and his magic is so much more powerful. How did this happen?"

Luna saw the look of loss in Ginny's eyes as she talked about Harry. "Ginny, before Harry left school, he promised himself he would not fall into the trap that many other wizards fell into. He had trained very hard, and with the use of some potions that Madam Pomfrey gave him has become the wizard you now see. I don't think even she knew what she gave to Harry. She told him that it was something that Professor Snape was working on before the final Battle that he wanted Harry to take. He never got the chance to give them to him. Even as the headmaster, his time was spent in the potions lab brewing this potion for Harry hoping he could get it to him before the final battle. When he saw it wasn't going to be that way, he gave it to her to make sure Harry got it."

"So, Professor Snape really was trying to help Harry? He didn't really hate him?"

"No, I think for some reason, Professor Snape didn't like Harry. I don't know why though. He loved Harry's mother. He was sorry that it was just a one way romance, as she saw him as the brother she never had. Maybe there was more to it then I am saying, but that is the way Harry explained it."

It was not long after this that the train pulled into the station, and the students made their way to the carriages that would take them to the castle. Once they stepped out of the carriage and looked up at complete structure, they saw that the repairs made the castle look younger. There were changes to the castle as well. Outside of the main entry was a large bronze plaque the listed all the names of the people who gave there life to protect those who survived. Luna smiled at the plaque as she saw that more than just the names of the ones who died in the last battle were listed. Rather than go in, she went to the plaque to read the list of names that appeared. Ginny, Hermione, Draco and Richard also joined her.

They were startled when a voice called to them. "You all should be the great hall. They are waiting for everyone to be seated. However, I will go in and tell them that you will be in shortly." Mr Filch turned and walked back into the castle.

The five students looked one last time at the plaque, and then turned and entered the castle as well.

Luna remembered the last names on the list as those who gave their lives to aid Harry in his final battle. Fred Weasley, Colin Creevy, Remus and Nymphadora Lupin, Alastor Moody, Albus Dumbledore. Severus Snape, Sirius Black, Cedric Diggory, James and Lily Potter. As an added thought, they also placed the names of Dobby the free elf, and Hedwig the loyal companion, both of whom were loved by Harry Potter.

Tears formed in the eyes of the companions as they entered the castle. Luna made it a point to write to Harry and to tell him of the honor that was placed at the entry to the castle. He would have to see it.

SI-}

When Harry left the station, he walked the short distance to Daigon Alley, and made his way through taking his time to see all the new shops that were being put up. The one he wanted to see open back up, would never happen. Florean's Ice Cream Shoppe was a thing of the past. Florean lost his life during the war. He was pulled from his shoppe and taken before the Dark Lord. Florean had been helping muggle born students hide from the snatchers. He was seen leading a group of them into a tunnel beneath his shop, and before the snatches could get to the students, Florean collapsed the tunnel behind the fleeing students. It was never learned where the tunnel led to, but Florean was captured and tortured by Tom, before he killed him.

Harry did a little more widow shopping before he made it to the WWW. He was surprised to find it still locked when he got there. Using his magic he unlocked the door and entered. He used a silencing charm on the door so that it wouldn't disturb what ever was going on. What he found was George and Verity going over the book that Harry got from the vault. Since the kids were gone, and the traffic slow being the first day back to school, there was no need to open up. He could hear them laugh at something George read out loud. All three of them. Fred was hidden by George as he sat on an eraser.

"What's so funny guys, and lady? Did the Marauders pull off another amazing prank on Slytherin?"

"Harry mate, this book is priceless. I finally managed to get it back from Richard before he left, but I had to promise to send it back to him, as he hadn't finished it yet. Except for the parts with Wormtail, this book is the funniest thing I ever read. Thankfully, his parts are few and far between. I actually thought that Sirius would be the funniest Marauder, but it wasn't him. It was Moony. For being so quiet, that man had mean streak that wouldn't quit. Not mean in the sense of hurting anyone, but more like wickedly funny." George laughed.

Then Fred said, "Harry, it is time we made another trip to Gringotts. George told me about the treasure trove hidden there. I have to see it. Please Harry? I won't kid you about Luna anymore. Actually, I take that back. Yes I will. But only because I'm jealous of you being with her. Damn she is HOT! You lucky son of a bitch." Fred moaned.

"You're damn right I am, there Fred. She is hotter than any of your fireworks, and twice as bright. She's a beacon of light on a storm filled day." Harry glowed as he described Luna to the three.

Fred got up off the eraser, and climbed into George's pocket. "The shite is getting too deep in here. Where the hell did that come from. Harry's a poet and doesn't know it."

"Piss off Mini George. I know what I got, and intend to keep it. Now, why don't we go see what else we can find in the vault."

For the next three hours Harry, Verity, George and Fred spent the time looking through a portion of what was in there, and once again their haul was unbelievable. More books were found, plus notes and more ingredients. Verity was offered some of the clothing in the cabinet that used to belong to Harry's Grand mother. He expected some old style clothing, but what was there was clothing that could be used now, and not look frowned upon as being outdated. Really expensive clothing at that. Made of the finest materials. Harry even found some for Luna, Hermione and Ginny. Some alterations may be needed, but nothing major.

Harry also found some portraits that would look nice on the wall in the meeting room to cover up some of the naked spots. He found a solid silver serving tray with Teapot, creamer, sugar bowl and Honey cup. Since he already had one, he thought it would make a nice gift for Molly. However, He told George to give it to them for an anniversary present, as she wouldn't take it from him.

Once they were through rummaging, the went back to the shop, and once again went through their haul. George and Fred could not believe the things they brought back with them. However, all of the ingredients and pranks have now been completely removed from the vault, and there was no need for them all to go back. Harry would though as there was still too much to see in one day.


	7. Chapter 7

Simply Irresistible Keeperoliver Chapter 7

Harry awoke the next morning and started in once again with his training. He started off with his running which was at 7 kilometers. After that he went into his vigorous workout with his push ups, pull ups, sit ups, and weights. After finishing these, he showered and changed clothes. He then went for breakfast.

Cissa and Kreacher were already there, and when Harry entered, Cissa pulled a letter from her robes. "Luna sent you a letter Harry."

"Good morning to you both, and thank you Cissa. Did you have a good evening?"

Cissa smiled at Harry's attempt at humor, "One can't complain. However, I can't think of many that were better. And they just keep getting better, if that is possible."

Harry laughed at his mother figure. "Did you get your humor from my mum, or did she get hers from you?"

"A little of both I would say. We both liked a good prank, but never told your father that, or he would never let us live it down. So, your mother and I would only share our humor with ourselves. I had the biting humor, and she had the wit."

Harry smiled as he opened the letter from Luna. The smile left his face, and a look of regret replaced it. "Cissa, are you planning to see Andy today?"

"I was Harry, but I can change my plans if you need me to."

"No, in fact I need you to go and ask her to join me and you in Hogsmeade in about an hour. I have to go get someone, and we will join you there."

"OK Harry, but what about Teddy?"

"He needs to be there as well. There is something we all have to see. Believe me, it is nothing bad in itself, but may bring unwanted memories." And Harry left the Manor.

Harry landed in a deserted alley behind the Leaky Cauldron, and entered the facility and walked through to the back of the room after saying hello to Tom. He waved his hand and the wall opened for him. He walked through and headed for the WWW. He wanted to get there before it opened.

Harry got to the door of the shop and found it locked. He waved his hand once more and the door opened. He heard George say, "Blasted locks, what the hell do we have them for if they don't keep people out. OI, we're not open yet!" he yelled to the front.

Harry yelled back, "And you won't for a while. Come here George, I need to tell you something." While he was putting the small figure of Fred in his pocket.

"Harry, will the magic work while we are off Weasley property?" Fred asked?

"If you are with me, it will work Fred, no matter where we go."

Fred just put arms over the pocket and watched as George and Verity came to the front to see Harry. "So what is it oh partner of mine that will keep us from opening this fine morning?" He took the letter from Harry's outstretched hand.

Harry my love:

You have to come to Hogwarts and see what they have done with the entrance. The have a monument set up for the heroes that died making sure you were there for the final battle. Harry it is beautiful. A truly fitting monument to the fallen.

I think you should bring George and Andromeda as well as Teddy. I think they would love to see this as well.

I hope to see you soon

I truly love you Harry James Potter.

I know you feel the same about me.

Your #1 of 2.

Luna

George read it again to make sure he read it right. "When did they do this Harry?"

"I'm not sure George. Sometime this summer."

There was a squeak from Harry's pocket, "Will some one please tell me what the Bloody Hell is going on?"

George laughed, "Fred you have been immortalized. Along with all the other heroes."

"About bloody time we got the recognition we deserve. So what did they do?"

Harry took over, "They put a memorial up at the entrance to the castle for all who enter may see who the real heroes of the wizard world are."

Although the rest couldn't see it, a tear formed in Fred's eyes. Not just for himself, but for the others who would never see this memorial. He would take the memory back with him for the rest to see.

The three left the shop using the floo after asking Aberforth permission for them to come through. Before leaving George asked Harry, "What did Luna mean by Your #1 of 2, Harry?"

"I don't know George, but I intend to find out when we get there."

SI-}

The walk to the castle was filled with questions from bot Cissa and Andy. Harry still had not told them why he asked them to meet him here. He carried Teddy and played with him during the walk. Teddy had changed his hair black and had a small scar on his forehead in the shape of a lightning bolt. Harry laughed as he looked at a younger version of himself. Harry's playing with Teddy, and George and Verity walking with him had slowed them down and allowed Cissa and Andy get ahead of them.

When they reached the gates, Cissa and Andy were there before Harry, Verity and George. The gates stayed closed until Harry approached them. Then they opened for the group to pass, and closed as soon as they were out of the way. As they started their walk toward the castle, they were met by Hagrid. He greeted them and walked with them to the castle. They shared small talk until they reached the main entrance. Then he left them to go inside. Harry walked to the plaque that was placed on the wall to the left of the entrance. The others formed around him to see it also. As Harry stepped forward, Teddy reached out his hand and touched two names on the plaque. "Ma, Da." they heard from him.

Harry looked up and sure enough Teddy was touching the names of Nymphadora Tonks Lupin, and Remus Lupin. Harry hugged his godson tighter, "Yes Teddy, your mum and dad. You will never forget them Teddy, I will make sure of that. Cissa, can you take Teddy for me please, I have to do something?" He handed Teddy to Cissa and then he walked away from the group. He turned his back to his friends for a moment, and then came back to them and took Teddy from Cissa once more. In that brief moment of time, Harry told Fred that he had a plan, but would not elaborate on it. After seeing Harry's look on his face, he could almost guess what that plan was.

The group thought that Harry needed a minute to be alone, so they didn't say anything about it. He didn't make a comment about it then either.

After the list of names, Harry saw the second list of names and did shed a tear for the names of Dobby and Hedwig. They were as missed as the rest of the names as they had touched Harry's heart as well.

Then he made his way into the castle to try and find Minerva. He had to thank her for her thoughtfulness. The rest followed him in. Class must be in session as there were no students walking the grounds. They made their way to the Heads office, and once again the Gargoyle stepped out of the way as Harry approached. Harry thanked the guard and proceeded up the stairs. He came to the door and knocked. He heard a muffled 'Come In.'

He and the rest entered the room to be greeted by Minerva. "Mr. Potter, Miss Black, Mrs. Tonks, Mr. Weasley and Miss Who ever you are. Please come in and have a seat. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"We just wanted to thank you for the honor you should the people who died helping me to defeat Tom. This will go along way to make sure they will never be forgotten." He also introduced Verity and explained her and George's situation.

"Although I would like to take credit for it Harry, It was not my idea. It was Hagrid's. I did have to make a few corrections for him but that was all for my part. Filius and Hagrid did all the work."

"I wish I had known that as we just left Hagrid not long ago."

"He wouldn't want any thanks Harry. He did it for a purely selfish reason. He said it was the least he could for his friends. He never looked at it as a memorial, he looked at as his way of never forgetting them. Of course, with it where it is, no one else will forget them either."

Harry took this time to ask, "Would it be possible to see my friends before we leave Professor?"

"Harry, I think you can call me Minerva when we are in a private conversation. And since lunch will be in about 20 minutes, I think that would be possible. In the mean time maybe we can catch up on what is going on in your life, to start with this charming young man you are holding?"

"Forgive me, I should have made introductions first. Minerva McGonagall I would like you to meet Theodore Remus Lupin, better known as Teddy. Teddy this is your Aunt Minnie." Harry laughed.

Minerva glared at Harry's use of Sirius nickname for her, then laughed. "It is nice to meet you Teddy." and took his hand. Teddy gripped her finger and tried to stick it in his mouth.

Minnie laughed even louder and tickled his chin when she got her finger loose. They talked for the next fifteen minutes until it was time for them to go to the hall and meet their friends.

The group sat at the Gryffindor table to wait. It wasn't long before the students began to file in. They stared at the people who sat at the Gryphs table, then began to get excited when they realized it was Harry Potter.

Then the ones he was waiting for walked in. Luna, Hermione, Richard, Draco and Ginny saw them sitting there and ran to them. After sharing a hug from all and a kiss from a few, they talked, for a bit, until Harry asked Luna to walk with him for a bit. Harry helped her up and they walked hand in hand outside the confines of the hall. Harry didn't see the sad look on Ginny's face.

Once outside the hall, Harry pulled Luna in for a hug and a proper Kiss. "Twenty four hours is all you have been gone, and it feels like twenty four years. What have you done to me my beautiful one?"

"Why I have done nothing to you sir. I have just offered you my heart and my soul is all. In return I have received yours. Now, can we share another kiss before you have to leave?"

"Only if you answer my question?"

"And what is that?"

"What did you mean by Your #1 of 2, in your letter?"

"Oh, that. I think it is too early for me to say yet. Hopefully before too long I'll be able to tell you. I know I didn't answer your Question love, but can I still get a kiss from you?"

"I don't know, you're being awful secretive." Then he was engulfed in a kiss that curled his toes.

When they broke it off Luna said, "Don't you ever deny me my sugar Harry Potter, it's not good for your health."

Harry smiled, "I'll try not to forget that love. Now what say we go back in and visit with our friends before you have to head back to class and us to work." and they walked back into the hall, with the students still looking at Harry as if he were a god.

Harry sat between Luna and Ginny, practically forced there by his love. Harry took a bit of food and put it on his plate. He felt Luna scoot up close to him, and even pushing him closer to Ginny. He looked to her, and she acted like she didn't do anything. Ginny watched the two and smiled. Then she felt Harry as he was pushed closer to her.

Harry was confused as hell at what Luna was doing. However, he was practically sitting on Ginny's lap at this moment, and she wasn't complaining about him crowding her. At first feeling uncomfortable, he soon found himself liking the feel of two beautiful women pressed against his body. It stayed like this for the rest of the meal. Then Ginny had to leave to get to her next class, and Luna left with her. She gave Harry a quick good bye kiss and ran to catch up with Ginny.

Harry was left with a goofy grin on his face which got him a smart remark from Richard. "Better wipe that smile off your face Harry, some one might think you liked sitting between two beautiful women."

Harry looked to Richard, "Maybe I did enjoy it."

"But what about the rest of the beautiful women in the school? They will be very jealous of Luna and Ginny."

"OH THANKS for reminding me. Excuse me,. I have to see someone right quick, and Harry ran off for the other side of the hall. George and Richard watched as Harry ran, and lost him in the crowd. A few minutes later, he was back with another huge grin on his face.

George took this moment to add, "Oh great, the God of Love has made another conquest. Who was it this time Oh Great One?"

"Nuniya."

Richard looked at George than back to Harry, "Who is Nuniya?"

"Nuniya damn Business."

This brought a laugh from all who heard the exchange, and a bright red glow to Richard's face. He didn't say another word.

It was time for Harry and the rest to go, and they went back to Minerva's office to see if they could use her floo to travel home, and soon they were back in the Manor, George and Verity deciding to leave the shop closed for the day. Harry asked George to help him with something and they left for Harry's training room.

"George, I may have overstepped my bounds, but I asked Astoria Greengrass how she felt about Draco. Did I do the wrong thing with out asking Draco first?"

George shook his head trying to get what Harry just said. "Did I just hear you say you set Draco up with Astoria Greengrass?"

"Yeah, why, was I wrong?"

"What did Astoria have to say?"

"That she likes him a lot, but, he never speaks to her. I told her to try to get to know him, and if she needed anything to tell Luna, and she would tell me."

"And now you have Luna involved? Harry what kind of a twisted person are you, and why didn't I know of this earlier, I could use your twisted power. I think it is brilliant, Draco actually needs someone in his life, and all the good ones but Ginny are taken, or is she taken as well oh deviant one?"

Harry was at a loss for words, "George, I had nothing to do with what happened at lunch. Luna kept scooting me down the bench into Ginny."

"Two things Harry, you are built like a small tank, so telling me Luna pushed you towards Ginny sounds a little hard to believe, Two, you didn't answer my question?"

Harry gulped, "George, believe me, I don't know what your talking about. I like Ginny, but, I love Luna. Why she was pushing me toward Ginny, I have no idea. And yes George, She was pushing me, as hard as that is to believe. Unless?"

"Unless what Harry? You wanted to be pushed?"

Harry's eyes grew wide at George guessing what his thoughts were.

"So you did let her push you? You sly devil you. To think you still have thoughts about my sister while still in love with Luna, and her helping you with these thoughts. One would think Luna wanted you and Ginny to get together as a third member of the family. WAIT A MINUTE! Your #1 of 2. Of course she wants you three together. BRILLIANT!"

"Ummm George, what are you talking about?"

"Luna is trying to get you and her together with Ginny. Don't you see it Harry. She wrote in the letter 'Your #1 of 2'. She is your #1 mate, and she wants Ginny as your #2. It all makes sense, somewhat. Why she wants to share you with Ginny I don't know? It just all adds up to that conclusion."

Harry thought over what George just said and was about to answer when a third voice rung out that they had forgotten all about, "He's right Harry. For some insane reason, Luna wants you to get together with Ginny. She wants you to do it with out you leaving her as well. Think about it for a minute. Why does she want this? Because she knows something you don't. What could she know about you and Ginny that neither of you know? I think she feels something between you two, that you two don't feel, or are ignoring the feelings. What do you think Brother of mine?"

"By Fred, I think your right George, I mean Fred. Do you think they might share a bond?"

"I am proud to call you my brother George. Of course that's it. The Chamber of Secrets and saving Ginny's life."

Harry snuck back into the conversation, "But if that were the case, I saved her in our second year so that would make her my first love?"

George was thinking again, "Did you save Luna's life as well?"

"Yeah, about four months ago, why?"

"Well then, if she was the first to acknowledge the bond then she would be #1. Ginny would now become #2."

Fred laughed, "Things are now becoming quite complex. I think Harry, you need to talk to Ginny and Luna come Christmas time. If Luna is aware of the bond between you all then Ginny should also. Harry, she is our sister, and her being apart from her bond mate could do some serious harm to her. She must be given the opportunity choose what she wants. If she chooses to keep away from the two of you, it is her choice, and things may work out alright."

"How do you tell someone that she is bonded to a person who is also bonded to someone else? Also, am I bonded to everyone I saved?"

George answered this one, "Yes Harry. You have to marry Ron and dad, as well as Hermione and mum. It's the noble thing to do Harry."

The fear in Harry's face made the twins bust out laughing. The fear turned to anger, then laughter as Harry relaxed at the prank they just pulled on him.

They were right though, he had to sit and talk to both Luna and Ginny soon, maybe even before Christmas. He didn't know how Ginny was going to take it.

Little did he know that Ginny had already been told, and was a part of Luna little scheme at lunch to get Harry embarrassed. She was looking forward to the talk, as she knew what Luna explained to her was the truth, and probably knew it all along. It just took longer form her to understand why she was attracted to Harry. And why him being with Luna made her jealous and sick. It was time to put an end to her childish behavior and own up to her loving Harry.

Ginny and Luna met once again in the room of requirement. They shared a laugh at how easily Harry allowed himself to be pushed towards Ginny. How he looked embarrassed when he felt Ginny so close. They both knew that if he didn't want to be pushed, there was no way Luna could force him to move. His acceptance showed them bot that he wanted to be closer to Ginny. Luna and Ginny's plan was working perfectly. Now both of them looked forward to Christmas and their time alone with Harry.

Little did they know that they would be seeing Harry again before the Christmas Hols.


	8. Chapter 8

Simply Irresistible Keeperoliver Chapter 8

A month had passed since Harry's visit to Hogwarts, and in that time he had tried to repeat his work he had done with Fred's figure, trying to do a set for his godson Teddy. He wanted to make Remus and Tonks figures that would be able to talk with their son and grandmother, but every one of his attempts failed.

His frustration was evident to Cissa and Kingsley. When they asked him why he was like this his answers were always the same, "I am failing my godson. I cannot give him what he needs."

Their thinking was Harry couldn't give Teddy the attention he deserved, yet Harry spent a good deal of time with him, so they couldn't understand why he was like this.

Harry finally thought he needed help from the only source he could think of, and that was from his original work, Fred.

He went to the WWW and asked George if he could talk to Fred in private, and it was agreed. George also saw the mood Harry was in. Harry took Fred's figure with him to George's test lab, and placed wards up so as not to be disturbed. "Fred, I have been trying for a month now to do another model of Remus and Tonks for Teddy, but they have all failed, and was wondering if you know why?"

Fred had always been jovial and happy since Harry brought him back, and for the first time he was sad. "Harry, I have been told of your attempts, but was told to stay quiet until you approached me with your problem. The powers that be were a little upset when you created this image you made of me, but permitted it to continue because of what you lost. However, they would not allow you to create any more because of the controversy you would be making. If they allowed you to do more, then others would try to create more. Before they could say no, too many spirits would be allowed to settle in the real world. So they ceased any more spirits from becoming models like me. They wanted me to tell you to stop trying. However, they have granted you the power to create portraits of the two by using a photo you have of them. They said that since these are prominent in the magical world, there was nothing they could do to stop them. Since they did not have a portrait made of them selves prior to their deaths, they would allow you to make one of each. They also wanted me to add that this would be the only time they would allow this also."

"So I can use any photo and make these portraits? Did the powers that be say how big I could make them?"

Fred had a surprised look on his face, "They didn't say anything about size. Why do you ask that?"

For the first time, Harry had a big grin on his face. "Did they say it could only be of the two people I have been trying to capture in my images?"

Once again Fred was surprised by Harry's comment. "Harry, what are you thinking about doing? Don't try to push your luck brother. The powers that be have that title for a reason. You don't want to mess with them, as they can be very unforgiving."

"Before I do anything, will you ask them for me if there is a limit to how many can be in the portrait?"

Finally Fred saw the light, and he laughed, "Where do you intend to put this portrait?"

"The Ministry Of Magic, where the fountain use to be. Also, ask if the portrait could be in 3D?"

By this time, Fred was sitting down holding his belly he was laughing so hard. Tears of mirth streaming down his face. "You are insane Harry, do you know that? Do you think you could create such a piece?"

"I think I can, with a little help from my friends. I think I could get Dean, Filius, Minerva and a few others to help. I think Dennis has all the photos Colin made, so he could help. I think if Hogwarts has a memorial for the fallen, then so should the Ministry, and since it has more visitors, it should be more personal. So, do you think you could ask them if there is a limit to how many I can do?"

"Harry, I will have an answer for you tomorrow morning. I don't know if you are aware, but I have to return each evening after George turns out the lights and leaves for the day. I have to spend a minimum of 8 hours in the here after, to regenerate my soul every day. It also gives me time bring the rest up to date on what is going on down here. Sirius has to know every little detail. He's a kid at heart you know. Lily wants to know all about Luna. She wishes she could talk to her and tell her thank you for loving you like she does. Harry, I know you probably want to kill me for saying this, But your mum is just plain gorgeous. Not only that, but she is so full of love she glows. But then there is her devilish side. I don't think Your dad and Sirius have ever gotten anything over on her, but they are always falling to her pranks. Now that you have made this suggestion, I am hoping that it will be allowed. The people need to have something to look forward to for future generations. This will be perfect."

"I hope they accept it as well Fred. With the others help, it could be done in a week, or maybe less. I'll start gathering photos I want in the portrait of heroes. In the mean time, I need to get you back, before the crowd starts to riot, missing you show." Fred laughed as Harry brought him back to his stage.

For the rest of the day, Harry made his way around finding photos of every one that was listed on the memorial at Hogwarts. He had quite a few thanks mostly to Sirius and Hagrid. Ones that would have taken him too long to try and gather by going to each and every home.

Finally, he made his way to the last place he needed to see. He floo called Minerva, and asked to enter the grounds in order to ask a favor of her and several others. Since it was a Saturday, it was easy to get the people he needed to see together, including Filius, Dean, Luna, Draco, Ginny, Hermione, Richard, Ron and Dennis. He had asked Kingsley and Cissa to bring Andy and Teddy as well.

With them all gathered in Minerva's conference room, he began, "What I am about to say, will shock you all, but in a good way. First I want to thank you all for being here. I had a talk with Fred this morning early, and he passed on some very interesting information. Right now, I am waiting for confirmation from him, but if I get it, then Kingsley I need your acceptance to build a memorial in the Ministry of all those who died during the first and second war. This Memorial would be in conjunction with the one here at Hogwarts, but instead of just names, there would be portraits of those who died."

Kingsley had a sad look on his face, "Harry, although it is a kind thought, I am afraid there are just a few portraits of the people who died in the wars. It would not be fair to those families who don't have portraits of loved ones to add to the Memorial."

"That's where Fred comes in Kingsley. He is asking permission of the powers that be to grant me the ability to use pictures of the loved ones who died, and transfer them to portraits. That is where Dean and Filius come in. I will need their help to transfer the photos to portraits. I have already gathered photos of over 120 of the people on the memorial here. I only need about forty more. It will also include the short list of names of the other magical beings that lost their lives, such as Dobby and Hedwig. Maybe I am being overly sentimental in this, but they were very close to me, and they deserve the same respect as the others. Severus also needs to be included in this, as he was a very important piece in my defeating Tom."

Minerva took this time to make her point, "Harry, do you know how much area you will need for something of this nature, and where will you put these portraits so as not to insult people because their family member was in a less than traveled area of the Ministry?"

"OK, since you forced the issue Professor McGonagall, I will tell you that all of the portraits will be in one area It is with my hope that since the fountain in the main Atrium was destroyed, that it should be replaced with my idea for the Memorial."

Minerva laughed at this, "Harry, in order for you to put all those portraits in this one area, they would have to be no more than 5X7 portraits. Hardly big enough for all to see. Like Kingsley said, it is a nice thought, but hardly worth the effort. Once again people would complain because their portrait was too high for any one to see."

Harry had a look of rejection on his face, "So, no one likes my idea?"

"It is not that we don't like the idea Harry, It's just that it may cause more complaints than applause. If you could come up with a better idea, maybe I would consider it." Kingsley stated.

"How about if you let Dean, Filius and I start it, once we get confirmation from Fred, and you could follow our progress? If you do not approve of our work, we will stop and take down what we completed."

Kingsley thought on it for a minute. "To tell you the truth Harry, the Wizengamut had been trying to figure out what to do with the area of the fountain. If you were to let me see what you have planned, and if Fred brings back a positive response I will allow you begin construction of your memorial."

"I agree, but only if you promise to keep it a secret between who ever is a part of it's construction, until it is ready for unveiling, or you chose not to let us continue."

"Why, may I ask? It wouldn't be a secret because every one will know what it is you are building."

"They may know what we are building, but they will not know the format of the structure, or the magic used to build it."

Filius jumped in at this mention of work, "Magic did you say? You will be using magic in your construction Harry? What type of magic?"

"The same type of magic I used to bring Fred back to us. The strongest type of magic there is. Love."

Ginny began to cry at this. Not because she was sad, but because she knew this type of magic was very personal. She loved what Harry had done to bring a part of Fred back to her family. Ron was in the same state as Ginny, for the same reason. The rest saw this and wondered what it was that caused the two to break down like this. On the other side of the coin, Hermione and Luna were smiling at the thought of what Harry was planning. If he could do something similar with the portraits somehow, it would be a beautiful memorial that would be loved by everyone.

After all was settled, and the plans were made, they broke off the meeting, and went their separate ways. Harry left with Luna to properly greet her. Ginny saw this and thought to herself, 'I can't wait until I will be greeting Harry in this same manner.' She was so pleased that Luna would be willing to do this for her. She could not understand how she could agree to share Harry like she said. She knew that both her and Ginny shared a bond with Harry, but she had accepted it first, and by rights, did not have to share in the bond that Harry and Ginny had. Luna had explained to her that she would never let Ginny suffer from something so cruel as a broken heart. Yes, Luna was the first to accept the bond, but Ginny was the first to form one with Harry.

SI-}

Hermione was so thrilled at the thought of Harry doing this for the magical community that she pulled Richard in for a kiss in front of many of the students in the Great Hall. Even with the cheers and the wolf whistles, they continued their kiss, oblivious to the noise.

However, the kiss was becoming more than just a kiss. They had to break it off, before they got them selves in trouble for their display. Hermione took his hand and made her way out of the Hall. She led him to the seventh floor and to a wall that stood across from the portrait of Barnabus the Barmy. He watched as she made three passes in front of the wall, then gasped when a door materialized in front of her. She opened the door and pulled him in to the room with her.

Richard gulped when he saw the room. It was set up like a one room apartment, with a couch and a bed. She led him to the couch, where she set him down, and settled on his lap. She flicked her wand, and set the wards to keep it private. She then placed her wand on the table, and turned and started to kiss Richard once again, with the same passion as she did in the Great Hall.

Hermione's kiss created a stir in Richard's groin. Hermione felt the affect her kiss was creating, and ground her bottom against his condition. Richard groaned into her mouth at action.

Richard was soon rubbing her back, and Hermione rubbed even harder. The friction it was making was becoming unbearable, and soon clothes were flying through the air as they were being removed. With this being the first intimate encounter for either of them, things were a bit awkward at first. Richard did not know how to handle the situation, and was a bit rough at first. Hermione asked him to be a bit more gentle as her skin was extremely sensitive. She soon felt him be more gentle and loving rather than aggressive and rough. She loved the gentle touch he was showing, and she decided to reciprocate the gesture.

Their passion took them to heights neither had ever encountered before. Being the first time for either of them held the utmost pleasure for each of them.

Once they completed their intimate act, they settled down and held each other close. Hermione's heart was still beating at a rapid tempo, racing with the love that poured out from Richard. She was still unable to talk due to this condition. She had to wait until her pulse returned to normal. She then told Richard what she wanted to say. "Sweetheart, that was the most unbelievable feeling I have ever had the pleasure to enjoy. You can better believe that we will be doing this again."

Richard had a surprised look on his face, "Hermione, you mean you want to do that again?"

Hermione got up on one arm, "You mean you don't?"

"Hell yes I want to do it again, and again, and again. I just didn't know if you wanted to?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"I wasn't sure you liked it? Did you happen to protect yourself before we did this, because I don't know any spell to do it?"

"Of course love. I had it covered. It was part of the spell I put on the door. I may have been horny, but I wasn't stupid."

"Love you are never stupid. If anything, you are the smartest woman I know, besides being the most beautiful, kind, loving and caring woman I know."

She kissed Richard after those kind words.

SI-}

Kingsley was worried about what Harry had proposed. He didn't want to hurt his feelings, but he couldn't see a way to do this memorial and please every one. Unless he could do that then he would have to refuse the exhibit.

Cissa saw the worry on his face, and moved closer to him and kissed him, telling him, "King, have a little faith in Harry. He would never do anything to cause anyone pain or resentment. He wouldn't have offered us his plan, if he didn't think everyone would like it." She ran her hand down his chest causing him to react to her touch, which was the response she was looking for.

Kingsley soon had her blouse and bra off and was paying attention to her right breast, when they forgot that this was Harry's home. They soon were reminded of this fact when Harry walked through the floo, and into a sight for the ages. Kingsley's mouth glued to Cissa's breast and him looking up at Harry. Cissa turning a violent shade of red and trying to bury herself in the cushions of the couch.

Harry laughed as he walked through the room and said, "Carry on. Don't let me disturb you. I'll be back down in two hours, unless you need longer?"

Cissa just mumbled, "That's fine."

Harry laughed once more as he bounced out of the room.

Kingsley looked up at Cissa, "Shall we do as he said, or take this some where else to continue it?"

"OH, what the hell, he already knows what we were doing, so we might as well get comfortable. He'll keep his word and won't be back for at least two hours. That should be just enough time, or are you more horny than that?"

Kingsley laughed that deep throated laugh, "I don't know, I'm pretty horny, but I also can't wait any longer. Might as well take where we can get it." and they did.

Cissa could not believe the energy this man has. He had her moaning for the full two hours, as she reached four orgasms, to his one giant orgasm.

As they recovered, she was surprised when he got of the couch and dropped to one knee. "Cissa, we have been together for over four months now, and they have been the happiest I ever spent. You have given me something I never thought I may have. Love for a woman that is beyond perfection. Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

If it wasn't for the sincerity of the situation, Cissa may have thought it was funny, Kingsley down on his knee in front of her, with them both buck naked. It was quite possibly the sweetest and funniest moment of her life. How could she say no to something like that. "Yes my King, I will marry you. Now please let me get dressed before I lose it and laugh by bloody head off."

He realized what she was talking about, and laughed with her as they got dressed, just in time as they heard Harry coming down the stairs. Entering the room he asked, "Well it's good to see you finished before I got here. I don't think I could take seeing you both naked and doing the horizontal bop for me. Your just lucky it was me and not Draco or Luna. Draco would have scratched his eye balls out, and Luna would have made pop corn and watched the show."

All three laughed at Harry's humor, then shared their information with him. Harry told them how happy he was for them, and that he wished them the best. Then he remembered something about his inheritance. "Kingsley, don't you live in a small apartment?"

"Yes Harry. I think I know where you are going with this. We can't live here and torture Draco with our little show we gave you. So, what have you got in mind?"

"Well, when I received my inheritance from Albus, it came with a house. I don't know how big it is, but we could go look at it to see if would fit you?"

Cissa pulled Harry into a hug, "You would actually do that for us Harry? Sell us Dumbledore's house?"

"No, I wouldn't."

"But then why bring it up? Unless you just want to rent it to us?"

"Nope."

"Then what are you talking about Harry? You are confusing the hell out of us. Can we live there or not, if we like the house?"

"Of course you can live there. Why else would I bring it up?"

"Then, what exactly are you saying?"

"If you like it, then I am giving it to you as a wedding present."

Cissa once again pulled him into a hug . "I can't believe you are doing this for me, for us. What did I ever do to deserve it. You have been more than kind to Draco and I Harry, more than I could ever expect, but this is well beyond what I should expect. Why?"

"Narcissa, you were brought up in a dark family, married a dark husband, lived a dark life around some very dark people, and yet you helped the light when it was needed the most. This makes you a person of the light. What more could I do then to give back to you what you lost when Lucius was given the life sentence and you and Draco were stripped of your home and your belongings. This home belonged to the leader of the light."

After a hug once more from Cissa, and one from Kingsley, they left the Manor and took the port key he received from Gringotts to the home of Albus Dumbledore.

To be truthful, Harry was not expecting much, as he never saw Dumbledore leave the school to stay in his home. He was expecting a humble little cottage in the middle of no where. He was right about the middle of no where, but the humble little cottage turned out to be a more than modest home. It wasn't as big as Potter Manor, but it was still a good size home. When they entered, it was into an open area that was quite large. It had a living room set in it with a couch, three arm chairs, and several coffee tables. Over the fire place was a portrait of Albus and his brother and sister Ariana. It must have been a muggle portrait, as it didn't move when they entered the home. There was a stair case off to the left, and a door that led to the kitchen straight ahead. The kitchen was good size, and it had a table with six chairs around it.

Upstairs there were four bedrooms and a loo separate from the bedrooms. Each bedroom had it's own full bath.

The results were that both Kingsley and Cissa loved it. They each thanked Harry for his gift. They were further astounded when they learned they were only twenty minutes from Hogwarts. They were on the other side of the forbidden forest. The floo was connected to the school and the Ministry. In short, it was perfect. It was painted with light colors through out, and it was nice and bright. Cissa didn't have a lot she needed to do to make it a home.

They left the home and returned to the Manor, and settled down to a meal Kreacher had prepared while they were gone. After eating, and helping Kreacher to clean up, they all felt the need to get some sleep.

The next morning Harry was up early to do his training then cleaned up and went down to breakfast. He surprised Kreacher when he asked him to accompany him to the WWW. They arrived to quite a picture. George and Verity were dancing with Fred doing the same on the counter. He saw Harry and gave him a thumbs up.

The powers that be liked the suggestion of Harry's and gave it their full approval. Harry could begin construction of the memorial knowing exactly what he wanted. Kreacher was there because he would need his magic as well.

Harry knew the next week was going to be a busy one, but one that was well worth the effort.

Harry gathered all the pictures he had, and went through them to find the best ones for the monument. He should have done this before, but, why go through the trouble if the powers that be would tell him to forget the idea. But now, with the OK to proceed, Harry began the final preliminary gesture of selecting the right photos. He was lucky that more than three quarters of the photos were single photos of the fallen heroes. Subjects such as his mum, the Marauders and a few others was the big problem. They had many photos to go through.

However, it took much less time than Harry thought, and he now had everything ready to begin the project. He would soon be giving the wizard world his gift of the Memorial of the Heroes of both wars.


	9. Chapter 9

Simply Irresistible Keeperoliver Chapter 9

A/N: OK, I know this is supposed to be the spot where I write for Donny Potter, but I think I will put it on the back burner for now, as it is definitely losing interest. I am not abandoning it, but for now I will leave it alone. Sorry people but This story is too popular to leave it alone. As always, Ollie the Keeper.

(I left this in here to remind me how bad I really screwed up Donny Potter. Call it nostalgia if you will.)

SI-}

Filius was pleased that Harry thought so much of him that he asked for his help with the monument. He thought it was going to be a simple memorial that would only take a day to build. He did not know to what extent Harry was willing to go to make it something all could be proud of.

He also didn't understand the magic that Harry was using to complete this task. Hew didn't understand why three glass panels were needed of projecting an image. Why different layers of the image would go in each glass pane. The glass was made of bullet proof and spell proof material. Filius was beginning to see the strength of Harry's magic when he started to project the images of the deceased heroes into the runes set at the base of the 12 sided memorial with each rune holding the images of thirteen of the heroes.

When Harry was finally ready to project the images onto the frames, he called for Kingsley to join the group of workers. Dean, George, Harry, and Filius waited for him to join them and then Harry touched the runestone that controlled the images of Lily and James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus and Tonks Lupin, Fred Weasley, Gideon and Fabian Prewitt, Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape, Colin Creevy, and Cedric Diggory. When they were all shown on the panels, they covered six of them, and they appeared to be standing like statues, with all four sides showing. It was a work of art to all who saw it. Even passers by stopped to see the images being shown. Then Harry took his hand and closed his eyes and waved his hand over them. It was as if they were being awakened from a deep sleep, as they came to life. The onlookers gasped as the thirteen images began to speak. All thirteen of them. There was so much confusion, you could not make out what they were all saying. They finally settled down, and Harry asked his mum and dad, "I hope you can hear me mum, dad? I know we can hear you. I have so much to say, I don't even know where to begin?"

"Why don't we begin with hello then son. Hello Harry James Potter, my name is James Charlus Potter. This lovely young lady standing with me is Lily Marie Potter, nee Evans."

A tear formed in Harry's eyes, as well as a smile on his face. "Hello James and Lily Potter. If you don't mind however, I would prefer to call you mum and dad."

Harry for the first time heard his dad laugh. "I suppose it would be alright. I, or we, may even get use to it. What do you think Lily Belle?"

"Any thing else would be absurd. It has been a long time for me to wait and hear those words. Harry would you please say them again, and mean it, my son?" Lily pleaded.

"Then let me say it in this manner, I love you both mum and dad, with all my heart. It has been just as long for me to want to say those words to you both."

A crowd of over a hundred ministry employees gathered around the monument listening to the words that passed between Harry, Lily and James. There was not a dry eye in the crowd. However, Harry wanted to speak to all of the thirteen, so he excused himself from his parents promising them he would return to speak to them. He then went from Sirius to Remus and Tonks. Then Fred, Gideon and Fabian, and on to Colin and Cedric. He ended with Severus and Albus.

"Hello Head master, and Head Master. Well, we finally did it. I couldn't have done it with out either of your help. Although Albus, you did not always come across with my understanding what on earth you were talking about. Then, as I faced Tom for the next to last time with the Horcrux still in me, I finally realized what you meant by Love would be the power Tom knew not. It would have been nice if you could have told me that the power of all who died would be there with me in the end. After you released me to come back, I was hit with a rush of power that almost gave me away. It was like nothing I ever felt before. Not magical power mind you, but the power of love, which in it's own sense is magic. It was such a strong feeling, I don't think there was anything Tom could have done to hurt me. And you Severus, If you weren't already dieing, I would have killed you again. Telling me I had to let myself get killed in order for the light side to have a chance to win."

"If there was another way to tell you Potter, don't you think I would have said it?" The droll and lifeless voice of Severus replied.

Harry laughed at this, "If there was, you still would have told me the way you did. Some people never change."

A smile cracked the face of Severus, "I suppose your right, It was too good to pass up. I was ready to break out with a laugh until I saw you turn and head out to your death. That was when I learned that you were not what I suspected you to be. I saw though it hurt you, you were ready to give yourself up to save everyone. I saw not a selfish little boy, or a hero. I saw a young man who resigned himself to dieing in order that others may live. I saw in you the Lily Evans I had loved. I tried calling out to you, but my life was leaving me fast. I didn't have the breath left to wish you a good journey."

This was when the Minister brought an end to the demonstration, telling all the onlookers to return to work, and not mention what they saw to another person. Saturday would be the sixth month anniversary of the final battle, and that was when they would hold the ceremony to present the Memorial to the public.

Harry asked Kingsley to gather certain people early for a special presentation. The Weasleys, Richard and Hermione, The Longbottoms, The Tonks and Blacks, The Creevy's, the Diggory's and Minerva.

Kingsley sent out the invitations as Harry had asked, and the response was as follows:

Molly and Arthur held each other for support at the thoughtfulness of the Ministry. They would get to see Fred before the mass ceremony. Molly didn't even consider Fabian and Gideon.

Richards and Hermione thought that it was an honor given to Hermione because of her part in the war, although Hermoine thought it was more than that.

Neville didn't know why he was asked to be there.

Ginny knew the rest of the Weasleys were asked to join so that would include her, but, Luna was curious as to why Harry asked her to be there, other than as moral support.

The rest knew why they were asked, as it was evident to them, Why it was not evident to Richard was a mystery, but Luna would be surprised the most by who Harry included.

Saturday morning was an early start for those going for the first presentation. They gathered around the curtain that surrounded the memorial. It was much bigger than they thought it would be.

Harry had placed markers on the floor for where they should stand. Luna was confused as she was placed away from Harry and the rest. She thought that Harry didn't think she belonged with the families that were all placed near him.

Harry stepped out from the crowd and got everyone's attention. "Excuse me, but could I have everyone's attention please. Thank you. As I look around, I see some with looks of disappointment on their faces. It was not my intention to disappoint any one. You are where you are for a reason that will soon be shown to you. I am sure you will thank me later." He was looking to Luna as he said this.

"Now, as you all know the Memorial at Hogwarts has become a focal point for the school. Many have tried to get on the grounds to see this honor, but have been refused entry because school was in session. That is why we have constructed this Memorial here in the Ministry. First to have a place where you can visit anytime, and second is to get people to visit the ministry for other reasons as well. I have asked the Minister to gather you all here for a special ceremony so that you could see it with out thousands of other visitors. You will have two hours before the Ministry is open to the public. So, with that in mind, Filius, Dean, George and I wish to present to you the MOM Memorial of Our fallen Heroes." Harry waved his hand, and the curtains disappeared to show 12 panels that showed nothing.

Harry let it go for a few seconds, then he, George, Filius and Dean broke out laughing which didn't go over well with the gathered. Filius and Harry stepped forward and they each touched a rune, and images began to appear on the panels. Richard was the first to yell, "DAD, UNCLE FABIAN. Shite Harry, I thought it was just going to be another name, not a picture." The figures still had not moved.

Luna was still wondering why she was separated from the rest. She didn't know any of the seven people on the screen.

Then it looked like Harry made a magnanimous gesture, waving his hand, and the images started to move, then talk. Richard almost passed out when his dad said hello to his son, and then his uncle did the same. However, Richard seemed to be quiet compared to the next scream they heard. "MOTHER, IS THAT REALLY YOU?"

Luna was standing there crying when her mother got down on her knees to talk to her daughter, "Oh my little moon child, how I missed you so. Come here so that I may touch your hand." Luna stepped forward and touched the panel that held her mother's image. Every one gasped when the two hands met, and their fingers curled around the others. Harry saw this and shook his head, "Leave it to Luna to defy the law of magic." he said out loud. Luna was not able to go any further than her mother's hand, but that was enough to give her the feel of her mother's love. Selena looked up to see her husband was also there now, and she smiled at her love. "Hello Xeno, how are you my love."

"I am well Lena my pet. Thanks to Luna and her boyfriend."

Selena looked shocked to hear those words. "And who might that be?"

Luna tightened her grip on her mother's hand, "Mother please do not make a scene. I think you might know who he is. After all, he created this monument so that you could be here."

Selena's eyes got huge, "Harry Potter is your boyfriend? How did that happen? I didn't even think he would notice someone like you."

"EXCUSE ME! WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT MRS. LOVEGOOD?" Harry loudly asked.

Selena nearly jumped out of the panel when Harry answered her. "Nothing bad Harry, I promise. It's just that Luna has always had a different outlook on life. Many people thought her strange, and even called her Loony."

"AND I CORRECTED THEM OF THAT MISTAKE. Look Mrs. Lovegood, I love your daughter very much, She pulled me through some pretty rough times, and I saved her life. That alone would be reason enough to fall in love with her, but it goes deeper than that. Much deeper. I am going to leave you three alone now so you can talk. Just remember Luna loves me as well. Good day Ladies, and Xeno." and Harry went back to the others so that Selena, Luna and Xeno could talk.

Harry got back to see Richard and Hermione holding each other as he talked with his dad and uncle. Molly was listening to them, as she let the others talk with Fred. She listened as Gideon told Richard how proud he was of his son. He told him that if he went to panel number 7, he could see his mum. Hermione became embarrassed when Fabian told him he was proud of Richard for his fine choice in women. He spent the time in conversation with the charming and beautiful young lady. Richard then said goodbye to the two, but promised he would return at a later date. He then went to panel #7 and tapped the runestone like Professor Flitwick did, and images began to appear. Soon he was looking at his mother. He started to speak when he heard, "Bobby, is that you?"

He turned to see His Aunt Molly walking up to the panel and placed her hand on it where Bobby placed hers. Then Bobby smiled at her son who had grown to be a good looking young man. She was intrigued by the beautiful young lady that was there with him. "Hello my son. Hello Molly dear. And who might this lovely young woman be? Could there be love in my son's eyes?"

Richard beamed at his mum, "Didn't you think I could get someone of this caliber mum. Mother, I want you to meet Hermione Granger, Hermione, my mum Roberta, or as Aunt Molly calls her, Bobby."

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Prewitt."

"Call me Roberta, or Bobby. Can I call you Hermione?"

"Please do."

The talks continued for the next hour, until it was time to open to the public. It was the last moment of sanity for the next six hours. Thousands upon thousands of people visited the monument and the people that appeared on the panels. Harry and Filius walked around touching all the rest of the runes to start them up. Harry moved all of the early arrivals out of the way so that the new visitors could see the memorial up close. He took them all to the cafeteria and bought them all lunch They were there for another two hours in which time both Richard and Luna expressed their gratitude for what he had done. Luna was a bit curious. "Harry, how did you get mother's image to appear in the memorial, she didn't die because of the war?"

"Ahhh, that's where you are wrong my love. Did you know what you mother was working on when it exploded?"

Luna was lost, "I thought she was looking at something for the Dept of Mysteries?"

"She was, but it was something that was very dark that was taken from one of Tom's followers. It was a vital piece that the Ministry needed to find the answer to. Unfortunately, it was spelled to explode if it was tampered with. Thus she died because of the war. A casualty if you wish by association."

Ginny watched as Luna thanked Harry in her own unique way. She go up and dropped down onto his lap and pulled him into a kiss and a hug. Ginny swore to herself that before long she would be sharing a kiss with Harry. She was glad that Luna encouraged her to make her move on Harry. She couldn't help feel happy for Luna and Harry, but she wanted to share in this feeling. She has kicked herself continuously for her stupid pride. Even if she does play for the Harpies after school, she could still do it and be with Harry and Luna.

Harry was paying attention to Luna and suddenly had a thought. "Draco, Have you found anyone to give you some attention while at school yet?"

"You know I have Harry, seeing as how you pointed her in my direction. However, You must have done some research, because she is beautiful, smart, caring and loving. For that I thank you. I also thank for helping set my mother up with some one as kind and gentle as Kingsley. She told me how you surprised them that night, and just walked through as if nothing was going on. She told me that Kingsley could have lost his position in the ministry because of that. Even though father is serving a life sentence, and because of that, mother and I lost the Malfoy name, it could be seen as him taking advantage of the situation. Even if she has agreed to his proposal, it is after the fact."

"Draco, I would never do anything to humiliate your mother or Kingsley. There is no one in the Ministry, other than Arthur Weasley, that could do the job as well as him, and your mother has been nothing other than a jewel in my life since she entered it. While Molly is the mother I have been missing, your mother is what I wish my Aunt Petunia could have been. With that, I consider you the brother, or cousin I always yearned for."

"What about Ron? Couldn't he be the brother figure you desired?"

"I love Ron, don't get me wrong, but he has had times where he wasn't there for me when I needed him the most. He has treated Hermione as a irritant in his life. She tried to love him and understand him, but he made it so difficult that she just gave up on him. Luckily Richard was there to pick up the pieces. I have never seen Hermione happier."

"I've noticed that as well. She has even been seen pulling pranks on a few certain people. Ginny, Luna, Ron, and me. She is quite good too. You never see it coming."

"Do you think Richard might be helping her? He is quite the prankster. He had quite a master to train him while working at the WWW this past summer. Two if you wish to add Fred. Plus he read the journal my father and the Marauders kept."

"Shit, your right. The git is probably behind it all. Just what we need, the smartest witch in a generation being helped by the twins, the Marauders, and a son of a Prewitt. We don't stand a chance do we?"

"OH, do not let their size fool you. You have the resources to fight back in Luna and Ginny. Ginny has lived with the twins all her life, and Luna will surprise you with her sneaky sense of humor. You seem to have a grasp for pranks. Together, you should be a formidable force against Pinky and the Brain."

"WHO?"

"Sorry, just remembering something Dudley watched on the telly. They are cartoon characters that were always trying to take over the world. The situation just fit the moment."

"I worry about you sometimes Harry. Telly's and cartoon characters. I think I may take you up on your suggestion though. Maybe we can pull one over on them."

"Good luck, although you have the making of another marauder type group minus the earth eater."

"That spot doesn't need to be filled. We don't have anyone that sleazy attending school right now."

"I hope we never do again either. OK, I think in order to give you a chance, since Richard has read the journal, I think you and the girls need to read it as well. You are as good as Hermione in potions, and Luna has her amazing ability to see things others don't, may give you an upper hand."

"Oh, you make it sound like we could actually do some fun things this year. I look forward to whats coming up next."

SI-}

Fred had found a way to leave the his stage for short periods of time, and he was so glad he had. He found the door to George's workshop open just a crack, but more than enough for him to get through. What he found tickled him to no end. George and Verity were getting frisky, and Fred was getting quite a show. He didn't know that Verity had such a nice body. If he did he would have made a play for himself when he was bigger. As more of Verity was being shown, the more Fred appreciated what George had himself. He would have to talk to George to see if they could come up with a new set of clothes for Verity that would show more of her figure.

Just as he brought his attention back to what was going on in the room, he found himself covered with George's shirt, then scooped up and brought back to the stage. "Fred, I know we took pride in the fact that we found more people in compromising positions than any one else ever, even more than the Marauders. But we never did it on each other. You should be ashamed of yourself." George looked over his shoulder to see if Verity was near them, then turned back, "Did you like what you saw?"

"Hell yes. She is perfect. I was going to talk to you about finding her some different clothes to wear that would show off her figure. I wish I had known when I was bigger, you might not be in the position you are now. Or you might if things still worked out the way they did. Beside the point, the thing is, if we fit her in more form fitting clothes, we may get more wizards in to buy our stock."

"I don't think Verity would go for that?"

"Go for what, George?" Verity was just coming through the hallway.

"Nothing sweetheart. Fred and I were just thinking of ways to pick up sales during the time the students are at school."

"So what wouldn't I like? I'm always open for your ideas."

"Not this one I don't think. It involves you."

"ME! What have I got to do with it?"

"Umm, well, Fred was just saying we should change your attire. He thinks you should wear something that shows off your figure."

"Like what?"

Fred popped in, "Tight fitting blouses, short skirts, high heels, or another flattering style of shoe. Nylons or knee high socks. You know, the demure look."

"Demure look? You want me to dress like a hooker. I like what I am wearing thank you very much. It is warm in the winter, which is just around the corner, and cool in the summer, which just left us."

"I suppose you could look at it like that, if you push the issue. But it would draw the customers. And it's the men who spend the money. Women like to save it. So it sounds like a winner to me."

"OK then, you wear the skirt, high heels. Nylons and tight blouse. That should should draw the crowd. Both men and women. Kids may like it too."

"OK, I get the picture, you don't want to wear the outfit. I think George would like it though, wouldn't you?"

"OH no you don't. I am not getting in the middle of this. I love life too much. Besides, this is the girl am going to marry one of these days, and I don't need her pissed at me."

This was the first time she heard George talk of marriage, let alone with it being about her. She came over and gave him a kiss on the lips that told him she liked what he said. He was quite proud of himself for his quick thinking. He then realized what he said. He was meaning to ask her soon, but, now it was out of the bag. Then he thought, he might as well make the best of the situation. He brought out the ring he bought, and dropped to a knee and , "Verity, I was going to wait before I asked this. It was going to be a Christmas Present. But thanks to my big mouth little brother, I am required to ask you now. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Tears formed in her eyes as she listened to George ask her the question she has been wanting to hear. She replied, "No Fred, I will not marry you."

George's jaw dropped. "HUH?"

Fred was rolling around on the floor. His brother had been pranked by his love.

Continuing her prank, "I love you Fred, but I'm afraid I love someone else even more."

Still lost, George mumbled, "Who is that?"

"Your own brother."

"But he is so small."

"Not to me, to me he is perfect. I will marry him."

George turned to leave the room, when he reached out and caught Fred as he fell off the ledge. He was laughing so hard he failed to see where he was on the floor.

"What the hell is so funny Fred? Didn't you hear Verity just say no to my proposal?"

Fred stood up and answered, "Funny, I could have sworn she said no to me, and yes to you."

George thought about it for a second and laughed at his own stupidity. He pulled her into his arms and told her, "No wonder why I love you so much, you're just like me. Two peas in a pod."

"Of course, look who I had teaching me. Two of the best."

"So you did say yes to my question right?"

"Yes George, I said yes."

"YES!"

SI-}

E/N: Well, this mat be the last update for a while for both of my working stories. It's time I started my move that will drain all my strength. I will also be without my internet service for who knows how long. If there is an update, it will be this story, as it is already written, and easier to update.

So, it is with a heavy heart that I say keep reading and reviewing all stories on this site until my return. Just don't forget me, as I hope to be back real soon. As always, Ollie the keeper.


	10. Chapter 10

Simply Irresistible Keeperoliver Chapter 10

Harry began spending time with teddy at the memorial. This was to let Teddy get to know His mum and dad, and for him to talk to his friends.

He would bring His mum and dad and Sirius into the conversation as well at times and they would talk for 15 minutes until other visitors would come and it would start to get crowded. Teddy loved this time with his parents, even though it would be a while before he started to call them that. Right now it was ema and toks.

Then about two weeks before Christmas Teddy surprised them and walked up the panel and put his hands on the screen and said, "Ma, Da, Teddy wuves you. Come home with Teddy?"

Tears formed in both sets of eyes as they looked down on their son, "We would love that more than anything son. If we could we would, but your dad and I can't. This is all we can do my baby. It is more than we could have asked. Uncle Harry has done a wonderful thing here, and we could never thank him enough. In the future you will understand. Right now though, We will be right here for you, when ever you wish to visit.?

Teddy saw the tears in his mother's eyes, "Ma cry. No cry ma."

Tonks smiled at her son, "Mum is crying because she is happy sweetheart. You could never make me sad." she wiped the tears from her eyes to console Teddy.

Remus was behind Tonks with his arms wrapped around her and his chin resting on her shoulder. He was so amazed at how smart his son was. Not quite a year old, and he was making sentences. There was nothing more in the world that Remus wanted to do, than reach out and hold his son between him and Tonks and show him the love they all shared.

The crowd was beginning to gather around the monument, and Harry and Teddy said their goodbyes to Remus and Tonks. On the way out, Kingsley stopped them, "Harry, do you have a minute?"

"Certainly Minister." and he followed him to his office. The door closed behind them, and Kingsley spelled the door to protect against unwanted interruption.

Kingsley began, "Harry, as I told you, the Ministry is terribly short handed. I know you said you didn't wish to become an Auror, but could you help to recruit people into the Ministry. Please don't think of this like Fudge and Scrimgour. What we would like you to do is give suggestions as to who you think we could talk to. The DA was your team, do you think any would join the Auror division?"

"I can ask, but, I will not preach to them. It strictly has to be their own decision. But I think I might know a few who may consider joining. Let me talk to them, and then if they agree, they will get in touch with you. That's the best I can do. Are there any other positions that need to be filled?"

Kingsley dropped his head to the desk. "You name the department, and there are positions that need to be filled."

Harry thought about it for several minutes. Teddy was beginning to get bored sitting on his lap, and began fidgeting. Harry put him down, and Teddy went to look at the fishies in the tank.

Harry looked back up to Kingsley, "I have to talk to a few people Kingsley. I may have a solution to your problem. But I need some really good wisdom from three very reliable sources. Now if you will excuse me, I have to take Teddy home, then I need to see if they will be able to talk to me."

Kingsley suspected he knew at least one of the people Harry needed to talk to, and could probably guess the rest. "Till later then Harry."

After dropping Teddy off with Andy and Cissa, he made his way to Hogwarts. When ever he needed help, it was always Hermione he went to, but this time he thought that Luna and Ginny may also be able to help. Minerva may even be able to assist them. As he went over it in his head, he felt more and more sure it was Minerva's in sight that could be the influencing factor.

Harry entered the grounds of Hogwarts, and made his way towards the castle. Still going over what he wanted to say, he missed the figure that joined him in his walk.

Filius was just leaving Hagrid's hut when he saw Harry enter the gate. He walked towards him, taking Harry by surprise when he caught up to him. "Something on your mind Harry?"

Harry jumped at the voice, "Professor you scared the shite out of me! Where did you come from?"

"Hagrid's. Now, what are you doing here? Have you got another novel idea for the wizarding world to embrace?"

The smile on Harry's face broadened, "As a matter of fact, I do."

Filius laughed, "Then would you mind if I joined you, I would love to hear what you came up with? I must say, your ideas and work ethic has greatly improved since you left the school."

"I would love the company, and any input you might have. This is going to be another attempt at strengthening the ties with the magical and muggle world."

"Then this should be interesting. Is it something Minerva will take to?"

"I certainly hope so. It involves the school. Depending on how far we wish to go with it, the students, Professors, The Ministry of both the magic and Muggle world, both law enforcement agencies, and the WWW."

"I take it back, this will be interesting. You don't come up with small ideas do you Harry?"

"Not lately."

They passed the time with small talk for the next seven minutes until they got to the entry to Minerva's office. The Gargoyle let them pass when Filius gave him the pass word, and climbed the stair case. Minerva allowed them entry and greeted Harry and Filius. When she asked what she could do for them Harry took over.

"Professor, I was hoping you would listen to a proposal I wish to present to you. If you agree, then I would need three students here as well."

"Who might they be?"

"Hermione, Luna and Ginny."

They joined the rest 10 minutes later and Harry got started. "The Minister of Magic approached me about an hour ago, looking for help in the Ministry. He said he need positions filled in all departments. I have had an idea that I was hoping you all would help me with. It would mean making the world of magic known to the muggle world. Not the entire muggle world mind you, but to the governing officials."

"Does Kingsley know of this idea Harry?" Minerva asked.

"Not yet."

"Then I think he needs to be here to listen to what you have to say. The school has no authority to allow this."

"I guess your right, I just wanted to run it past you before I brought it up to him. But he may have some valid point to bring up that none of us would have thought of." so it was another five minutes before Kingsley also joined the growing group.

Then Harry gave his thoughts to the rest of them there, "Kingsley, what would happen of the magical and muggle Ministries joined forces in order to govern both facets of the lifestyles?"

"You mean work together as one unit? It has been approached before Harry, with disaster for results. It nearly caused a war. Muggle's aren't ready to believe in magic."

"I don't mean to expose magic to everyone, but what if we found people like Filch or my cousin Dudley who already know magic exists. Squibs, non magical relatives and such. Create a new faction of law and order that served both worlds."

"Well, I suppose that could work. We would have to bring it before the Queen. But the muggles would need protection when ever they enter the magic world."

"That's where the WWW comes in. Fred and George are brilliant when it comes to things like that, and if they need help, they have the school. Hermione is the greatest researcher there is. Luna and Ginny are the best with coming up with ideas. The Professors with the magical possibilities. And you would be amazed at how well muggles can protect them selves. Kingsley, with the shortage of personnel that you are currently facing, then another source of people is needed. The muggle world is always going to be there, and the way it is growing, the population will soon force us to show our selves. Wouldn't it be to our benefit if at least part of it knows of our existence."

"Why would it be to our benefit if some were to know? What good could come from it.?" Kingsley retorted.

"Because rather than have it all dumped on their lap at once, maybe it would leak out slowly, thus making it easier when the time comes to expose ourselves to the muggles. There are several publications that cater to the people, that tells all kinds of weird stories. If ours happens to be one of them, then so much the better."

Luna became the first of the three ladies to make a statement, "Harry, I think our being exposed is already beginning. I will be right back, don't go anywhere, especially since you haven't kissed me hello yet." and off she ran.

Harry and Kingsley continued their talk until Luna made her way back, carrying a book. She handed it to Harry, and he sighed and lowered his head to his hands. Luna was right, it has already begun. Who ever this JK Rowling was, she certainly didn't waste time on telling the world about magic, and him.

Hermione reached over and took the book off Harry's lap and opened it. Ginny read over her shoulder, and both gasped at what they read. "Professor MaGonagall, did you really warn Professor Dumbledore that the Dursleys were the worst possible family that he could leave Harry with?"

No one had ever seen Minerva blush before. She did now. "How in the world could this Rowling fellow know that? He must be a wizard himself."

Hermione turned the book over to show Minerva that he was a she.

Then it was Ginny's turn, "Harry, wasn't there a Death Eater whose last name was Rowlie or something like that?"

Harry raised his head at that, "Yes, of course your right Ginny. Maybe they are related. Maybe she is trying to tell her family's side of the story, or maybe she is exposing us because of her hatred for the wizard world."

Luna again stepped in, "I'm sorry Harry, but that doesn't make any sense. If she did that then she would be exposing herself as well. No I think the names are merely a coincidence. However this could work in our defense. If this book tells the story close to the truth, which it started out that way, then if we were to step forward, it would not be so much of a shock. People would be prepared for us. Her work of fiction would then become historical fact. Maybe you should try to meet this JK Rowling and talk with her to find out how she got this information, and if she would work with you to maybe tell your true story."

Minerva also added, "I believe Miss Lovegood has made a valid point Harry. It would also stop someone like Rita Skeeter from attempting the same thing. I am sure her work has a copy write on it, which protects it from being stolen, and retold by another. It would also work in helping to get the muggle world to accept the magical world. Our existence would become known and still protected if the book showed you in a good light."

While they were talking, both Hermione and Ginny gasped at the same time. "Harry, who ever this JK Rowling is, she knows all of our names." Hermione stammered out.

It was apparent that this novel was no coincidence. Someone who knew Harry leaked out this information and was most likely profiting from it.

SI-}

Harry's attempt to meet Mrs. Rowling was laughed at, as they thought he was a weird person trying to get to meet the author. It wouldn't be the first time someone tried it.

However, in his next attempt to meet her, he brought a lawyer with him and verification that he was indeed Harry Potter. He told them if he wasn't presented to Mrs. Rowling then the law would step in and force a meeting. It was accepted, but only on neutral grounds set up by Mrs. Rowling.

Harry walked into the tiny restaurant that was to be the meeting place, and was led to a room that was reserved for special occasions. There sitting at a table was a woman who Harry took for 35 or 36 years old. The expression on her face when she looked up was one of shock.

"Merciful Heavens. You are as exactly as I pictured you to be. Please forgive me, I am Joanne Rowling, and there is no need to present your self. I also know why you are here and I am prepared to tell you the whole story. However, before I do, I want to make it known, I do not want anyone hurt because of this."

"Mrs. Rowling, I can assure you, I am not here to hurt anyone. In fact I am here to see if I can help you."

"Even if I am making money off your life history?"

"If it has to be told, then it should be available to every one, not just the magical world. If another person were to write my story, I'm afraid it would put me in a different light. One not so appealing."

For the next two hours, they talked and Joann agreed to write the stories as Harry gave her the outline. He found out that someone he indeed did know was behind the first book.

It seems that Mrs. Rowling had just come out of a divorce and was without a job. She found it hard to work and take care of her child because she could not afford child care. Desperate, she looked for other means to earn money. She was sitting in a small shop drinking a cuppa when she heard this strange man talking to another about a strange story of a child that defeated a strong wizard when it was just a baby. She thought that would make a great novel. Having been an author for children's books, she already knew how to write, and she had connections with a publishing firm. She asked to talk to this strange man who she learned his name was as strange as he was. Mundungus Fletcher.

Harry laughed when he heard the name. Once again Fletcher was making money off of Harry. He told Joanne he knew Mundungus, and how. She laughed as well. It was the start of a wonderful friendship between Harry and Joanne. They kept the books in the Fantasy category for the muggle world, but would become a biography in the Magical world.

It would take quite a while for her to finish the seven novels, but with Harry's input it made it a lot easier. She was wondering how she would work the next six novels, and now she had the source to provide her the facts to continue writing.

She promised Harry that she would put a large portion of her profits toward charitable causes. It would start with her share of the first novel.

Harry was surprised when the novel went global, as was Joanne. However, Joanne was worried when Harry told her that from here on out, the novels would get darker, and that soon, deaths would take place. He wouldn't go into further detail though.

That was where the meeting ended, and Harry and Joanne parted ways. They didn't meet often after that, but they stayed in touch.

SI-}

It was soon after that that school let out for the Christmas Hols, and Harry met Luna, Draco, and Astoria, who would be staying with them over the holidays. Harry also asked the Weasleys and the Grangers over for Christmas dinner and to exchange gifts. He agreed to Ginny's request to come three days before Christmas, mainly at Luna's acceptance.

The first night was all for Luna. Their love making was just that. Sharing their love for each other in an intimate manner. Pleasing each other and caring for the others needs rather than their own.

The house was full of love that first night, as Kingsley and Cissa made love while making final preparations for their wedding which would take place just after Christmas.

Draco and Astoria was also taking their relationship to it's highest level. Draco could not believe it took Harry to get the two together, but he was never more appreciative. Astoria was like a breath of fresh air. Unlike Pansy who was all clingy and controlling, Astoria was agreeable with Draco's need for solitude at times. She knew when he wanted to be alone and when he needed her to be there for him. She was fun to be with, and was well liked by all who became acquainted with her.

She was also sensual and responsive lover, as he was finding out. Having just turned 17, it was like her pilot light was just turned on for the first time. More and more, he was beginning to fall for this beautiful dark haired young woman.

As promised, three days before Christmas Ginny arrived for her visit. She joined the rest in the sitting room and they all talked about what Harry and Joanne discussed and laughed about Mundungus unknowingly setting the Ministry's plan to make its self known to the muggle world.

While they talked, the floo flared and Xeno's face appeared asking Luna to join him for the day. He would take her to lunch then dinner. Her and Harry shared a long kiss goodbye and she whispered in his ear so that no one else could hear her, and a shocked Harry pulled back from her and she smiled and turned to step into the floo waving goodbye as she disappeared.

She had whispered that she would be gone all night and for him to enjoy Ginny's little surprise.

After Luna left, the others did the same, and Harry was left alone with Ginny, and her surprise began right away. She turned Luna's radio on and pulled Harry up for a dance. It was a slow song, and they moved a little stiff at first, but soon they were getting into the mood. Ginny leaned forward and rested her head on Harry's chest and listened to his heartbeat as they continued to dance.

Kreacher heard the music and came in to see Harry and Ginny dancing, and was ready to leave when Ginny called him over and broke off from Harry to dance with Kreacher.

Soon a fast dance was playing and Harry watched as Ginny and Kreacher picked up the pace and were soon floating all over the floor. Kreacher missed his dancing with Luna, and reveled in this dance with Ginny. She kept him on the floor for four dances when she finally released him. Harry decided to give Kreacher a break, and took him and Ginny to dinner in a magical diner in Diagon Alley. No one was surprised to see Kreacher there with Harry, but they were surprised to see Ginny there. They were used to seeing Luna. However nothing was said, and they ate in peace. When they returned home, Kreacher excused himself for bed, and Harry and Ginny made their way upstairs.

"Thank you Harry. It was a most enjoyable evening." and she kissed Harry full on the lips. Harry responded by returning the kiss. He pulled back from her a little. Harry felt the heat rise from the kiss as he always did when he kissed Luna.

Harry didn't understand what was happening but, he found himself wanting another kiss from this flame haired beauty. He leaned in and kissed her again, and soon they were going places Harry never thought he would go with anyone but Luna. He was moving his hands over her body, and she was responding to his touch with touches of her own.

Harry moved them from the hallway to his bed, closing the door, and placing the charms that would ensure privacy. Ginny did her own while his back was turned.

Harry turned back to Ginny and pulled her into his arms. "You and Luna had this planned, didn't you?"

"Yes we did." Ginny whispered.

"How long have you been planning this?"

"Since the second time you visited Hogwarts. Harry, I am so sorry for those words that day. I have never been so ashamed of myself as I was that day. I said those damn words, and did not mean a single one of them. My stupid pride was showing itself again. I know you love Luna, but have you got it in your heart to love two of us?"

"Ginny, I have to tell you, that I have never stopped loving you. The thing is, I knew I hurt you the day of Dumbledore's death. But I had to let you go. I never expected to live once I faced him. I was even worse after Severus told me that I was a horcrux. That meant I had to die. I passed you on the way to meet Tom. It took all of my will power to leave you there, because if I stopped , I would never have continued on. All of the deaths would have been for nothing. I couldn't let them all die in vain. I thought I would be joining them in death, but, as you can see, that was not the case. Now, can you tell me how far you are taking this?"

"As far as you want to go Harry. I am ready for this. After Luna told me of her little escapades, I was so jealous of her. I wanted to jump you the next time I saw you. That was when we talked and she told me of the bond we formed in the chamber. Did you know we formed one?"

"Yes, I felt it as I sat their dieing, watching you grow stronger. I knew that it would take longer for you to notice it, because of your shy manner. I liked how you got over it. Michael was a complete arse, and Dean was a gentleman. I guess you were trying to decide which you liked better. Glad you settled on a gentleman."

"Who said I did?"

"Well," He said as he stepped up to her, "You're with me now, aren't you?"

"Still doesn't answer my question." She pecked him on the lips.

"So, are you calling me an arse?" as he kissed her on the neck.

"No." as she turned her neck so he could get a better taste of her flesh.

"So, I'm a gentleman?" He grabbed her rear end and squeezed the succulent flesh.

"Not that either." she purred in his ear.

"So what am I then?" he pulled his hands from her arse and molded his hands on her breasts.

"Right now, you are the fireman who is going to put out my flames. So start your firefighting skills." she grabbed his hands and made him squeeze harder.

That was all it took for him. His hands started roaming all over her body feeling Ginny's heat as it poured from her body. His fingers made quick work of her shirt, and pants, removing them from her frame. He then removed her bra. Leaning forward, he captured one of her breasts in his mouth and sucked on the nipple causing it to grow to a hardened point. His free hand worked her other breast, and he soon had her moaning at the attention her breasts was receiving. She soon had Harry free of any clothing what so ever, and the only thing between her and Harry were her tiny pair of tan bloomers.

Their love making lasted two hours of bliss for Ginny. Everything Luna told her about Harry was true, and then some. Never had she seen the explosions of color that went off in her head so bright. She would make sure of two things. She would thank Luna so much, that she would get tired of hearing it. She would also make sure that her and Harry would be making an encore presentation of tonight's act.

The next morning she made another promise to her self. She would try to have more wake up calls like the one her and Harry had. It was a real eye opener. Among other things.

SI-}

A/N: OK I have some bad news, and some really bad news. The bad news is, that this will probably be my last update for a while. The really bad news is that My cable and internet service will not be back up until June 25th. I begged for a sooner date, but she said all she could do was put me on a waiting list for canceled appointments. She was really nice, but I still wasn't in a very good mood.

My first day of moving was a pain in the arse. I think I lost about ten pounds in sweat. My back hurts, my legs hurt, my arms hurt, my head hurts. But other than that, I am fine. Sorry for any delay that occurs. If I have a chance to do another chapter, I will do it, but I can't promise anything.

Thank you all for your patience. As always, Ollie the keeper.


	11. Chapter 11

Simply Irresistible Keeperoliver Chapter 11

Harry just got off the floo call from Kingsley, He couldn't believe what he wanted him to do. He had taken Harry's for instance and was acting on it. He didn't know what kind of a response he would get, but he laughed as he looked forward to it.

It was just after the hols with Luna and Draco back at school. He was already missing Luna and Ginny. Cissa was with Andy leaving him all alone. Well Kreacher was there, but he was off cleaning something or another.

Harry stepped out side and apparated to the playground he knew so well. It was in a small wooded area that protected him from prying eyes. He stepped out of the area and made his way to #4. With Dudley now graduated from school and working the evening shift at his uncles place of work, he was hoping Dudley would be up.

Taking a deep breath as he approached the door, he firmly knocked and waited for an answer. He didn't have to wait long as his Aunt answered the door and ushered him in.

"Hello Harry," she greeted him, "How have you been? It's good to see you."

"Hello Aunt Petunia, I'm fine thank you, and yourself?"

"I am doing well thank you. Now, what brings you here so early in the morning?"

"I was hoping to talk to Dudley really. A friend of mine wishes to see him."

"Oh really? For what reason would a friend of yours wish to speak to Dudley?"

The entire conversation had a chilled edge to it, and it got colder when Harry told her about a friend wishing to see her son. She still didn't trust magic.

"I can't really say. He is a pretty important person in the wizard world, holding a very important position. Perhaps he wishes to thank him for the concern he showed me before you all left to go into hiding. It was the last thing I remembered of you all, and it left a good feeling. Kingsley, my friend, is trying to thank all who helped me during that year after you left."

"What did Dudley do that would warrant his thanks? Don't try to cover up your feelings toward us Harry. I know you hate us."

"No Petunia, I don't hate any of you. I don't hold any grudges. I have come to speak to Dudley and then I will leave if that is what you wish."

"Let me go see if he wishes to talk to you." and she left Harry standing there.

Harry heard the thunder of Dudley rushing down the stairs, and running into the kitchen where Harry was. He entered and saw Harry standing there. "Hey Harry, back so soon?"

Harry laughed, "Ya, couldn't stand be away from you for too long."

Dudley laughed as well, as the two cousins hugged. "So, you have a friend who wishes to speak to me. How much damage can I expect?"

"Not too much, I don't imagine. Maybe a longer nose with Hair growing out of it down to your knees."

"That sounds interesting. Probably re grow when I cut it."

"Probably. What he really wants is to talk to you. If my feelings tell me right, he may even offer you a position?"

"As what, a target for their magic training exercises?"

"Na, they did away with muggle torture once Tom was gone."

"Who's this Tom guy?"

"Voldemort's real name."

"Well, if that is the case, what could I do in a world of magic, that he would want to hire me for a job?"

"I don't know if that is what he intends to do or not, Dudley. He just asked me to see if you would talk with him. The only reason I said anything about a job is, I brought up an idea for the Ministry to use to strengthen their numbers. I happened to use you for instance in my talk. He just seemed to like the idea I guess?"

"So, who is this bloke and what does he do?"

"His name is Kingsley, and he is the Minister of Magic, sort of like your British Prime Minister."

Dudley about lost it there, "The Minister wishes to speak to me? OK Harry, the jokes over. Why are you really here?"

"It's the truth D. I was as amazed as you are at hearing he wanted to talk with you. So, do you want to talk with him? I will stay with you if you want."

"You bloody well better stay with me. You're my only protection."

"Dudley, he is not trying to hurt you. If he wanted to, you wouldn't be around now. He only wants to talk."

"Fine, when does he want to see me?"

"Now. The sooner the better. However, there is a stop we have to make before seeing him. It's in the same building, so it won't take long."

Dudley grabbed his coat, and told his mum he was leaving and didn't know when he would be back. Harry and he went back to the trees and Harry took them to the Ministry.

Harry led him to the Memorial. Dudley looked up and saw different figures looking down at people standing in front of them, and talking. "Who are they Harry?"

"Heroes of the war D. People who died so that others could live. Come on, there is someone I want you to see." Harry took him to the panel where his parents were, and called for them, Sirius, Fred and Remus and Tonks. Dudley looked up and was lost. He didn't know the others, but Fred was familiar.

"Your one of the twins, aren't you?"

Fred laughed, "Good to see we left a lasting memory with you. I'm Fred by the way."

"Having you tongue grow to the size of an Elephants trunk is hard to forget. I have to admit though, it was funny, it didn't last long, and the candy tasted good."

"Dudley, I want you to meet James and Lily Potter, your aunt and uncle." Harry interrupted.

At the mention of their names, Dudley's eyes began to tear up. He remembered all the times he teased Harry about his mother and father being gone. He didn't realize how much it hurt Harry at the time, and with his mum and dad always telling him they were drunks and worthless. As he looked at the two standing there, he felt ashamed to be facing them. He was shocked when they spoke to him.

Lily started, "Hello Dudley. I am very happy to meet you. How are you, and your mother. Please tell Tuney even after they way she treated me, I still lover her and forgive her."

James took over when Lily got chocked up with emotion. "Harry mentioned you the last time we talked, and he said that you and him were closer now than when you were growing up. I hope that does not mean that you weren't close then?"

Dudley couldn't take it. The way his family treated Harry, and his parents talking kindly to him hit him all at once. "Please don't talk to me like that. I don't deserve it. Harry had the worst life growing up. It was because of mum, dad and I treating him like he wasn't wanted. And still Harry saved my life. Maybe mum and dad haven't changed, but Harry became closer to me than even my friends. I couldn't take seeing the way he returned after school was out for the summer. Each year was worse than the previous year. And then people started dying. How could he go on with what was happening around him. He visited me not long ago, and he was with a beautiful young lady, and it looked like they loved each other, but I saw something was missing in his life. I don't see that anymore, so I assume it is your being here for him that has changed."

Harry was shocked that Dudley saw this and needed to talk with him about it later. Mum and dad helped Harry, but it was the bond with Ginny finally being accepted that gave him this feeling of fulfillment.

Harry told his mum and dad that they had to leave and go see Kingsley, but promised that Dudley would see them again.

They finally got to his office and waited for him to call them in. Then they took a seat and he began.

"Dudley, it is a pleasure to meet you. Harry has had nothing but good words to say about you. Because of this, I wish to extend to you a position in a new branch of Law Enforcement. It is to be shared with the British Government and the wizard government. If you except this offer from me, then your next step would be with the British Prime Minister. If he accepts you as well, then you may have to see one more person. Maybe not, but don't discount it. If you are wondering why you are starting with me, it is because of Harry. It was his idea to start this muggle/magical branch. It would combine muggles such as yourself that knows magic exists, with wizards that are tolerant of the non magical world. I say tolerant because most witches and wizards feel they are above muggles, and can not stand to be associated with them. There are some who actually admire your ability to do things that we can do because of technology. Harry, when you leave here, I want you to take Dudley to see Arthur, that is if Dudley accepts this post. If he does, then Arthur will become his supervisor. Yes Harry I have decided to put Arthur in charge of this branch. The MMLE, or Muggle/Magical Law Enforcement branch will fall under two leaders. Arthur, and one from the muggle side of the branch."

"Does Arthur know of this yet, Kingsley?"

"He knows I am considering your plan, but does not know his part of the branch. I have talked to him about some ideas I had, and he surprised me with his knowledge of the muggle world. He is the perfect choice for heading this branch."

"I agree. And since Dudley has met him it should work out well. Dudley, what do you think?"

"I think I am getting a headache. Is all this real. Are you really offering me this position or are you both just joshing me?"

"This is as real as it gets, Dudley. Kingsley is not trying to deceive you, and I am being fully honest with you. If you accept, there is much I have to tell you. As for Arthur, you couldn't have a better person to be your supervisor. I don't know if you like your job or not Dudley, but I think this is an opportunity you shouldn't pass up."

"I can't believe I'm going to say this, but, like Harry said, it is an opportunity I can't pass up. I'll take this position. When do I start. I have to give my two week notice where I work. Then I have to explain to my dad why I quit."

"I'm sorry, but in two weeks you will be ten days into training. Grunning will be notified by your Minister that you have been drafted into service for HMS. If they wish to challenge this they are welcome to, but it will make no difference. Welcome aboard Dudley to the first magical muggle enterprise ever." and they shook hands.

"What do we tell Arthur when we see him Kingsley?"

"Just tell him your there because I asked you to tell him I need to see him. Tell him there is no hurry, and if he wishes, we could do it over lunch, my treat."

Harry and Dudley then left for Arthur's little cubicle where he worked. They found him sitting at his desk playing with a plastic model airplane that when you turned on the power, it flapped it's wings and the propeller would push and pull itself from it's nacelle. Arthur was laughing at the planes weird moves as it flew around the pole it was tethered to. He didn't hear Harry and Dudley walk in.

Harry laughed at the toy, "Where the heck did you pick that up dad. That has got to be the silliest thing I have ever seen."

"Harry my boy. How are you? And is this your cousin Danny?"

"Uh, that's Dudley, and yes it is. We just stopped by to say hello, and to tell you that Kingsley would like to talk to you, perhaps over lunch, his treat. I'd take him up on that offer dad. Kingsley does not eat in the cafeteria. He goes out to eat."

"Why does he want to see me, and why take me to lunch?"

"I guess you will know when you agree to lunch now won't you."

"I guess, so why are you two here?"

"Well, I took Dudley to see the Memorial and to meet mum and dad. Then we stopped in to see Kingsley, and that was when he told me to ask you to see him. He actually said to go by his office, then he said if you preferred he could treat you to lunch. That was why I said lunch. It's better to talk on a full stomach."

"That it is Harry, that it is. I suppose I should message him and let him know I'm free for lunch. Thank you for bringing this message to me. Now is there anything else you need to see me about?"

"You didn't tell me where you got this crazy contraption? I can't believe it actually moves what with the way the wings flap and the propeller runs in and out."

"It is unique isn't it. It's called a Loose Goose. I got it at a store in Ottery St. Catchpole. You know that little what not shop there?"

"Of course. Did they have any more of them, I think that may be something Fred and George can look into for a joke. Maybe instead of an airplane, they could make it a dragon that sticks out it's tongue."

"They did when I bought this one a few days ago. It was on Christmas discount. I can pick one up for you if you like Harry?"

"Thanks dad, I would like that. Here, take this and pick one up for me." Harry handed him a 100 quid note.

"Uh Harry, it didn't cost any where near this. Don't you have anything smaller?"

"Sorry dad, that's all I got. Buy something for Molly with the change."

"You are spoiling her and Ginny rotten Harry."

"I know dad, but it is so much fun. Mum looks like she is either going to explode on me for being such a loose person with my money, or she is going to smother me with her hugs. I love to watch mood shifts in her face."

"Yes well you don't have to listen to her as she gripes about you are spending your money. Then she will sit there and admire what you bought her for hours."

"Perfect isn't it. Is she fun after the quiet moment?"

Arthur and Dudley both laughed, "Let's just say she can be quite frisky."

Then Harry laughed, "Glad I could put a little fun into both your lives. Frisky is always nice."

"Let's hope you find out some day Harry." Arthur snickered.

"I hope so to dad." Harry choked out.

Harry and Dudley left Arthur with Dudley watching Harry. Harry saw him looking. "What?"

Dudley couldn't help it, he broke down laughing. "The look on your face said it all, when Arthur told you he hoped you would find out. You already have."

"Could be."

"Come off it Harry. Don't forget I saw Luna. She is perfect. She loves you. She is sexy. She is hot. She is dream material. So don't tell me you haven't tested the waters. If she was mine, I wouldn't let her go back to school. Hell, I wouldn't let her out of our bedroom."

"Dudley, I think your mind is corroded. Too much adult literature as you were growing up."

"I'm just a healthy teenager. And are you telling me you are still a virgin, and so is Luna?"

"Just drop it Dudley. You'll not be getting anything from me one way or the other."

"I can't believe you got so lucky landing Luna as a girlfriend. And this coming after that gorgeous redhead you kept that picture off in the floorboard under your bed."

"You knew that was there?"

"Shite Harry I lived in that room for several years. Of course I knew it was there. I put it there. First place to put my LITERATURE."

"I should have known. When did you see Ginny's picture? It was just there in the summer between my fifth and sixth year."

"While you were mowing the lawn, washing the car, scrubbing the trash cans and whatever."

"But you offered to do those for me?"

"And you refused to let me. I had nothing else to do. Now, who is this Ginny?"

"Arthur's daughter. Her and I were boy/girl friend in my sixth year. For a while any way."

"So, what happened?"

"Albus Dumbledore died."

"And that caused you to split?"

"It's complicated."

"Look Harry, I don't confess to know all about the wizard world, but I know a beautiful girl when I see one. I wish I knew one myself. You on the other hand have had two beautiful women. How the hell do you do it?"

"I fell in with the right people I guess."

"But why did you split with Ginny? I mean nothing against Luna, but if you were with Ginny, how did you have the nerve to split up. I would have fought to keep her."

"Because I knew I would be chased by Tom and I didn't want to make her a target. Would you stay with her if you knew it could mean her death?"

"Sorry Harry, I didn't mean to bring up bad Memories."

"No, D, I am sorry. I didn't mean to jump like that. Ginny meant everything to me, and I couldn't stand to see her get hurt physically. I didn't take into account her being hurt mentally. After the war, she told me she didn't want to be hurt again, so we never got back together. Until recently that is."

"What, you and her are back together again? What about Luna?"

"We're still together."

"What will happen when she finds out?"

"She knows. She is the one to push us together. Very strong magic was in play."

"Damn Harry, being a wizard sure can be complicated. And Luna is fine with this?"

"There is some very strong magic between her and me also."

"Can you tell me what this strong magic is?"

"I am bonded to both of them."

"What is this bond, and how did they happen?"

"By saving both their lives."

"You saved both their lives? When?"

"I saved Ginny in my second year, and I saved Luna 7 months ago."

"That is deep Harry. Do you love them both?"

"More than you can imagine D. The thing is, I recognized Luna's first. Then during the hols, I recognized Ginny's. So even though I saved Ginny five years before, Luna is first in my life."

"Well the only thing I can say is that if I get to save someone as good looking as those two, I will be asking about this bond."

"If she is magical, D, then you are bonded, unless she is already bonded."

"That will probably be my luck."

"Then just hope she has a good looking sister. It may be that a Life debt can be called upon."

"A life debt?"

"Don't get me started. This could take all night, with the implications and ramifications."

"What have I got myself into Harry?"

"Right now nothing D. Let's just hope it stays that way."

With that, Harry left Dudley at his door to explain to his mum and dad he was quitting his job to leave for another.

SI-}

George was opening up the shop, when an Owl flew down to drop off a package for him. He didn't have anything to give the Owl, except for some trick owl treats. To test it to see how it worked, he gave one of them tho the owl. When the owl ate it, it turned into a penguin. The bird screeched at George, and waddled out of the shop.

George was still laughing when Fred called out to him, "Morning oh brother of mine. What has you so cheery this morning?"

"I just tested our new line of trick Owl treats. It worked perfectly. It turned him into a penguin. He didn't seem too happy about it either." George was still laughing, and was joined by Fred.

George then unwrapped the package to find a box that had the funniest looking thing they ever saw. Once he took it out of the box, he found some cylindrical things that he was supposed to put in the contraption. Once he figured out where they went, and turned on the switch, the wings began to flap, and the propeller began to move in and out. There was a little tube of oil that he found in the bottom of the box. The directions told him to add the oil to the motor. He did, and then the engine sent out puffs of smoke as the propeller moved in.

The twins were laughing all over again. There was also a letter with the box.

Hey George:

Your dad found this in a shop in Ottery St. Catchpole. I thought you might like it, and maybe even improve on it. I think it could be a great addition to your stock. Imagine a Dragon or a Griffin doing the same thing?

Your third part owner

Harry

"Well Fred, it looks like we have some work to do. Are you up to it?"

"As long as I don't have to fly on the thing. I will only do so much for you my dear brother. Flying on a whacked out dragon is not one of them."

"Damn it Fred, what happened to your sense of adventure?"

"It diminished with my size. Now where is our sexy counter girl, so we can get to work?"

"I'm glad you brought that up Fred, what do you think of the idea of making Verity a fourth owner? I think she deserves it. Don't you?"

"Things are getting pretty serious with you two, aren't they George?"

"Very much so Fred. She is all I think about anymore. OH, here she comes now. Look at the way her hips sway as she walks. Hypnotizes you if you watch it long enough. don't you think so Fred? Fred? FRED WAKE UP!"

"HUH, Wha? Did you call me dear brother? I was just watching Verity walking. Did you happen to notice the way her hips swing when she walks?"

"That will be enough of that LITTLE BROTHER."

"Right. As if that is going to work. I may be little, but I still have it where it counts. Hey, have you two set a date yet?"

"Not yet. Soon though. Speaking of the angel, Hello Verity my love." George pulled her into a hug and a kiss good morning.

"I love the way my mornings start out, I could get used to that." Verity smiled.


	12. Chapter 12

Simply Irresistible Keeperoliver Chapter 12

Harry had been having a very good dream of him being with Luna and Ginny and it was about to get interesting when someone called out his name waking him up, "If this isn't important, someone is going to bloody pay for taking me away from a very good situation."

Harry heard a laugh, and knew that laugh could only come from Kingsley, "I hate to do this Harry, but it is very important. You need to get Dudley and bring him here, then he has to see the muggle Prime Minister. If that goes well, he may have to see someone else. Harry, he needs to dress accordingly."

"According to what Kingsley? I know he needs a suit for the Minister, but, who else will he be seeing that he needs to dress differently?" Harry was getting dressed as he spoke. Kingsley noticed for the first time all the scars Harry bore. He shuttered to think what all Harry has been through for one so young.

"He can't know who it is Harry, because he may not be seeing this person. But he has to be prepared in case he does."

"Kingsley, do you know how absurd that sounds? You want him to dress accordingly for a meeting he may not have. He has to be prepared for something he can't know anything about. And what he wears to see the Minister is not good enough for this second visit. Why do you wake me up and give me a hard riddle to solve? How can I prepare him if I don't know who this other person is?"

"Harry, what better way is there to wake up then to have to solve a mystery? He will need a set of dress robes with your family crest on it."

"My family crest on it? Why mine?"

"Because this was your idea, and you are supporting him."

Then it hit Harry, "Shite Kingsley, you don't mean..."

"Exactly Harry. That is what I am trying to say."

Harry was running out of his room and down the stairs. He came to a halt when he heard a high pitched laugh, then Kreacher came flying through the air to land on the floor in the hall way. He was still laughing as he got up. He saw Harry wearing his best set of robes, and carrying a second set. "Master Harry is leaving us again?"

"I'm afraid so Kreacher, but before I do, could you please tell me what this is all about?"

Narcissa came through the door to answer. "Good morning Harry. I am afraid that it was my doing. Kreacher was making making breakfast, and had grease all over his hands when a song played on the radio that I liked. I grabbed his hands and we started to dance. I spun him around, and lost my grip and he went sailing."

Harry couldn't hold it in any longer, and he broke out in a loud laugh. His morning was starting out with an interesting beginning.

He was still laughing as he bid them farewell, letting Cissa know where he was going and not to expect him back any time soon.

Harry landed back in the stand of trees in the playground and made his way to #4. It was a cold morning, and he was glad he was wearing the robes. He had to disillusion his self to keep his presence unknown.

He knocked on the door and when Petunia answered she looked around to see who the prankster was that knocked then ran to hide. She about passed out when, "Good morning Aunt Petunia, Is Dudley up yet?"

"Harry Potter, you ever do that again, I will see to it that you will be paying a visit to one of your healers. Not get in here before someone sees me talking to my self."

The morning was only getting better for Harry as it went along. Dudley was sitting at the kitchen table, and got up when Harry walked in. He hugged him and had him sit for some breakfast. Petunia looked like she wanted to say something when Dudley shot her a glance. She was saved by Harry when he declined the offer to eat, but took some coffee.

"'D', you need to get dressed in a suit, we have a meeting this morning with a VIP, and if it goes well, then we will be paying a visit to a second person."

"And I suppose you are not going to tell me who it is I will be seeing are you?"

"I can tell you the first person will be the Minister. This is where you will need the suit. I can't tell you who the second person is, because you may not be seeing who it is."

"So Kingsley wants to see me again, and this time in a suit?"

"Not Kingsley, The other Minister."

Dudley spit out the coffee he just took a sip of, "Prime Minister Blair?"

Listening to what the two cousins were saying, Petunia heard her son's statement and made her own statement, "WHO? WHAT? WHERE? WHEN? WHY?"

Once again Harry was laughing. If this morning got any funnier, he would have to mark it on the calender as a premier event. "Aunt Petunia, that was amazing. Five words, and five questions. So let's see if I can answer them with five words as well. Blair, Minister, Downing, soon, secret. There that should do it."

Petunia growled at Harry. She could see he was having fun at her expense. However the answers he provided only filled her with more questions. Once again, it was Dudley who kept her quiet with a stare.

Dudley finished his breakfast and went upstairs to dress in his best suit, while Harry remained in the kitchen feeling the glare that Petunia was sending him. It took all his will power to contain another laugh. He had to remember to mark the calender. This indeed was a banner day.

Dudley returned in his suit, and kissed his mum goodbye, and he and Harry left for the stand of trees in the park.

When they arrived at the Apparition point for the Ministry, they were greeted by a guard who was waiting for them. He took them to a special room where Kingsley and the muggle Minister were waiting. Dudley took a deep breath, and walked in to greet these very important people.

"Hello Mr. Dursley. Nice to meet you, Kingsley here has been telling me all about you. And Mr. Potter, He didn't have to tell me about you, sir. You have made quite a name for your self. I am very pleased to meet you. Now please sit down and let's talk. Mr. Potter, Kingsley told me about you idea, and I must say, that it is a very bold plan. One that I rather like to be honest. If it was up to me, I would accept this plan and start to implement it right away. Unfortunately, there is another who has to be persuaded before it is finalized. It will not be an easy task I might add. That Mr. Dursley will be your responsibility. To show this person why you were selected to this post. You brought proper attire I imagine."

Dudley was so shocked he couldn't answer, so Harry did instead, "I brought the dress robes that Kingsley wanted him to wear sir. I hope that will be adequate?"

"Thank you Mr. Potter, I am sure they will be, however, please do not answer for Mr. Dursley again. He must get over this problem he has being in front of high ranking people. He must show that he is capable of handling pressure situations."

"Of course sir, I am sorry for that. I will stay quiet if the question is directed to Dudley."

"Thank you Mr. Potter. Now, Mr. Dursley, suppose you tell me in your own words why you think you may be qualified for this position?"

Dudley took control of his emotions and began, "Well sir, I have been aware of magic my whole life, and although I was brought up to hate it and Harry, I learned that it wasn't the magic I should hate, but the person wielding it. Harry saved my life from a very evil creature, and because of that, I changed. Harry has told me of what he went through at his school, and I couldn't believe that what he said was true, until we, my family and I, went into hiding to protect us against this evil. The wizard and witch that stayed with us told us exactly what Harry had done in the years he attended Hogwarts. When it was all over, and Harry defeated this Dark Lord, we were released to return home. Or what we thought would be home. What we returned to was a pile of rubble."

Dudley took a breath, and a sip of his coffee that was given him, and resumed, "We stayed in a motel for three nights while the wizards that followed Harry repaired our home to it's original condition. My father and mother didn't want to stay there because it was done by magic. I had to tell them I wouldn't live any where else because it was our home, no matter who fixed it, or how it was fixed. They relented, and we moved back in. I didn't know if we would ever see Harry again, after the way we treated him, and this made me very sad, as I never got to properly thank him for what he had done for me."

The Minister listened to every word Dudley said, "That still doesn't tell me why you are right for this job Mr. Dursley?"

"It is because sir, I have seen both sides of the story. I have seen the hate that commoners have for magic, and I have seen where they are just like us, except with a power that could be used to protect us from darker things. I learned that magic is not to be feared, just the person performing it. Even after the way we treated Harry, he still did everything he could to protect us. Magic is all around us, and in order to accept this, we have to learn to live with the fact that like us, they have the good people who will share this gift with all, and they have the evil ones who wish to exploit us with their magic. It is against those that we need to work in conjunction with the good magic in order to survive. I know we have our own way of protection against those who wish us harm, but it could be very destructive to both our people, as the magic is everywhere."

"Much better Mr. Dursley. That was more of what I wanted to hear. And I think Kingsley was correct in his choice. We need youth as well as wisdom. He told me of Mr. Weasley being your counter part. I have already spoken to him, and he is perfect for his position. So now we have the wisdom, and the youth. All we need is the OK to get it started. And that is where we are going next. Kingsley, if you would have Mr. Weasley join us, I think it is time to meet our biggest obstacle."

"He is waiting in the outer room." Kingsley waved his wand and a Patronus formed and sent the message to Arthur. He then heard the knock, and Arthur walked in when asked to enter. Then the five used the floo to go to their next destination. It was a small sitting room but, with very lavish settings. Dudley looked on with wonder at the small but beautiful room. His eyes fell upon a painting, and all at once he realized where he was. He thought to himself, 'Shite, this is not what I was expecting.'

He was expecting he would be facing the Parliament. This was much bigger than that. Buckingham Palace. The Queen. No wonder he was asked to dress accordingly. He was then given the robes Harry brought with him and he put them on, amazed at how light they actually were. They looked like they weighed heavily. After help from Harry getting them to look right, they were brought into the waiting area to be announced to her majesty.

The herald returned and they were led before the Queen, where they all dropped to one knee in obeisance. "Rise gentlemen so that we may speak. This is the first time that we have both worlds before us, and it is interesting to see where it will take us. Prime Minister, why don't you introduce me to the rest of your company?"

"Of course your Majesty. The Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt. The Head of Muggle Affairs, Arthur Weasley. Our reason for this visit, Mr. Dudley Dursley, and his sponsor, Mr. Harry Potter."

"I hope you will indulge me for a moment gentlemen, but, Mr. Potter will you step forward please?"

Harry stepped forward and was about to drop down to his knee again when he was asked to remain standing by Her Majesty. "Mr. Potter, I am sorry to say why it had been so long for you to be presented to me. We can never thank you enough for what you have done for our people. We have heard of the sacrifices you have endured and the loses as well. With all that has happened to you, you still continued on and defeated this threat to the people of this grateful nation. Now we have been briefed on this plan you have to ensure that this never happens again, and it has intrigued me, to say the least. Mr. Dursley, will you step forward as well, and remain standing."

Dudley stepped forward.

"Please tell me about yourself Mr. Dursley, and why you should be given the opportunity to become a part of this great endeavor?"

"Your Majesty, my story begins on a dark note. When Harry's parents were killed by this dark lord, he was brought to my family to be raised by my mother, Harry's Aunt. We were not very happy about this. Well that is to say, my parents were not very happy about it. I was not even two at the time, so I had no idea what was going on. I was raised to hate Harry and to torment him him at every opportunity." He was stopped there by Her Majesty.

"Who was responsible for this treatment. Your mother, father or both?"

"Well, my father was the one who wanted me to treat Harry like this, but, my mother did not nothing to stop me, your Majesty."

"Prime Minister, I would like you to bring Mr. Dursley senior before me so that we may speak. This is not a very pleasant moment, and I would like an explanation as to why Mr. Potter was treated in this manner. We will hold any further talk until he is here."

With that, the Prime Minister left for his mission.

SI-}

Vernon Dursley was having a brilliant morning, just having acquired a large order from a major firm. His share of the profit would make a nice start to his plans for his summer vacation. He was celebrating with a touch of the scotch he had hidden in his bottom draw when his secretary announced over the intercom that he had a visitor. "Who is it Mrs. Stanton?"

"A Mr. Blair sir."

"I don't know a Mr. Blair. Tell him I am too busy for him to see me, and to make an appointment."

"I'm afraid he will not take that as an answer sir. He needs to see you now. Excuse me sir not needs, demands to see you now."

"Who the bloody hell does he think he is, demanding to see me. I am a very important person, and will not be demanded to do anything I don't wish to do. You tell this man to make an appointment, and if I feel like it, I will approve of this meeting."

"I'm sorry sir but..."

The door to Vernon's office flew open and in walked two men in dark suits to take a stand on either side of the door, as a third man walked in. He carried himself like he was royalty and it rubbed Vernon the wrong way. "Get the hell out of my office, before I call the Constabulary."

"Please do. They may be needed to escort you to where you have been called. You are to come with me now, and make you self presentable."

"Who the bloody hell are you to be making these demands. I am a loyal citizen who has done his share to the nation's economy. I pay my taxes, and obey the law. I am a fine example of the people of this country, while you and your thugs are common criminals that thrive on exploiting the fine people of this nation. We shall see who the Constables will back."

However, when the Constables arrived and they saw the Prime Minister there, the came to attention and asked what they could do for him.

Vernon's eyes got as big around as golf balls. The Prime Minister? Mr. Blair? When this was smoothed over, Mrs. Stanton would be looking for a new job.

"Please escort Mr. Dursley to my vehicle. We have a meeting to go to and she does not like to be kept waiting. Oh, and Mr. Dursley, just to let you know, your secretary was told not to say my title. If I find that you try to place disciplinary action against her for this, you will be brought before a court of law. Now if you would, go to my vehicle and get in. We have a very important meeting to attend."

The drive was a short one that ended at the gate of the last place Vernon could have imagined he would be taken. Why would he be taken before the Queen Mother her self.

They waited as the Herald approached the Queen and told of their arrival. When asked to approach her, just the Minister and Vernon entered the chamber. When the Minister dropped to his knee, Vernon at first didn't know what to do, but also dropped to one knee.

The Queen had them rise, "Why has it taken so long for you to get here Prime Minister?"

"Mr. Dursley was not too happy about being disturbed your Majesty."

"Was he not told why he was summoned to our presence?"

"He never gave me the chance your Majesty. He threatened me with the law."

"Why is this Mr. Drusley? Was the Minister not announced?"

"Only as Mr. Blair your Majesty." Vernon stuttered.

"Do you not know the name of your Prime Minister, Mr. Dursley?"

"Yes your Majesty, but, there has to be a hundred Blairs in the country. How was I to know the Prime Minister would be asking for me?"

"So you treat all people like this then, just because you don't know them Mr. Dursley?"

"No your Majesty. It's just that I had landed a very substantial order, and wasn't prepared for his arrival. I mean how often does the Prime Minister make a personal appearance to ordinary folk?"

"It still doesn't explain you attitude Mr. Dursley. Whether you knew who it was or not, does not give you the right to dismiss him like he didn't exist. Why did you refuse to speak to him?"

When Vernon didn't answer, the Minister asked if he might speak. The Queen allowed it. "Your Majesty, when I entered the office, Mr. Dursley had just put a shot glass down that he had just taken a drink out of."

"Is this true Mr. Dursley?"

Vernon was going to lie, but thought better of it. "I was just celebrating the contract your Majesty."

"I am not happy with this Mr. Dursley, but that is not why you were asked here, so I will let it go. You have been asked her to explain why you allowed your son to treat his cousin in a bullying fashion?"

Vernon almost passed out at the mention of his nephew. "Your Majesty, my nephew is a freak, and as such, was not liked by anyone in our neighborhood. We tried to teach him to become a model citizen, but he was too set in his ways. He refused to see why we were trying to set up a certain way of life for him."

"So you had your son beat it into him?"

"No your Majesty. I had Dudley try to make friends with him and he didn't take kindly to this."

"So your nephew was the evil one in this whole affair. If that were the case Mr. Dursley, then why has your son become friends with Harry after all those years of hatred?"

"Friends with Harry? Dudley is friends with Harry Potter? That can't be?"

The Queen stood and went to the door behind her and opened it. Out stepped Dudley, Harry and Arthur all dressed in fancy robes. Vernon's face fell as he watched them approach.

"Now young Mr. Dursley, will you explain to your father what you have explained to me."

By the time that Dudley was done, Vernon wanted to find a rock and crawl under it.

"Now Mr. Dursley Senior, what have you got to say for your self?"

"When Harry first came to us, there was a message that was pinned to his blanket. It told my wife and I to care for Harry as if he were our own. I could not do this, knowing where he came from and who his parents were. I met them once, and they had my wife in a state of complete and total hysterics. She despised her sister, blaming her for the death of their mother and father. Being the husband that I am, I backed my wife and hated them for what they were. When we got Harry, that hatred spilled over to him. I never liked him, and probably never will."

"We thought as much. You have shown to me that you are not a fit father, and your wife not a fit mother. It is too late for me to be taking action for this, as your son is a grown man and can decide for himself what he wishes to do with his life. I will tell you that your son has been offered a position and if accepts it, there is a condition."

Dudley looked up to the Queen, knowing what the condition was, "Your majesty, I had been planning on moving out soon, but I have not been able to find a place that I could afford."

When Harry asked to speak, and was granted permission he said, "Your Majesty, I believe I could house Dudley until such time as he finds his own place."

The Queen nodded her head, and then stated, "Then it is the will of the people that the division of the Muggle Magical Law Enforcement be established, and that Arthur Weasley be made head of such Division and that Dudley Dursley be made second in command of said division. They are to be under the jurisdiction of both Ministers and myself, and no others. That means Mr. Weasley, that you are in command of the Royal Military when the need arises, and only in that instance. You will let them run on it's own, but when the Minister declares a situation that involves both magic and common folk, you are to take command of the military. Understood?"

Arthur bowed to the Queen, "Yes Your Majesty."

"Very well then you are all dismissed. Oh and Mr. Dursley Sr. If I hear your name mentioned to me again, in a bad note, you will be disciplined to the full extent of the law. Is that understood?"

"Yes Your Majesty."

"Very good, now please leave. Oh and Mr. Potter, in the future, if you ever feel the need to visit, please do so. I feel we have a lot to talk about, and there are questions I would like answered."

Harry bowed and was about to answer, when a thought struck him. "Your Majesty, would you be upset if I were to bring someone with me on these visits?"

"How many are you talking here Mr. Potter. I am not running a circus here for you to be bringing a crowd."

"No your Majesty, I wouldn't do that. It would be myself and two others but they would not always be the same two."

"Mr. Potter, how many people are you talking here, a dozen two dozen?"

"Oh no Your Majesty, Six people is all there are, and all are females except for one small male child."

"I would like to meet them all before I grant this Mr. Potter. Let us say next week at this time and day."

"Yes your Majesty. We shall all be here, and thank you." and Harry turned and joined the others as they left.

As soon as they were out of the chamber, Vernon turned to his son. "What is this bull shite about you taking a position with the government, Dudley? You have a very good job right now."

Dudley laughed at his father's comment, "Dad, you have to be kidding me? You call that no where job on an assembly line a fine job?"

"Certainly. You have to start somewhere. That was where I started."

"And you think I should give up this government job for this assembly job?"

"Well, yes I do. That way you wouldn't have to move in with the freak."

The Prime Minister was about top speak, when Arthur jumped on Vernon. "Don't you ever speak of Harry like that again. This freak you call him, is the same person that saved my daughter's life, My life, My son's life, and My wife's life. I owe everything to Harry, and if he would only see that My wife and I love him like our own maybe he could have called us his family. I lost a son in the war, but he lost so much more. What you call a freak I call a son. Even after how you and your wife treated him, he has grown to be a kind loving man who would sacrifice his own life for someone he cared for. Ask your son, he will tell you. If there was one to be called freak, it would be you and your wife, not Harry."

The tears in Harry's eyes spilled down his cheeks. The day on the calender was definitely going to be marked. "Thank you DAD. And tell MUM I will be there for dinner Sunday afternoon with my cousin Dudley."

Arthur smiled at the word Harry just spoke, "I will son, and Dudley you are welcome to visit our home any time with or without Harry." Arthur couldn't wait to get home now with the news of Harry's words, and the look on Molly's face when she hears Harry called her Mum. He may even get lucky tonight.


	13. Chapter 13

Simply Irresistible Keeperoliver Chapter 13

Luna was looking forward to the upcoming Easter vacation, as she missed Harry deeply. She knew that Ginny was feeling the same. They had become close since returning from the Christmas Hols. They shared their experience with Harry in a basic manner, nothing explicit. They did not want to become sexually frustrated by giving to many details. It was bad enough that they remembered it too well.

Luna knew that Ginny was in love with Harry, but her stubborn attitude was too much for her to overcome. Like Ron, she often spoke with out thinking. The only difference was that she never said anything hurtful or insulting. She spoke what was on her mind about a situation, not a person. This was why her and Luna were such good friends.

Luna was just ready to leave for breakfast, when Michael Corner approached her. Luna shuttered at the memory of his trying to get her on the train.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the prim and proper little Miss Lovegood. The one who is too good for us ordinary folk." He was ready to continue when there were voices coming from the stairs of both the boys and the girls. He threw one more glare at Luna, then he left for the hall. Luna walked out with the group of students that were leaving, hoping to block off any further comment from Michael.

She reached the hall without any further altercation. However, with Michael sitting at the Ravenclaw table, she went and sat with Richard and Hermione. They acted like they didn't even notice her sitting down. Luna laughed inwardly at the way they stared at each other. She also tried to hide an open laugh at the love marks on both their necks. She wondered how far down they went.

She was then joined by Ginny, who gave her a good morning hug when she sat down. Ginny looked over at the two lovebirds and made kissing noises, trying to get a reaction.

"It's no use Ginny, I think they have an infestation of nargles that is blocking all coherent communication to their brains."

Ginny laughed out so loud that she drew attention from almost everyone sitting around them. The exceptions being Hermione and Richard.

Then with out warning, Hermione broke off her day dreaming and said, "I think we better be going or we are going to be late getting to class." Richard just took her hand and helped her up. They left still hand in hand.

Ginny looked at her watch, and saw they still had twenty five minutes before class started. "I hope they are not late. I hate to see them getting detention for being late for a free period."

She got the reaction she was hoping for as Luna and the others started to laugh at what she said. Then she added, "Where do you think they will be holding class, in a broom closet, the Room of Requirement, or the dorm?"

Dean heard this and answered, "I'll bet a galleon it is a broom closet."

Seamus countered, "I'll take one on the RoR."

Ginny ended it, "That leaves me the dorm for one galleon."

Luna in her all seeing way said, "I will bet one galleon that they didn't make it past the door."

They got up and left, and as they walked through the door, they all handed Luna a galleon, as Richard and Hermione were in an alcove just outside the hall in a lip lock, with Richards hands on Hermione's butt, pulling her in close.

Seamus made a comment, "Remind to wait until Luna places her bet before I make mine, would you Dean." Dean just nodded.

Seamus and Dean were also on a free period, so they left Ginny and Luna who were heading for their first class.

"Luna, what are we going to do when we are on break? It's not fair that you live with Harry, and I have to get permission from mum to visit."

"I'll save you a spot on the bed Ginny." Luna laughed.

"Is that a blond joke?"

"Why would you ask that?"

"Well, you are a blond, and you made a joke. A bad one at that."

Luna pouted her lips as if hurt, "That is so not funny Ginny. I should report you to Fred and George for making that one. They would never let you live it down."

"You would, wouldn't you. And here I thought you were my friend."

"I would only do it to keep you from making that same mistake twice."

They continued to joke as they made their way to the Potions Lab. Ginny loved the banter between her and Luna. They were so loose and care free. Once in the room, they took their seats beside each other, and Professor Claireborn started the class a few minutes later. Once the class was done, Ginny took their finished potion to the Professor while Luna started for the door. Ginny went back and packed her bag and left.

As she left the room, she saw Luna hurry into the next room, like she was being pulled. She thought she was hiding from her, so she took her time going to the room. She was going to surprise her instead of being surprised.

When Ginny got to the room, she was surprised as she saw Michael Corner, her ex boyfriend ripping Luna's clothes off her and then dropping his pants getting ready to take her from behind. Ginny saw Luna was gagged, with her hands tied behind her back. Tears were streaming down her cheeks.

Ginny pulled her wand and shot, "Petrificus Extrematus!" Michael's arms and legs went stiff at his sides. All he could move was his head. He watched as Ginny performed the patronus charm and sent it away after giving it a message. She turned back to Michael. "Engorgio!"

She then went to Luna and Freed her from her binds and gag. "Are you alright Luna? Did he hurt you?"

With the tears still streaming down her cheeks she replied, "That was a brand new outfit that Harry bought me. It was the first time I wore it."

"Is that why you are crying?"

"Of course, why else would I be crying?"

"Luna, Michael was going to rape you."

"OH that, well he would have tried to, but it wouldn't have gone very far. He tried this morning before I left the dorm, but the other dorm mates made their presence known, chasing him away. I figured he would try it again, so I put a chastity spell on me. A nasty one, that bites. You should have let him continue, it would have served him right."

Ginny just shook her head, "I would have if I had known. Next time give me a little heads up. Now lets see if we can fix these clothes." They had just started when Professor Claireborn walked in, in answer to Ginny's patronus. She took in the scene, and guessed right away as to what happened, or was going to happen. She had to laugh at the boy standing there with member swollen to ten times the normal width, but remained the same length. It looked like a small stack of pancakes on his groin. Then she realized the seriousness of the situation, and took him up to the Heads office to be waiting for the Aurors to come get him. Rape is a very serious offense.

Ginny continued to help Luna with her clothes, and then they both left for the Gryffindor dorm and their free period. They took a seat and rested from the experience. Then they heard the door open, and Hermione and Richard came running through and started asking questions about what happened. It was the first time Ginny and Luna had seen them worried about someone else in a long time. They were pleased that they still cared enough to make sure they were alright.

Luna asked them, "Why aren't you two in class?"

Hermione huffed at her words, "Class? Luna you were almost raped, and if it wasn't for Ginny you would have been. We really care about you. Class will always come second when a friend is in need of help."

"I'm sorry Hermione. I wasn't trying to be harsh, but I was never in any real danger."

Richard had to reply to this one. "Since when is rape not dangerous?"

By the time Luna finished explaining, the two were laughing as well as Ginny. Richard once again added, "Did your charm have teeth?"

"Of course. Kind of useless if it didn't. It wouldn't prove a point."

They laughed the rest of the time they were there, until it was time for lunch. They made their way to the hall to eat. They were greeted by an owl that delivered three messages to Luna, Ginny and Hermione.

To Luna, Ginny, and Hermione:

You need to clear your schedule for next Wednesday. We have a very important appointment with someone very special. Minerva is already aware of this and will let the Professors know you will be gone for the day.

I will be sending you all robes to wear to this appointment.

Please don't bother asking, as I will not tell you who we have the appointment with. It is a surprise. And it will be a surprise, I guarantee it.

I love you girls, and yes Hermione I include you in that statement. Maybe not to the same extent as Ginny and my Luna, but I still do. (Is Richard there? What color is his face?)

Until then Angels

Harry

Hermione just grumbled, "I hate surprises."

The other three answered, "WE KNOW."

Hermione just glared.

SI-}

The five days went by fast, and soon the ladies were facing the morning of the appointment. They dressed in light clothes as they knew Harry had dress robes for them to wear. Another surprise, Harry kept them at the Manor.

They met in the Hall and had a little something to eat. Richard came down with Hermione and didn't want her to go. He also knew if he kept her from going, Harry would come and drag her away, after kicking his butt. Somehow, he would survive with out Hermione for one day. They kissed one last time before the ladies headed up to the Heads office. Minerva met them in the hall before the Gargoyle and led them up the stairs to her office. Once there, she turned to them, "You ladies are in for quite a treat today. I wish I was joining you. It is quite an honor. Perhaps someday."

A few moments later the floo flared and Harry's head showed in it's flame. "Good you are ready. Minerva, I have had a request for you to join us as well. Do you think you could get away on such short notice?"

"Who made this request Harry?"

"The person we are visiting."

"Well then I shall make room on my schedule. I don't want to disappoint anyone. What about my robes, I didn't expect this?"

"Already taken care of. Now would you all please come through?"

"The ladies will go first, Harry. I have to tell Filius about this new arrangement."

"Of course. I shall await your arrival."

Luna, Ginny and Hermione went on through, and five minutes later, Minerva came through as well. She was surprised to see Harry and Ginny in a lovers embrace when she got there, and that Luna had a dreamy look on her face like she had just had one of her own. Hermione was standing off to the side watching the whole thing and saying, "Is this what it is like when you are there watching Richard and I as we do the same thing?"

Luna answered, "Oh no, this is much more intense for you, as Richard can not compare to Harry. Richard may be an excellent kisser, but Harry is so much more."

Ginny and Harry finally broke off their greeting, and Harry hugged Minerva, and Hermione, giving them a kiss on the cheek. It was one of the few times that the rest saw Minerva blush.

Harry took them to one of the bedrooms where he had four boxes set on a bed with their names written on them. Harry left the room so that the ladies could dress.

He waited in the sitting room for their return and 15 minutes later he was rewarded when they were coming down the stairs in their robes.

Minerva was in her robe which was made with the trademark Scottish checker pattern, with a sash draped from her right shoulder to her left hip. It was red in color adorned with emeralds. Minerva was running her hands down the sash, feeling the stones that covered it. On anyone else, it could look funny, On Minerva, it looked ravishing.

Hermione was dressed in a light purple set, with a sash that was adorned with Light blue stones Harry called tourmaline. Once again, it was a perfect match for the young woman.

Ginny was wearing a dark green set of robes with a sash the was covered in purple stones that changed to blue in certain light. A most fetching look for the Flame haired beauty.

Then there was Luna. Her robes were light blue with her sash covered with light green stones. If one were to look at the stones real close, they would see a pattern in these stones that looked like a horse's tail. However, Harry would not allow someone to get that close to see these.

In all, the four ladies were beautiful in their attire, and it showed on their faces.

They were joined by the last three to accompany them for their appointment. Narcissa was in a silver set of robes with the sash covered with dark blue stones. Andromeda was in a set of gold colored robes with the sash covered with light purple to pink stones.

Teddy was dressed in a set of robes that changed colors with his hair. He didn't wear a sash, as he had a tendency to stick things in his mouth, and Andy was afraid he might swallow some of the stones. He looked so cute that each of the ladies had to hold him.

Then it was time to leave, and what surprised Luna, Ginny and Hermione was that they left in a Limo, rather than floo. The drive took around 30 minutes, and Hermione began to get excited when she realized where they were headed. Luna and Ginny asked her where they were, and all she said was London. Ginny wanted to hit her in the head to get her back to them. Hermione had tears forming in her eyes,

Then Ginny and Luna saw what Hermione knew was coming. The limo turned into the gates that opened for them and they watched as they approached Buckingham Palace. Now all six ladies became excited, even though three knew where they were going. It was the fact of who they were about to meet.

When the vehicle came to a stop, their door was opened, and the ladies were helped out. Harry had Teddy so that Andy could be helped out. The six of them looked up at the palace and smiled at the most beloved spot in all of Great Britain.

Led in by the Herald, they were asked to wait at a door, so that they could be announced. Their wait was just a brief moment, and then they were led into the chamber where the Queen sat on her throne. They came to a halt, and all dropped to one knee. They were asked to rise and approach.

"So Mr. Potter, these are the ones you wish to be with you when you visit. Perhaps you would do me the honor of introducing them to me?"

"Of course Your Majesty. First there is Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Minerva curtsied as she was announced.

"Next is Narcissa Black, my cousin by appointment." Narcissa curtsied as Minerva had.

"This beautiful woman is Andromeda Tonks, and her grandson, Theodore, or Teddy." The Queen asked her to remain standing as she was holding Teddy. Then she asked, "Might I hold the child, Mrs. Tonks?"

Andy was taken back by this request, but brought Teddy to the Queen who took him and set him on her knee. Teddy seemed quite at home there.

Harry was smiling at the scene as he continued, "Next, is Hermione Granger, one of my dearest friends." Hermione curtsied before the Queen and stepped back into line.

"This beautiful young lady is my girlfriend Ginevra Weasley, who wishes to be called Ginny." Ginny stepped forward and curtsied then stepped back.

"And finally, I would like you to meet my girlfriend, the gorgeous Luna Lovegood."

Luna was about to step forward when the Queen asked, "Two girlfriends Mr. Potter? And they are fine with this?"

Luna made a bold move, "Your Majesty, If I may speak."

"Of course Miss Lovegood, by all means please do."

"Thank you Your Majesty. Harry has led a life that for the majority of it he never knew what love was. His upbringing was not a pleasant one." Luna was stopped there.

"We know of Harry's life. We have approached this with his Uncle Vernon, and we told him we were not pleased with his treatment of him. Now please continue."

"Of course Your Majesty. In Harry's second year at Hogwarts, he saved Ginevra's life, and he became bonded to her because of it, although at the time neither were aware of the bond. Then about eight months ago, Harry saved my life as well, and we formed a bond. This was was accepted right away, and we became a couple. Because of this bond, I became aware of Harry's bond with Ginevra. Even though she was bonded to Harry first, since it was not noticed by either of them, it took me a bit of maneuvering to get them to acknowledge it. Now we share the bond, and are quite content with what we have between us."

"An interesting tale Miss Lovegood, filled with adventure and love. But is it healthy for you two to be sharing this love with the same man?"

Luna smiled up at he Queen, "It would be unhealthy if either of us were to deny it Your Majesty. A magical bond is very strong magic, and can not be ignored. It could harm and even kill the one who does so."

The Queen turned to Cissa and Andy, "Who of you two are Harry's guardian?"

Cissa turned to Andy, and then back to the Queen, "Neither of us are Harry's Guardian. Harry recently called Molly Weasley mother, so if one were to go by this, then she would be considered his guardian by his own will."

"Is this true Mr. Potter?"

"Yes Your Majesty, this is true. Mum and dad Weasley have been a strong influence in my life since my second year at Hogwarts. Even in my first year, she made her presence known to me by presenting me with my first Christmas gift. They have shown me nothing but love and care since I have known them. However, Narcissa has also shown me love as a mother. She even saved my life, and many other lives as well. Since I live with her and her son, I would consider her my guardian."

Cissa wanted to pull Harry into a hug and show him how much this statement meant to her. She learned to love Harry as much as she loved her Draco.

The Queen got up from her throne and asked the group to join her in her study. From there, the conversation became more intimate, and funny as the Queen learned of the antics of the twins while at school from Minerva. How Cissa had saved Harry's life, and thus so many others, including Molly personally. The talk was such a long one that the Queen had a meal brought into the room for all to enjoy. And still it went on, long into the night. Finally, the Queen made arrangement for them to spend the night at the palace.

Hermione could not believe that they would all be spending a night with the royal family. With her mind, she saw where if she never met Harry Potter, she would have been just a brilliant student, with probably no friends. Meeting him has brought her many friends, exciting adventures, and challenges. It was what Hermione thrived on. Now because of Harry, she had a brilliant boyfriend, and a dream of a lifetime, getting to know the Queen Mother of all of Great Britain, and spending a night in Buckingham Palace. Life became so much more interesting when she met Harry on the train those seven and a half years ago, and when he called her his sister three years ago, she felt a little upset because she was attracted to him. But after a while, she knew what he said was right, because Harry was bonded to Ginny, and could not therefore be in love with her.

The girls shared a room that was big enough to be a home for many people. They shared their feelings for what went on today, and the impact of Harry's surprise on them. It was the best surprise they ever had. They all sat on one bed and just talked about what ever popped into their heads, mostly Richard and Harry, with a little Ron, for comedy relief.

Cissa, Andy and Minnie also talked about the events of the evening. Minerva also shared what she knew of Harry's adventures while at Hogwarts, and Cissa and Andy told her of Harry's accomplishments during the past 10 months.

Harry and Teddy shared a room and Harry played with Teddy, until he couldn't hold his eyes open any longer and fell asleep in Harry's arms, with a smile on his face. Harry laid him on his bed and prepared for himself for the evening. They were all given attire for the evening from the Queen.

Elizabeth was also going over the events of the evening, and looked forward to the next day, as the group were going to make a trip to the Ministry and visit the Memorial Harry built for the real heroes of the war. She was thinking of all the things that happened in Harry's life, and how well he turned out despite all of the bad things that happened to him. Arthur and Molly must have been a stronger influence on Harry than he realized. She would have to meet Molly, since she already met Arthur.

Yes, the next day looked to be as brilliant as the one they had all just shared.

SI-}

A/N: Although I am not back quite yet, I had to update something for you my friends. Things have been rough the past two weeks, and it looks like it will be a while before I am up to continuing on with my stories. Please bear with me as I try to straighten out my new life. Hopefully I will be able to get back to you in about a month. I will not abandon my stories, but I do need the time to get my head straight.

I will try to update this story as often as I can, but Avada Kedavra will be on hold temporarily. I can't concentrate on updating it at this time, and I want to do it justice.

Once again, just bear with me and I will get back to you. As always, Ollie the keeper.


	14. Chapter 14

Simply Irresistible Keeperoliver Chapter 14

A/N: There seemed to be a little concern over the way I had Luna react to the attempted rape. The spell she used would stop any attempt at penetration, and would clamp on to the thing attempting said penetration. Since it is magic, it felt like teeth, but in fact it was a strong shocking that felt like needles penetrating the skin. Luna was upset because she loved everything about Harry, down to his gifts of clothing. To lose anything he gave her, upset her. She never feared the rape, being confident that it was controlled. I hope this explains the spell, and Luna's reaction to the situation.

On a different note, I hope to be back soon to writing, maybe another week or so. I have had my brother visiting for the past three weeks, and he is here for another week. After he has gone home, I will begin writing again I promise. As always, Ollie the Keeper.

SI-}

Harry rolled over and put his arm out to check to see that Teddy was alright. He found the mound that should have been Teddy, but it was bigger. Harry woke up to find Luna supporting her head with her right hand, and saw Teddy in a crib that Luna must have transfigured to put him in. "Good morning love."

"Luna, what are you doing here?"

"What, no good morning sweetheart, how are you this morning?"

"It's 1AM, and you shouldn't be here."

"Why not? Is it against the law for two lovers to share the same bed?"

"It just might be here, if you remember where here is?"

"OH, I remember alright. It is because of this I am here. Harry, how many people can brag about have sex in Buckingham Palace, that don't live here?"

Harry began to feel a reaction to Luna's idea. "But what if we wake Teddy up, and what if we get caught?"

"Too many what if's Harry. Now, be a good boy and pay me some affection that I have missed since Christmas." Luna began kissing Harry in a very passionate way, getting a bigger reaction from him.

Harry's response to Luna was to take her in his arms and begin the slow process of trailing kisses all over her body, He started behind her ear, and trailed down her throat to her shoulder.

Luna whimpered at the feel of his kisses as they explored her soft skin. It started a fire in the pit of her stomach, which spread quickly to the rest of her body. She started to thrash on the bed as her continued to explore.

Harry reached down and took the hem of her nightshirt, and pulled it up over her head. Having removed the garment, he placed more kisses on her breasts, and stomach. Going lower, he caused Luna to start to mumble his name. Her hands were gripping his head leading him to where she needed this attention. The following hour was filled with each of them bringing pleasure to each other. The love the two shared brought a glow to the two as they fulfilled their needs and desires. Luna had enough sense to perform her spell to protect her from any unexpected after affects. It was not that she didn't want to give Harry a family he always wanted, it was just that it was too early in their relationship for it to happen. She would give him anything he wanted, but the timing had to be right.

Harry and Luna talked for a little while after their interaction, then thought it was best if they tried to get at least a couple of hours sleep.

Harry laid his head on her shoulder still thinking of this beautiful woman beside him. He felt himself begin to dose off. Harry pulled him self off Luna's body, but remained close to her as they both fell asleep in each others arms.

Teddy had other ideas though, and it wasn't an hour later that he decided it was time to get up. Harry got up and got Teddy ready for the day, while Lune freshened up. They then made their way down stairs to find that they were not the first up. The excitement must be too much for everyone, as even her Majesty was awake.

SI-}

Hermione woke up early like she always did, and noticed Luna's bed was empty. She saw Ginny just waking up as well. "Ginny, do you know where Luna is?"

"Hermione, I barely know where I am. Maybe she is in the Loo?"

"Maybe. Do you think anyone else is up yet? I wonder what time is a normal wake up here?"

"I don't know, but, I have to get up and use the Loo myself, so I guess we will find out if Luna is there."

Ginny walked to the door and found the room empty, "Nope, she is not here, thank goodness."

Hermione got dressed while Ginny was busy. It was 7:30, and she was in desperate need of some coffee. Ginny walked out fully dressed, and they made their way down stairs to begin their search for any sign's of life.

The guards pointed them in the right direction for the kitchen, where they found Harry, Teddy, Luna, Narcissa and Andromeda sitting at a table with Her Majesty. Luna saw them walk in and stated, "Well, look who the cat drug in, morning sleepy heads."

After breakfast, the group were led to the front of the palace and into the limo for their ride to the Ministry. Since it was a short ride, the whole time was filled with chatter. Harry sat back and watched all the ladies talk about different points of interest, strange attire worn by certain individuals and their hair styles. Along with endless giggles. Harry and Teddy just sat and enjoyed the moment. Then they were taken down a tunnel to a garage under the Ministry reserved for the Queen. Aurors and Royal guards were lined the entire length.

They were then led to an elevator that took them to the Atrium where the Memorial took center stage, and Harry activated the rune that presented the Heroes to the waiting people. When they saw who was visiting them today, they started to drop to one knee, when they were stopped by the Queen. "Please, it is I who should be honoring you. There is no greater pleasure than to meet the heroes of the two wars that took so may lives, both Common and Magical. Would the Parents of Harry please step forward."

When five people stepped forward, it brought a laugh to her. "I didn't know you had five Parents Harry?"

Lily, James, Sirius, Remus and Tonks all stepped forward. "Your Majesty, I am Lily Potter, Harry's mother, and this is James Potter, His father. This is Sirius Black, Harry's godfather. Remus and Nymphadora Lupin are Teddy's parents."

The Queen acknowledged them all, and was soon embroiled in a conversation with Lily and Tonks, who asked to be called that. The conversation was short lived as the group was approached by Kingsley. "Good morning Your Majesty. Enjoying your visit with our friends I hope. Harry, Luna, I need to speak to you both. Ginny you need to come also."

"Minister, is there a particular reason why you are taking my three guests away in the middle of our visit with their family?"

"Yes Your Majesty, a very important reason. It concerns an incident that occurred prior to joining you. Both Luna and Ginny were involved. Harry needs to know what it is about. You and the rest are welcome to join us, but, I have to tell you it is a matter of concern that Luna may not want to be let known."

"OH no, Kingsley, I don't mind if they all know. Hermione and Ginny already know, and Harry does need to know. Her Majesty should also know. That only leaves Narcissa and Andromeda, and since Narcissa is the closest person I have to a mother, that would make Andromeda my Aunt, and as such they should know as well."

"Very well then, if you would please join me, I will be taking you to the holding cells where he is awaiting your final words."

Harry held Luna and Ginny back from the rest, "Luna, Ginny, what is this all about? Who is awaiting your final word?"

"All in due time Harry. It will all be explained to you. Please be patient." Luna calmed Harry.

They arrived at a conference room outside the confinement area where they all sat facing the door. "Luna, Michael has been tried, and found guilty. He is awaiting sentencing. Yours, Ginny's and Professor Claireborn's testimony were very strong evidence against him. It was a unanimous decision. What I want to talk to you about, is his sentence."

"Are you asking me to sentence him, Kingsley?"

"In a sense, yes Luna. It is common in cases of rape for the victim to put in his or her thought for sentencing, if the defendant is found guilty. It does not mean that this will be the sentence, but, we like to know the feeling of the victim in such matters."

The Queen took her notice that she wanted to know about this rape, "Minister, this Michael raped Luna?"

"No your Majesty, he attempted to rape her, but was stopped by Ginny. In a most unusual manner I must say. It took days to finally end that spell you put on him. He found it very difficult to use the loo."

"Sounds like it served him right. What is the normal sentence for cases like this, Minister?"

Luna was thrilled that the Queen took an interest in her case. However, she feared that the Queen might try to pass sentence on him with a more strict sentence."Your Majesty, please, I know this sounds terrible, but, I was never in danger. Narcissa taught me a spell to use to prevent anything like this happening. I think that the Minister should give Michael what he thinks is a just sentence."

"No Luna, I disagree. In a normal situation I would not get involved in the court's decision. But with Harry being the most heralded hero of the war, and with him starting the MMLE, a stricter sentence is necessary to show people that things of this nature will not be tolerated. I know it looks like favoritism, Luna, but you must be aware that this is a very high profile case, and needs to be handled differently."

Luna knew this was one case she could not win. "As you wish Your Majesty. I will bow down to your decision. Kingsley, What ever her Majesty suggests is fine with me."

Kingsley felt like he was watching a ping pong match as the two passed they comments to each other. Now that he could speak, "Your Majesty, in a normal case, a sentence of ten years in Azkaban is the Maximum. I have never seen a sentence any longer."

"There is always a first time Minister. I believe double the time served should be administered to this Michael. Both Common and Magical worlds must be aware that a threat against friends of the people will not be taken lightly. Twenty years in Azkaban with no chance for early release."

Kingsley called out to the guard to bring in the prisoner. When Michael walked into the room and saw the Queen with Luna and Ginny, he knew things did not bode well for him. When he saw the look on Harry's face, he hoped he got life imprisonment just to stay safe.

"Mr. Corner, I must tell you that because of the unique situation, you have been given a sentence twice that normally given. It is the judgment of the Queen that your crime was a crime against the state. Although it was against Luna Lovegood, it was also against Harry Potter because of Luna being his girlfriend. A crime against the people warrants twice the normal sentence, with no chance for parole. You are therefore sentenced to twenty years in Azkaban with no early release. Do you wish to make any final statements?"

"I know this sounds weird Luna, but when I was with Ginny, and you and her would be together, I always found you more charming than her. Ginny is wonderful and all, but her temper is not one you wish to have against you. That charm she put on me is testimony to that. What I am trying to say is that while dating Ginny, it was you I would rather have been with. In our fourth year, I only joined the DA to be around you, hoping you would notice me. But all you had eyes for was Harry and Neville. Now that was a strange one, Neville. What you saw in him, I'll never know."

"No Michael, you probably never will know. Neville was a kind, gentle person. He never had a bad word about anyone, and was always there for a friend. Unfortunately things did not work out between, or is that fortunately, as I came out much happier in the end. If you had talked to me, then maybe we could have been friends, but that would have been the extent of it. You say Ginny's temper is bad, but yours is not much better. Your laughing at Harry at the end of that Quidditch Match where Harry fell off his broom was a horrible reaction, one that I would never forget or forgive."

With Luna's comments coming to an end, Michael was led out of the room and on his way to Azkaban.

Luna turned to Minerva and asked, "How are you going to explain Michaels situation to the school Professor McGonagall?"

"Why by telling the truth Luna. The students must learn that behavior of this sort will not be tolerated. They can expect the full punishment of the law in these cases."

The Queen ended the meeting by saying, "Well, this has been a most unusual morning, but, It has to come to an end, as I am needed back at the palace. I hope to see you all again, and Ginevra, please pass along to your mother and father that I would be delighted to see them in the near future. I wish to meet the woman who took the time to love a child that turned into such a fine young man."

SI-}

Minerva was ready to excuse her self from the group, but first let Hermione, Ginny and Luna know that they were released from classes for the next day due to the upcoming Easter Break. She then got up and left the rest to return to the castle.

The others left the Ministry to have lunch which Harry told them it was his treat.

Once settled in at a quaint little diner, Luna was hit with Hermione and Ginny's questions about last night. "OK Luna, spill it. Where did you go last night, as if we didn't know?" Ginny laughed.

"Why whatever do you mean Ginevra? I didn't go anywhere last night."

Hermione supported Ginny's questioning, "Come on Luna, spill. We know you took off last night. This morning sitting down with the rest as if nothing happened was so fake."

"Do you really want the sordid details?"

"You know it sister. Every last thing that happened." Luckily the tables in the diner were small and the three had to sit together.

Luna started it off by saying, "How many people do you suppose have had sex in Buckingham Palace, that didn't reside there?"

Ginny laughed, and Hermione was really trying to come up with an answer. "I don't suppose that number would be too large. Relatively small I would imagine."

"Well, what ever the number was, it has just risen by two. It was the most intense love making Harry and I ever shared. It was only topped by our first time as my favorite. For forty five minutes, Harry had me in a state of wonderful bliss."

Ginny just growled, "I should have thought of that. Damn, that would be great bragging material to that that bitch Romilda and Ron's lust, Lavender. The Patil's would be envious. I can't wait to see how Draco is going to react, or Richard."

"Well you can just forget about Richard, as I will be telling him in private. Only I will know what his reaction will be."

"Oh come on Hermione. You can't keep something like this to your self. You just helped make Luna spill her guts out to us."

"I can't help it if she likes to tell us about her experiences. I'm not like that."

"No, you just like to show everyone what you two are doing, by doing it out in the open." Ginny quipped.

"We do not! We are very discreet about our intimate encounters. We just snog a lot in public."

"So you have done more? I thought so."

"What do you think, I'm a prude. Damn Ginny, I may be brilliant, but I'm still human, with needs."

"So Hermione, are you going to tell Ginny and me, how Richard is? Is he affectionate, rough, quick, slow, small, big, moaner or silent. Tell us all." Luna grilled Hermione wanting to know it all.

Ginny laughed at her sister. Luna was nothing if not curious.

Hermione beamed at the question. "He is wonderful, Luna. He is affectionate, gentle, caring, slow, and always a gentleman."

Luna laughed, "Sounds kind of boring to me, how about you Ginny?"

"Huh, what? Sorry, I must have dozed off. What did you ask?"

Luna laughed even louder, and Hermione turned livid. "RICHARD IS NOT BORING! HE JUST INSISTS THAT I AM PLEASED IS ALL!" then realized what she just yelled buried her head in her arms that were on the table. People were staring at their table wondering what that was all about.

Harry, Narcissa, and Andromeda were laughing at the outburst. Teddy was taking a nap in his high chair.

Luckily for Hermione their food was brought to the table, and the questioning was ended. However, Hermione could be seen with a smile growing on her face. With out realizing it, she just told everyone her feeling for Richard. The rest of the meal was rather quiet, and once it was finished, they left for Harry's home. The girls made their way upstairs where they put their robes up, and Hermione got to ask about Harry. "OK Ginny, Luna and I told you about us, now it is your turn."

"It's like Luna said, he sort of feels what is needed at the time, and performs in that manner. He starts out like you said Richard is, then it's like he switches gears, and drives you crazy with wanton desire. He finds areas of sexual hot spots and causes eruptions of animal lust as he works these spots. Hermione, I don't know how to explain what he does to you, except that he brings out our hidden lust. Damn, I'm getting moist just talking about him."

With a dreamy look in her eyes, Luna agreed, "Me too. I may need to go steal Harry from Cissa and Andy just to satisfy my inner lust. I couldn't have said it any better that how you just did Ginny."

Hermione had to remark, "You make Harry sound like he is the world's greatest lover?"

Ginny just sighed, "Hermione, I haven't had much experience with men, Just Harry to be truthful, but, I can't see any other man making me feel as Harry does. It's just too much to expect all men to be that good. Maybe I am being a bit over zealous, but I can't see me with anyone else. I won't see me with anyone else. There is no one else for me. I am sure Luna feels the same way as I do. You felt him Hermione. He is solid like a rock. He is just as tireless. You heard Luna, Forty five minutes. How long does Richard last?"

"He lasts long enough to please me."

"How many times does he please you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like I said, How many times does he please you? How many orgasms do you have during a session?How many times do you cum?"

"Why? How many times do you cum, when you have sex with Harry, and how many times have you had sex with him? I know Luna has had many with him."

"I have sex with Harry twice, in those two sessions I have had nine orgasms."

"NINE! In two sessions? I don't believe it?"

"Luna, how many times did you cum last night?"

"Five major ones and two small ones. I think the small ones were just after shocks of the big ones. We would have continued on if we didn't have anything planned for today. And yes Ginny, I know it's your turn tonight, but I can dream can't I?"

That was when Ginny had a plan, "Luna, it's going to happen sooner or later, so why not now. Why don't we share Harry tonight?"

Luna's smile spread from ear to ear, "That does sound like fun, Ginny. Do you think you would be willing to share him for the evening?"

"If I didn't, I wouldn't have asked, Luna. I also want to see how much endurance Harry really has. Sorry Richard isn't here Hermione. He should be here tomorrow though, and you should be able to catch up on what you have been missing."

"Oh, I will. I promise you that. However, could you tell me how Harry makes you cum so many times? Maybe I could teach Richard how to do it."

Between Ginny and Luna, they told Hermione all the hot spots Harry found on them. They learned that each of them had different spots and that Harry searched the entire body for them. They told her that Harry usually lasted about two hours in his sessions.

Hermione made it a note to get Richard exercising when they returned to Hogwarts for the last two months, to get him in shape. Perhaps she could get him to work with Draco. Hermione had noticed where He was filling in like Harry, just not as much.

They talked until they heard the call from downstairs that dinner was ready. They all went down and before Luna would sit down to eat, she had to dance with Kreacher, much to his delight. He got Luna to laugh when he told her of the incident when Narcissa lost her grip on his hands because of the grease, and the look on Harry's face as he went sailing past him into the sitting room.

Luna was thinking, 'Damn it, why do I have to go back to school? I miss so much being away.'

After dinner was over, and they all sat in the sitting room, Cissa and Andy told them that Cissa would be staying with Andy tonight, since they were going shopping in the morning. Once they left, Luna and Ginny told Harry of their plans for the night. He wasn't sure he would survive the encounter.

Before retiring for the evening, Ginny floo called her mum to tell her of the Queen's request. Her dad had to catch her mum as she passed out.


	15. Chapter 15

Simply Irresistible Keeperoliver Chapter 15

Hermione knew she wouldn't sleep tonight, so she made plans to eves drop on the loving trio. She wanted to hear if what Ginny and Luna told her was true. If it was then maybe she could learn a few techniques for her to teach Richard. It could also give her and Richard some ammunition if what they said wasn't quite true. All and all, it was worth losing an hours sleep.

She stayed with the trio, until it was time for bed. Then she made it to her room, until she was sure they were tucked in for the night. Then she quietly made her way to Harry's room and listened in on what went on. They hopefully did not use a silencing charm. She was rewarded when she heard Luna ask Ginny, "I hope this turns out as good as I think it will Ginny. I don't know what to expect, and how I will handle watching you ride Harry's stick pony."

Ginny laughed at Luna's term for Harry's member. "Well Luna, if you are riding Harry's lap dog then we should both be pleased." Ginny was licking her lips as she commented.

SEXUAL HEALING-

Harry walked in the room hearing the girls talk about what was going to happen. He informed them, "Luna, Ginny, neither of you will have to fear about not being satisfied. I believe I can handle you both without a problem. At least I hope I can. I don't want to disappoint either one of you. I love you both too much."

Hermione listened to this and almost fell in love with Harry also. His sincerity was felt in her heart. He truly didn't want to let either of them down.

She heard the bed springs groan under the weight of three people and then the moaning of at least one of them. It sounded like Ginny. This was frustrating for Hermione hearing what was going on, and not being able to see it.

Harry was licking Ginny's sexual lips and sucking on her clit, while Luna was doing some licking of her own. Up and down the length of his shaft she ran her tongue. She tried to stick her tongue in Harry's little pee hole, which began sending Harry over the edge right away.

Meanwhile, Ginny grabbed Harry's head and began to rub her pussy against his mouth. Harry's tongue dancing around as she ground her center against it. She even felt it tickle her butt hole a few times. This only caused her to grind even harder.

Hermione heard the mown once more, only louder. Then she heard the first words spoken, "OH Harry, yes that's it. Oh shite Harry yes, Oh please move it faster against my clit. Yes that's it. Yes, yes, YES! Oh fuck Harry suck it all up so that I can do it again. How can you share this bit of magic with me Luna. It has to be magic as nothing in reality feels this good. OH NO! YES, FUCK! HELL, I AM CUMMING AGAIN YOU BEAUTIFUL MAN! OH YEAH, OH YEAH, OH YEAHHHHH! DAMN HARRY, HOW CAN YOU KNOW WHAT SENDS ME OVER THE TOP SO EASILY . Not even ten minutes and you have had me cum twice already. Luna you take over, Harry has me winded already, and I haven't even got to the good stuff yet. I need to recuperate, before I can go on."

Hermione could hear the pop as Luna pulled Harry's love stick out of her mouth. "OK Ginny, I will if you need me to, but don't you dare milk him dry, I haven't gotten any cream yet."

Ginny laughed as she took Luna's place on his cock, sticking it in her mouth. Ginny's sucking noises were much louder than Luna's.

Luna placed her center over Harry's mouth and lowered herself down. She felt Harry's tongue rubbing against her clit before she knew she was low enough for it. The shock of it rubbing against her sensitive nub was driving her crazy. Harry whispered something against her clit, and the vibration from it was enough for her to scream for more, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ! WHAT EVER IT WAS HARRY, DO IT AGAIN. THAT WAS TOO MUCH. OH SHITE, HARRY WHAT ARE YOU DOING. THE VIBRATIONS ARE DRIVING ME INSANE! OH HARRY, AGAIN PLEASE, YES THAT'S IT. YES THAT'S IT AGAIN, OH ONE MORE TIMEEEEEEEE. HARREEEEE THAT WAS SO BEAUTIFUL."

Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing. They must be acting on the other side of the door, They must know she is there. Fifteen minutes and the two girls have had three orgasms. Impossible. It takes me a half hour before I even get stimulated. Hermione was rubbing her self as she was thinking that. Her fingers were nowhere near as good as Richards fingers or his tongue.

Ginny took her mouth off Harry's cock and asked him if he was ready for her ride. Harry nodded, and Ginny lowered herself onto his cock and began to ride it like she was riding a horse, moving up and down on the saddle. She could feel Harry respond to her strokes with counter strokes of his own setting up a tempo that got faster as they got deeper into the act. Harry member was still throbbing from the ministrations Luna and Ginny had performed. The hum coming from Ginny as she moved Harry's cock in and out was becoming louder.

Hermione was listening to Ginny as she was ready to explode again. Her third. She was beginning to believe her two friends when they said they had four to five orgasms from Harry's love-making. She moved her fingers faster as Luna was going through her second orgasm.

Hermione had to quit, her fingers were not doing anything for her. She was so frustrated, she began to cry. She needed Richard so bad, it hurt her. She sat against the door listening to the sounds of ecstasy coming from Harry's room. Her sobs grew louder. She didn't think her sobs could be heard from all the noise the girls were making.

However, Harry heard them, more in his mind then with his ears. He felt the desperate plea of need coming from his sister. He didn't know how to help her. He felt sorry for Hermione, but he had two women he loved he had to care for. Their needs were real too. And they were his as well. He felt himself begin to throb as his first orgasm began to take shape. Ginny felt it also, and began her ride to the finish. With Harry's throbbing member pulsating in her, it drove her wild with lust, and she screamed as her and Harry climaxed together. She rode it out, stretching the feeling for a bit longer, Harry still pumping fluids into her canal. She could feel both of their fluids running down her leg. She finally collapsed on Harry's chest, breathing hard as she was slowly coming back into focus.

Luna was trying her best to keep up with Ginny's orgasm count. She has gone through three, while Ginny has gone through four. She wanted one more before she took her place on Harry's love stick.

Ginny then heard the sobbing coming from outside the door, and was going to go see what Hermione was crying about, when Harry stopped her. He moved his finger to his mouth as he pulled away from Luna's succulent lips, asking Ginny to be quiet. He didn't want Hermione to know that they all knew she was out there.

Luna took her spot back, and was soon in the middle of her fourth orgasm. As soon as she calmed down, she backed her way down to Harry's member and guided it to her sopping wet pussy. As he entered her, he reached up and fondled her breasts, pulling on her nipples. Bolts of electricity shot through her like a fast-moving river. She rode these waves as they came crashing through her body.

She looked down to see Harry and Ginny kissing while he continued to provide Luna with her own need. She smiled at the scene, then her eyes got huge as she felt the power of another orgasm building. Her movements became much fasted as she felt the friction of Harry's love stick against her nub.

Harry knew Luna was close, and moved in his desire to finish together. He drove faster while he still kissed Ginny, running his tongue around in her mouth. This was the greatest feeling he ever had. Two beautiful women making passionate love to him at the same time.

Harry and Luna climaxed together in a flash of bright light. At the same time they heard Hermione scream also. Harry didn't know how she did, but, Hermione found her much-needed release.

Hermione was still sobbing, when she felt her desire begin to increase. It was getting stronger and stronger as she sat against the wall. She didn't understand how it was happening as her hands were using her handkerchief to wipe the tears from her face. Then, in a flash of light, she felt the explosion as it ran through her body like it never had before. She screamed as it ran its course through her body. She almost passed out at the sheer thrill of the feeling it left in her. After her scream, she knew she had to leave before they got up to investigate the sound. She had just made it back to her room and shut the door, when she heard Harry's door open.

Harry didn't know how he did it, but he somehow was able to feed Hermione visions of Her and Richard having fantastic sex while stimulating her desire causing her to obtain the satisfaction she so badly needed. He felt both good and bad for what he did. Good because he was able to help his friend, but bad because he invaded her mind and gave her false satisfaction. He would talk to her later about it.

SI-}

Dudley felt the glare coming from his father as he was getting ready to leave for the Ministry. Today was the day Kingsley would tell him where he would be working. He wanted it to be the Ministry, so that he could make use of the Memorial, to talk to his Aunt and Uncle. They had accepted his apology days ago, and have built a feel for family every day since then. It was his first stop every morning, and his last stop every evening.

He and Arthur had visited precincts, looking for right bobby's to work with their group. The MMLE had become a top priority for the Ministry.

So far they had ten commons, and 14 wizards working in their department. Kingsley wanted four more Commons to even out the numbers. To Dudley's surprise there were five women in their branch. Three witches, and two commons. In his opinion they were all beautiful. Arthur warned him not to get attached to any of them just yet. He did not know how long they would stay with the department.

Dudley walked up the Memorial, and using the wand provided by the guard, he activated the runestone. He didn't know how he was able to do that, with him being a common. But it worked, and that was all that mattered. He didn't think much of it. He watched as Lily, James, Sirius, Remus and Tonks appeared on the screen, "Hello Aunt Lily, Uncle James. Sirius, Remus, and the lovelier than ever Tonks."

Tonks hit Remus in the arm, "And you wonder why I like him, Wotcher Dudley."

For 15 minutes he talked to the group, listening to more stories of their time in school. He was surprised to,learn that James and Lily didn't get together until midway through their seventh year, and one year from that date they were married. Up until that time, Lily hated James and everything he stood for. It took him several days to get her alone to ask her, "Aunt Lily, you said you hated Uncle James for six and a half years, what changed your mind?"

Lily smiled at Dudley, "I never truly hated James, Dudley. He was just so arrogant that I had to keep him in check to deflate his ego. I always admired his courage and bravery. Then in our fifth year, when a friend insulted me, it was James and Remus that comforted me. Sirius always doubted my intentions toward the Marauders, thinking I was always ready to turn them in for their pranks. The fact of the matter is I only turned them in once, when they put a friend of mine in danger. This same friend was the one that insulted me for this very same incident. Even though I wouldn't admit it, that was when I started to like James. He tried to stop my friend from going through with Sirius' plan. I finally gave in when I realized that with only half a school year left, if I didn't admit how I felt, I may lose James forever."

He was brought back to the present time when Arthur walked up to him and asked if he was ready to see Kingsley. He nodded, said goodbye to his new family, and touched the runestone to turn off the projection.

Arthur and Dudley talked on their way to the Minister's office saying good morning to the passing wizards and witches that greeted them. Once they arrived at Kingsley's office, they saw that he was not alone. Tony Blair was also there. The Prime Minister must have wanted to be there for sharing of information.

"Arthur, Dudley come in and take a seat. The Prime Minister and I have had some very long talks about where you should be headquartered. Believe it or not, I wanted you centered in the common world. He wanted you centered here. His feelings for the matter were much stronger than mine, and he won out. You will be taking up office on this floor, where you will be sharing responsibilities of governing the recruits. You will schedule their training, set up a rank structure, and partners. You will have a secretary that will be a common. You will not use the term muggle anymore Arthur. This is by order of the Queen. Also, since we are on that matter, it has been requested by her Majesty that you and Molly visit her soon. It seems she wishes to meet Harry's mother, since she already met his father."

Arthur laughed at this. Finally getting Harry to call them mum and dad took a long time, but it was worth it to see the look on Molly's face. The pride she showed and the feeling of finding a long lost son. Now if they could only get Hermione to call them that, however, that may never occur after what Ron had done. They were shocked when Hermione acted like it was all for the better. Now she was with their nephew, who they thought of as another son, and with Harry sort of bringing Fred back, it was like their family was expanding.

The two were led to their new office which was larger than Kingsley's. They raised their eye brows, and Kingsley simply said, there are two of you, and only one of me. In reality, I have more sq ft then you do per person."

They didn't push the issue. They were just glad to be finally settled into an area to work from. Then they met their new secretary, Dorothy Sanders. She asked to be called Dot. She was an energetic young lady, full of life and anxious to start her new job.

The MMLE was off to a good start. Out side of the office at the other end of the room was the area for the agents to do their research for the cases they would be handling. Cubicles to divide them for privacy, yet able to call for someone if needed. Four more people were needed to fill the spaces, and that is what Dudley and Arthur would be doing today, searching for four common law enforcement agents to complete their staff.

They had used their Ministers for names of people to question for their potential work force, and of the hundreds of names given, they had found 24 suitable. It was actually Harry who had provided the names to Kingsley of the DA, for Arthur and Dudley to interview. Arthur wished to add to the list, as he felt there was others that could fill the slots that were just as proficient as the DA members.

The names of the chosen agents were Dean, Seamus, Padma, Susan, Anthony, Terry, Ron, Cho, Neville, and Andrew from the DA. Arthur and Dudley also selected Draco, Blaise, and Theodore from Slytherin. The last was an auror that was new to the corp named Erik.

The ten common agents would join the group once released from their duties with the stations they were assigned. These had to be filled before they could be released.

As Arthur and Dudley were getting settled, Dot came in and asked them what their preference was for beverages. Arthur favored Tea, and Dudley coffee. Cold drinks would be water and lemonade. Dot made notes of their choices and bounced back to her office. Arthur loved the bubbly secretary who reminded him of Luna.

As they sat in their chairs, Dudley thought of how lucky he was that Harry would consider him for this job. It was something he would never even have thought of as a career, but now he thought that it was something that he could really enjoy. Arthur was brilliant and very easy to get along with. Kingsley would make a great boss, and Tony another great boss. The freedom that the job provided was a perk that Dudley would come to love. When he learned that travel would be a part of the job, he became excited, as Dudley loved to visit new places.

Yes, life for Dudley had taken a definite turn for the better since he re-established his ties with his cousin.

SI-}

When Hermione woke up the morning following her little exercise in eves dropping, she felt the pain of what it led up to. She missed Richard so much, but she knew now that what she had been feeling was only the tip of the ice burg. She had been under the feeling that their lives were perfect, and it couldn't get any better. Now she knew that there was so much more that they could share.

What she couldn't understand was why she had that orgasm with out any sexual contact, when she couldn't even get any feelings from her own self gratification. Where did it come from?

She was deep in thought when Kreacher asked her if there was anything he could get her. She asked for some coffee and toast, and thanked him for his asking. Kreacher started out for his task, and was interrupted when Luna came in, turned on the radio, and pulled him out on the dance floor.

Hermione watched as the two flew around the floor, laughing the whole time. This was the first time Hermione witnessed this and to see the elf laugh and enjoy himself was a wonderful sight. Luna was delightful as her and Kreacher really enjoyed their time they shared on the dance. When Luna stopped the dance and went to Hermione and took her hand to bring her out and dance with Kreacher, she was stunned. Once they started around the floor, she began to feel exhilarated. Even with no set pattern, she felt that they danced for the joy of the dance and not for the perfection of the dance.

When Harry and Ginny walked in, Luna grabbed Ginny's hand and pulled her out to dance, and Harry followed so that he could join in as well.

They were having so much fun that they almost missed the floo call. Harry just happened to see the flame in the fireplace in the sitting room, and went in to answer it. When he came back to the kitchen, he knew he would make this morning even better for one for the dancers. He was followed into the kitchen by Richard. Hermione saw him and ran to him and pulled him out to the floor where they joined Ginny and Kreacher, and Harry and Luna. After the next dance which was a slow dance, they all sat while Kreacher presented them all breakfast which had been cooking during the celebration.

Kreacher joined them for the meal which for the first time, he piled the food on his plate as high as Ron would. When everyone looked over to him, he smiled and said, "Kreacher worked up quite an appetite this morning. He needs to gain his strength back."

Luna leaned over and kissed his forehead. "Kreacher, you could make a twenty year old look older, with the energy you have."

After breakfast, Richard explained why he was here, "I asked Professor McGonagall if I could use the floo to travel home because I missed Hermione so much. She knew where you would be Hermione, and agreed to it this one time. I missed you so much Hermione. Why were you gone for two days?"

"Richard, one thing you don't do is go against the Queen's wishes. She asked us to stay the night, and then visit the memorial the next day. Even Professor McGonagall stayed. Then, we had to talk with Kingsley about Michael Corner's case. The Queen is not a very forgiving person. She doubled the length he would serve for his crime. Since it was so late, and we would be leaving the next day for Hols, the Professor allowed us to stay here."

"Well, that makes sense I guess. Didn't relieve the fact that I missed you so much though. Did you have a fun time at the Palace?"

"Marvelous. It is so beautiful there. Last night was a little difficult though."

"Why was that?"

"Let's just say I was lonely and leave it at that."

"Good to see that I was missed sweetheart and I think you already know how I felt."

"I think you mentioned it once or twice." Hermione laughed.

Kreacher brought breakfast to Richard, and while he ate, Harry asked to see Hermione for a moment. She was puzzled as to why he wanted to speak to her alone, but agreed.

Harry closed the door to his study, and placed a silencing charm around the room. "Hermione, I don't wish to embarrass you, but, I know you were outside my door last night listening to the three of us as we frolicked in the bed. I heard you crying, and it hurt me not being able to comfort you. I knew I couldn't do it in the way you needed comforting though. However, for some reason, I was able to reach out to your mind, and gave you a thought that would provide you with the release you needed. I projected an image of Richard into your mind having an intimate session with him. I used the techniques that I use on the girls with him performing them. I know this was wrong Hermione, but I had to do something to get you feeling better. What bothered me was that even after doing it, you continued to cry. Why were you still crying?"

"You're right Harry it was wrong. That was not expected, and it bothered me that it happened and I didn't know how or why it did. However, it was even worse for me being wrong. I shouldn't have been there listening to your love making. I just wanted to know if what the girls told me was true or not, and if there was some secret to love making that Richard and I should know. Please forgive me for this. I think I am more embarrassed for this than I am for what you did for me. Your solution was to give me relief from the hurt I was feeling, while mine was to satisfy my curiosity."

"Hermione, I hope to think that because we are friends that we should be able to express ourselves with out being embarrassed or shy about it. You know I love you like a sister, but because of my link that we had last night, I think it may be more. The bond of family I would think. It was funny how I didn't know you were there, until you started hurting. I guess strong emotions trigger it."

"That's possible Harry. Does that mean I can't have any around you anymore? That's going to take a lot to get used to. I don't like the idea of watching what I am thinking when I am around you."

"I'll do my best to keep my mind closed when you are near. Now what say we get back before Richard gets jealous and thinks we are up to something."

Hermione was laughing as she and Harry walked back to the kitchen to see Richard just finishing up his breakfast, and Ginny and Luna helping Kreacher clean up.

With just two months left to their school year, and it being the last time there as a student, everyone was looking forward to what the future presented. Ginny was interested in trying out for the Harpies. Luna wanted work as a columnist for the Quibbler. Hermione wanted to work for the Ministry in the care and well being for magical creatures. Richard was looking forward to his work with the WWW. Harry was looking forward to his time with Ginny and Luna. He hoped that once they were set in their careers that they could get married and start raising a family. This is what Harry most wanted out of life, family.

SI-}

George and Verity had the WWW business growing. They put in a bid to buy out Zonko's in Hogsmeade, and extend out to France near Beauxbaton. George already considered Richard for the Hogsmeade general manager position, with none other than Filius Flitwick as the proprietor. They learned that he was giving up the Charms position to start enjoying life. When they approached Filius with the position, he jumped at the opportunity.

Zonko's had agreed to terms with George, and Filius began to visit the store making mental changes to it's appearance. He thought Zonko's was to dull to be efficient. They began losing money when the twins opened in Diagon Alley, and when George gave them the offer, they negotiated for a better price and they came to terms. When Filius began to visit, he felt he knew what was in store for Hogwarts, and laughed at the images it presented. The hyper dwarf began to earn the respect of Blaine Zonko. With the backing of WWW, there could be no other out come but success for him and George.

Then George surprised Blaine when he asked him if he wished to move to France and run a WWW near Beauxbaton. Blaine always wanted to live there with his wife, but Zonko's prevented that from happening. With this offer, and the money he earned from his sale to George, he accepted and he and his wife Gloria took a trip to France and found a home that he purchased, and put his home in Hogsmeade up for sale. Things had worked out perfectly for Blaine, getting everything him and Gloria ever wanted.

Filius learned that Blaine was selling his home, and using the money he saved while teaching, bought the home and Blaine was even more thrilled at the way things were moving. He didn't know it would sell so quick, and that he didn't even have to go through a realtor thus both him and Filius bypassed any expenses associated with a realtor.

If any of the people involved could have dreamed for this to happen, it could not have been a better dream. Things fell into place rapidly, with all parties pleased at the outcome.

Life after Hogswarts was beginning to take shape for the Weasley and Potter families.

SI-}

Molly was cleaning up after breakfast, when she was surprised with a visit from Harry. He was carrying a large box under his arm, and was not able to give her the hug he wanted to return to her.

"Harry it is so good to see you sweetheart. What brings you out here so early?"

"Hello mum, just dropped by to deliver this package for you. Dad will be here in a bit, and you have to get dressed. You and he are paying a visit this morning to a very important person. This is what you need to wear for the visit. Now I won't delay you any longer. You go get dressed, and be waiting. I promise you will be surprised. Enjoy the visit. Now, If you will excuse me, I have to get to work, or George will skin me alive." He took one step and turned back. "I hope you don't mind me calling you mum, because that is what you have been to me for the past six years. For that I will always love you."

The tears showing in Molly's eyes told Harry that he was welcomed to the Weasley Family. "And you have been my son for that time as well Harry. I love you too. Now you better get a move on as I don't want to lose you now." and Molly hugged Harry one more time before he left.

Molly returned to the house and went upstairs to see what she had to wear for this visit. What she saw in the box took her breath away. It was a beautiful Kelly Green set of robes. On top of the robes laid a deep red sash that had a coat of arms on it. The It had a heart that was circled by two banners. The top banner said "PURITY IS OF THE HEART" and the bottom banner read "NOT OF THE BLOOD". She never saw the Weasley Family Crest before. It was lost when Arthur's ancestors lost their fortune and fell from grace in the eyes of the magic community.

Once she donned her robe, she went and sat by the floo and waited for Arthur. It wasn't a long wait, and he was dressed as she was. Without saying a word he took her hand and led her to the floo. He threw the powder down to the ground and said "The Royal arrival area!"

It was time for Arthur and Molly to pay their visit to the Queen.

SI-}

A/N: I know that this chapter should have been one of those I have been correcting for content, but I felt I had to leave it in because of Hermiones problem. If this offends anyone, please let me know, and I hope it gets by the censors. I know their new stand on content but sometime an author should be given leeway in a story. After this chapter is posted, the rating will change to an M rating. This is to let all my readers know that it is happening.

As always, Ollie the Keeper.


	16. Chapter 16

Simply Irresistible Keeperoliver Chapter 16

A/N: Just a short little blip about the story. It seems that some readers are under the assumption that it is drawing to a close. That is not the case. There are at least 10, and probably more chapters left. There are too many situations to resolve still. That being said, I now leave you to write this next entry for your pleasure. Yes Bro, it will start off with Hermione and Richard. So, I will say it now. SEXUAL INTERLUDE UP NEXT.

SI-}

As soon as she entered the room, Molly had a hundred questions for Arthur. "Where have you taken me Arthur? Who is it we are about to meet? Why do I have to be dressed in these robes, and why didn't I know of the family crest? Arthur, if our marriage is going to work, you can't keep secrets from me."

"Mollywabbles, I have never kept a secret from you. The person you are about to meet asked to meet you. Harry is the one who purchased the robes. I haven't seen the Weasley family crest in over thirty years. Molly, we are in Buckingham Palace, and you are about to meet her Majesty, the Queen."

"Arthur, this is no time to be joking. If her Majesty wished to meet me, why wouldn't she ask me personally?"

Arthur didn't get a chance to answer as a steward opened the door and asked the two to join him. He had them wait for just a moment as he announced their presence. He came back and led them into the meeting hall.

Molly stood in awe as Arthur bowed to her Majesty. Seeing him bow, Molly tried her best to curtsy. She failed, as she fell to the floor on her butt. She was so embarrassed she started to cry. However, when she heard both the Queen and Arthur laughing, she started to get very angry. "Just what do you two think is so bloody funny?" As soon as she said it, she remembered where she was and passed out from shame. Molly woke back up with something cool on her forehead. Arthur was wiping a cool cloth soaked with water along her brow. The Queen was at his side with a look of concern on her face.

Molly started in at once. "Please forgive me your Majesty, I forgot where I was and who I was with. Arthur will tell you that My temper is fairly even most of the time." Molly took a moment to take a breath. "However, it is tested regularly by my twin sons, or was. I have only one left. No, I am not going to get sorrowful Arthur, I am just trying to explain my actions."

"Mrs. Weasley, may I call you Molly?" Asked Elizabeth.

"I would be honored if you would your Majesty." Molly curtsied correctly this time.

"Good. Now I asked for you to visit me Molly To talk to you about Harry. I know all about Fred and George. As a matter of fact, I have met Fred. Quite a charmer he is."

"Yes, isn't he though." Molly answered through gritted teeth.

"Please don't be harsh Molly, I enjoyed my visit immensely. Sirius is the one I would worry about. Now, how about we adjourn to my sitting room for some tea and conversation." Asked Elizabeth.

They talked for an hour, both bragging on Harry and sharing stories. Arthur didn't get to say much, but enjoyed the time anyway.

SI-}

Harry and the rest sat at the kitchen table sharing a cuppa and stories as they sat. Hermione asked Richard if they could talk privately for a moment. When they were alone Hermione began, "Richard I have to tell you some thing, and you may get angry. Luna Ginny and I were sitting in a restaurant last evening when they brought up something that interested me. They told me of Harry's staying power and how he satisfied them for hours with them having multiple pleasurable moments. To tell you the truth, I didn't believe them. So, I did something stupid. When they went to bed for the evening, I sat outside their bedroom and listened to what went on. Before I go any further with that, let me say Luna and Ginny both bragged about having four or five orgasms during intercourse with Harry, each. So I was sitting there hoping to catch them in a lie, and to use it with you for a prank against them. Well to my surprise and disappointment, what they said was more than just true. It was not just five orgasms, but they were mind blowing explosions of pleasure that they screamed for Harry to continue. Richard, it was so intense, I tried to masturbate, but it wouldn't even begin to get me excited. I started to cry in frustration, thinking the noise the girls were making, I wouldn't be heard. Harry heard me."

Hermione took a breath to gather her strength for the rest. "Harry felt sorry for me, but he was too caught up in the passion of Luna and Ginny. However, he found out that we had a bond, though not a lovers bond. It was a familial bond that allowed us to feel the others emotions and help to get past them. Harry sent images of you to my brain, that were erotic and descriptive. So vivid were they, that it caused me to have the strongest orgasm I have ever had. This morning, Harry talked with me, and told me what happened, and that if I wanted, he would tell me how to enjoy my time with you more. I did, and he did. So what this is, is will please have sex with me, doing these things Harry explained to me."

Richard laughed, "Hermione, all you had to do was ask. You didn't have to go into that unexpurgated explanation. I didn't know you were so kinky. I like kinky."

Hermione went into detail of what Harry explained to her. Richard sat and listened and then when she was done explaining he added, "So you want rough sex?"

"No. Well, yes actually, but that is not all. I want unexpected, random, risky sex. I don't want to be the quiet bookworm Hermione Granger any more. I want to be more adventurous with our relationship. I want to have sex in front of someone, with out them realizing we are having sex, even if it is just foreplay sex. I want to feel free to have sex with you when ever I want. I want multiple orgasms when we have sex. I want it to last for hours."

"Whoa girl, what else did you and Harry talk about, to bring about this change in you, not that I don't like it? I have been trying to be a gentleman when it came to sex. I wanted to be discreet. However, I will be what ever you want me to be, starting right now." and he took her in his arms, and began to show her what he meant.

In a second, he had her clothes off, and his, and he was trailing kisses down her body to her sweet spot. He had Hermione rolling around on the bed in a fit of passion. With just his tongue, he brought her to the height she was looking for. The orgasm ran through her body like a flood through a valley. It lifted her up off the bed like electricity was controlling her every move. Her mind was a flash of blinding lights as Richard brought her once again to her peak and drove her over the edge to another orgasm. Hermione was screaming his name as he was driving her crazy with his tongue and fingers. He then got up and offered his cock to her open mouth, which she took into her mouth and began to suck, lick and bite gently on. Richard could not believe what Hermione had turned into. A sex goddess. He pulled out of her mouth before he gave into her brilliant work. He wanted this first time with this new Hermione to be more meaningful.

Richard placed his cock at Hermione's entrance, and pushed forward creating the full feeling that Hermione loved. He began his tempo slow and grinding, then quickened it just a bit. He played with her breasts as he continued his stroking. Hermione felt another wave of pleasure building in her core, and as he quickened the pace the desire inside her built until she was in throes of another intense orgasm. This is what she had been missing in their love making before. This show of lights and explosions of rapture.

Richard felt all three of Hermione's eruptions, the last one milking his cock with a suction from the walls of her core. If she continued this for long, he wouldn't last too much longer. He had to bring her off one more time before he finished. He leaned forward and kissed her with all the passion he possessed, and she responded. She ran her tongue around his gums and tongue then pulling his tongue into her mouth and sucked on it. He took her nipples between his fingers and pinched them firmly. Hermione moaned in his mouth at the feel of pain/pleasure he was giving her.

Richard then began his final drive to bring both Hermione and himself to the most mind blowing orgasm that either of them ever had. It was like a volcano erupting in their bodies, and the pleasure was lava flowing in waves down the side of the volcano. It was steamy like the heat from the volcano. It was magnificent like the explosion that the volcano created when it erupted.

After 10 minutes when the ride they were on finally subsided, he rolled off Hermione and laid there playing with her hair as she smiled after what they had just completed. She made note, "Now that was what I was talking about. Now I have bragging rights with Luna and Ginny. And yes, Richard, I intend to use them. Discreet is for the birds. If they can be open about their experiences, then so can I. I won't be telling the world, just Harry, Luna and Ginny."

"Fair enough, and I can George, Draco, and Astoria. They should like to hear that we are now more open in our relationship."

"Do you really want to George and Draco about what we do?"

"Of course I do. And Fred as well. They are always telling me about their prowess in bed. Now it's my turn."

"I believe Harry, Luna and Ginny have created two sex monsters. Oh the shame of it all." Hermione giggled.

Richard let out a sigh, "Not monsters. More like slaves caving in to our inner desires. Falling to our hidden pleasures. Giving in to the lust we have created."

"Ya, I like that Richard. Not monsters but passionate slaves. Each of us the others master."

"Yes master. Of course master, What ever you say master."

They both laughed before sleep finally took over.

SI-}

Dudley and Arthur finally had their full crew and right from the beginning they all fell into a kinship as they trained for their job. Their training consisted of hand to hand, weapons, magic and it's defense against it. They were taught foreign languages. Customs and courtesies. They trained in groups of four, but when they were fully rained, then they would not have any particular pairing when working. Arthur feared that Draco would be hard to get to work with the Common crew, but such was not the case. He melded in perfectly. He was pulled from school a few days early, but done with his NEWTS. Him and Astoria became engaged before he left school, and planned for a September wedding. No one knew of it yet, not even Narcissa. However Kingsley had to be told, as did Dudley and Arthur. They promised that they would keep it to them selves. It was well that they did, as the Sept. wedding was not going to happen. It was moved to Christmas. Training was longer than they figured it would be. Arthur knew it was going to be an on going thing, but figured full time training would only be about two months. It would take twice that, or more. The Martial Arts Master would not release them to work until he was sure that they were all capable of protecting more than just them selves.

There were more bumps in the road as they went along, but none of them too bad. Dudley had even joined the agents in their training, and they were all amazed at how fit he was for his size. Yes he lost a lot of weight since his childhood, but was still a fair size. His energy level was extremely high though, and his concentration was astounding. He was quick to learn it all except for language. He had trouble with speaking foreign languages. George was there for this problem. Him and Fred came up with a charmed necklace that allowed you to speak in you own language, but translated it to let the person you were talking with hear it in their native language. It was charmed for four different languages and they made them for the different members each unique with four different languages. Twenty four members, 96 different languages.

Arthur was never more proud of his sons then he was right now. The charms were works of art, and when other branches of the Ministry asked if they could acquire some of them, he refused. This was for their team alone. Kingsley backed him on this stating that Her Majesty needed to have this team the lone branch of law enforcement able to work overseas, with the local government.

For four months they trained, and when the training was complete, there was no better fighting force in the world. The combination of magic and technology brought power unheard of in the common world or the magical world.

This became known to the people who worked outside the law quickly. Dudley and Arthur's fist case came from the Prime Minister. He asked Dudley to send a team to investigate the disappearance of a military arms shipment that just happened that morning. Dudley sent a team of six, led by Draco and a common named Avery Mitchell.

The six used a port key to get to a wooded area not far from the scene. They approached the guard that was closest to them, and showed their ID's to him. He called over his commander, and he also looked at the ID's. He saw the emblem of the Queen on them, and saluted them and brought them to the tent used as HQ.

Commander Brayton was the first to witness the team that called them selves the Royal Marauders. Draco and Avery read over the reports from the personnel transporting the weapons. It seemed that the convoy was stopped because of a downed tree. The convoy commander used his men to move the tree using chain saws. It took five minutes and in that five minutes, the last three trucks had been stripped bare. The rear guard claimed to have never seen any one.

Avery went to the three trucks in question and examined the surrounding area. On the ground, he saw something sparkle, and bent over to check it out. With his eyes always moving, he saw movement from the bottom of the truck, and dodged as he saw a blade of some sort lunge out and then retreat, in the blink of an eye. From behind, the same thing happened from the truck next in line.

Draco saw what happened to Avery, and used a silent immobulus, freezing any thing in or under the three trucks. When they looked under the trucks, at first they saw nothing. This baffled both Draco and Avery. Avery crawled under the truck to get a closer look, and still saw nothing at first. He was ready to crawl back out, when he stopped and once again looked at the bottom of the truck. He reached up, and felt the bottom which moved when he touched it. He felt around and found the edge of the material and pulled it down. There he found a man in a black outfit, frozen by Draco's spell. Just one man, strapped to the bottom of the truck to keep him in place. He was holding a rod that was about four feet long. Avery took this from the frozen man to examine it. He crawled out from underneath the truck with the rod in his hand and was helped up by Draco. "There was a false bottom on the truck, and one man was strapped down to the bed. He was holding this." handing it to Draco. Draco found a pressure switch at the base of the rod, and pushed it. From the other end of the rod, shot out a thin sharp blade. Draco pushed the button again, and this time froze the blade in the extended position. He looked at the tip, and saw a slight film on the blade. Not wanting to touch it, he removed the curse, and the blade retreated back to it's base. They checked the last two trucks and found the same thing under each. The removed all the rods from the men. They had the rest of the crew check the other vehicles, and they all came up the same. In all, six men had been captured. Draco reached into his pocket, and pulled out a vial and put three drops on the tongue of the most intelligent looking man. The Veritaserum did it's work. The man told them that they worked in conjunction with twelve others in the heist. They used canvas art to fool the rear guards while they heisted the munitions. They were lowered over the side of the cliff where the twelve others took them and loaded them up in another truck. They were planning another heist 10 miles from where they were to get the rest of the munitions. They would be using force in that one, now having the fire power to do so.

Draco entered the back of the truck, ad then Apparated to the area below the road they were on to check for tracks. He found none, as the land was all rock. He did find a cigarette butt, which he levitated to a bag, not wanting to touch it. He did one more quick check and saw nothing, then Apparated back to the truck and walked out. They bound and gagged the six thieves, after they stripped them, and dressed up in the outfits them selves, and took their place in the bottom of the trucks.

Unfortunately, there was no further attempt made on the convoy, and it made it's way safely to the storage depot. Draco and Avery's team then went to the commander of the depot to examine the cigarette butt that Draco found. The portable lab they brought with them would be able to tell them something about the person who smoked the cigarette. Fingerprints, fluid tests for DNA, and anything else.

Using a computer in the commander's office, they analyzed the information they got from the cigarette butt, and matched it to a known black market weapons dealer. They got his address and using side along travel, they landed about half a kilometer from the home. Draco and Avery surrounded the home, and they approached the door. They knocked twice before Draco used "Alohamora!" unlocking the door. The home was empty, but was filled with evidence, and an address to a warehouse three kilometers down the road. They nonce again surrounded the building before Avery and Draco approached the warehouse. They didn't make it to the door when they heard shouting and running coming from the building. They heard more shouting, then screaming, then silence.

One of the commons came running from around back and reported to the two. "We have four bound and gagged around back sir. No injuries to report."

Draco had Avery and the guard cover the front as he went to the door. Standing off to the side, he kicked it in and was greeted with gunfire. Draco used a levitating charm to draw their attention away from him. It worked as they started to fire in that direction which allowed him to gain entry. He saw movement from behind one of the stolen crates, and then someone go running for the back. One immobulus and he was down. The other started to fire at where he thought Draco was, but he had moved and was now directly behind him. "Petrificus Totalus!" and the fight was over.

All six thieves were bound and gagged, and loaded into the back of a truck, while the stolen weapons and ammunition were loaded in a second truck. The trip back to the depot was a lot longer than the trip to the hideout, but, there was time for them to congratulate each other on a job well done. More was given to them when they arrived four hours later at the depot. And many thanks from the commander.

When they arrived back at the Ministry, Dudley, Arthur, Kingsley and Tony were all there to pass on their congratulations as well. The first mission of the Royal Marauders was a smashing success.

SI-}

With the end of the school year behind them, and the feeling of now being adults, Harry, Luna and Ginny now looked forward to life after school. They all learned of the success of the first mission of Harry's idea, and Harry was proud of what they called them selves. The Royal Marauders was a brilliant name, and he was sure that his dad, Sirius and Remus would be proud as well.

Harry asked the girls what they wanted to do now that they didn't have to go back, and they both shouted, "We want to go to Hawaii." Harry laughed, and pulled them in for a hug.

"If that is what you want, then Hawaii it is. We have to check to see if Richard, and Hermione want to go, and Draco and Astoria. Oh, and George, Verity and Fred."

"What about Kingsley and Narcissa Harry?" Luna beamed.

"Of course, how silly of me."

Harry asked Kingsley about the trip, and he added the whole crew of Royal Marauders, and Dot. Arthur talked Molly into going as well. It would be for two weeks, all expenses paid for by the government. The Queens thanks for the fine work done by the Royal Marauders.

Three days later, the group found them selves in a large hotel called the Royal Hilton, and it was right on the beach. They were welcomed in the traditional Hawaiian manner with leis and kisses on the cheek. They were all on the same floor, and had a fleet of vehicles at their disposal, with drivers.

The first thing the girls did was to go to the clothing shop in the front area, and purchased bathing suits. They then went to their rooms and modeled them for their boyfriends. Fred was in Harry's pocket peeking over the top and whistled at the show. "Damn, they look hot. There's not enough cloth to make a decent suit for me, with all of them combined. I wouldn't mind trying them on though, especially if they are still wearing them."

Harry looked down at Fred, "Hey one of them is your sister pervert."

"Are you going to tell me she 's not hot also?"

"NO, But I'm not her brother."

"And I'm dead, so what's the big deal."

"That is just sick Fred. Do you have no morals?"

"Nah, George has them all. I'm Immoral. You still didn't answer my question BROTHER!"

"What question was that?"

"OI, earth to Harry. Anyone home in there. I asked you if Ginny was hot?"

"Nah, she should be alright, the Air Conditioner is on."

Fred fell back into the pocket laughing at Harry. He was a true Weasley. How ever, he was back up when he heard Harry say, "Damn Fred, you are missing quite a sight. The girls are walking to the beach. Oh shit, you should see all the guys falling all over them selves watching them go by."

Fred stood up and saw about ten guys lying on the sand watching the girls walk to the water line. He had to look twice at Hermione. Her Bikini was flesh toned, and she looked naked walking across the sand. Luna stood out like a true beauty queen in her royal blue outfit. Ginny in her sea green outfit was lost in the back ground of the ocean. Verity was wearing a pink outfit that displayed her attributes to perfection. That lucky SOB George. Astoria was wearing one that had the American flag as the material of the bikini. The stars were strategically placed in four ares. Then there was Dot. She was wearing the tiniest bikini you could imagine. It was nothing more than eye patches over the important areas. If Dudley doesn't notice her, he must be dead. Either that or queer.

Fred's evaluation of the girls was not the only one being taken. Over a hundred guys on the beach were making their own. The girls had been approached several times by the locals, and joined them in their walk to the shoreline. That was as far as it got for them as the girls then decided to take a dip. They played around in the crystal clear water, splashing each other, pulling each other under water. Having tug of war fights while sitting on someone else shoulder. For two hours they put on a show for the more than one hundred guys just sitting there watching them. As they came out of the water, they saw the audience, and both Luna and Dot bowed to them and thanking them for their attendance today.

Just their first day there, and already they had fans.

The next day, The girls from the Royal Marauders joined them for their show, and the crowd today was more than double what it was the day before. Cho and Susan also putting on a show. Susan was a pretty girl though a bit chunky when she first entered Hogwarts. However, the years did wonders for her as she became a stunning beauty as well. Her reddish blond, almost strawberry blond hair shined in the sunlight. Cho, was always a beauty. It was no wonder that Harry was infatuated with her for a while. Then there was Hannah. She threatened to burst free of her restraints at every step she took. Her big breasts bouncing back and forth to and fro. It was hypnotic watching her walk. Neville got himself a true gem in her.

Finally, the guys couldn't take it any more, and they joined the girls in the water, and the guys on the beach all moaned as they watched the girls interact with the newcomers.

Then they all watched as one of the locals got up and went to the girls and tried to pick up on one of them. Unfortunately, it was Astoria, and Draco was not too happy about it. He watched as Astoria calmly refused his advances, and then pushed him away when he started to get rough. Draco was ready to respond, when the guy changed targets and went after Luna. He became upset when she just laughed at him. Hannah was the next target. He pushed to far when he grabbed her top and started to rip it off. He never even knew what hit him when Neville charged him and took him down. Laying in the water, he looked up at Neville and felt his nerves shattering as Neville curled his hands into fists, "I think your presence is no longer welcomed here. Leave now while you still can. Believe me when I say, If you think I am scary, you should piss of my friends. They will make you shite you pants. Now go."

The guy got up and walked back to his friends who all turned their back on him. What he did was not called for. Yes, they all liked to watch the girls, and sometimes even got lucky, but , they never forced themselves on anyone, and if they were with a guy, they were off limits.

The rest of the day was uneventful, and they all made it back to the hotel for clean up and dinner.

Harry had been watching from the balcony in his room, and was never more proud of his friends. But none more so than Neville. He had gone from a meek, timid, shy boy who was always doubting his abilities. Then he joined the DA. That started him on his road to being a leader.

Him, Ginny and Luna led the resistance during his last year, and the students looked up to him as their replacement for Harry, until he would show up. Neville accepted this role, and never let anyone down. The courage he showed in standing up to Tom, and then killing Nagini right in front of Tom took nerves of steel.

Harry had noticed that the whole group of wizards down there had grown so much since his first year. He didn't mean in age and size. They were so much more mature. True they were acting like kids in the water, but not having much of a childhood, who could blame them. He looked down below him, and saw Molly and Arthur standing at the entry to the hotel watching as the young adults made their way back to the hotel. He saw Ginny and Luna break off and join them where they were hugged and kissed by both grown ups. They all turned and walked back into the hotel.

"They are all different, aren't they Harry?"

"Yes Fred, they are. But, do you know what, I wouldn't want it any other way. Yes, I miss you guys a lot, and more than anything I wish I could get you all back, But if it meant changing things the way they are now, I wouldn't want it."

"Nor would I Harry. But just to let you know, I get the best of both worlds. By day I'm human. Pint size, but human. By night, I am a spirit. I join the other side and become a Marauder. That stupid rat never realized what he was giving up. So, just to let you know, no one else would want to change what has gone on, if it meant someone else would take their place. Things are as it should be. It took me a while to get Georgie boy to see the reasoning behind it though. He's a thick one there. A truer friend you will never find. Which brings up an interesting question. What the hell did you see in Ron? He was a git from the word go."

"Wait a minute Fred, don't go selling your brother short. He had some short comings, but so did you and George. I did as well. Hermione was no prude when it came to rude. Ginny's temper was not one to mess with. There was one though that never had any short comings. My Luna was always perfect, in an obtuse way. No one understood her. She never tried to fit in. Yet with all that, she never got mad at anyone, until the final battle. If you could have seen her Fred, it would have made you proud. The way her, Ginny and Hermione stood up to Bellabitch. Ginny almost joined you on that exchange. Then your mum took over. Let me tell you, you never saw your mum mad Fred. If you had, you would be dead. She was frightening. Brilliant but, frightening. The bitch never even saw it coming. I don't even know what your mum used on her. I never heard it before, and hope to never hear it again."

"When we have more time Harry, we need to talk. You have seen more than I could imagine, and you have stories to curl my hair. Do I look good in curls?"

Harry just laughed at his brother


	17. Chapter 17

Simply Irresistible Keeperoliver Chapter 17

The first week of their vacation was one that none will forget. Especially the men as they watched as their ladies learned the Hula. It was their fourth day there and the hotel staff posted a message for all of it's guests that there would be hula lessons free to any who wished to learn.

Luna was the first to sign up for the lesson, then Ginny. Hermione was at first hesitant then gave in, and soon it became a challenge to all the girls to take them. Usually the hotel would have five or six guests be brave enough to take the lessons, and it was fun for all who participated. Because of the girls signing up, the other guests took greater notice and became bolder causing more to sign up. In all, over fifty guests volunteered to take the lessons.

Fred begged Harry to take him, and Harry, after a few long seconds agreed to his request, and used a spell to keep him hidden. He could feel Fred jumping up and down in his shirt pocket with anticipation. Harry tried to calm him down, but it was no use. Truth of the matter was Harry was excited by the idea of watching Luna and Ginny shaking their hips to the dance.

As they entered the area where the lesson would take place, they viewers were asked to take a seat, and asked not to stand so that all in attendance would be able to watch. Harry and the rest were settled in the second row Joking with each other as to who would do the best. Harry was sure that Luna would be there as one of the best. He wasn't sure about Ginny. She was daring and resourceful but didn't have the moves that Luna had.

The viewers settled in, and the instructors took the stand. They would give a show before the lessons started. For some reason, the Hula, when done correctly captured the minds of the viewer, and put him or her in a trance. Starting off slow with the arm movements and the gentle sway of the hips. Then building in intensity as the tempo became faster, Until the hips were moving so fast, the viewer became lost in the shaking hips. If the girls made it to the level of the instructors, then the show was going to be one amazing ride.

Once the show was over, the guests that volunteered came on stage, and the instruction began. They all watched as the girls were a little rigid compared to the instructors in the beginning. Harry wasn't surprised that Luna was one of the first to loosen up, but Dot was the first to be there. Harry saw Dudley's jaw drop at the display his secretary was putting on. Dot became the favorite pupil for the crowd to watch, as she caught on very quickly. The instructors were patient as the guests were trying to keep up with the moves of the dancers.

With the large number of guests that signed up, as they became more proficient, they were moved to a different area, with their fans following them. What surprised them all was the fact that Hannah was with the group that was moved, along with Luna, Ginny, Dot and Hermione. Harry, Neville, Richard and Dudley moved with them. Harry could feel Fred wanting to jump out of his pocket wanting to go back and watch the others. There were still far more movers and shakers in the other group. He finally settled in though and watched this small group. His reward for giving in was soon present. The tempo increased and the girls were moving faster. There were twelve in all, and as they began to gyrate faster, they had their audience captured. Probably the favorite one to watch was Hannah, as she had her boobs bouncing and her hips swaying in a grand fashion. This however took it's toll on the poor young lady, as she began to tire. She had to leave the lessons, much to the displeasure of the crowd. Neville just took her into his arms and gave her a huge kiss for her brilliant work.

With Hannah gone from the lessons, the crowd looked for a new favorite.

On the other stage, several of the older guests had to retire from the lessons as well as a few of the younger ones. Of the fifty that started, there were about 15 on the first stage, and seven on the advanced stage. The numbers continued to dwindle and the intensity heightened. Ginny was one of them that retired, and she was surprised that Hermione was still up there.

Hermione was doing very good, but she was well over shadowed by Dot and Luna. Finally Hermione had to accept the fact that she could never catch up to the two balls of energy that were Dot and Luna. The rest of the pupils were of the same mind and all that stood up there with the instructors were Dot and Luna.

Now, even the instructors numbers began to dwindle, not able to keep up with the two young ladies. They became a blur of motion as they went through the dance moves. Their hips beating a furious tempo that made you dizzy if you tried to follow too close. This is what happened to Fred. He collapsed to the bottom of Harry's shirt pocket. Then Harry felt Hermione in his mind, and looked over to see her with one of the most beautiful looks he ever saw on her face, and Richard with a smile that went on forever as his hand left Hermione's dress she was wearing, his fingers glistening. Ginny saw this as well, and became jealous. She took Harry's hand and put it under her dress. Harry soon had her squirming in her seat. Luna saw what Harry was doing, and smiled at the two. Ginny was too lost in her ecstasy to see Luna, and soon joined Hermione with the lost but satisfied appearance. Harry had used a disillusionment charm so that they would not be noticed, except to Luna.

It was not needed as he heard groans coming from different areas as others joined the Hermione/Ginny program. What the dances were doing was affecting the crowd to higher emotions. It became too much for many viewers, as they hurried off to their rooms to continue their actions in private.

Finally the dances had to stop as the crowd was down to just Harry and Dudley watching them. The dancers hugged at the end telling each other that this was the most fantastic time any of them ever had dancing the Hula.

As Dot left the stage, she was assaulted by Dudley, and pulled into a hug, and before she knew it, a kiss as well. A kiss that lasted longer than she could have believed normal. Her arms were thrown over Dudley's shoulders as she enjoyed the show of emotion from her boss.

Dudley didn't care who was watching him and Dot as he continued the kiss, so lost in the thrill of it. He didn't even realize that he was holding the lady off the ground as he kissed her, and that she was returning his kiss with equal passion.

Harry and Ginny were in a similar situation with Luna. The three were in a group hug as Luna whispered, "You do realize that you owe me a public thrill, don't you Harry?"

Harry and Ginny blushed, but laughed at the bubbly young woman. Harry also knew that Luna meant every word she said.

SI-}

Kingsley and Narcissa sat in the lounge chairs on the patio of the hotel talking. Kingsley asked her something that brought tears of joy to her eyes. "Cissa, what do you think about getting married while we are here? With the schedule I have, and with the MMLE getting noticed, It is getting hectic at the Ministry. We still have one week left, and it could be considered a Honeymoon. It may sound like a cheap offer, but, since we are getting married anyway, why not here?"

Cissa leaned over and Kissed Kingsley gently on the lips, "I think that is a brilliant Idea. I have been thinking of asking you if we could come here for our honeymoon. Instead we could come back here for our first anniversary."

When the Hotel was made aware of the event, they took over, and made all the plans for the wedding. It would take place on the beach, and a luau would follow as the reception. They even knew of an entertainer that was visiting the islands that may consider playing for the reception.

On the seventh day there, Kingsley and Narcissa were married by a local minister in a traditional Hawaiian wedding. It was a wonderful joining of the two, filled with love and promises by the two.

The reception was held in the same area. The pig had been roasting in the ground and was ready to be removed to for the party. A stage had been set up for the entertainment, and a dance floor had been set up for the guests of the wedding. No one had been told who the entertainer would be, just that it was a surprise set up by the management.

The reception was kicked off with the meal, and the talks from the best man, who was Arthur, and the maid of honor who was Molly. This shocked Molly as she hardly knew Cissa, but, using Harry's knowledge of her, she came up with a beautiful speech.

"Where do I start? Narcissa and I have come to know each other these past months, and I have garnered much respect for her. As I look around, I see all the faces that were there for what turned out to be the end of a long struggle to gain our freedom. I wish to thank the hotel for ensuring that we have our privacy for this reception, so that we could speak freely. Many good people were lost there. Friends, family, and others that were close. It is to my understanding that it was because of Narcissa that we are here today to celebrate her joining with Kingsley. She announced to You Know Who that Harry was dead because of his curse. As you can see, she lied to give Harry the chance to defeat him. Since then, she has become a part of our lives, touching the heart of all who are gathered here. I don't have any funny stories to tell you like Arthur had for Kingsley. I don't have any fond memories to share with you of Narcissa growing up. What I do have is this, Narcissa has shown that she is a loving and caring mother, sister and friend. She has taken to being there for Harry and Luna when they needed her guidance and caring. She never put Draco's needs before Harry and Luna's. She has become a light from the darkness that held us in it's power for so long."

Molly took a sip from her glass, and then raised it to the gathered. "A toast to the newly married Kingsley and Narcissa Shacklebolt. Long may they be together and enjoy each others company."

With the formalities completed, and the meal finished, it was time for the entertainment to begin. A representative of the hotel got on stage and began to speak, "Many of you may not know the band that will be playing for you this evening, but those of you that do, know they are sure to please. I would like to introduce to you, The Coral Reefer Band, and Jimmy Buffett."

Harry and Luna looked up at the band that was mixed with young and old members. Jimmy had a few years under his belt as well. But, his actions spoke differently. You could see he loved what he did, and enjoyed interacting with the crowd as he performed. He asked Dot and Luna to join him on the stage, Having been told of their performance at the Hula lessons. He started off with a slow song called {Come Monday}, and Luna and Dot danced with people they pulled from the crowd as the music played. He then went to a faster song that caught Ron's attention, {Cheeseburger in Paradise}. Once again the girls pulled people from the crowd and danced with them. Since everyone knew each other, there were no complaints.

As the evening went on, Jimmy had the people singing with him and the dancing on the floor was crowded. His songs included {A Pirate's look at Forty}, {A Love Song With a Different Point Of View, or Why Don't We Get Drunk and Screw}, {Margaritaville}, {Fins} which was a favorite of Dot's and she pulled Dudley up on stage to dance to it with her. {It's Five O'clock Somewhere} and ended the evening with {Volcano}. There were more, and the music was enjoyed by every one. When they finished playing, Kingsley asked them all to join in with them for a while and help celebrate. It was an offer that none of the band members refused.

The party lasted long into the night. Kingsley and Narcissa finally made it to there room, where they talked for a bit. Cissa told him how happy Molly made her with her testimonial.

Then Kingsley started to make things warmer, by becoming passionate. He kissed her forehead, her cheek, her nose, and then her lips. This brought a moan to Cissa's lips and a burning in the pit of her stomach.

Sexual Interlude:

As things heated up, clothes started to come off. They were both careful while removing them. They were going to keep them for sentimental reasons. When they were both divested of their wardrobe, Kingsley continued his journey down her body with his kisses. Cissa felt the passion build inside them both. Hers in her core, and his in his erect penis. She felt him rubbing it against her leg as he lavished kisses to her breasts. It was so sensual that she wanted to grab it and put it to use right away, but, she let him control the pace. Kingsley always knew her needs, but did his best to stretch them out for fuller pleasures.

Kingsley knew Cissa was ready for him, but he knew he could build her higher which would create a better outcome, or out cum. Either way it would be better for both of them.

He made his way to her love nest, and began his working tongue against her her well lubricated core. Her neatly trimmed hair reminded him of a directional used to lead one to heaven. This is what he thought of Cissa, Heaven. She was the one he always dreamed of being with. Not her exactly, but one that would know him for who he was, not what he was. He remembered his first love, and their decision to part amicably. She knew he wanted to leave their home and travel abroad, while she wanted to stay on their island home. She was not one for traveling. Until Cissa, that was the only romantic involvement Kingsley had. It was more than well worth the wait. When he balked at the idea of him and her getting together because Lucius was still alive, she convinced him that even if he was, he would never see the light of day again, and even if he somehow escaped, she would never love him again. The evil that he committed was too much for her to get past. Maybe he changed near the end, but it was too little too late.

From there on, her and Kingsley's love grew stronger.

She felt Kingsley begin his trail back up her body, and she knew he was ready to take their love further. He was rubbing his cock against her thigh as he pulled up sending shivers down her spine. She couldn't believe how he did little things such as that to get a strong reaction from her. That in it self almost brought on her first orgasm.

Once he settled in to his spot between her legs, he lined himself up and pushed forward, entering her moist folds. This did it for Cissa as she had building on her first orgasm when he started to kiss his way down her body. Although the best she felt, it was a good start. As he set his pistoning motion to coincide with hers, the friction started Cissa's second orgasm, this one stronger than the first. She cried out as she felt the wave of glorious passion sweep through her. As he continued to work his magic, and she was coming down from the last bit of magic, she felt it hit again. Tears were forming in her eyes from the pleasure he was delivering to her. Never had she felt such passion. True she had not been with many, Lucius and Severus being the sum total, but neither of them matched the intensity of Kingsley. She promised herself that he would be her last lover.

Kingsley saw the tears in her eyes, but the look of extreme joy as well. He knew the tears were tears of thanks.

This was when he began his drive for self gratification. He started to drive harder, and push deeper into her silken love tunnel. The moist walls folded around his member, milking him of his passion. Kingsley felt the pressure building as he pushed on. He then felt his own orgasm getting ready explode and Cissa was right there with him as she was also ready for it. Together they hit their height, and rode the waves of pleasure that circulated through their systems.

Kingsley eased himself off of her frame when the ride was over. His breathing was a bit labored, and his pulse was stronger, but they were a welcomed feeling. He reached over and brushed her hair from her face and behind her ear then kissed her. A soft gentle tender kiss meant to show her how much he loved her. She returned the kiss in the same manner showing him she accepted his love and shared hers.

This was the way they were when they woke the next morning. They shared another blissful encounter, and then got up and showered. They got dressed and made their way to the restaurant for breakfast.

SI-}

Arthur was enjoying a meal with Molly that morning as well, and was interrupted by a bell boy delivering a message. He the boy five American dollars for his work, and opened the message. It was from the local bureau of magical affair wishing to speak to him and his team on an urgent matter.

Arthur got up, and excused himself from Molly. He got Dudley and found Kingsley. He pulled them both from their partner, or at least he thought he did. Dot followed them to their meeting place to which Arthur raised an eyebrow, "Why did you follow us Dot?"

"I am a part of your team Mr. Weasley, sir. Is it surprising that I would be interested in hearing what you have to tell the leaders of the MMLE. I am your secretary and can take notes. I can gather the Agents you need, and maybe even help with setting up a HQ. That is what I am paid for after all."

Arthur smiled at her, "It is indeed Dot. Thank you for bringing that to my attention. OK, I have received a note from the local Magical Bureau of Investigations, seeking our help in a strange case. It seems that a boat was found with out any passengers on board. There was no sign of a struggle and no blood found on board. There were no clues that the Bureau could find as to the mystery. It was brought to our attention because the boat belonged to a Senator who helped fund the magical law enforcement agency. He is aware of the wizarding community and of it's significance. Their magic however, is not as strong as ours, and their training not as extensive. They have asked for our assistance in finding out what happened to him and his family who were here on vacation and to see the concert that Mr. Buffett put on. I came to you to see what we could do. Four heads are better than one."

Dot was the first one to respond. "Well, it is clearly a case of magic being used. It would explain the strange lights I saw last night while we were dancing, Dudley. Remember when I asked you about them?"

"Ya, Dot, I remember. You said that it looked like red and blue spot lights were being used. I said it was probably either a part of Jimmy's show, or some one setting off fireworks to far from the shore to be heard."

Kingsley cut in, "When was this exactly? Was it late in the evening?"

"Oh no sir, it was just after it got dark. The band had only been playing for about an hour."

"Dot, I want you to get Ron, Neville, and Susan, and three commons, for a team. I think we may also need Harry, Luna, Ginny, Hermione and Richard."

Arthur asked, "Why Harry, Luna, Ginny, Richard and Hermione? They are not members of the team."

"No, but do you know anyone more powerful than Harry? Luna's insight in certain areas is beyond measure. Hermione's investigative skills are beyond reproach. Do you think we could get them, and not include Ginny and Richard, Knowing there may be trouble?"

Arthur laughed at the last comment. Indeed they wouldn't. Then he thought, "Perhaps we should put the whole team on alert, we may have to search several areas at one time?"

Dudley said, "That's not a bad idea. Maybe we should ask for some local help as well, to act as guides?"

"I knew I picked the right people for this job. Dot, I want you to get with the Bureau, and set up our HQ. Dudley you get Harry and the other four, while Arthur gets the team prepared. OK let's move it now. Time may be of the essence."

Harry, Luna and Ginny went to the boat to check for magical signatures. Hermione went to HQ and researched the islands for possible storms or other cause for the disappearance. She also checked local reports for any debris that might have been found along the shore line this morning.

Ron, Neville and Susan with the three commons joined the local Bureau agents to visit the different precincts to see if there had been any strange reports. Draco, Avery and their crew walked the shoreline hoping to find someone who might have seen the lights that Dot has witnessed. They were in luck, as they found a large group who had found a cove where they could spend the night in private. They all saw the lights and basically agreed to what Dot said. When asked about the color green, they all agreed there was no color green in the light display, just red and blue, and that it didn't last more than thirty seconds.

Harry, Luna and Ginny were on the boat where it was found, but surrounded by several coast guard boats to keep unwanted people out of the area.

Harry used his magic to feel for the spells that were used on the passengers of the boat. The time lapse was too great for any confirmed readings. Ginny crawled around on the deck looking for any clue she could find. Luna sat in the middle of the deck, and used her magic to hopefully get a picture of what went on the previous evening.

Harry felt sure that the spells used were not very strong, nor were they deadly. Just stunners and binding curses. There were no score marks or cuts from the harmful curses. He did find that the anchor had been raised, so the boat may have drifted to this location, and the magic he was feeling was what was in the boat.

Ginny's search had found little to help in what happened. Nothing that could help explain why the boat was deserted.

Luna could find nothing in the air that could help. Her skills in this matter were beyond those of any other seer. She felt sure that what happened to the family, did not take place here. She told this to Harry and it confirmed his feeling of it drifting to this spot. Harry told the girls that he was going to use his broom and cape to search the area. He Apparated to the safe spot outside the hotel and went to his room and got his broom and cape. He went to the cove that hid him from sight, and donned the cape and got on his broom and was off in the direction of the boat. He circled it once he arrived. He dropped a note for the girls to let them know he was back and what he was going to do. He then started to trail the weak magical signature left by the drifting boat.

He finally came to a spot where the magic was the strongest, and saw a raft in the water, and someone laying in it. He also saw sharks circling it. They were not the big sharks that he read about, but that didn't mean they were not near. He drifted down to the raft and saw a young girl laying face down. She appeared to be either sleeping or unconscious. He launched stunners at the sharks closest to the boat to drive them away. It worked, but he knew not for long. He did not want to cause any bleeding as that would draw more sharks, and maybe the bigger predators.

The girl was not sleeping or unconscious, she was petrified. Harry searched the air for signs of the curse but found none. He got the girl on his broom on front of him, and covered them both with his cape. He raised up in the air about ten feet, and shrunk the raft and then retrieved it and put it in his cape to examine later. He then took off for the boat to tell the girls what he found, and for them to head back to shore. He lifted of under cover, and flew back to where they set up HQ.

He found the whole team there, and Draco and Richard helped him with the girl to get her inside where they could work on reviving her.

Hermione used her magic in bringing the girl around with a "Finite Incantatum!"

The girl woke up and screamed when she saw all the strange people around her. No one seemed able to calm her. She curled up in a ball, refusing to answer any questions she was asked.

Narcissa walked into the room and saw the situation and went right for the girl, and pulled her into a comforting hug, humming a tune to ease her mind. The effects were sweet as the girl fell asleep in her arms. She slept for an hour long enough for Ginny and Luna to return

When the girl woke back up, she was in Narcissa'a arms and being gently rocked to keep her calm. Luna brought her a glass of water which she accepted and took a few sips to clear her dry throat.

Arthur sat in a chair next to her bed and smiled at her, "Please, do not be afraid of us. We are here to help you. You were found in a raft out in the middle of the ocean. We think you were on a boat that we found abandoned. Could you tell us your name?"

The girl looked to all the faces surrounding her bed, and saw only concern in all of their faces. She took another drink of water, and answered Arthur's question, "My name is Amanda Franklin. I am Senator Robert Franklin's daughter. My father was the one to put me on that raft to save me from being captured by the goons who attacked our boat. I don't know what Dad did to me, but the last thing I remember was hitting the raft and then nothing."

"He hit you with a petrifying charm, to keep you quiet while the rest of the family was abducted. He wanted you safe. What he didn't realize was that as long as he was alive, you would stay petrified, unless found. I was lucky enough to find you." Harry said.

"Does that mean my father is..."

"Yes, he is still alive, as is the rest of your family I would imagine."

"Thank you who ever you are. I might still be out there if you hadn't found me."

"You're welcome, and my name is Harry. Harry Potter."

The girl screamed once again and passed out.


	18. Chapter 18

Simply Irresistible Keeperoliver Chapter 18

As she opened her eyes, she was at first blinded by the brightness of the room. As her eyes adjusted to the light, she was then taken back as she saw a tiny man standing on her chest looking at her intently.

"Hello Amanda, I am Fred Weasley. Are you feeling better?"

"Is this a dream?" she wondered out loud.

"Ah, a wish come true. Some one thinks of me as dreamy." Fred laughed.

"That's not what I meant, and why are you standing on my chest? Why do I feel like I am living Gulliver's travels?"

Then a voice from across the room answered, "I'm afraid that was my doing. We had to start plans to find your family, and Fred asked if he could stay and look after you, in case you woke up."

Amanda saw him come into view and it was the person who called himself Harry Potter. "Are you truly Harry Potter? The person who started the MMLE in England?"

"That would be me. Hey Fred, I think it is time to get of Amanda's chest, before you get too comfortable."

"Spoil sport. A guy can't have any fun with you around. Sorry to be leaving you Amanda, but I'll be around if you ever need some one to be there for you if you need some small talk." Fred bowed to Amanda.

Amanda giggled at his antics. Then got serious as she asked Harry, "You're the reason my family was captured. Are you really going to help find them?"

"The search has already begun. But what do you mean I was the reason they were taken?"

"Father was head of a committee to ask to join the MMLE. The number of witches and wizards is greater in the states then it is in England, but our magic is weaker here then over there. My father was planning to take a trip and set up a meeting with the British Prime Minister to ask about getting training for our younger witches and wizards. Some one leaked the information to the public, and father received a threatening letter, warning him to forget about the meeting. He refused, and thus you saw what happened."

"This letter, do you still have it?"

Amanda shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know what dad did with it. It may still be in our room at the hotel. I don't think he took it with him on the boat trip. It may be Home in Washington. Or he may have tossed it, not thinking it serious."

Harry pressed on with his questioning, "Did you read the letter? Actually see it by chance."

Amanda nodded her head, "He left it on the table after reading it and walked off. I picked it up and read what it said."

"Did it say who it was from?"

"You know, that was the weird part. They called themselves the Friends of Death Eaters. I didn't know what that meant, but evidently Dad knew."

"You think your father knew of Death Eaters?"

"It seemed that way to me. He was smiling as he left the room."

"You don't think he thought of it as a joke or something like that?"

"Father never took a threat as a joke. I am sure he knew what the message said was true, and that he knew who sent it. Not who the actual person was, mind you, just the group."

"Can I get your permission to search your room and anywhere else this letter may be. It could help us find who is behind their capture, and lead us to your family."

"Only if I can go with you. I want to help get my family back, and put these people behind bars."

Fred watched the exchange between Harry and Amanda with interest. His mind was spinning in his head with ideas of how to help. "Harry, do you think I would be alright if I stayed with George. I think we may be able to come up with something that could speed up the process of finding Amanda's father."

Harry grinned at his pocket where Fred was watching from. "You'll be fine with George. I'll take you to him and then get a team together to take Amanda to her room and start the search."

Harry left Fred with George, and asked Draco, Luna, Ginny and Dudley to assist in the search. Luna was all he really needed, but he felt safer with numbers. He thought Luna's unique talent would be enough to find the letter. Draco and Ginny's magic, and Dudley's common experience would be of help in case of meeting up with one of the Friends of the Death Eaters.

The group decided to Apparate to the room, and it was a good thing they did, as they surprised the person tearing up the room looking for something. Ginny stunned him the minute she saw him, and Draco put a body bind on him to secure him.

Harry asked Luna to use her special magic to see if the letter was in the room. She found the letter in the thief's pocket. But if he already had it, then what else was he looking for. She used her power once again, and felt a slight tug to a vase that sat in a corner of the room. The vase was filled with fake plants. She pulled the plants out, and felt inside the vase, and found an envelope taped to the side of the vase. She Pulled it out and handed it to Harry. Harry thanked her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Ginny saw this and complained, "Hey, where's my kiss? I stunned the bloke when we first got here."

Harry kissed her as well, then looked at Draco. Draco faked vomiting, "I'm fine thank you very much. I don't need anything from you."

Amanda watched the small group and laughed at their kidding around. She was beginning to like them as they were doing their best to keep her loose and help find her family.

They Apparated back to their room and Harry gave the envelope to Kingsley who opened it to find the documents also included a list of possible names associated with the Friends of the Death Eaters. He didn't recognize any of the names, so he handed the list to Amanda, hoping she would. She did find one name on the list as a person who stood trial for connections with known terrorist groups. However he was released when his lawyer pointed out that his business brought him into contact with many foreign nationals for import purposes. He provided a list of many companies that used these same so called terrorists. All of the companies were legitimate businesses.

Still convinced he was in league with terrorists, he was trailed for the next three months, until they lost his trail in Chicago Ill.

Using a picture they received from the FBI, Kingsley conducted a search for the man hoping he made the trip to Hawaii. They searched the local marinas and hotels and motels. The search took longer than expected. Finally, they found a small motel on the outskirts of town that provided a room for the man. They searched the room where he stayed and found a small note that somehow ended up under the bed. It had the name of a local on it. Questioning the local authorities, they learned he was a trouble maker, and had been brought in on more than one occasion for drunk and disorderly, starting fights, burglary, and other misdemeanors.

Using the police records, they learned of his actions for the past five days, and his local hangouts. Kingsley had Draco and Neville visit the hangouts to see if they could find him. They got lucky when the third place they went to and found the guy already drunk and getting friendly with a local girl. They waited until the girl left for a visit to the loo, and stunned and bound the guy under a general confundus curse to block their actions. They left with the guy in their control.

Once back to the room, Kingsley used the Veritaserum and asked the questions he needed the answers to. The group found out that he was in league with the man they were looking for. He helped him with the things he needed, like a boat, an abandoned warehouse, things to get the warehouse ready for the prisoners, and local talent to help guard the prisoners. He was paid for his help, and was released from his service.

Kingsley used Draco, Neville and Blaise with three commons for a stake out. They were to learn how many people were there in the warehouse, where the family was being held. The families condition, and that the one they were looking for was there. Harry let Neville use his cape as he was his closest friend of the group. Draco respected this and said nothing. Besides he and Blaise had their own capes. Not as good as Harry's but effective.

They split up with one common with each wizard to check out the location. Draco and his mate found the Man they were looking for, Blaise and his mate found out there were six locals there used in guarding the family. Neville and his mate found the family in a small room, bound and gagged. The Senator looked to be beaten up and badly bruised. His wife was not in much better shape. Their son seemed to be OK. Each group made drawings of the area they searched, both inside the building and the outside area, with as much detail as they could manage. They all then met at their starting point and reported back to Kingsley.

Kingsley had asked the FBI if they knew of any magical population in the area where he could get help from if he needed it. He knew since he was on foreign soil, he needed local authority in any action he had to take. He did not want his man to get away free on a technicality. He contacted the locals and they sent him six members of their MLE team. Four wizards and two witches who were designated their best agents.

Once His team returned with the information they needed, he then had Arthur and Dudley help him make the plans for the rescue attempt. Once again they sought Harry's help, along with George, and Draco. However they were surprised when Hermione and Ginny showed up as well. They wanted to help with the rescue, as they became friends of Amanda's and wanted to be able to tell her of the mission when it was completed. Arthur was against it, fearing for his daughter and Hermione's safety, but when Ginny challenged either Draco or George to a duel to prove herself worthy, and neither of them accepted her challenge, Arthur had to submit to her request. It was not that they didn't want to hurt her, it was because they didn't want to be hurt by the fireball. Ginny was also not about to challenge Harry. She knew he wouldn't hurt her, but, he could defeat her and not hurt her in any way.

The group made their final preparations, and traveled back to the warehouse and checked it out before they began their mission. Things were the same as they were when last they checked. Harry, Hermione and two locals took the main entrance. George, Ginny and two locals took the back, and Draco and the last two locals took the last entrance to the building, a large overhead door, used for vehicles. The plan was for George and Ginny to get the family out, and find them some protection. George used magic to unlatch the window from the inside, and using a silencing charm raised the window and entered the room with Ginny and the two locals. One by one, they got the family members out, and placed in a n area that was hidden from view by some large weathered crates. They signaled Harry that the family was safe, and they started their mission. Harry, Hermione and the two locals with them blew the door of it's hinges and entered the building. Draco did the same with the overhead door. George and Ginny just waited for things to play out. They wanted to leave what appeared to be an avenue of escape for the kidnappers. This plan worked perfectly, as three of the local thugs tried to make a break using this exit. George and the two locals took them out easily with stunners. Ginny bound them as they went down.

Draco and his crew caught one of the local thugs trying to get out a window. Draco stunned him and the two locals bound him and took him outside.

Harry and Hermione had the biggest problem. The man they were after was a wizard, and he had a mean temper. The two locals were also wizards, but were not very powerful. They were taken down by Hermione and the two local MLE agents, while Harry fought the wizard they were after.

The wizard considered himself powerful, and thus treated Harry as a minor threat to his safety. He soon learned he was too hasty in his decision. He found himself being backed to a corner fighting for his freedom. He tried to blast the wall out behind him to make his break, but a shield had been used to prevent this from happening. He then tried to collapse the floor his opponent was standing on, but when it happened, he was still standing there, in mid air like nothing happened. Harry had used the levitating charm to keep him suspended in the air. He moved himself to safe ground, and continued the fight. The terrorist was beginning to weaken from the fight. He had never faced an opponent this strong before. He tried one more thing to try and get away. He shot a cutting curse at the woman who came in with this guy. He almost passed out when the curse he shot at the woman came hurling back at him. He dived to escape the curse and found himself at the feet of his opponent with his wand pointed at his face. He heard the spell, "Expelliarmus!" and his wand flew from his hand into the hand of his opponent. He then felt ropes binding his arms and legs. He had lost his battle to a teen aged wizard and his girlfriend. "Who the hell are you to be this strong? I never faced any one this strong before."

"I'm afraid you never will again either. Not where you are going you won't. You won't get the chance. And the name is Harry, by the way. Harry Potter."

The man blanched at the name. The very person he was trying to stop from helping the government had captured him and very easily. He was lifted up and then taken to the local magical authorities for questioning and incarceration.

The senator and his wife and son were taken to the local hospital where Amanda was waiting for them. When she saw her parents, Amanda was shocked at their appearance. Covered with bruises and blood from cuts. But she was assured that they were alright by the doctor in charge. While they looked bad, they were actually fine and the bruises and cuts were minor. They were treated and kept overnight for observation and then released in the morning when they were found OK.

The Senator and his family were taken to the local MLE office to meet his saviors. He entered a room where many people were seated and talking amongst them selves, They stopped when he entered the room, and a large black man stood to great him, "Hello Senator, glad to see you are well enough to be released from the hospital. My name is Kingsley Shacklebolt, and I am the Minister of Magic for the United Kingdom. I am also one of the people you were trying to set up a meeting with."

The Senator was surprised by this statement. "Why would I be trying to meet you Minister Shacklebolt?"

"Well sir, Minister Blake and myself are heads of the MMLE. You might also like to meet these three other people behind the group. Arthur Weasley is the head of the Magical branch, and Dudley Dursley is the head of the Common branch of the MMLE. You know Arthur, we are going to have to come up with a new title, since the Queen has made it quite clear that the term Muggle will no longer be used? So that leaves the next person you should meet. This is Harry Potter, the founder of the for now MMLE."

Awed in the presence of those he wanted to desperately meet, he shook all their hands relaying his gratitude for the rescue of him and his families lives. "Mr. Potter, I have heard many stories of your adventures and hope to someday hear if they are all true. If they were anything like you did for me yesterday, then they will indeed be a pleasure to hear."

"Well Senator, not to sound like a total bore, what we did yesterday was a walk in the park, compared to what we have done in the past. Let's just say, I have led an interesting life. Now, Amanda told us that you wish to become a part of the MMLE, is that true?"

"Yes to a certain extent. Not only to be a part of it, but to be trained to be stronger in the magical arts. American witches and wizards are superior in numbers to the Isles, but our magic for some reason is no where near as strong. One thing we would like to know is why that is the case?"

Arthur answered this for Kingsley, "Senator, The USA, is but a child in the history of Magic. Other countries have had magic for many centuries, and have perfected it to the point of where some can actually use their magic without needing a wand. Harry if you please."

Harry stepped forward and put his wand in his pocket. Then he raised his hand thinking of what he wanted to do, and then Luna, who was sitting in a chair about twenty feet from where they were standing, began to rise in the air, minus her chair. Harry brought her to him and had her dancing around the five of them, smiling at Harry as she was moved through the air so effortlessly. He then let her down gently where he grabbed her to keep her from falling. She stood on her tip toes and kissed him lightly on the lips, "Thank you for the dance sir. It was quite entertaining."

"You're welcome my lady." He didn't let her go though, so she just stood there in his arms, enjoying the moment.

"Remarkable." said the Senator. "I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't seen it. And you say it is just training that will help make us like that?"

"Senator, not all wizards are as strong as Harry, " Arthur stated. "I doubt there are many as strong as Harry. But with the right training some wand less magic can be learned. It had been theorized that the country set the basis for the strength of the witch or wizard. That however has been proven to be false. England does not make a wizard or witch stronger than those here in the states. You see, our training is more advanced than that taught here in the states. We have access to more knowledge than you. We have been teaching our magic to our students for over a thousand years while in the USA, only about sixty years if what we have read is true. We have access to the knowledge of some of the strongest witches and wizards of all time. Some who studied magic for over a Hundred years. One such wizard you might have heard of. Nicholas Flammel. And his wife lived for hundreds of years because of his own discovery. Many of our wizards live close to hundred years old, some even longer."

"I have heard of this Nicholas Flammel. Wasn't he into Necromancy though?"

"Yes, but not all Necromancers were evil, Senator. Myrdyn Emrys, who was considered the father of magic, was a necromancer. You might know him better as Merlin." Arthur continued on with his explanation.

"Amazing. I see we have much to learn. You can see where we need help in our education and training. Do you think we could become a part of your MMLE, oh and Kingsley, you may not have to change your title as we call our common people mundanes. Magical, Mundane Law Enforcement wouldn't change your branch name."

Kingsley laughed at this, "Thank you Senator, I will bring it up to her Majesty. Maybe she will agree to this term of common folk. As to your joining the MMLE, It has already been arranged with the Prime Minister and her Majesty. They agree to your request, provided it is agreed with by your president."

"Thank you Kingsley. I will bring it forward to the Senate committee in charge of this movement. It is a committee formed by the magical community for better representation."

"Just let us know when and if it gets approved. Right now though, I think it was time for us to be getting back to England before they think we deported to this country, although if we could live here, I wouldn't mind too much." The rest of his group all agreed with his thinking. Hawaii had been a welcomed change to their life, and would not find it hard to become more than used to it.

SI-}

Before the group left they were visited once more by Amanda. She came by to say her good byes and give them her thanks for helping her family out of a sticky situation. "Harry, would it be possible for me to hold Fred in my hand for a moment?"

Harry helped Fred out of his shirt pocket and passed his hand over Fred's body. Fred felt the wave of magic pass over him, and then left Harry's hand when he brought him to Amanda's hand. Amanda brought him up so that she could talk to him. "Fred, you are the first person I talked to in your group with a decent conversation. It was because of you, that I was able to talk with the rest of your group. For that I will always be grateful." Amanda leaned forward and kissed Fred on the face. This caused Fred to want to stay behind with this beautiful girl. He could understand her father's concern when he placed he on the raft and petrified her. He feared she would be sexually abused by his abductors. Fred would not like to see this beautiful girl raped by any one.

They said their goodbyes, and soon Amanda was alone in the room, missing her new friends already. With tears in her eyes, she was ready to leave when a flash left an envelope in her hand. She opened it to find pictures of all the group members, each one of them different with one of the members standing next to her. She even had a picture of Fred in her hand with her kissing his face. The tears began to flow down her cheeks as she walked out of the room, clutching the pictures to her chest.

Her last week had been one that she would always remember. She hoped it would not be the last time she got to see this wonderful group of people. She knew that her father was going to be going to England, and hoped to make the trip with him with the expectation of meeting them once again.

SI-}

A/N: Well, so far I have been lucky enough to escape being removed from the authors list, and my stories are all intact. I would hate to lose all my friends who have supported me over the years of my writing. With all the great writers out there, I am blessed to have such great friends who believe in me.

I have also completed four full pages on my update of AKTM, and I should be done with it in another two days. I still have problems concentrating on the story, so I am taking it slow, so as not to mess it up.

Thank you all who have favored or alerted this story. I especially wish to thank all who have reviewed. You are the reason I keep writing. As always, Ollie the keeper.


	19. Chapter 19

Simply Irresistible Keeperoliver Chapter 19

Arthur and Dudley could not believe their luck. They had wanted to expand the MMLE to other countries, and with the USA wishing to join and receive their training fit perfectly with their plans. With evil found in every country, a force was needed to combat it with a quick response. With the USA joining, other countries such as Spain, France, Germany and Italy would join the force as well.

It was decided that with the possibility of these countries joining, then the training should be afforded to them as well. For such an endeavor, a training facility big enough to handle this work load was required. A strict guideline was set for all who wished to join and a training site was proposed by the USA. An abandoned military base was suggested by the government in Loring Maine. Loring AFB was the site given. It was a a base that was separated from the local community enough that what went on would be hidden from prying eyes. It would also bring back prosperity to the local communities.

Kingsley, Arthur and Dudley were on the road once more to inspect the base to see if it fit their needs. They had to fly to Boston Ma then used a helicopter to complete there travel. The helicopter took them right to the base. Arthur was thrilled with the ride to the base, having never been on a helicopter before. Kingsley and Dudley had trouble getting him out of the vehicle once they landed. He was ready to go again. There were several vehicles waiting for the group as they departed the helicopter and took them on a tour of the base. Being the only one to have been on a military base before, Dudley was not as taken by the tour as Kingsley and Arthur were. He was impressed by it's size though. The base was huge, and had more than enough buildings to house trainees and instructors as well as locals who worked on site. People needed to cook, clean, repair and maintain the property, manage the housing, monitor supplies and much more. There were even homes for families that wished to reside on base that wished to.

Dorms were there for the students that trained on site. Managers would be needed for each one. There were so many buildings available that the three didn't know what they could do with all of them. It was a question they looked forward to find an answer to.

The group was surprised when they were joined by Senator Franklin and the committee that asked to be included into the MMLE. They informed Kingsley that a special Government Agency was being formed that would expedite the paper work for foreign students who would be joining in the training.

Kingsley and Senator Franklin set up a schedule where instructors from all over the would would be brought in and trained in the proper fields of academic requirements. Not just magic, but mundane as well. Fighting, deductive reasoning, problem solving, riot control and more would be taught to the students who would be taking this course. It would be a three year course that had a summer holiday break of three months. Since the summer was different in other parts of the world, those students affected would be taking their break during their own summer.

In order for all this to work, Loring had to become a community that worked like a city, with it's own rules and regulations. It was to be self governing and regulated by the people that lived there. For this, a council would have to be formed that enforced these standards. It would be managed by one person selected by the community and given full authority by it's population. With this were built in protections to guarantee no leader would become so strong that he would try to command the people that lived there.

What started out to be a small law enforcement team was turning into a global unit that was answerable to one governing body similar to the United Nations. There was still much to be discussed between the leaders of the countries and the countries that wished to join. Rules were set that each new country had to abide by, or they would be refused entry into the training and admittance of the MMLE. One person had to be chosen as the leader of this new enforcement agency.

SI-}

Harry, Luna and Ginny were considering what to do with their lives now that they had completed their schooling. Ginny was the first to find out what she would be doing, when the Harpies called on her to accept an invitation to try out for the team come September first.

Harry was asked to join George in the WWW, and he was only too happy to accept the offer. It was time he enjoyed life as he should have been able to do while growing up. There was still a lot of kid left in him.

Luna was considering working for her father with the Quibbler. With the decline of the Daily Prophet as the leading source of news and information to the wizard world, and the Quibbler taking up the mantle, it became tedious work for all it's employees. It was not the same fun loving tabloid that she remembered in the past. Her father was not the same fun loving person she grew up with. His worries of making ends meet now changed to making deadlines for his stories. Instead of it just being him and her, it was now a large workforce that handled the demands of the paper.

She then thought about owning her own pet store, but that turned out to be a disaster as she could not stand to sell her stock which she looked at more as pets. It was with a saddened heart that she agreed to sell her business to Eeylops who was her only competition.

Then George offered her a job as a clerk for his Diagon Alley shop. She would be working with Harry while George and Verity, His new vice president, monitored the stocking of their new facility in Hogsmeade. There was also an expansion needed to the building to handle all the stock that was available to the owners.

Luna was at first hesitant about the job, as the busy lifestyle reminded her of the new Quibbler. This changed though, as she got to know the customers. She became very popular with the clients, as she loved to help the children that visited the shop. How she would show the parents different alternatives to what they needed, and that would save them money in the long run. She would give discounts on bulk purchases. In all, she became loved by any who visited the store. She also got her wish concerning the PDA that Harry promised her. While serving a customer, Harry serviced her needs behind the counter. Fred had a front row seat for the show, and took full advantage of it. If it was going to become a common occurrence, he was going to ask Harry to install a pop corn machine in the display. Maybe George and the others couldn't enjoy the antics but he could and he wanted to be comfortable while taking them in.

Ginny wanted to spend time with Harry and Luna, but with the upcoming Quidditch try outs, she was much of her time practicing. She did get to share some alone time with Harry, but it was not much. She thought her bond with Harry would hurt her if she was away from him, but such was not the case. Yes, she missed him dearly, but there was no pain. She thought it was time to ask Hermione about this.

Hermione was scheduled to meet with Kingsley in four hours in reference to her applying for the position in the Care and Well Being for Magical Creatures. She knew exactly what the position was and what it entailed, and looked forward to what might be her new career. She was going over her notes that her, Susan and Lisa compiled while in Hogwarts during her S.P.E.W. Years. She felt bad that it never really took hold then, but now that the war was over and things began to settle down, she was sure that she could get some of their ideas passed through the Wizengamut.

Maybe it was only two years worth of notes, but Hermione and her friends were quite thorough in any task they took on. Though there were others, Lisa and Susan had been her most productive supporters and had many brilliant ideas of their own to share with her.

There was now three hours left to her meeting with Kingsley, when the floo flared up and Ginny's head appeared asking if she could come through and talk. Hermione was happy to see her friend and asked her to come through. Ginny backed out and then walked through for the visit.

Hermione took Ginny to the kitchen where she got them both a cuppa. They then sat and Ginny began, "Hermione, can I ask you something? This is serious so no jokes about me already asking one please."

Hermione laughed at her friends attempt at being serious, "I promise no jokes. Now, what is it you wish to ask me Ginny? You know that If I can, I will answer you."

"Thank you Hermione. It's just that I have been worried about leaving Harry and Luna and the possibility about becoming sick because of the bond. We have been apart quite a bit lately and I haven't got sick or hurt at all. I thought that being separated from ones bonded mate caused him or her to become deathly ill?"

"Only if said party has not accepted the bond. Once it has been accepted then it should be OK, unless the bond turns into a soul bond. If that should happen, then there is a need for the two bonded to keep in contact with each other for a period of time, without breaking contact. I don't know if you are aware of it or not, but there are six different types of bond. A friendship bond such as Ron and I have. A familial bond such as Crookshanks and have. A family bond such as Harry and I have. The next being a love bond such as you, Luna and Harry share. The last being a soul bond which hasn't been seen in over four hundred years. At least not to my knowledge, or anyone else. They are extremely rare, and very permanent. If that doesn't answer your question Ginny, then I can't answer it."

"So what you are saying is that if I hadn't accepted the bond and went to play quidditch, I would have gotten sick?"

"Maybe. It's really hard to say, with there being so little known about bonds. People often think they are bonded to someone when in fact, it is just what others might say he or she was love sick. Totally different from a bond because it is usually one sided. Case in point being James and Lily Potter. James loved Lily Evans from the first moment they met, but Lily could not stand James or any other Marauder with the exception of Remus. She considered him her friend. It all turned out OK in the end, but it was difficult for James. Like I said, it is very complicated."

"How do you know all this Hermione?"

"I have had talks with both of them. Don't get me wrong, they love each other and may have finally bonded in the end. That could be the reason why they both died that night."

"So, because of this, do you think that Harry and I may not be bonded?"

"WHOA, I didn't see that one coming. Let's not jump to conclusions Ginny. Harry saved you life your first year. I think that set the stage for you two being bonded. What ever you do, don't start second guessing how you feel about Harry, Ginny. You could wind up hurting yourself, Harry or the both of you. Accept what you have with him, or end it now before things get too complicated if you are having different feelings toward him. Do you think Harry and Luna don't share their love with you?"

"NO NO, that's not it. I know they both love me, and I love them both. It's just the fact I wasn't feeling ill when Harry and I were apart. I know with Luna there, Harry shares her love. But what about when I am not there, does he miss me?"

"Have you been hanging around with Ron? I thought only he felt that insecure. Ginny, you are a wonderful woman and Harry loves you as much as he does Luna. Does he miss you when you are not there? I would say yes, but not to the extent you miss him, as he still has Luna there. Keep in mind there is only one of you fighting this feeling, where Harry and Luna share in their emptiness. You are missing twice as much as they are when you are apart."

"So you don't think I will get sick if I break it off with Harry for some reason?"

Ginny saw tears forming in Hermione's eyes. "Are you really considering breaking it off with Harry?" Why? Hasn't he shown his love for you Hasn't Luna shown she could share his love with you? Have you found someone else?"

If it wasn't for the discussion they were sharing, Ginny would have considered laughing at her friend for thinking such a thing. "Hermione, please get a grip on yourself. I am not thinking of breaking up with Harry. I just want to know what this bond really means in terms of being apart. Nothing more, nothing less."

"Then don't scare me with question like that. You had me worried there for a moment. I am going to tell you something I should have told you long ago. During the time we spent hunting the Horcruxes after Ron left, I would hear Harry talking in his sleep. He would be telling himself he was an idiot for not noticing you earlier. It should have been you he asked out to the Ball in his fourth year. It should have been you he took to Slughorns party. But if he had done that, then he would have missed out on having a good time with Luna. Ginny, Harry has had the hots for you since the end of his thrid year or the middle of fourth year, before the Ball. If hadn't been for Ron, he would have asked you out in your third year. OH SHOOT, look at the time. Ginny, I've got to go. I HAVE A MEETING WITH KINGSLEY IN FIFTEEN MINUTES!"

"Well, you better move it or you'll be late. And Hermione, thanks for the talk."

"Just give me a little more warning the next time, so I won't feel rushed." She kissed Ginny on the cheek and floo'd to the ministry. Ginny just laughed at her best friend and picked up the cups and saucers from the table and took them to the sink. She did what few dishes there were in the sink. She straightened up the kitchen and was ready to leave when Hermione came through the floo and grabbed and hugged Ginny.

"Thank goodness you haven't left yet. When I arrived at the Ministry, Kingsley was standing by the floo and took me off to the side. He told me that I got the job, and what time to report Monday. Ginny, I thought it was an apprentice position. He made me the Manager for the whole department, in charge of twelve people. Lisa is my assistant, and Susan my team leader."

Ginny pulled her into a hug. "Congratulations Hermione. They couldn't have found a better manager of the Care Department."

Hermione looked into the kitchen and saw that Ginny had been working while she was gone. "Thanks Ginny, and thanks for cleaning and straightening up for me."

"It was the least I could do after the little chat that we had, and the advice you gave me. You really don't know how much that freaked me out until you explained it. And don't worry, I don't intend on breaking up with Harry and Luna."

"Good, because it wouldn't be just Harry and Luna's heart you would be breaking."

"Who else is there? You have Richard, Ron has Lavender, George has Verity, Bill has Fleur and Charlie has Dorothy."

"Wait, when did Charlie get a girlfriend?"

"Well, I wouldn't exactly call her his girlfriend. She has a very hot temper. Even worse than mine. She's a Lithuanian Long Neck. Now tell me who else I would be breaking their heart?"

"Your mother silly. Molly has been planning your wedding since you were six years old and Harry has always been like a son to her and she would love to see it come true."

"Right, as if I would marry Harry just to make mum happy. Listen, I have to go and I am happy that you got the job of your dreams, with the benefit of working with someone you know. We will have to celebrate one of these nights before I leave for camp."

"That would be lovely. Just the five of us."

"The five of us?"

"Of course. You, Harry, Luna, Richard and myself. You weren't going to exclude them from our little party were you?"

"Well, I hadn't thought about it, but now that you mention it, I like that idea better. Being there with the ones we love will make it a better party. Maybe we can even talk the boys into taking us dancing afterwards. How does that sound to you?"

"Superb. I now have something to look forward to before I start on Monday."

"And I have something to look forward to with Harry. A little alone time with him on the dance floor just to be close to him. Ummm, doesn't that sound romantic?"

"Yes it does, and I don't think Luna will mind at all. I like the idea of getting close with Richard as well. This may turn out to be a better idea than we thought."

"Let's hope so Hermione."

SI-}

In Washington DC a family was packing their luggage, preparing for their trip to London. One where a certain 19 year old girl was looking very much forward to. She wished to see her new friends and a certain red haired midget again. Her true feelings were to see the red haired midget full grown. She also wished to hear the full story as to how he got that way since they never got around to telling her. Amanda could not believe how easily she had taken to Fred. Magic was a cruel thing to cause him to do this to Fred, with no way to return him to normal.

She knew that Harry was behind it somehow, but that Fred was happy with the situation. Why was he so dependent on Harry? He had to ask Harry to let her say goodbye to him by allowing her to hold him. Something else she wondered was what the spell was that Harry put on Fred before he handed him over to her? So many questions she had. How many answers would she get?

Once everything was packed, it was time to get some sleep, as they had an early flight. Four O'clock in the morning comes early.

The flight was uneventful and once they departed the plane, they were rushed through customs due to the Senator's importance. This was one of the fringe benefits of being a Senator, or the daughter of a Senator. They saw the man holding up a sign calling for her dad as soon as they entered the terminal. The man took them to a limo that was waiting in the front of the exit. He had the luggage stowed in the boot and took the family to their Hotel. It wasn't what Amanda wanted or expected. She thought they were going to be taken directly to her friends. Her brother laughed at her show of annoyance. She glared at him, which only got him to laugh harder.

She felt much better when, once they entered the lobby, they were greeted by Kingsley, Arthur, Dudley and one other she recognized but didn't know his name. She was completely embarrassed when she heard it was the British Prime Minister, Tony Blair. How the heck did she miss that? She then embarrassed herself further by loudly asking, "Is Harry and Fred here as well?"

She was happy to see that Arthur just smiled, "Not this time sweetheart. They should be around in the morning. I think Harry and Fred have plans to show you around their favorite places. Just don't let the sights get to you. They may be a little distracting."

"Are they going to show me a castle?"

"That's a good possibility."

"The Palace?"

"Don't know about that one. If they do, don't do like my wife did. It took me ten minutes to revive her when she fainted after seeing her Majesty. Then when she saw her again, she went out for a second time. I swear to you she is a loving, caring and devoted mother and a wonderful woman, but when it comes to meeting a celebrity, she turns to mush when she meets them."

"Do you mean to tell me that if they take me to the Palace I will meet the Queen?"

"Why else would they take you to the Palace?"

"Just to see it. I wasn't expecting to meet the Queen."

"Well, you haven't yet, and I don't know if you will. All I can tell you is if they take you to the Palace, you will meet the Queen."

"Do you think they will if I ask them?"

"I don't think it will hurt to ask, but Harry may be on a tight schedule, and George may not like the fact that his partner and #1 attraction at the WWW would be gone all day."

"I thought that Fred and George are brothers?"

"They were."

"OK, what do you mean they were?"

Arthur ran his fingers around his collar, releasing the heat that was building under it. "Amanda, I think that is one of the places they will be taking you to tomorrow. I think you should wait until then to get your answer."

"Why can't you tell me now Mr. Weasley?"

"Because Amanda, it hurts me to think about it. Please don't push me any further."

Amanda opened her mouth to say something, when her father stopped her and told her to drop it. She did, because her father never had to control her before. She would be asking Harry and Fred tomorrow when it was the right time. She did want to see the other sights before Harry ended their tour because of his wanting nothing more to do with her, if it came to that.

SI-}

AN - I wish to thank one of my friends who happened to save this story in his memory, and was able to send me it and Chapter 20. Jim, you are a life saver. I wanted to stay as close to original as possible and that would not have happened if I didn't have this to go by.

I tweaked it a little to make it sound more reasonable. What I like about that is Jim is the only one to see these tweaks. Just to let you know, there were no major changes, just the wording.

I will try to have the next chapter up in the next week, as well as another chapter to AKTM.

As always, Ollie the Keeper.


	20. Chapter 20

Simply Irresistible Keeperoliver Chapter 20

A/N: First off, I would like to thank one of my reviewers who isn't registered. Guest I wish to thank you for finding this story, and responding to it.

Next, I don't know what happened, but I posted this yesterday, and it accepted it, but never released it to you all. I had to repost it this morning. It finally accepted it and posted it.

Since this is the second lost chapter, once it is posted, then the rest should be faster to post. Still can't figure out where they went. I think I need Luna or Hermione here to help. Ginny can come along as well. Just daydreaming there people.

Enough of the insanity, let me get along with the chapter. As always, Ollie the Keeper.

SI-}

It wasn't one of her better nights of sleep. Amanda was up every hour checking the time. She was anxious to get her day started. She was looking forward to what Harry had planned for her. What sleep she got was filled with dreams of seeing the Queen, visiting castles and Palaces. Meeting new people and making new friends. Plus, finding out why Harry had such control over Fred.

Finally at seven o'clock she couldn't take it any more and got up. She showered, dried her hair and got dressed. As she entered the sitting room of the suite, she found she was the last one up. Her brother smile at her, "Will you look at who finally decided to join us? We thought you would never wake up, We have been out here starving for the past hour."

Both Amanda and her mother glared at her brother. He just smiled brighter and looked like he just won a major victory over his sister.

Together they made their way down to the restaurant and ordered breakfast. Their meal hadn't been served yet when two people entered and approached the family. Amanda jumped up and ran to Harry and Luna, pulling them into a hug, with he whispering in Harry's ear, "Is Fred with you?"

Harry just smiled and looked down into his shirt pocket. Amanda looked as well and saw Fred throw her a kiss from deep inside his hiding place. Amanda blushed, but pursed her lips in a kiss to return the gesture.

Luna felt this was the sweetest thing she ever saw and made comment on it, "Fred still has the charm, doesn't he Harry?"

"Even more so Luna my pet. Not only is he charming, he is now also cute to boot."

The three made their way back to the table where the meal was being served. Harry got Luna and him a cappuccino. They sipped on this while the rest ate. They chatted about where Harry would be taking Amanda.

"Well, first we think we will be taking her to a school in Scotland, Then to a giant hall to see a Memorial, and visit with friends. Then take her to visit another friend."

Amanda screwed up her face with distaste, "I thought you were taking me sight seeing Harry?"

Robert put his fork down, "Young lady, what have I told you about being less critical about things. Harry is doing this of his own free will. He didn't have to be your escort. I wouldn't be surprised if he decided to forget about taking you with him and Luna anywhere."

Amanda's face turned to shock. She didn't consider that Harry may actually back down from his offer. "I'm sorry Harry. I didn't mean to sound ungrateful. Where ever you take me is fine."

Harry and Luna laughed at her look of shock. "Amanda, we didn't say we would not take you sight seeing. However, there are people wishing to see you either for the first time, or to get re-acquainted. Don't you want to see new people and your other friends?"

"Of course I do Harry. I just thought we could do this later."

Harry shook his head, "No, that just won't do. Too many friends want to see you today, and others wish to meet you. You will just have to bear with us as we take our small journey. You may not like our mode of travel though. But it is necessary in order for you to see everything we have planned. So, whenever you are ready, we can begin."

Amanda shoved her last bite into her mouth and washed it down with a sip of coffee. She then jumped up. "I'm ready now."

Harry and Luna told Robert, "Kingsley, Arthur and Dudley should be here shortly to come and get you. They are planning their own tour with you, so you won't feel left out. Yours will be a more modest mode of travel."

Luna added, "Slower than ours, but safer and besides you won't be going to Scotland, so it shouldn't be too bad."

The three left after brief hug and a kiss from Amanda to her mom and dad.

They went to a room that was empty and Harry and Luna grabbed her hands and and the next thing she knew, she felt something tugging at her head, stretching her and making her feel quite queasy. This lasted only a minute, and the next thing she knew they were standing in the middle of a small village, facing a sweet shop by the name of Honeydukes. Her eyes got big around as she took in the many treats that were displayed in the window. She turned towards Luna when she heard her laugh. "Yes, it is amazing, isn't it. But that is not what we brought you here to see. It's down this way just a bit." and she dragged Amanda down the street to a shop that had a sign over the door that read, 'Weasleys Wizard Wheezes'. She looked at Harry's shirt pocket to see Fred admiring the sign as well.

They walked into the shop and Amanda about died laughing as she saw a small man jump down off the stool he was standing on and run over to them and pull Luna into a hug. He then shook Harry's hand. "Oh it's so good to see you two again. Harry you have grown so much it is hard to believe it is you. And Luna, my favorite student. You look ravishing my dear. And who might this be that almost rivals Luna's beauty?" he asked as he took Amanda's hand and kissed the back of it, causing her to blush all over again.

"Filius Flitwick, I would like you to meet Amanda Franklin. Amanda, meet Filius Flitwick, flirt of Hogsmeade, and the proprietor of the Hogsmeade branch of the WWW. Phil, where's Richard?"

Filius laughed at what Harry called him, and to what his answer was going to be, "Still saying goodbye to Miss Granger I would imagine. Today is the first day of her new position. He shouldn't be long though, as she will not want to be late for her first day on the job. Ahhh, there he is now."

They all turned to see Richard walking through the door. "Harry, Luna, Amanda, it's good to see you all. Mt. Flitwick, sorry if I'm a tad bit late. Hermione wanted to look perfect for her first day, as if she could look anything but, at all times. She even looks good cleaning house in her skivvies."

Filius laughed, "I don't know i f she wanted us to know this Richard, but thanks for the information. I look forward to seeing her clean now."

Luna gave Harry a dreamy look, "Maybe I should start wearing my skivvies while cleaning as well Harry?"

Harry grinned, "I wouldn't want you to overdress my love."

Filius lost it and grabbed his side as he busted out laughing. It got worse when Luna replied, "So, you just like me to wear that tiny apron and my high heels."

"That is enough for me."

Now Amanda joined Filius in the laugh.

Fred couldn't help but throw in his part. "Harry, when is the next time Luna is cleaning. I have to get pictures for George."

Richard was rolling on the floor laughing so hard he had tears streaming down his cheeks. It couldn't get any funnier could it?"

He didn't think so until Luna continued on with, "I can do a special cleaning tomorrow if you like Fred?"

Amanda and Filius had to sit, they were laughing so hard. Richard was still rolling around on the floor. Fred was drooling from the corners of his mouth. He had to wipe it off on Harry's pocket causing Harry to say, "Fred will you stop drooling and wiping it off on my shirt. I could catch a cold going outside wearing a soaked shirt."

"Damn it guys, will you please stop, before I pee in my panties." Amanda cried out while still laughing.

Fred couldn't help it. "And now with the fetishes. You guys will never cease to amaze me."

"Now you have done it, and I didn't bring a change of clothes with me either." She couldn't believe it when Luna pulled out a clean pair of panties and offered them to her. She just stared at Luna.

Luna just shrugged her shoulders, "What?" You never know when an emergency could arise."

After they left the shop, their next stop brought Amanda to an amazing sight. She didn't think castles were this big. Harry told her, "Welcome to Hogwarts, Amanda."

Amanda was then scared out of her wits when she saw the largest man she had ever seen approaching them by pulling Harry and Luna into a hug. "Harry, Luna it's good to see ya. Been too long since the last time. And who might this be? And is that Fred I see peekin' out of your pocket Harry?"

Harry took Amanda's hand to calm her, "Hagrid, I would like you to meet Amanda Franklin. Amanda, meet Rubeus Hagrid, a very good friend. My first friend in the wizarding world. Made me my first cake, and gave me my first present."

"If''n I remember correctly Harry, you didn't get any of that cake after your cousin got a hold of it."

Harry laughed, "He needed it more than I did. He hadn't eaten in over two hours. Besides, I liked the bangers better. More filling and less fattening."

"So, what cha doin here other than reminisin?"

"I brought Amanda here to see Minerva."

"Fraid you missed her Harry. Kingsley asked her to join him for sumthin."

"Shoot, that's what I get for not making plans before hand. Well, do you want to take a tour of the castle now Amanda, or wait for another time?"

"We can come back later Harry. I want to meet all your friends."

"Fair enough. Hagrid, we will have to get together for a pint, or a liter in your case."

"That we will Harry. Say hi to James and Lily for me."

"Come on girls, the next stop is the Memorial."

While they walked back to Hogsmeade Amanda asked. "Harry who are James and Lily?"

"My mum and dad."

"I thought you said you were an orphan?"

"I am. Why?"

"Didn't Hagrid just ask you to say hello for him?"

"You're very observant Amanda. However if you could just hold on for about ten minutes, all will be explained."

"OK Harry. Harry, could I hold Fred for a bit, especially if we have to do that stretching thing again? Maybe I will get to see what he looks like big."

Harry gave her a smile and held out his hand for Fred to jump onto it. He waved his hand over him and then passed him over to Amanda, where he got down on his knees and kissed her palm.

Once again she felt the pull on her head and tried to see Fred as it happened. All she saw was a long red thread for about a minute, and then she was caught by Harry before she fell when they landed in the Atrium, surrounded by hundreds of people. She wondered how they escaped landing on any of them when they arrived.

She followed Harry and Luna to the large glass Monument in the middle of the large room. She saw figures in the panes of glass talking to some people standing at the base. She watched as Luna left her side and touch a stone on the base of the Monument. All at once, a figure began to materialize in the pane. There stood a beautiful woman to which Luna sat at her feet looking up into her eyes and then she began to talk to this beautiful woman. Amanda looked to Harry.

"That is Luna's mum Selena. She died when Luna was nine years old. Would you like to meet her Amanda?"

"Is there someone else you wish me to meet Harry?"

"Yes there is Amanda,"

"Then why don't we let Luna talk with her mum in peace while we go see who you wish me to meet."

Harry walked a few panes to Luna's left and touched the stone at it's base, calling out the names he wished for Amanda to meet.

Amanda could have sworn Harry called out Fred's name She almost passed out when she saw six people appear with one of them looking like Harry's twin. Another one looked like Fred or George.

"Amanda, I would like you to meet Sirius Black. The lovely Tonk Lupin, though her real name is Nymphadora but don't ever call her that if you don't wish to get an ear full."

"Wotcher Harry. Don't be going around making me sound like the evil wicked witch of the west."

"Of course not love. Reaching around her waist and copping a feel of her breast is her husband Remus."

"What Remus is feeling is none of your damn business Harry. Don't stop love, it feel too good."

"Will you two stop it. I am not feeling anything I shouldn't be feeling in public. Hello Amanda, it's nice to meet you."

"Does anyone mind if I say hello my hello to the beautiful young woman? Hello Amanda, in case you forgot in all this pornographic talk, my name is Sirius."

Amanda's mind was spinning. She was listening to figures in glass panes talking to her. How was this possible? She didn't have time to think any more on it, as Harry continued. "This man that looks so much like me is my dad James."

Tears were filling Amanda's eyes as she realized the full extent what this all meant.

"Next to James is my mum Lily."

That left one person for Harry to introduce. The one she didn't want to hear. "Finally, this good looking chap standing in the background is Fred Weasley. I'm afraid so Amanda."

Harry had to catch her as she fainted at those words. He had to catch Fred as well, as she dropped him when she passed out. He put Fred back in his pocket and was going to call for Luna, when she was at his side to help with Amanda. Tears were in Luna's eyes as well, as she knew what caused Amanda to pass out. She looked up to see the tears in Fred's eyes.

"Harry, please let me return to the other side. I can't stand to see her in so much pain."

"Fred, you have to talk to her. I can tell her what all this means, but it will mean nothing if it doesn't come from you. I will explain the magic that keeps your tiny image here, but you need to tell her your story."

"I can't Harry. You don't understand. It can't be this way."

"Fred, what the hell are you talking about? What can't be this way, and why can't you be the one to tell her?" Harry pleaded to Fred.

"Pleas Harry, don't make me say this."

"Fred?"

"Damn it Harry, I LOVE HER, ALRIGHT! I love her and there is nothing I can do about it. How can I when I am fucking dead and she is so beautifully alive."

Harry will forever regret he made Fred say those words. Now he knew why Fred didn't want to say anything. However as Fred made his plea, Amanda was waking up to hear what Fred said. Fred happened to glance down and saw Amanda crying. "No, please don't cry Amanda. I didn't mean for you to hear that. I can't take it back and I wouldn't if I could. It just hurts to see you like this."

"You don't understand Fred Weasley. I loved you before I knew this happened to you. Now, all I have is this small image of the man I love." and she looked to Harry's pocket, but there was no Fred there. "Harry, where is Fred?"

Harry looked down to see that his pocket was empty. :He was right here. I placed him there when you dropped him. Fred, do you know what is going on?" Fred. FRED?" Fred was staring up to the ceiling of the hall. Tears flowing down his cheeks. He appeared to be listening to someone. Then his image disappeared from the glass.

Then, one by one, the other images began to disappear as well.

Harry watched as his mum was the last to go, and she blew him a kiss and then was gone as well.

Harry joined Amanda and Luna on the floor of the hall. He was trying to piece together what just happened. He crawled over to the stone to get them all to come back, but the stone did not work, at least not the way it was intended. It sent a message to one other person who would respond as asked.

Harry collapsed at the base of the memorial, crying at his loss. Luna wanted to go to him, but Amanda was demanding her attention. Then she heard a pop and feet running towards them. She saw Ginny run to Harry and take him in her arms to console him.

Ginny never knew Harry to be this weak. She rocked him back and forth, whispering in his ear, "Harry, it's alright. We are here for you. Luna and I are here for you. You are not alone."

That was when they heard another voice coming from the panes of glass. "Harry my boy, we knew something like this was going to happen."

Harry looked up to see the figure of Albus Dumbledore in the glass. "Why are they gone Albus? Are they coming back?"

"This will never work as a memorial again Harry. The magic of love brought them here to you, and the magic of love took them away. Strange thing love, it works in such mysterious ways. Like I once told you Harry, it is the strongest of magical powers." and with that the figure was gone. Harry was once more alone in the world. 'NO' he thought to himself, 'I am not alone in this world. I have Ginny and Luna, as well as all my friends. I will never be alone again.' and with that he pulled Ginny into a hug that was filled with the love he had for her and for Luna.

Luna got Amanda to sleep and was watching Harry and Ginny hug. She wanted to share in that hug that showed so much love. Feeling alone in her grief for Harry's loss, she looked up to see her mother's image smile down at her on last time before she was gone as well. She then felt someone hugging her ans turned to see both Harry and Ginny joined her to share their feelings.

Though it was still early, the day had been a long one, and it wasn't over yet. It was about to get longer,

as Harry had to go to Kingsley and explain what happened, that is if he could even explain it. He didn't really know what happened, just that they were now all gone.

Kingsley, Arthur and Dudley took it better than he thought they George took it surprisingly well. "Harry, you gave me more than enough time to get over Fred's loss by creating his image to help me through it. I was only a matter of time before he would want to join the others in their next great adventure. I just appreciated the time I shared with him before he finally left for good. I know now that he is happy where he is at,and that he is with people that care for him. You need to accept this as well, brother."

Harry could accept this, as he had someone there for him when he needed comforting. It was Amanda he was now worried about.

This would soon be known as the day love took its toll.

A/N:

Once again I wish to thank Jim for providing me these two missing chapters. If it hadn't been for him, I would have had a far different take on them, and it may have turned out far worse than I wished.

As I mentioned before, now that they are finished, the story should be updated faster, as I have the rest of it in my memory bank. Unless of course there are other missing chapters as well, Merlin forbid.

Even though this is a reprint of this story, and I lost a huge following when I deleted it, the numbers are still impressive enough for me to continue it, no that I would consider doing it again.

For now, I think that is all I have to say. One last time, Jim, you are a life saver. As always, Ollie the Keeper.


	21. Chapter 21

Simply Irresistible Keeperoliver Chapter 21

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Raven. She knows who she is. I wasn't going to go this way, but I did leave it open in case I changed my mind. I know I have done it in the past, but I am trying to find so many ways to get it done, and sound feasible. With that being said, here is to Raven. As always, Ollie the Keeper.

SI-}

"SON OF A BITCH! THE MANGY MOLD GOAT HAS DONE IT AGAIN." Harry yelled out.

Luna sat bolt upright in the bed, ready to draw her wand. "Wazzit? Uhhh." She sat up to fast and got dizzy and collapsed back to the bed.

After a second to recollect her thoughts, Luna turned to Harry, "Sweetheart, are the nightmares coming back?"

"No, Luna, not nightmares, those freakin' hints he keeps tossing me."

"Who keeps tossing you hints Harry? This is all very strange."

"Dumbledore. He keeps giving those stupid hints that I have to sit and figure out. When am I going to be free of those damn things. It took me all night to figure this one out. I don't mind the loss of sleep, but to have to think all night makes me that much more tired when it is time to get up." He looked out the window and saw the sunlight. "SHIT! It is time to get up. Damn it to hell. Come on sweet heart, we have a lot to do in order for this to work."

"I am not going anywhere until you tell me what the heck is going on."

"Luna, yesterday when I lost the images of my family, Albus showed up, remember?"

"Yes, so how did that keep you from sleeping last night, and got you so riled this morning?"

"Albus always talked in codes, making me think about what needed to be done. Never gives me the full information directly. It was so aggravating. Now he has done it again."

"Harry, what did he do. He said all of what 25 words? He couldn't have caused you a night sleep over that few words."

"Wanna bet? He can do it with two words. OHH, he's good."

"Please tell me what he said that caused you to think on it all night?" Luna begged for an answer.

"OK, do you remember any thing he said yesterday?"

"Barely, it didn't make much sense."

"Exactly my point. Why say anything if it didn't make sense. That caused me to thinking. He said "Strange thing magic Harry. It works in mysterious ways. Before that he said that the magic of love was the strongest type of magic, and that it does not always work the way it is supposed to."

"Even if this was exactly what he said Harry, it still makes no sense."

"OH, but it does Luna my pet. It makes perfect sense if you think about it. What caused them to disappear?"

"I guess both Fred and Amanda professing their their love for each other."

"That's right, love. It was love that helped create the figures in the memorial in the first place, why would love take them away?"

Luna sat back and thought about what Harry said. If you put it that way, then some of what Professor Dumbledore said made sense. Which part she wasn't sure of, and what it meant was beyond her comprehension.

When Luna didn't answer, Harry continued. "It didn't take them away Love, They are still there, but not to return to the memorial. They are waiting to return to us. IN REAL LIFE!"

Once again Luna sat bolt straight up in the bed, this time staying up. "Are you saying that they can return to us in real life, Harry? Come back to the living? How is that possible?"

"Like Albus said, Luna. Love is the strongest type of magic. It's power is beyond anything else. No dark magic could ever beat the power of love. Look what happened to Tom, when he killed mum. He was defeated by a one year old baby. Love is the power behind a Patronus. Do you see now, what I am trying to say. There is no limit to what the magic of love can do. The more love behind the spell, the stronger the spell. I don't think anyone has ever realized that beside Albus Dumbledore. That was what he was trying to get me to understand. When I went to face Tom, the last thought on my mind was Ginny. Sorry love, but that is the truth. I never got to say goodbye to her. It was the first time that I acknowledged that I really loved her. It was this love, and the love of my mother and father that saved me when Tom hit me with the Killing Curse."

"If what you say is true Harry, how do we bring them back? You heard Albus say that they would never return to the Memorial again"

"That was what kept me up all night. Then just a while ago, it hit me. They will not return to the Memorial. They will be returning to us, in the flesh. We never tried to recall them, did we?"

"Well, yes we did Harry, right after they left the Memorial. But are you sure this is what he was trying to tell you? I hate to see you disappointed once again."

"I would rather be disappointed then to not try and possibly lose them forever. However, I think that everyone needs to be there for the full power of the love to be felt. That means Amanda has to be there as well."

"Harry, I have never doubted you in the past. I support all your ideas. I am not going to doubt you now. But, I feel if there is any who doubt your idea, it could work against us."

"I know, Luna, that is why we have to talk to everyone before we call for them. They have to believe in what we are doing for it to work. I think even Teddy and Andromeda have to be there to bring Remus and Tonks back. All of the Weasleys, Hermione and Richard. Professor McGonagall, and Flitwick. Hagrid, and Kreacher."

"Harry, Filius is not a professor anymore." Luna giggled.

"Remind to spank you later, you bad girl."

"Is that a promise, Harry."

"You're getting kinky in your new life, Luna, do you know that?"

"Is that a bad thing?"

"I'll tell you later as I am spanking you."

"Then, I look forward to it. Now let's get something to eat, and then get them all together. I think Kingsley should be a part of it as well."

They headed down to the kitchen after showering and getting dressed. Harry asked Kreacher to come with them when they left to talk with the rest. Kreacher just nodded his head, Happy to be a part of Harry's plan.

SI-}

Kingsley and Narcissa gathered all the people Harry contacted and brought them to his private conference room.

Amanda sat next to Harry, wondering why he asked her to come. Robert sat to here right, also wondering why they were there. She had grown to love magic when she first discovered it, then after yesterday, she hated it. Losing Fred the way they did turned her away from it.

Harry stood when everyone was seated. "Thank you all for coming on such short notice. To start with, can anyone tell me what aggravated you the most about Albus Dumbledore?"

Harry heard a laugh from the down the table. He saw Minerva laughing. Some how he knew it would be her to know what he was talking about. "Minerva, do you wish to share your thoughts with us?"

"Sorry Mr. Potter, you just got me thinking is all."

"About what?"

"Albus had the way of making a statement that made no sense at all, until one thought about it for a long time. It drove me bonkers trying to figure out what he was getting at. If you want to know the truth, I kind of miss it."

"Minerva is quite right. Albus left a lot of people scratching their head after one of his briefings. We all knew that he just told us something we needed to know, but had to figure it out on our own." Filius added.

"Thank you both very much. Minerva, Sirius' faith in you was well founded. That is exactly what I am talking about. He had a tendency to tell you half a story, then give you a hint as to what he was trying to get across. Like Minerva said it was a pain in the arse trying to figure out what he was getting at. Sorry Molly, didn't mean to cuss in front of you." He was surprised by her response.

"Harry if you heard some of my comments after we left one of his order meetings, you would never think highly of me again." This caused Arthur to bust out laughing. Minerva and Molly joined him, and then of all people Kingsley joined in. All ex members of the order.

Harry had to ask, "I take it you all had the same experience?"

The four just laughed and nodded their heads. Once they settled down, Harry continued, "With that in mind, Albus is still doing it. Yesterday, when we lost the figures of my family and friends, Albus showed up again with another one of his famous half thoughts. He said, 'Weird thing magic, Harry. It works in mysterious ways.' He said this after he told me that the magic of love is the strongest magic there was, and that it did not always work the way it is expected.' Those two lines kept me up all night, trying to figure out what he was trying to tell me, with out telling me."

Minerva broke out in laughter once again. "It's good to see I am not the only one that let Albus get under my skin. Damn he was good at that."

Harry joined her in laughter as well. "Too good if you ask me. But after a night of no sleep, it struck me this morning, what he was trying to tell me." He was interrupted by Luna at this point.

"You should have heard him. He about scared the pee out of me. 'SON OF A BITCH. THAT MANGY OLD GOAT DID IT AGAIN!' Harry shouted. I thought we were under attack."

The whole room was now laughing at Luna's antics. When things finally settled, Minerva asked, "So what pray tell was he trying to tell you Harry."

All of a sudden, Harry became very somber. "What I have to tell you all, is going to sound unbelievable, but if just one of us doubts what I say, it may not work."

Since Ginny was there, she was the first to shout, "OF COURSE, HE WAS TRYING TO TELL US THAT WE CAN BRING THEM BACK. ISN'T THAT IT HARRY?"

"Can anyone see why I love this girl? She is so brilliant. Yes Ginny, that was exactly what he was trying to tell me. When I asked him what happened to them and if they would be back, all he said was, 'The panes will never work for them again Harry.' That with the rest of what he said didn't make any sense at first, until I broke down each comment, and pieced together what I came up with. They can never use the panes again because when called again, they will bypass the panes and join us in the flesh. Love is the greatest and strongest magic there is. It will take all of our love for this to work. If there are any doubts about it working, then it will not work. So, I ask you all, do you want to see our friends and family again, in the flesh?"

The shouts of approval filled the room.

"Is there any of us with doubts about it working, please tell me know. This will only work if we all believe. Hermione, I know for a fact that you have never found anything in all the books you have read to substantiate bringing the dead back to life. Do you have doubts about this working?"

Hermione had been thinking about what Harry said. Nowhere is there any account of bringing the dead back to life. Then she remembered what Professor Dumbledore once told her. 'Because you haven't read it Miss Granger, does not mean it doesn't exist.' Of course this was in reference to Luna's imaginary creatures, but what he said made sense. There has to be a lot about magic that hasn't been written. It is like technology. Just because it can't be done now, doesn't mean it won't be done in the future. After much thought, and seeing the things Harry has been able to accomplish she replied, "Harry, if anyone else had asked me to believe this, I would have laughed at the absurdity of it. Not you though. If you say it will be done, then I agree with you. Love is much more powerful than can be explained."

Harry smiled at his half sister. "If that doesn't convince everyone that it can be done, then there is no way I can ever convince you. Now, are there any here who doubt we can do it?"

Rather than a meek no, or a tiny I have my doubts reply, he got a raucous, "NO!"

They then made their way to the Memorial where they all took a place around the one segment of it where they expected the six to come out. Harry stepped forward and tapped his wand, asking for all in this portion to step out and join friends and family. Not realizing what he said, the memorial began to glow. Brighter and brighter it shined. So bright that everyone present had to protect their eyes against blindness. Not just the segment he touched lit up. The whole memorial became as bright as the sun. Then people began walking through the panes from all sections to stand and look around at where they were.

Xenophilius was there with a photographer taking pictures of the event. He was there at the wish of his daughter so that he could capture the people that would be coming through. He looked to his daughter. "I thought you said only six would be coming ou... SELENA. OH MY LORD! IS THAT REALLY YOU?"

Luna looked over and saw her mother walk through to join the rest of the bewildered people. Selena turned and saw Xeno and Luna running towards her. She Held out her arms and the three fell into a group hug.

Harry smiled at the reunion, then was hit with a mouth full of feathers. He almost fell when one of the most beautiful sights he ever saw landed on his shoulder to peck at his ears in love. "Hedwig my sweet precious baby. Oh I missed you so much."

Then Harry was almost tackled as something hit him around the legs.

"Harry Potter sir, Dobby is so happy to see you sir. This is the happiest day of Dobby's life."

Harry was so overcome with joy, he missed Amanda and Fred's reunion. Along with George, Molly, Ginny, Arthur, and the rest of the Weasleys. He also missed the reunion of Richard's with his dad and uncle. What he did see was Dudley run across and pull Lily and James into a hug calling out, "Harry it's Aunt Lily and Uncle James."

Harry tried to get up, when another tiny thing hit him. Teddy ran over and hugged him. "Unca Arry. Hi." Then Teddy looked up and recognized the next two to come out. "MA! DA!"

Tonks came over and knelt down in front of Teddy holding her arms out. At first hesitant, Teddy gave in and ran to his mum. Tears were filling Tonks eyes as she held her son. "Oh my little Teddy Bear, how I missed you so." They were joined by Remus, who pulled them into a hug, then he looked over to Harry and told him thank you. Harry could see that Remus was in the same condition as Tonks. Then Harry was unable to see anything as a big black dog came running across the floor and jumped on him, licking his face. "Pads, get off me before you make Luna and Ginny jealous."

The dog backed off, and transformed back to Sirius who properly hugged Harry. They were joined by Lily and James, who had just broken loose of Dudley's clutches. It didn't last long however, as Dudley joined in the mass hug. Harry looked up and almost passed out, as none other than Albus Percival Wilfric Brian Dumbledore stepped through the portal. He was immediately pulled into a hug by Minerva. He looked down at Harry and said. "AH Harry it's good to be back. It is good to see you were receptive to my little riddle. I hoped you would know that there was a hidden meaning to it."

Minerva hit him in his arm, causing him to laugh out loud and say, "It's good to see you also my love."

Minerva blushed at his words, but held a huge smile on her face. Unbeknownst to all gathered, they had been in love with each other for twenty years. Albus got over his past Bisexuality. It is apparent that death changes people.

As the word spread throughout the Ministry, the crowd around the Memorial became larger and larger, with so much happiness being shared that no work was to get done that day, or for the rest of the week.

It was hours before Harry and his family were able to get away and share some time together. By this it is meant that The Weasley's, Lupins, Tonks (Ted Included), Blacks (Narcissa and Kingsley included) and Hermione and Richard with Fabian, and Gideon Pruitt, with their wives all were there. Potter Manor had not held this many people in a long time. Dobby and Kreacher worked in the kitchen along with Molly, to prepare a meal for everyone. They were joined by Tonks, Andy and Cissa . Luna came in as well, but only to dance with Kreacher, who laughed as she danced all around the floor with her partner. They laughed when Cissa grabbed Dobby and danced around the floor with him. Partners were switched and Andy and Molly danced with Dobby and Kreacher as well with the ladies.

Harry left his mum and dad to see where Luna went, and when he saw what she was doing, he turned around and took his mum's hand and led her to the kitchen, where he shared a dance with her. Somehow the meal got finished and served. Then after clean up, the dancing continued in the whole first floor as everyone got in on it.

Harry heard Teddy laugh and saw him between Tonks and Remus as they danced.

Harry had to step back and witness all the love that was being shared in the room. He saw Fred and Amanda sharing an intimate moment as well as Richard and Hermione. Ginny and Dobby were dancing as were Luna and Kreacher. Sirius was dancing with a black haired woman he didn't recognize. Kingsley and Cissa were dancing, as were Albus and Minnie. Molly and Arthur, Ron and Lavender, George and Verity. It was amazing at all he was witnessing. Then Ginny entered his vision and said to him, "Sir, would you care to share a dance with me. My partner was stolen from my grasp, and I am in need of a partner." He looked up to see that Cissa and Kingsley had pulled Dobby in to share their dance. Harry took Ginny's hand and led her out to the floor and managed to find room to just sway to the music.

As they danced, Harry held his head next to her ear, "This is so amazing, isn't it Gin?"

"What, our dance or the crowd?" She grinned.

He looked into her eyes which turned her legs into jello. "Both. If someone were to cast a spell in here right now, with all the love that is in the air, even a lumos would appear to be a super nova. Can't you just feel it?"

"All I can feel is the love I have for you Harry. And Luna as well. I know it is different for you having your mum and dad back. But I can sense the magic coming from everyone here. This is the way it should have been all along. I do regret one thing though."

Harry looked at Ginny with a questioning face.

"Harry, You got your mum and dad back, and that is great. But Neville's mum and dad are still in St. Mungo's."

Harry's frown caused Ginny to regret bringing it up. "Harry, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to spoil your evening. It's just that Neville has been so kind and gentle, yet strong and resourceful, he deserves to have his parents back as well."

Harry held Ginny to him and said, "Ginny, I know how you feel. In all the happiness that fills this room, I forgot that Frank and Alice were not a part of this joy. I wish I knew what I could do to help him and his parents."

"I know you do Harry, I can feel it in your heart, the sincerity of your words." she leaned into him and kissed him showing him her love.

This was the way that Lily found her son and his mate. She put her arms around them both. "So my son is in love, and with another red head. It must be our charming personality. You must be Ginevra, Molly's youngest daughter. It's been seventeen years since I last saw you. Oh the look on Molly's face when she showed you off to everyone in the order. The first daughter born to a Weasley in seven generations."

Harry blushed as he made his reply. "Mum, I love Ginny very much. But she is not the only love of my life. LUNA, could you come here please?" Lily watched as a beautiful young blond walked across the floor to join them. Just by looking into her eyes. She knew who she was,

"You're Selena and Xeno's daughter. I remember the first time I saw you also. Your father could walk on ceilings after you were born. Selena and I were friends in school, and I saw the look in her eyes every time she saw your dad walk by. She told me that one way or the other, she was going to get her man. It look's like her plan worked."

"Hello mum. Yes they are my parents, and thanks to my wonderful boyfriend, we are all back together again." And Luna kissed him full on the lips causing Lily to smile. She would talk to Harry later about his two girlfriends, and how he had to show them both how much he cared. She didn't know about their bond yet.

Harry then had a thought, "Mum, Ginny just brought up a situation that maybe you could help us with. You were friends with Frank and Alice Longbottom right?" Lily nodded her head. "Did you know the same night that you and dad were temporarily lost to me they were attacked as well?"

"WHAT?"

"They were. They were both subjected to the Crutiatus for more than fourteen minutes causing them to lose their minds."

"So, they are alright now then?" Lily added.

"Why would they be alright mum? They lost their minds. They are in St. Mungo's."

"But it can be so easily corrected. Luna dear, please get your mother for me, will you please?" Luna ran off to get her mum. Selena joined Lily with a hug and a kiss on the cheek. She also did this for Harry saying thank you to him.

"Selena, you remember Alice and Frank, don't you?"

"Of course Lils, she was one of our best friends after all. How are they by the way, and where are they?"

"St. Mungo's Selena. They were attacked the same night as James and I were. They lost their minds because of it."

"Why are they still in the hospital?"

"No one performed the cure on them."

"WHAT? That's absurd. It's so simple. Doesn't anyone know what it takes to bring back a person's memories?"

"Evidently not. One begins to wonder what they teach in med school anymore."

"Well, we will just have to do something about this, won't we Lils?"

"That we will Selena, That we will."


	22. Chapter 22

Simply Irresistible Keeperoliver Chapter 22

A/N: The reviews for last chapter were awesome people. Thank you so much. There were even a few tears. Vunderbar. I really didn't know what to expect, after bringing them back. And I couldn't just bring back the six, So the Memorial is a mute point. Now if I can only figure out how to get out of the mess I put myself in at the end of last chapter. I will though I promise. As always, Ollie the Keeper, or Ollie the Keeper of the Quill. Thank you Raven of the Red Wings, for that awesome title and your persistence.

SI-}

Sexual Interlude for the Wabbits:

As the crowd slowly slimmed down to just the Potters and the Lovegoods, Harry asked Xeno and Selena to stay the night as all Xeno had was a one room apartment with a twin bed. James and Lily agreed and they went and checked to see which rooms who would get. Lily and Selena were shocked when Luna took up shop in Harry's room. Xeno was happy for the pair, and James was too busy laughing at the expression on his wife's face.

"Uhhh Luna, what are you doing?" asked Lily.

"Oh, I'm getting ready for bed."

"In Harry's bedroom?" Selena wanted to shout.

"Well, it's my bedroom too. Oh wait, you didn't know, either of you? Harry and I are bonded to each other. Plus we will soon be married, won't we Harry?"

Harry walked to her and put her arms around her and kissed her neck. "I look forward to the moment so that we may continue on with our life together. I love her mum and step mum. Xeno already knows this, and approves. I would never do anything to hurt Luna, and that includes stringing her along with false promises."

"But why are you sleeping together?" Selena pressed harder.

Luna gave her mum a stern look, "Be cause we both still have bad dreams and nightmares. We are there to comfort the other in case that happens. And yes mother, we have done it. I am in love with this wonderful man, and that is just one way to show him how much. And to let you know, it took quite a bit of persuasion on my part to get him to comply. He did not want to take advantage of the situation. He is a gentleman after all."

Both Lily and Selena were not happy about the situation, but, there was really nothing they could say, as they were both of age, and in fact, they were the visitors to Harry and Luna's home.

James ducked into their room when he saw the tempers starting to flare, and he saw Xeno do the same. They both waited until their better halves joined them before they tried talking to them. It didn't take long for either of the ladies to get out of their sour mood. A few good kisses and a pet here and there was all it took.

With Harry, all it took was pulling Luna to his lap and one kiss, and the altercation was forgotten. So was the rest of the day, as Harry began to massage her breasts through her thin blouse. Luna was nibbling on his ear and neck in response to his fondling. She felt him work the buttons loose, and help her take it off. She felt the kisses he was leaving on her bare flesh and inch the fabric of her bra lower to expose her breasts to his feverish mouth. How had he become so good with that tongue. What was it he did to cause that vibration that sent shivers down her spine. That caused her to go into convulsions when ever he used it on her nub. Damn it was so intense. OHHHH, he's doing it again. "Harry, please more. That feels so good. Oh do it to the right one as well. Yesssss, that's it. Oh Harry, please don't stop. Uhhhh! My pants Harry, take them off, and my knickers as well. Hurry Harry, my nub feels neglected. Please hurry, or I will pass out from the expectation. OH YEAH! That's it my love. I don't know what it is you do, but keep doing it. Uh huh, ya just like that. Uh huh, uh huh, uh huhhhh, Oh yes, oh yes here I cum Harry. Here I cummmm! YES! Oh Harry that was so wonderful. How do you do it? It is the most wonderful feeling, like tiny electrical shocks being sent through out my body carrying waves of pleasure with it. NO, not again. Please don't Harry, please don't. Please don't, stop. Please don't stop. Don't stop."

Harry took her to a second orgasm using his Parsletongue. It had a unique affect to a woman's erogenous zones. It had been a long time since he used his snake speak, and wondered if he was still capable of doing it. When he started having sex with Luna, he tried it one time, and brought her to an immense orgasm, and had used it ever since, both on Luna and Ginny. Both reacted the same.

Luna was now ready for the main event. She wanted Harry inside her, and this time she wanted him to keep it on until after he finished. She ensured this by wrapping her legs around his bum, pulling him in close. She tightened her grip, and Harry was forced deeper into her center. He he quickened his pace, and soon both were going through another orgasm. Harry tried backing out, but Luna's legs kept him embedded deep inside her, and he had no other choice but to explode deep in her love canal.

Harry never said anything about what Luna did, thinking she had a reason for it. She knew what to expect, and what it would mean. Harry had a feeling they would be married very soon.

SI-}

Lily and Selena made there way through the halls of St. Mungo's to the suite where Alice and Frank were kept. The whole trip was filled with questions, with the biggest one being, what were they teaching these people, if they couldn't reverse a simple Cruciatus mind block. They had worked up quite a head of steam. If they could not reverse it because it had been too long, someone's head was going to roll.

As they entered the suite suite, they saw the two friends lying there, as frail as they ever saw any one before, that had not eaten properly. Poor Alice had a tangle to her hair, that may never come out. Frank looked like someone did a poor job trying to cut his hair. Who the hell was taking care of these people, kids?

Lily was fed up, and just yelled, "Who is in charge here?"

The next minute brought two people in trying to see what was wrong. "Healer Thatcher takes care of Frank and Alice, why?"

"How long has he worked here?" Selena loudly asked.

The two interns were not liking what was happening in this room. The male intern asked the ladies to step outside so that they could talk.

Lily was not falling for that trick, where once they stepped outside the room would be locked, and they would not be able to re-enter. "NO! YOU GET DR. THATCHER HERE RIGHT NOW! SOME ONE HAS A LOT OF EXPLAINING TO DO."

The female intern ran from the room in search of the Healer, while the male tried to calm down these two irate witches. Unfortunately for him, they were not having anything of it. They both had their wands leveled at the intern, keeping him away from them. He asked what it was all about, but they refused to talk to the intern, only the Healer. Finally, an older man stepped into the room, to see the two woman holding his intern at wand point. "What is the meaning of this? Who are you to come in here and demand anything?"

"The best friends of the two lying here in bed, when they should be out enjoying life." Lily answered.

"Are you both insane, there is nothing that can be done for these two. It is only because of Neville that we even try to keep them alive."

Selena lost it. "KEEP THEM ALIVE! WHAT KIND OF SHITE IS THAT? YOU BRAG ABOUT KEEPING THEM ALIVE, WHEN YOU SHOULD HAVE HEALED THEM MORE THAN A DECADE AGO. YOU BETTER HOPE IT HASN'T BEEN TOO LONG FOR US TO HELP THEM, OR THIS FACILITY IS GOING TO BE PAYING QUITE A LARGE SUM OF MONEY IN LAWSUITS."

The Healer looked to the two ladies in wonder, "You both know how to heal them? But we have tried everything, and nothing has worked."

"Everything as in what?" Lily wondered.

"Spells, potions, surgery and hypnosis. All a waste of time. Hundreds of Healers that specialize in these type of cases have all said the same thing, it is a lost cause."

Selena was still highly irate, "You better hope not, for your own sake. Lily, are you ready to do this?"

Lily nodded, and they both walked up to the couple on the beds, Lily to Alice, and Selena to Frank. They took out their wands and chanted "Memoria Dislocatia." and a long thin silver strand was taken from their mind. They moved the strands to Alice and Frank and said, "Memoria Implatacia." and the strand left the wands and made their way to the minds of Frank and Alice. After a fifteen minute wait, both Lily and Selena turned to the Healer with hate in their eyes.

Lily started it off, "Don't you know what happens when a person is under a cruciatus for a long period of time?"

"Yes, they become insane. Every one knows that."

"Imbecile. Incompetent fool. Ignorant arse. What the hell do they teach you in med school? They don't go insane, they lock their memories away so that they can't be damaged. Now, how do you suppose you unlock these memories?"

"You two seem to be the expert here, why don't you tell us. Keep in mind that it doesn't seem to be working."

Lily had to hold Selena back from scratching the Healers eyes out. Lily glared at the Healer, "I do not believe the level of incompetence generated in this supposed place of healing. When a person comes here in need of help, what do you do, fill him or her up with potions and send them on their way? If a person comes in with amnesia, how do you cure him or her?"

The Healer pulled him self together and felt good about this answer. "We need to try and get the patient to bring him or herself back by pointing out small memories."

"And that's it? You get paid to have the patient heal him or her self? Do you know how stupid that sounds. And how do you suppose this patient is to take this small memory, and do something with it?"

"WHAT?"

Lily just let out some air, when they heard a noise behind them. Both her and Selena turned to see Frank and Alice both looking like they were just waking up. Alice looked up and saw them and screeched "Lils, Lena. Oh Merlin, it's good to see you both. But, why do you look so old, Ahhh, why do I look so old. Frank, what the hell did you do to your Hair?"

"You should talk Al, it looks like a Dragon took roost in yours. Can some one please explain what's going on, and why we look so old?"

Healer Thatcher could not believe his eyes. These ladies come in and do what trained Healers have never been able to do. He needed this information to help other like the Longbottoms. He was about to ask, when there was another scream from Alice. "You mean to tell me they don't even know the mind pull or add spell.?"

"Of course we know these spells, What has that got to do with any of this?"

"Lily, you say I have been here for fifteen years?"

"Probably more like seventeen years Al."

"Then why has it taken so long for you two to visit us?"

The tears in Lily's eyes confused Alice and Frank. "Alice, the night you and Frank were attacked, James and I were also attacked by Voldemort. We died that night Alice. I know you don't believe me, but it is true."

Selena added, "I died eight years ago trying to reverse a cured object from the Dept of Mysteries."

"Then how is it you are back?"

They both answered, "Harry."

Alice blinked a few times before responding back, "Your son Harry brought you both back Lils?"

"Yes Al. You should see him. He is so tall and good looking. Unfortunately, he looks a lot like his father. But, we are getting away from the real reason why we are here." And she tuned back to the Healer. "In order to unlock their memories, you need to implant a memory in their minds telling them who they are, and what they need to do. Unlock their memories so that they could regain them and return to their original state. How is it you don't know this, Healer Thatcher?"

"We were never taught this in med school? I have never heard of this sort of treatment. But I see now that it works. Please forgive me. I thought you were both crackpots trying to tarnish the name of St. Mungo's. I see now, that it was already tarnished. Mr. and Mrs. Longbottom, it is so good to see you both back." The Healer had tears flowing down his cheek. Tears of remorse, for all the lost years they spent here in bed, all hope given up. He shuddered to think how he would have felt if Neville had allowed them to let his parents pass on to the next great adventure.

Lily excused herself from the small group to floo Harry and have him bring Neville here for a visit with his parents, but to not tell him they were alright. Fifteen minutes later, Harry, Luna and Neville came into the room talking with each other. Neville looked to his parents beds, and saw them empty. He thought the worse, and broke down crying. He was startled when he heard someone call his name. He turned to see his mum coming out from the bathroom, and he cried even harder as he ran to her to pick her up and spin her around. Laughing and crying, he continued this until he saw his father step out as well. Now Neville was lost in joy. Here were two people he never thought he would be able to have a two sided conversation with.

Lily and Selena started to walk out and leave the family to them selves, when Neville turned and pulled her into a hug. "I don't know how I can ever thank you Mrs. Potter, or you either Mrs. ?"

"Lovegood, Selena Lovegood."

"Luna's mum?"

"Yes dear, Luna's mum. I see you know her?"

Neville lowered his head. "Too well I'm afraid. I was her boyfriend for a while, then I met someone else, and broke up with Luna. It may have been the best thing I ever did for her in the end though. I have never seen her so happy." He was then given a hug by the same girl he was talking about.

"Neville, never be ashamed of breaking up with me. You love Hannah, and that is all there is to it. I got lucky when two lost souls met each other in a vacant room, and things grew from there."

Neville continued their hug, then he broke away and hugged Selena. He thanked Lily and Selena once more, and then bid goodbye to the four as they left and turned to continue talking with his parents. Harry took them all to lunch and found a wonderful restaurant two blocks from the hospital. While they waited for their order, Lily made her talk to Harry about the situation he was in with two girls, and sleeping with one. She didn't like him keeping Ginny in the dark about his relationship with Luna. Selena agreed with Lily. Harry and Luna's reply was not what they expected. They both broke in to a fit of laughter.

Harry was finally able to take control of himself. "I'm sorry mum, but it was too funny, the look on your face, all serious and everything. He truth of the matter is, Ginny knows about us, and is only too happy to be a part of what we share. Yes mum, we have shared everything. I will marry both these beautiful woman eventually. But I believe I am going to Marry Luna first. We all share a love bond, not a soul bond, so if Ginny should find someone while playing for the Harpies that she falls in love with, we will still be friends. But don't take that the wrong way either. I love Ginny, as much as I love Luna, and would hate to lose her."

"So the two of you are in love, and you and Ginny are in love, what about Ginny and Luna?" Selena asked.

Luna had that look in her eyes as if watching the sky for something to appear. She then turned to her mum and answered, "I love her as much as I love Harry, and I know she feels the same way about me. When Ginny marries Harry, she will be marrying me as well. Yes Harry, Ginny will be marrying you also. Do you think anyone else could live up to you in Ginny's eyes?"

"Maybe Luna, only time can tell. Look at Ron and Hermione."

Luna giggled, "That is a poor example Harry, they were never meant to be together. Hermione loves Ron, but as a friend. They could never live under the same roof and expect it to stay there. They would blow it off the walls. Ron is too set in his ways, and Hermione is always trying to change him."

"I suppose you could be right. Hermione and Richard are so good together, as are Ron and Lavender. It almost makes me hurl when I watch Ron and Lav kissing, trying to swallow the others tongue."

Luna agreed with him but said nothing as their food arrived. Light talk continued between the four as they ate their lunch.

SI-}

Hermione took to her new job in the ministry like a fish in water. In just two weeks, her, and Lisa had things running so smooth that it was like the war never happened. It was at this point that Kingsley asked them to do him a favor. Hermione didn't like the sound of that. "Kingsley, why does it sound like we are not going to like what we are about to hear?"

With the deep sounding laugh of his he answered, "Hermione, you judge me too quick. OK, maybe there is a reason for it, but I assure you it is not as bad as you think. In two weeks you have this section of the Ministry running better than any other section. What I want to ask you both, is to get the other sections running as smoothly. The Ministry is in bad need of management, and you two by far are the best management team we have. People are quick to follow your ideas. They enjoy working with you. You enjoy working with them. Do you see what I am saying?"

Hermione was thinking about what he said, but it was Lisa that answered, "I think what you're trying to say Minister is that we don't order or command the people. We work with them and do what ever it is we ask them to do. Respect is earned when the work is shared by all levels of the workers."

"Excellent Lisa, that is the exact point I was trying to make. I know you would have got it Hermione. What I would like you both to do is work with each section, and find the right person to be in charge, and train that person to lead as you do. Just keep in mind that not all areas will fall into place like yours did. The MLE and the Auror division are probably two of the worst. That is why I want you to start with them."

"You're sure there isn't anyone else you want to do this Kingsley. After all, James and Sirius are back, and they garner a lot of respect."

"I already asked them, and they are not ready to go back to work yet, if ever. They have too much catching up to do. Remus refused because of his problem. Tonks laughed at me as she was cuddling with Teddy. I would not ask you of this, if I wasn't in a bind, Hermione. You know as well as I do that the Ministry is in bad shape after Voldemort."

"Kingsley, when is the next full moon?"

"Next week I believe, why?"

"Because I believe Remus is going to be in for a big surprise. I don't think he has his problem any more. Dieing cures a lot of deceases."

Kingsley took Hermione's hand and kissed the back of it "You may have just gotten your job back dear lady. Moony is going howling tonight when I tell him. I think he should see Poppy to make sure before we go celebrating though. If it is true, then I think Him and Tonks should Join Cissa and I for a night out. Thank you ladies. This should prove most interesting. However, Hermione, that still leaves the other sections that need your help."

"Kingsley, have you asked the DA members for their assisstance. I don't think Neville and Luna will help, but, Seamus, Dean, Cho, and many of the others might help. I say this, because we all trained together and helped each other to learn what Harry taught us. Even Harry helped after teaching it to us. It set up the best learning experience we had in three years, since Remus taught us. Possibly even better, because it was more hands on training. More one on one instructions."

"I will look into that too. It sounds like you are not interested in what I ask?"

"I don't know about Lisa, but, I like the idea of having the smoothest running office in the Ministry. I like the idea of people looking forward to coming to work., and enjoying what they are doing. I am even thinking of having them visit the Dragon sanctuaries. Maybe even working with the handlers in small tasks to get to know the Dragons needs. Then maybe other areas as well."

"What about the house elves. I thought they were your big reason for wanting the job?"

"Already taken care of. You should be getting the memo on your desk soon. The reason I wanted the job was to present my ideas, which I already had in place. Susan and Lisa had there's also, and we incorporated them to our proposal. I hope you like what we suggested."

"I'm sure I will Hermione, Lisa. Now, I need get back to work, as my section isn't as well organized as yours. Hmmm, You don't suppose..."

"No, I do not want to be Minister of Magic Kingsley. Not for two weeks, Two days, or two hours."

Kingsley laughed, "It was just a thought."

SI-}

Kingsley got hold of Tonks, and asked her to bring Remus to see Poppy about his condition. He told her of Hermione's thoughts, and it made sense to Tonks. She was excited as they entered Poppy's office, along with Albus and Minerva. Poppy saw the four walk in and smiled, "Well, if it isn't my favorite Marauder. Remus how are you?"

"I'm hoping you can tell me Poppy. I would like for you to check to see if I still have my monthlies. It would be good to know If I didn't."

"Why would you think you still have them? You do know that death cures many ailments."

Remus laughed, "I believe I heard that one before, from a very bright person."

"Ah yes, Miss Granger. Did she suggest you come visit me to find out?"

"No, that would be Kingsley. He heard it from Hermione. I don't think I did her justice when I gave her that grade in third year. She deserved better."

"What did you giver her?" Poppy asked.

"Overall O, with an exceeds in wand work. She wasn't as good as Harry."

"Well, she turned out OK, I would say. Now let's take a look and see if we can't confirm what we both agree upon."

Five minutes later Poppy looked at Remus and with a smile said, "Well Mr. Lupin, I would say you need to get rid of you hair trimmers, heavy duty razors, and scissors. There is not a drop of Lycan blood in your system."

Tonks jumped into his arms to give him a big wet sloppy kiss. They fell over because of this, and Poppy scolded them for trying to get hurt in the hospital wing of all places.

Remus and Tonks left there like the weight of the world had been lifted from their shoulders.

Remus had the feeling he was going to enjoy life from here on out, sharing it with his family and friends. He had a new job that payed better than any other he ever had. His wife was a loving, beautiful woman, and his son was a joy. What more could he ask for?


	23. Chapter 23

Simply Irresistible Keeperoliver Chapter 23

A/N: Well the last chapter brought up quite a few questions concerning Frank and Alice. Let me see if I can explain about what happened that night in the story. This is just to tell you that I didn't think too clearly when writing last chapter, and was a little lax in the description.

I also would like to apologize to Raven of Red Wings for my completely absurd statement of HIM being a HER. He was very good about the mistake, and for that I am relieved. Once again I stuck my foot in my mouth. Sorry Raven.

Also, It may appear that the story is drawing to a conclusion, but, I think there are still quite a few chapters left to the story, as I have to get the returned members back into the story. So, I will guess that there are at least seven more chapters. I do hope to have it completed by Christmas.

Now, since I have made peace with Raven, will be explaining Frank and Alice, and what to expect for the rest of the story, what say I get to it. As always, Ollie the Keeper of the Quill.

SI-}

Arthur had never seen his wife so lively. She walked around like she was given a rebirth, to live her life over with her brothers and their families. Fabian and Gideon were constant visitors for the first two weeks they were back, and their wives were with them. Richard occasionally came, but with his work in Hogsmeade beside Filius, his time was limited. That and his blossoming romance with Hermione. Welsh had taken up residence in the woods behind Hagrids hut due to Richards long hours. Hagrid taught him to hunt bigger game, such as Squirrels, rabbits and possum. This was not normal for werebits, but Welsh was not a normal creature. Richard could see him returning back to wild, and enjoying his life with Hagrid, yet still care for his friend when he came for a visit.

Molly was also leaving home during the day to visit friends of hers. Lily, Selena, Narcissa, and Alice. It was during her first visit that she had asked a question that struck her as odd.

"Lily, Selena, Could you answer my question if it isn't too personal?"

Both Lily and Selena looked to each other, "Please, Molly, ask your question, and we will do our best to answer it." Selena replied.

"Well, it is really two questions concerning the same subject. First, how is it you and Lily knew of the cure for Frank and Alice, when the hospital didn't. And second, why did it take so long for you, Selena to cure them. You still lived for 7 years or so years after Lily?"

"Molly, I think that we can safely say that the Dept of Mysteries is named appropriately. They do not divulge information to the rest of the wizard world easily. It is a simple thing to cure memory lock down, but the treatment is so simple that anyone could do it if it was known. The Dept. did not wish to let this be known to keep it's work staff safe. Unspeakables were taught to lock their memories away to keep their secrets from falling into the wrong hands. As for why I didn't help Alice and Frank before we did. I didn't know they survived the night of the attack. When the Prophet wrote the article about the attacks, they keyed on Lily and James because Harry was declared the Boy Who Lived. Alice and Frank were just mentioned that they were attacked that same night. Since Lily and James died, I could only assume that they died as well. Now that you mention it though, If I were to look back, I never did see any notification for their funerals. I was so upset about Lily and James, and protecting my own family, that it never occurred to me that Frank and Alice could still be alive."

As Molly thought back, she considered Selena's explanation as acceptable but with holes. However, she didn't push it any further, as if they were Unspeakables, then they couldn't give her the full explanation. She was happy that everything was back to the way it was if Voldemort never existed.

Another thing that Molly was happy about was that Fred and George were once again together making their little jokes and enjoying their lives with their girlfriends Verity and Amanda. She felt that George was ready to ask Verity to marry him, which would bring the thrill of more grandchildren to her and Arthur. Only Arthur knew the reason why she wanted such a large family. It was the fear of losing a child to the war. She needed a large family to help her get over the loss of a loved one. This was due to the loss of her brothers to the war. She only had Arthur to help her get past their loss, and it took a long time for her get over it. At the time, she only had Bill, Charlie and Percy. When she got pregnant with the twins, she knew that they would bear her brothers names, in memory of her lost family members.

Now that everyone was back, the WWW had more help than any one could hope for. Fabian, Gideon, Sirius, James and Richard were active members of the staff. They shared their time between Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade, except for Richard who stayed with Filius and Hogsmeade. The stock for the three stores expanded considerably due to the fertile minds of the pranksters.

Yes, Molly was the happiest she had ever been now that she had her full family back, and with the knowledge that it is expanding.

Arthur's new position the Ministry took him away from time to time, but he was so thrilled with this position, and the good it was doing, that Molly just supported him and his decision.

SI-}

Sirius had rented a flat in Diagon Alley, after seeing the condition Grimmauld Place was in. He was undecided if he wanted to repair it or not. It would take a lot to get it back to livable. He was also feeling like he was the odd man out. Even Remus was married and had a kid. He then made it his goal to find Marlene McKinnon and try to get back with her.

His goal, was achieved when she came looking for him. She knew where to find Sirius because of his love for pranks. Sirius was with the rest of the research team coming up with new ideas for their pranks, when Luna disturbed them, "Sirius, there is someone out here to see you."

"Luna my love, please tell him we are too bury to be disturbed."

"I will tell HER, Sirius. I think she may not be too happy with it though. Miss McKinnon does not seem to be the type of woman to take rejection lightly."

Luna was ready to close the door, when a blur ran past her, leaving her standing there laughing. The rest in the room joined her in laughter as well, James the loudest of the group. He hoped that Sirius and Marlene could get back together.

Luna shut the door, and made her way back to the front to find Sirius picking up the dark haired beauty and dancing around with her. It seemed to Luna that there was now a new couple ready to blossom in their love for each other.

Sirius and Marlene held their embrace for many minutes, or hours. They were too engrossed in their reunion to notice such a trivial thing as time. When Marlene was killed in that attack, Sirius was devastated and was never the same loveable, laughable human he used to be. For the first time in his life, Sirius became Serious. He stayed like that until James and Lily married. When they were killed, Sirius went back into his dark brooding self. It was because of this that he was never there for his last hope for being happy. He let Harry down in a big way, because of his desire for revenge.

With everything back to the way it should be, he could get on with his life, with the people he loved and cared for. Meeting Marlene had brought about another change in Sirius. He did not wait any longer, "Marlene, I know this doesn't sound like me, but too much time has passed for me to wish to live life any longer with out some by my side. Marlene McKinnon, would you do me the honor of being my wife and Marry me?"

Marlene stopped their embrace long enough to answer his question, "Sirius Black, I am of the same mind as you. Too much time has gone by, and my loneliness is about to come to an end. Yes Sirius I will marry you."

Luna stood off to the side watching the two, and when Sirius asked the question and Marlene accepted it, she turned and ran back to the group to report what she heard. James and the rest cheered for their friend, and got up to go congratulate the new couple.

Luna wanted to run to Harry and tell him what just transpired. Harry had been trying to find a new career to fill his time. The WWW had more help then ever, and he did not want to continue working there when he wasn't really needed. He was happy for Fred and George, especially now that they were being helped by the Marauders and their uncles who were almost as brilliant in the prank department as James and Sirius. Harry wanted to look into something he could enjoy doing.

Luna found Harry and Lily sitting at the kitchen table, talking over a cuppa. Harry looked up and smiled as he saw his loved one enter the kitchen. "Sweetheart, what are you doing home so early? I thought you were going to be working all day today?"

Walking past the chair that Lily pulled out for her, Luna went and sat on Harry's lap, giving him a kiss, "I had to come and tell you and mum what just happened."

Lily loved the way that Luna called her mum. It sounded so natural, like it was the way it was meant to be. She listened as Luna continued. "Sirius met someone today, that he knew before. Someone very dear to him."

Lily gasped, "Luna, please tell me it was Marlene. He was so devastated after she died that I didn't think he would ever recover the loss."

Luna smiled at Lily, "It was mum. You should have seen it. He ran to her like his tail was on fire. He then picked her up and danced around with her holding her tight. Like he never wanted to let go. Then he put her down, but was still holding her close when he asked the question."

Lily couldn't believe what she heard from Luna, "Are you saying that after just meeting her, he asked her to marry him?"

Luna laughed, "Why do find that so hard to believe mum? It's not like they didn't know each other. They had been a couple when she died. He just told her that he had been alone too long, and wanted to live the rest of his life with someone he loved. She agreed to this and said yes. The whole WWW was partying when I left. I doubt if it even opened up yet. May not for the rest of the day."

Harry was smiling at the turn of events taking place. He then thought that why not join the rest and be happy as well. He decided that he would ask both Luna and Ginny to marry him. He also wondered how to go about it. Should he ask them together or separately. There were pros and cons to both choices. If he asked separately it would be more intimate to the one he asked, but would be kind of disappointing to the one he asked second. If he asked them together, there would be no disappointment, but the true meaning of the question would be clouded because of his asking them both at the same time. Which should it be? He would ask his mum to help him decide.

Luna gave him his opportunity when she had to go use the Lav. "Mum, I know you think this is crazy, but I want to ask both Luna and Ginny to marry me. What I need to know is, Should I ask them together to keep out any disappointment, or separately to be more meaningful?"

Lily was shocked at his asking her for advice of this nature. Not that she was shocked that he was considering it, but that he would ask her which would be the best way to ask. "Harry, the only way to do it is to ask each one alone. It is the question most girls look forward to in life. The one they love asking them to be his or her mate for life. Asking them together, though easy for you, would be less romantic and endearing to the ladies. Who ever you ask second will not feel insulted or hurt, if she truly loves you. The first thing to consider is who would be more receptive to being asked second. The next thing to consider is who did you love first. The last thing to consider is who would be first to marry you, if they don't marry you at the same time."

"Whew, I'm glad I asked you mum. I would never have even thought of the things you said. But. You were right when you said to ask them separately. It will have more meaning. I think since Luna is here, I will ask her first, and she will probably be the first one I marry, since Ginny wishes to pursue a career in Quidditch. I don't think ether one would care if they were asked second, just that they were asked would make them happy I hope." They talked for a while longer, when Harry noticed that Luna had been gone quite a while for a Lav break.

Lily noticed this as well, and told him she would go look to see if Luna was alright. She got up to go, when Luna walked in with a pale look on her face, but wearing a smile. Harry got up and pulled her into a hug. "Are you all right Sweet? You don't look so good. I hope I can make you feel better with what I have to ask you."

"Well, other than losing my breakfast and what was left of dinner, I feel fine. Maybe I should tell you what I think is wrong before you ask me anything?"

"No sweetheart, let me go first. I want you feeling better when you tell me what you have to say. I think I know what it is, but to be sure I want you in the right frame of mind. Luna, you Ginny and I have been through a lot together, and I intend to ask her the same question later today, but will you Luna Lovegood, marry me and be my wife?"

The tears that filled Luna's eyes were happy tears. She had just been asked the question that she had always wanted to hear. And by the one she had most respected in all the world. She pulled him in tighter as she answered, "Oh Harry, thank you. Yes I will marry you. I have waited so long for that question to be asked of me. You asking it was more than I ever dreamed possible."

"It shouldn't have been Luna. You knew I love you. It was only a matter of time. Now, I think I know what you were wanting to tell me, but I will let you tell me, to make sure."

"How are you so sure what I want to tell you Harry?"

"Let's just say that the other night, you did something that took me by surprise. It also made me the happiest man in the world."

"Well, then there is no need for me to tell you then, is there?" She giggled.

Lily, who had watching this go on wanted to scream. "OK, I think that is enough. Will some one please tell me what this big secret is?"

Harry pulled Luna in close, "Mum, Luna is pregnant, or at least we think she is." Harry had to leave Luna to catch his mum before she hit the floor as she passed out.

A few minutes later when she revived, she looked at the two and shook her head. "Couldn't you have waited a bit after we returned to start a family?"

Luna stood up straight and with determination answered, "I love Harry, and he loves me. This is all he ever wanted, a family. I may have sprung it on him unexpectedly, but I am not sorry for what I did for him. Please to not be angry at Harry or me, but instead wish us luck in our quest for parenthood."

Lily softened after Luna's request. She did wish the best for the two, and the third as well. She couldn't understand how Harry was in love with two girls, or how they accepted this with out complaint. "Luna, I could never be mad at Harry, you or Ginny. It is just hard for me to understand how the three of you are in love and don't find it hard to accept this threesome."

"Try to understand, mum, that Harry saved both Ginny and I. Ginny from certain death, and me from a very possible death. This is why we are bonded with a love bond. I am sure it could be a soul bond if we tried hard enough to achieve it. I don't think however that it is necessary. It would be enough for the Weasleys to love Harry because he saved Ginny, Ron, Arthur and Molly from death. But they accepted Harry long before any of this happened. He also helped Fred and George build their business. He was the cause of Bill and Fleur getting together. Unfortunately he was also the cause of Percy's leaving his family. I guess not all of his help was appreciated."

"Harry briefly touched on saving you girls lives, can you go into greater detail. And he didn't say anything about Ron, Arthur and Molly. How are they involved in all this?"

Luna glared at Harry, "You didn't tell your mum about saving all of us Harry?"

"She knows I saved you and Ginny." Harry squirmed as he spoke.

"Just like that I bet. Really Harry. Let me tell you the story that really happened mum. During Harry's second year..." and Luna went on until she reached the final battle. "Then the next thing Hermione Ginny and I knew, we were faced off against Bellatrix LeStrange. We were holding our own, but we couldn't get through her defense. Then when Ginny was almost hit with a Killing Curse, Molly pushed us aside and said 'Not my daughter you bitch'. Remind me to never get on that woman's bad side. She was ferocious. Bella was laughing when it started out, then she was backing off, but still smiling. Then she was up against a wall, and was looking from side to side, looking for help. She got none, then Molly hit her with a curse I never heard of before, and Bella was dead. Tom was very upset, and sent a curse at Molly, but it was blocked. Then Harry threw off his cape, and the final battle began. The rest is history."

"Well that is certainly different from the story Harry told me 'I saved Ginny in her first year, and Luna just last year.' and that was it. Nothing about the snake and Arthur, Or the Poison given to Ron by Horace. You definitely wouldn't make a good story teller Harry. Perhaps Luna should get the kids to sleep buy telling the stories."

"I can't believe my mum and my fiance are ganging up on me and putting me down. Maybe I should move out and move in with Draco."

"OH, I'm sure that would go over well with Astoria. I can see it now, "He moves in, Malfoy, and I'm moving out. There is no way I will live with a Griff.' and she would too."

"Hey, I happen to know that Astoria loves me as a friend."

"Who told you that whopper?"

"Draco."

"And you believe him? Why?"

"Hey why shouldn't I believe him, he has changed."

"Because he is still a Malfoy."

"No, he is a Black."

"AND THAT MAKES IT BETTER?"

"Why would he lie to me?"

"No matter what he has done to change, he still wants to make you look stupid, just because he likes the idea of you being dumped on."

"Luna, you have a twisted mind. Astoria really does like me, I just know it."

"I know she likes you, Harry. But to say she loves you is a little overboard. Don't be taken in by Draco. He likes you also, but he is still up for a good prank, especially if it involves you."

Harry thought on if for a while, then "OK, I'll stay, but only because you want me to."

"When did I say that Harry?"

"I could tell by the way you fought off my little quip about moving in with Draco, that you wanted me to stay."

"When did you begin to think you could read feelings my love?"

"You hear that mum, she admitted she loves me."

"I don't believe I ever heard her say she didn't Harry."

"That's it, I'm going to bed. I can't fight both of you."

"Harry, you have only been up for three hours, surely you can't be tired?"

"I can't beat logic either. Instead, can I tell you two what I have been thinking of to keep me busy?"

Both Luna and Lily sat down to hear Harry's plans.

SI-}

The next day found Harry and Luna in Diagon Alley, trying to find out who still owned the rights to Florean's Ice Cream Parlor. It wasn't until they went to Gringott's that they learned that the rights belonged to them. Florean had to refinance his loan in order to make it through the war. The sad part was he never made it through. When Ollivander was taken, so was he. He had never been heard from again.

Harry purchased the shop, and him and Luna went about cleaning it up. He decided to open it back up, plus adding a grill and making burgers and chips, and a variety of other malt shop treats.

Three weeks later when he opened it back up, he was hit with a rush of people wanting in just to see Harry. If Harry meant it as a commercial attempt, then it worked out even better that he thought, as the people all talked about the food there rather than Harry Potter being there. It wasn't a month later, when Harry had to but a new location in order to keep up with his business. This one was in down town London, near the MoM. Being accessible to both Mundanes and Magicals, meant the business was nearly triple once again.

Harry had to add a third establishment to his growing business. What started out as a little family business turned into a chain of stores that they called Lovegood's. That was all they needed. Lovegood's was soon known through out England. They even added a branch in Hogsmeade that delivered to the school when there was no Hogsmeade weekend. Albus and Minnie were frequent customers, as was Hagrid. Even Sybil could be found there. Naturally Richard and Filius ate there every day.

Luna couldn't believe what Harry had done for her name. If you walked through town, you could hear people talking about Lovegood's diner. When Luna finally got her mum and dad to eat there, they were hooked. Harry only used fresh meat, and real potatoes for his food. He sent off to Germany for his Brats. And for a reason he could not understand, the customer's loved the B&M Boston Baked Beans.

Not only was the chain expanding, but so was the menu. What started out as just Burgers and Franks now included things liked fried chicken, Submarine sandwiches, especially one called the Philly Cheesesteak. Fred, George, James, Sirius and Verity wouldn't eat anything else for lunch. Amanda liked the Italian Meatball, and the Italian Sausage subs, along with the Asian Chicken sub.

With all the franchises that opened up, Harry stayed in Diagon Alley, to be close to his family and friends. He would travel to the franchises to ensure they prepared the food to his specifications. If they did not, then they would lose the franchise and any money they put in it. It was a part of the contract. As of yet, no one has lost a franchise, and all were thriving businesses.

Harry had talked to Sirius about a joint marriage, and Ginny had also accepted Harry's proposal. She was not upset about being asked second. She was thrilled to hear that Luna was pregnant, after Luna confirmed it with a healer. She had also learned that her Tryout was pushed up two weeks, and she was to leave the next day for camp. Luna promised her that she would stay with her mum and dad for the evening to give her and Harry a chance for a proper goodbye.


	24. Chapter 24

Simply Irresistible Keeperoliver Chapter 24

A/N: Failing in his attempt to be the 100 viewer, . .86, or as I like to call him, MAX, Has succeeded in being my 200 viewer. Good work MAX.

I would also like to explain what Luna did. Since she has known him, all Harry ever wanted was family. Even though he got it, she wanted to expand on it. Something he could call his own. Nothing is more personal than a child. He or she carries your blood. She wanted Harry to have this, and it was the only thing she ever wanted to be first at. She wanted to have Harry's first child.

It was probably not much of an explanation, but, it is all I got. She really doesn't care if they get married first. He and Ginny could marry tomorrow, and she would be happy for them.

Well, here I go again, rambling on, wasting space. This chapter will start out mild, but will soon turn torrid. So I will warn you now, Sexual Situation soon ahead. Be warned, be happy or be gone. Which ever one fits the way you feel.

As always, Ollie the Keeper of the Quill.

SI-}

When Ginny arrived that afternoon it was to a near empty house. The home had been a busy place since the return of the heroes. The only ones there were Harry and Luna. She walked thru the floo and was pulled into a hug by Luna, and was brought to Harry, who hugged her as well, and then kissed her. She sat on the left of Harry and Luna to the right. They each held one of his hands and Luna began, "Ginny, this night belongs to you and Harry. Lily and James are staying with Frank and Alice tonight, and I will be staying with mum and dad. With you leaving tomorrow, you and Harry have a lot to catch up on. Now, with that, I think I will leave you two alone. Good luck with your tryouts Ginny. I am sure you will make it to the team. I think dad will want to rub my tummy to see if he can feel the heart beat of the baby. Mum will probably try to guess the sex and give me choices for names. She doesn't think Harry and I can come up with a proper name."

Ginny laughed at her dear friend, and fellow fiance. "Maybe you can fool her by saying you're having twins?"

"Hmmm, now that is a thought. I just might do that. With my luck, it will come out being true. Is that good or bad luck?"

Harry held her hand and answered, "I can't see anything but good coming from this, no matter how many there are, love. Don't you agree Ginny?"

"Well, if you want me to be honest, then I hope it is just one. Otherwise I have to work twice as hard when it is my turn to be a mother. Besides, I don't know if the world is ready for a set of twins brought up by The Marauders, the Weasley twins and the Pruitt twins. Hogwarts will never be the same after they enter the school."

"Well, you do have a good point Ginny, but I kind of like the sound of having twins. Oh well, just have to wait and see. Bye Ginny, Bye my love. Sweet dreams, both of you." and with that, Luna left to join her mum and dad.

The dinner that Kreacher and Dobby prepared was exquisite. The setting was sublime, and the company was superior. Now all that was left was for the two to make their way to the bedroom. However, Harry felt it was more appropriate that he carry up to the room, to save her strength. Ginny didn't mind this in the least, as she nibbled on Harry's ear the whole trip up the stairs, down the hall, into the room, and to the bed. When Harry finally laid her down on the bed, she hated giving up her snack.

Harry walked across to the closet, and pulled out a package and walked back and gave it to Ginny.

Ginny looked at it, trying to figure out what he had given her before she opened it. She guessed something to keep her hair in place while on her broom. However, once she removed the ribbon, and the package expanded, he eyes got big around as saucers. It had to be a broom. But what kind?

She took the lid off the box, and inside was indeed a broom, but not like one she had ever seen before. This one was gold and red, with a soft grip near the top of the broom handle that was about 18 inches long. She ran her hand down the handle to feel how smooth it was. As she got to the bristles, she saw a plate on the foot rest. The plate had words on it, and she looked closely to make them out.

The Name of this Broom, and the Person who owns it are the same. THE SCARLET WITCH!

Ginny was hugging the broom like it would fly away if she let go. She could feel the power generated by the broom. It felt like it was telling her to take me out and try me.

Then Harry began his explanation, "Ginny, I know you are good, but in order to compete in the professional ranks, you have to fight back with the same level of equipment that they use. Your Cleansweep was good enough for Hogwarts, but not good enough for the Harpies. I believe this broom will give you the edge you need. It is like the Firebolt III, but with modifications made for a woman. The rubber grip will keep you from losing your grip, no matter what the weather. It is also magically heated. There is a cushioning charm where you sit to keep you from getting fatigued. The foot rest when lowered, will cause the broom to hover. When it is kicked back into flying position, hold on, because you will be off to the races."

Ginny looked at the broom for another minute, then laid it on the floor, turned and tackled Harry to the bed and began snogging him senseless. Harry barely had time to take a breath when she started her snogfest. Then clothes were being shed. More kisses trailing down his body. Ginny undid his jeans and slid them down his legs, leaving him in his boxers.

Sexual Interlude-}

Harry laid back and was filled with the lust that Ginny was generating through out his body. He felt her grip the elastic in his shorts as she drew them down his legs and off his feet. She stared at him in his nude state, licking her lips. She got between his legs and took his member in her hands and began to pump it up and down. Harry's rod became as hard as a tree branch.

Ginny then backed off with her hand, and replaced it with her mouth, taking in as much as she could of his length, and taking the rest in her hand again. The action between her hand and her mouth almost set him off, but Ginny felt it, and stopped before he could finish, which brought a sorrowful moan from Harry. He felt the need to explode, but was worried about how Ginny would take. With her stopping the way she did, he was glad he hadn't gone off.

Ginny pulled off from Harry's member, and got up next to him and he began to remove her clothing, very slowly, and seductively. Ginny was seeping fluids from her center just by Harry's slow stripping of her clothes. He had become a master of finding her's and Luna's hot spots, and exploiting them for the largest thrill's he could get.

After having her naked and grinding against his hand , which was rubbing her mound and nub, he had Ginny close to orgasm. She moved her hips faster and harder against his hand. Finally she reached her peak, and let out a scream as she felt the flow of passion run it course through her body. Tiny shocks causing her to continue with the orgasm, after the major one hit.

Harry felt the need to be inside Ginny and continue this assault on her ecstasy ridden body. Ginny was in another world, gliding along on the waves of surreal pleasure that Harry had produced. Her sexual height had been hit, or so she thought. When Harry entered her chamber, and took one of her breasts in his mouth, she felt the unusual way that he used his tongue to bring about the most wonderful orgasms. She didn't know if all men were capable of this, but, somehow she doubted it. She didn't know what he did or how he did it, but it was the most amazing thing she could imagine. For some reason, this got her thinking of the chamber of secrets, and the pain that Tom put her through. This was similar to that, but instead of pain, it was pleasure. Then it hit her. She couldn't hold back as she screamed out "Parstletongue, Harry use it. I know your secret now and I want to feel your special sexual weapon that would drive any woman crazy. Use it on me Harry, and drive your member home and bring me to another beautiful orgasm. Please Harry. Please." and he did which brought on another brilliant orgasm, complete with the lights flashing in her head. She felt Harry building for his climax as well, and ground her hips to make it much more pleasant of an experience for him. Harry pulled out at the last minute, and squirted all over Ginny's stomach. He collapsed on her chest, once again impaled deep in her love canal.

Harry rolled off Ginny after a minute, once he caught his breath. He laid at her side, running his fingers through her hair. He made his thoughts known to Ginny by saying under his breath, but being close enough for her to hear, "I don't know what right gives me the pleasure of being with two of the most beautiful girls in the world, but I thank the fates for allowing it to take place. There can be no happier man in the world right now."

Ginny glowed from the compliment he just paid her and Luna. The fact that she knew he meant every word of it, made it that much greater.

SI-} End of Interlude

Ginny felt bad the next morning when she took her trunk and turned to see Harry standing in the hall watching her leave. If all went right, it would be four months before she saw him again. If it didn't, she would see him tonight.

She finally got up the courage and walked out the door and heard Harry's last words, "I love you Ginny." as the door closed behind her. Suddenly, Christmas seemed a lifetime away.

Inside the house, Harry ran into the kitchen, and pulled out the twelve pieces of paper he needed to get his plan in motion. He had Hedwig deliver notes to all those he needed to be here at a certain time. At nine O'clock they started to arrive. He gave a slip of paper to each as they came through the floo. He expected Hermione and Richard to be first, and was rewarded when they walked through the floo. Next came James and Sirius, then Remus and Tonks, holding Teddy. Fred and Amanda and George and Verity were next to arrive and finally Arthur and Dudley. They were all there for his announcement.

"As you all know, Ginny is trying out for the Harpies today. I have talked with Gwenog, and she allowed Luna and I to watch the try outs with 12 friends. I wish I could bring everybody, but she could not get permission for that many people. As it is, she is going to have trouble hiding us from view. We will be in the owners box that has smoked glass which will hide us fairly well from view. Ginny doesn't know we are going to be there. So let's go and get in our seats before they start the try outs."

"How are we getting there Harry?" Arthur asked.

"A special floo connection that will take us to the owners office. He is expecting us now, so let's get moving. Just call out Matt Snelling's office."

Mr. Snelling was waiting for his guests in his office. He watched as two beautiful women walked through the floo, a blond and a brunette. Then two more beautiful women came through, both dark haired. Then another beautiful woman holding a child and a gentleman with peppered light brown hair.

A mass of red haired men came through followed by a three dark haired men. In all, fourteen adults and one child. "Which one of you is Harry Potter?"

Harry stepped forward and shook hands with the Harpies owner. "Mr. Snelling, I would like to thank you for allowing us to watch Ginny's try out. It means the world to us."

"Just so you know Mr. Potter, there will be no special treatment of Miss Weasley, just because you know her."

"I under stand sir, and I wouldn't have it any other way. Ginny has to win her spot on her own attributes and Talent."

"Right you are sir. Now let us go down to the Box and watch Miss Weasley play. You can introduce your friends when we get there."

Harry introduced his family and friends to the owner, and when he ended it with Luna, the owner got excited, "Is Miss Lovegood associated with the Lovegood's food chain?"

Harry beamed as he answered, "The one and only sir. Luna and I started with just the shop in Diagon Alley, and it has grown to what it is now, in a little over two months."

"I have heard so much about it, but have not been able to get in. They are always so crowded, that there is an hours waiting list. My wife and daughter want to kill me because I can't use my influence to get in."

Luna smiled at him, "Then, let me do something for you sir. Since you were kind enough to allow us here to see Ginny, even thought is supposed to be closed to the public, it is only fitting that I give you a pass that will guarantee you a seat in any of our diners. Any time, up to five people."

"Thank you Miss Lovegood, even if it for just one time, my wife will love me for ever, and my daughter will be one of the few to actually get in there to eat."

"Sir, this is not a one time ticket. It is good always, as long Lovegoods is still serving. It doesn't have to be you presenting the ticket. If your daughter and four friends wish to eat there, it will be accepted. Unfortunately, they will have to pay for the food, as each site has different owners. They will accept this seating voucher though."

"Any time, all the time. Now you embarrass me." he laughed, "I will just have to give you and Harry season tickets to our home games. I can only give you four seats though, as the season is already sold out. Sorry for that."

"OK Mr. Snelling, I will match your offer with Free seating and food any time you are in Diagon Alley." Countered Luna.

The rest were watching the bartering session like it was a tennis match. Then Harry called out, "They are taking the field." and every one settled in to watch the competition.

On the field Gwenog saw Ginny's broom and approached her about it. "Miss Weasley, that is a beautiful broom you have there, but I have to ask, is it league sanctioned?"

"It was made by the Firebolt company, and made specifically for me. Other than that, I don't know."

"Firebolt you say? Well then it is sanctioned by the league. Do you mind if I see it?"

Ginny handed it to Gwenog, and she handled it like it was a precious item not to be dropped. She checked the balance, the length. The rubber padding on the handle. She went over it very closely. She then went to a faucet that the ladies used for water to drink. She ran the padding under the water, and then gripped the pad to see if it worked like Ginny explained it. To her surprise, it worked even better. Her hands were fast in place like magnets to iron. They did not slip at all, and when she need to free a hand, it released quite easily. "Miss Weasley, would you be upset if we used something like this on our brooms as well?"

"No Miss Jones, that's fine."

"Even if you not chosen to be on the team?"

This hurt Ginny a little, She thought that Gwenog did not think her capable of making the team. "Like I said Miss Jones, It's fine."

"Good, because I didn't want you to think you made it because of your allowing us to use your idea."

All of a sudden Ginny felt a whole lot better. She started to take her broom back from Gwenog, but the coach took it back and mounted it to take off. It wouldn't go anywhere. She pushed and urged and shouted at the broom, but it sat still hovering. She looked to Ginny, who was trying to hide her laughing, which was a futile attempt, as she lost it when Gwenog gave her that look. Ginny walked over to her and whispered, "Grip the broom real tight, and hold on. Then kick the foot pedal in the flying position and your off."

Gwenog looked down to the footholds and kicked them back, and almost fell off as the broom took off faster than anything she had ever been on. As soon as she got control, she enjoyed the fastest most responsive broom she had ever been on. There was even a cushion charm for her tush. She almost didn't want to give Ginny the broom back, but she knew she would need it for her try out.

As she returned it she said, "That will not be the last time I ride that broom Miss Weasley. Now get out there and win you your spot on the team." And she slapped Ginny on the butt to get moving. Ginny howled as she took off, rubbing her sore cheek.

The next hour was the greatest for Ginny, in terms of Quidditch. The broom Harry bought her was the most fantastic broom she had ever been on. She now knew what Gwenog was talking about. She had her spot on the team, and was now trying out for a starting spot.

Gwenog had set up a scrimmage game with her starting line up against the newcomers. She had Ginny in as a Chaser, and Ginny began scoring at will. She handled the broom like it was a part of her. It's response was magnificent, and it's speed was faster than anything else on the field. It got so bad, that Gwenog took Ginny off the chaser squad and had her take up the seeker position. Gwenog almost fainted when ten minutes later Ginny had the snitch in her small hands, and a huge grin on her face.

She was the first rookie to ever start the season, in a starting position. The earliest before that was the fourth game for the Hampshire Harriers.

Ginny was celebrating with her new teammates, when her family and friends surprised her with their visit. She ran right to her father and hugged him. Then she moved down the line hugging each, She got a pinch on her sore cheek from Sirius, but just laughed it off. Then she got to Harry and Luna. She pulled them both in for a hug and kiss. Her excited feeling filling them all with joy for her achievement.

"Why are you all here?" She asked as she pulled away from Harry and Luna.

Fred and George answered for the rest, "We had to watch the best damn player to ever get on a broom, and blow her competition away. You weren't that bad either sis." they said in unison, which resulted in them getting hit in their arm by Verity and Amanda.

They were allowed to stay there for an hour, before the players had to shower. Ginny bid them all a goodbye, and danced to the shower feeling the support of her family as they left. When she was done, she went to get her broom, and saw it missing. She looked every where for it, but it was not to be found. She went to report it to Gwenog, when she saw her on Ginny's broom flying around like her tail was on fire. She was actually screaming out with joy as she flew around the pitch. Ginny just sat and watched her as she took the broom through it's paces.

From that moment on, Ginny and Gwenog became very good friends. A friendship that would last a lifetime.

SI-}

Dudley had just returned home when he got a call from Kingsley, he was needed back at the Ministry for a possible mission. Arthur was already there. In his apartment, there was a fireplace that the Ministry activated it for floo talk and travel. He arrived in the atrium which was quite a bit quieter, since the memorial was just a fixture now. It didn't bother Dudley, as he preferred the real thing anyway. He couldn't understand what his mum and dad had against James and Lily. James and Sirius were the funniest men he ever met, and that was going some since he knows the twins as well. As for Lily, There was nothing to say, yet there was everything to say. She was the sweetest, most caring and loving person he ever met. She still talks kindly about his mum. What did she do to deserve the treatment they give her. For the first time in his life, he envied Harry Potter. He thought on this while walking to the Minister's office, but was stopped by Arthur. "Come on Dudley, we are wanted in the conference room."

"What have we got going on Arthur?"

"I think you should wait and hear it from the source. It's really big though."

They got to the room, and it was dark. Dudley looked to Arthur, and he waved him in to the room. Dudley switched on the light and was taken back when, "SURPRISE!" Then a round of Happy Birthday. Dudley laughed at the crowd,

He yelled back "SURPRISE! IT'S NOT MY BIRTHDAY."

Then he fell flat on his butt when they yelled back, "WE KNOW! WE MISSED YOUR LAST ONE."

Richard helped him up and to a seat next to his Aunt Lily. He looked around to all his new friends and Family. He actually had a tear in his eye. Harry yelled across the table, "Are you crying? No one cries at their birthday party. Shape up man."

"Bite me Harry. Better yet, Luna you bite me."

"What did I say?"

"Nothing, it will just feel better if you do it."

"You really think so, Dudley, even with these?" and she opened her mouth to show Dudley a set of fangs one inch long.

"More than ever. You bite me, and I will belong to you."

Her watched as Luna's teeth shrunk back down to normal size. "POO, I thought I had him there for a minute."

Dudley had been hanging around Sirius too long as he said, "You still do Luna my love."

"Sorry 'D' I belong to Harry. He has already branded me as his property."

Dudley watched as Mrs. Weasley walked in with a large cake floating in front of her. She lowered it down to the table, and the candles lit as soon as it touched the table. Dudley loved magic. He stood up and blew out the candles and he heard Sirius sing out, "Save one of those for me."

Dudley threw a candle at him, "Save it yourself."

"I was talking about the Blow Job."

"Then do it your self. You're a dog, and you can reach it easy enough."

This got every one laughing.

Dudley even got gifts. Nice gifts. Somehow, Kingsley even got him a wand. He tried to get it to work, but nothing happened. Luna told him to hold the wand out, and say 'Lumos'.

He did, and a very dim light glowed at it's tip. It wasn't much, but Dudley couldn't have been happier.

Once it was over, He thanked everyone for what they did. It was the best party he ever had. He then took the floo home to find his mum sitting at his kitchen table. "Where have you been Dudders, I have been waiting for over an hour?"

"My friends threw me a birthday party."

"It's not your birthday though."

"I know, isn't it great. They even bought me gifts. And look at this." He pulled the wand out and said "Lumos." and the tip glowed dimly once again.

"You got magic in you? How?"

"Maybe because of where I work. Do you want to try it?"

Petunia took the wand and looked at it. "What do I do?"

"Hold it out in front of you, and say 'Lumos'."

She did what Dudley said, and fell off the chair as the tip glowed brightly until she dropped it.


	25. Chapter 25

Simply Irresistible Keeperoliver Chapter 25

Vernon and Dudley had not been on speaking terms since Dudley, in Vernon's mind, turned against his family and left them for the freaks world. It just wasn't natural. So it wasn't unusual when Dudley came through the floo, and neither of therm spoke a word. He wouldn't even be here if Petunia wasn't so bothersome about going to see how her son was doing. Despite his change, Petunia still loved her son.

When Dudley passed and Vernon ignored his presence, he kept walking toward the kitchen. Vernon did look up, when he heard another noise coming from the floo. When he saw nothing there, he just assumed that Dudley had dislodged some cinder and it fell into the hearth.

When Vernon heard the loud thump coming from the kitchen, he moved to see what had happened. When he saw Petunia lying on the floor, and a wand next to her, he turned on Dudley, "What have you done to your mother?"

Dudley was in shock about the whole thing. His mum showing strong magic, then passing out. His father coming in and seeing her lying there blaming his son for what ever happened to her. "Nothing dad. I told mum about the party my friends threw for me, and the presents they gave me. I showed her how I could now perform magic, and asked her if she would like to try. She did, and the results were that she did it. That was when she passed out."

"Well, help me lift her to the chair, to get her off the floor."

Petunia came around when the two tried to pick her up. She slapped their hands away, and got up on her own. She took her seat, and then explained to Vernon what Dudley had just told him. Vernon's deep purple color returned to his cheeks. He hated magic, and to find out now his wife was a witch was too much to take. "I will not be living with a freak, Nor raise one as well. I should have listened to Marge when she told me I was making a mistake."

"A MISTAKE? YOU'RE SAYING THAT MARRYING ME WAS A MISTAKE? LILY WAS RIGHT, YOU ARE A PREJUDICE ARSE BASTARD. GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE I PICK THIS WAND UP AND MAGICALLY THROW YOU OUT OF THIS HOUSE. I WILL BE BY LATER TO PICK UP MY THINGS. Dudley, will you mind if your mother stays with you for a while?"

Dudley was in a state of shock. He couldn't think straight as he nodded to his mum, and watch as his father stormed out of his home. He was just coming out of it, when both Petunia and Dudley heard a snort of laughter come from the other side of the kitchen. They were surprised when Harry ripped his cloak off, still laughing. "I'm sorry, but, that was too funny. I will go tell Uncle Vernon that it was all a joke, and bring him back."

"YOU STAY RIGHT WHERE YOU ARE HARRY POTTER. YOU HAVE A LOT OF EXPLAINING TO DO. BESIDES, I NOW KNOW HOW THAT FAT PIG REALLY FEELS, AND I DON'T CARE IF I EVER SEE HIM AGAIN."

"What?" Harry cried. "You mean to tell me because of my prank on Dudley, I broke up a marriage?"

"It wasn't you Harry. It was the fat pigs words that did it. In those few words, he told me how Marge and him really feel about me. She has been behind his feelings about magic all these years. She had him play on my hurt feelings being without magic, and watching my sister move on with her life bearing a special gift that I would never have. In a small way, I want to thank you for bringing this to light. I mean it was cruel the way you did it, but in the end, it shed some light on something he has been keeping from me all these years."

"So, you are not mad at me Aunt Petunia?"

"I didn't say that either young man. Like I said it was cruel what you did, and I will be telling your mother, if she ever talks to me again."

"I'm really sorry Aunt Tuney, I didn't mean for it to get so far out of hand. It was just to much when Dudley asked you to try the wand. You see, it's not a real wand, just a fancy stick. It has no magic what so ever. I was the one to do the magic. Dad, Sirius and I came up with it, and got Kingsley to go along with it. It was all part of our surprise for Dudley. He has been so great since he joined the Ministry, and you should see him around dad and Pads. It's like looking at the Marauders all over again. Aunt Tuney, Dudley has joined our world now, and is loving it. He loves his job, he loves..."

"Harry, if you don't mind, I think I can speak for my self to my mum. What Harry says is all true mum. I have come to love the world of magic. What it represents. What it can accomplish. What it means to us mundanes. They really are protecting us against any evil that is out there. And I am now a part of that."

Petunia took this admission from her son seriously. She saw in his eyes the truth behind his words. Maybe she could learn to love the world of magic as well. First, she had to learn to live on her own, without the support of Vernon. That would be the hard part. She didn't have the means to support herself, and never had to. Now she is facing a new set of complications. However, she was looking forward to the challenge.

Harry was the one to give her a start to her new life. "Aunt Tuney, what are you going to do now?"

"I was just wondering that myself Harry. I don't know? I never had to support myself before. I went from living with mum and dad, to living with Vernon."

"Then, if I can make a suggestion, perhaps owning you own business would be the answer."

"I don't know anything about running my own business Harry. I don't know what kind of a business to start. I don't know who to go to for financing. I wouldn't know how to get the proper help, or schedule work shifts. I am useless at all those things."

Harry thought for a minute, "If you were useless at those things, then how did you run a household?"

"That is not the same Harry."

"Why isn't it? You have to plan meals. You have to shop. You used me for the help around the house. Now, before you feel bad about that, I am just pointing out that you do know how to schedule work. So if you ask me, I see no difference in home life and a career."

"How did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Make me feel like that everything I do at home can be turned into a career."

"Well, don't you do all the things I said. And there is more to it then what I have just told you."

"And what is that?"

"Did Uncle Vernon handle the bills?"

"No, I did."

"Did Uncle Vernon keep the checkbook?"

"No."

"So, there you have it. You were a comptroller. You paid the bills, and monitored the finances. So there you go."

"You make it sound so easy, but you still haven't said what I could do for a business?"

"Well, on that, have you ever heard of Lovegood's?"

"You mean that new restaurant? Yes I have, and I have tried to get Vernon to take me, but we just couldn't get in, they were so full."

"We have been lucky that it has been such a success."

"We? You mean you own all those places?"

"No, we just own the right's to the name. Each diner has it's own owner. They just pay for the use of the name. We don't take much, 20% of the profits is all."

"Why do you call it Lovegood's, if you own it?"

"We named it after my Fiance, Luna."

"Your Fiance? Dudley, why haven't you told any of this?"

"Mum, we haven't been on the best of terms. You and dad have treated me like I had chicken pox or something."

"That's all going to change now. I will not let the only family I have left forget who his mother is."

"Aunt Tuney, Dudley is not the only family you have left. You have me. And mum and dad."

"Do you really think Lils will talk to me. I have wanted to talk to her ever since Dudley told me what happened. I need to know that she still cares for me. I also need to know how it all happened. Dudley isn't the best at describing how magic works."

"Tell you what, why not have Dudley bring you by the house tomorrow and we can have dinner together. Right now, I have to get back home, before Luna sends the MMLE to find me."

Petunia did the last thing Harry ever expected from his Aunt. She pulled him in for a hug, and a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you Harry for waking me up to the truth. And for believing in Dudley. I haven't seen him this happy ever."

Harry smirked at his cousin, "Have you told Tuney about Dot yet?"

Dudley's face took on the color of a strawberry. "Shut up Harry?"

Petunia looked at Dudley. "Who's Dot?"

Harry was still smirking, "Dot is his secretary, and his new girlfriend."

"HARRY, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP!"

Petunia was glowing, "You have a girlfriend Dudley. Oh this is marvelous. I can't wait to meet her."

"You're dead Potter. I don't know how, but I will get even with you. Mum, it is nothing, I swear. We have gone out on a few dates is all."

"How many is a few, 'D', tell us?"

Dudley was glaring at Harry, "20 or 30 I guess."

That was all it took for Petunia to hug her son and asking all kinds of questions about her. This was the way they were when Harry left for home to face the music with Luna."

SI-}

Luna had been a gem when Harry arrived home the night before. She understood why he was late, and forgave him for not calling her to explain. She was like a minx that evening in bed. It was a great evening all together. In the morning, Harry told his mum and dad about having Tuney over for dinner, and he would surprise Dudley once again, and ask Dot to come as well, without telling anyone else.

Lily became excited when Harry told her that Tuney was coming to dinner. Neither felt like the other would ever want to see her sister again, for different reasons. Both wanted desperately to talk to each other.

Lily wanted Dobby and Kreacher to make something special for dinner, and remembered what Tuney liked the most. They would be fixing a roast pork with Smashed potatoes, carrots and baby onions.

Now all she had to do was wait. She was all alone in this, and it was driving her crazy. She will have to find a job to keep her busy. She didn't need the money, but she would go insane from boredom, if she didn't find something to do.

Harry and Luna had been searching for a new location for Tuney a diner. It had to be the perfect location, to give her maximum exposure. They also wanted to keep her close to Dudley's apartment, so that she wouldn't have far to go for work. Unfortunately they couldn't find anything close to the apartment. However, they did find something across the street from the Ministry. It was a small restaurant that was closing due to health problems with the owner. They walked in, and Luna fell in love with it. It was a cozy place that reeked with atmosphere. The ambiance gave a pleasant warm glow to the diners, and the price was right. When then owner learned what they intended to do with it, he volunteered to work there, he was so thrilled. He got to eat in one, luckily, and fell in love with the American style menu. It was far more simple to cook, faster to serve, and less expensive to maintain. He asked to be the cook for the diner, and asked if he could keep his son there as well.

Luna asked, "If your son wishes to stay in the business, why are you selling the place, and why do you wish to stay if you have failing health?"

"The health issue, was due to the stress of owning and running the business as well as cook, clean and order the stock. My son was also a cook, and didn't want to run the place and fall to the stress that I was under. I think if you buy the place, and make it into a Lovegood's, then we will have no problem getting help, and I could help you set up the business."

Harry laughed at this, "You do realize that I have opened a few restaurants don't you?"

"Please forgive me. I'm just excited to be having this chance to see my restaurant turn into something that is such a huge success."

"Of course sir. No problem. Now, why don't we place a sign in the window for some help." which he did, and soon people were coming off the street to ask for applications.

They were surprised when the applicants all filled out applications on the spot. They collected them all and Harry would bring them to diner tonight and let Tuney go over them to find the right people. Harry and Luna shook hands with the previous owner, and promised that the new owner would get with him and talk business.

They returned home to the smell of dinner cooking, and realized that they had eaten any lunch. They both sneaked into the kitchen, and while Luna took Kreacher out to the floor to dance, Harry took two slices of meat from the roast. Dobby saw this and laughed at his antics. "If Harry and Missy Luna are hungry, all they had to do was ask, and we would have got you something to eat."

"But that would have taken away all the fun of the hunt, Dobby. It is more meaningful this way. It is earned. It's a conquest. The hunter prevails with the help of his mate."

Dobby laughed while Kreacher and Luna danced. Harry ate his slice of meat and placed Luna's on a plate for her to eat when she was done with the dance.

After they ate their snack they went to clean up, and then came back down to await their company. Lily was the first, as she was looking for something to do.

"Harry, I have to find me something to do, before I go crazy from boredom. Do you think Hermione, or the MMLE need help?"

"I don 't think so mum. Hermione, Susan and Lisa are so attuned to each other, they know what they need to do, without asking each other. Kingsley is so impressed with their work, he has asked them to do the same with the other departments. They refused, wishing to stay where they were. The MMLE, is working with a full force, so I don't know if they could use you or not. However, if you will wait until tonight, I may have a different offer for you."

"I think I can last that long. Your father should be along shortly. Him and Sirius needed to finish up on a project for the Auror corp. Do you know when Dudley and Tuney will be here?"

"They should be here in about a half hour. Our other guest should be here about that same time."

"Other guest? Who else is coming?"

"I asked Dot to come buy for dinner as well. Tuney wanted to meet her, and I thought this would be the perfect opportunity."

"It would if Dudley knew she was coming."

"Hm, I knew I forgot something." Harry snickered.

"You're getting more and more like Sirius every day. First that fake wand, now this. Dudley is going to hate you by the time you are done with him."

"Naa, 'D' loves the attention. He feels left out if he isn't included in on our pranks, either at the brunt of them or helping pull them."

"Well, it almost cost you something dear, when you included Tuney in on the last one."

"I told you mum, that was not my initial plan. It just set up so good, I couldn't pass. And you have to admit that it worked out for the better. Both her and Dudley are free of that over weight, over bearing piece of dragon dung."

"Harry James Potter, I will not stand here and listen to you call someone else names when they are not here to defend them self."

"So, you would want old walrus face here?"

Lily changed her attitude after that remark, "Hell no I wouldn't want that lard butt here. I wish I knew what Tuney saw in him. He is a pig to the true meaning of the word. Just don't tell Tuney I said that, if you know what's good for you."

"Mum's the word."

"Good boy. Now let's go sit and wait for your dad and Sirius."

They had not even taken their seat, when James and Sirius walked thru the floo. James picked Lily up and spun her around as he kissed her. Sirius did the same for Luna, which caused her to go running for the bathroom. "Was it something I said?" Sirius laughed.

Luna came back, and acted like nothing happened. She sat next to Harry, and he took her hand. "Are you alright babe?"

"I'm fine Harry, just a touch of motion sickness."

Harry didn't get a chance to respond, as the floo flared, and out stepped Dot in a yellow polka dot dress, and a pair of bright red flats. Luna went to her and held her at arms length, "You look beautiful Dorothy. Any special reason for the look?"

"Thank you Luna, you look great too, except you look like you just threw up. I just thought I should be looking my best for Harry and his family."

Harry could see Sirius running to the bathroom himself, holding his hand over his mouth. Once the door closed, he could hear a loud laugh coming from behind the door. Harry could also see his mum curling her fingers into a fist. Pads was in deep dodo.

Then the floo flared again, and out came Dudley and his mum. Dudley's first words were "Dot, what are you doing here?"

"Why I was invited here Dudley. Aren't you happy to see me off duty?"

Dudley gulped. What he said came out so wrong. "No, I mean yes. I mean...I don't know what I mean. I am happy to see you, but surprised. I didn't know my delightful cousin was inviting you. If I had known, I would have brought you some flowers or some candy. OH Dot, I would like you to meet my mother Petunia. Mum this is Dorothy, or Dot as that is what she prefers to be called, except by Luna."

"Hello Dorothy. If you don't mind, I will wait until I get to know you better before I start calling you Dot."

"That's fine Petunia. I am quite comfortable in my name. It's quite famous you know."

"Is it now. And why is that?"

"Oh, don't you know Dorothy Lamour, or Dorothy Gail?"

"How silly of me, of course I do. Please forgive my ignorance."

"That's quite alright Petunia, it happens often, until I explain."

Sirius was running back to the bathroom, this time joined by James.

Dot turned and saw them run and asked, "I thought James and Sirius were men?"

Lily laughed, "Sometimes I wonder Dot, but that is what they call themselves."

"I'm sorry Lily, but I have never seen men run off together to go to the loo."

Petunia had turn around and face the windows, and Harry had to cough to hide his merriment. Luna just watched as Lily and Dot continued their little chat waiting for the supposed men to rejoin them. Dudley was all together different, as he let out a large bellowing laugh. He then called out, "You two lovebirds better hurry up, dinner is about ready."

Finally to Harry and Luna's delight, dinner was announced by Dobby, and they all went in and took their seats. Dobby and Kreacher joining them. Petunia was surprised at this. She didn't know what they were. Harry saw the questioned look on her face and introduced the two elves to Tuney. Once again she was surprised by their kind words. They seemed well mannered, but were lax in their proper English.

The food however was the best she ever tasted. If she served food like this to Vernon, she feared what his size would be. She also wondered why Dudley didn't eat here more often.

After dinner was over, and the mess cleaned up, they all retired to the sitting room to talk. Petunia hadn't noticed it before, but when she looked around at the room, and saw the discoloration of the walls, she asked about it. "Lily, why are there all these clean spots on the walls?"

"Well, Tuney, from what we figure, they were shields, weapons, and tapestries. Where they are now, we don't know. It's been like this for as long as we can remember."

"Sorry for asking Lils. It is just that the walls look bleak being empty like they are."

"I know what you mean Tuney. You should have seen this place before Harry took it over, unless it was cleaned up before he moved in."

"Nope, it looked like a dungeon when Luna and I first saw it. Then her and Kreacher fixed it up to what you see now. I would like to find the shields, Banners and swords though, and put them back up."

Harry took another breath, and went on, "Aunt Tuney, Luna and I went out today, and we found you a spot for your business. What we would like to know is, would you take in a partner?"

"It all depends on who it is?"

"Our mum."

"Lily? Our mum? Who else is there?"

"Yes Lily, and Luna has called her mum since the first time I introduced her while she was still a part of the Memorial. Mum wouldn't let her call her anything else since. Anyway, if you agree to this, then you both need to come with me tomorrow to see the place. If you like it, I have a number of applications you both have to go over for your work staff. You already have two cooks, but they will need kitchen help. You need a waitress or waiter staff. You need a few hostesses. And several cashiers. It is already set up for credit card use. All you both have to do, is say yes."

"Yes."

"Yes."

"Then if it is alright with Dudley, you can stay here tonight and go over the applications together, and pick out your new staff."

Dudley was more than happy to agree, as he and Dot had made plans for the evening, and were trying to figure out how to lose his mum. He just nodded to Harry, then whispered his thank you. Harry winked at Dudley.

Harry left the two sisters going over the applications, and just catching up on old times.

In the morning, they got up and got dressed. Dobby already had breakfast prepared, and Kreacher was waxing the floor for his next dance with Luna. As soon as she walked in, Kreacher took her hand and started to dance. Petunia walked in to see the two dancing, and wanted to join in. Harry saw the look in her eyes, and took Dobby's place at the stove and told him to go ask Tuney to dance. She brightened up immediately, and took Dobby's offered hand and began to dance. She almost killed Harry when he said breakfast was done. "Dobby, I hope this isn't the last time we get to dance."

"Oh no Missy Dursley. Dobby will dance when ever you wish to. Dobby loves to dance."

"It's a date then." and she kissed Dobby on the cheek causing his eyes to expand even further than usual. He also turned a slight green, which was his way of blushing.

Harry then took the three ladies to the shop across the street from the Ministry. They walked in to see the past owner sitting with his back to them. When he turned, he almost passed out, "Lily Evans, is that you?"

"Andrew Brocklehurst." and they ran to each other and hugged.

Harry almost passed out himself. Was this an old flame of his mums?


	26. Chapter 26

Simply Irresistible Keeperoliver Chapter 26

Andrew and Lily were still hugging when Harry made his presence known, "Umm, mum, could you please tell me what is going on here? I can see you know Mr. Brocklehurst, but, from where, and when?"

Lily and Andrew broke off their hug and held hands as Lily explained, "Harry, Andrew and I knew each other from school. He was in the class one year below mine and your dads. He was also in Gryffindor. Andrew, how is Abby?"

Andrew's brow lowered when Lily mentioned her name, "She died 6 years ago. It was an accident."

Lily started to tell him she was sorry, when he stopped her. "You couldn't have known Lily, you were already dead. By the way, you look excellent for a person who died 17 years ago."

Lily lightened up some as she heard Andrew's comment. "Well, bringing me back to life had it's effects on me. I guess you could say it brought back a new life in me. Now, can you tell me how Abby died? That is if it doesn't hurt too much to bring back memories."

"No, I can tell you. I still haven't gotten over her loss, but my kids have been there for me, to pull me through it. Abby as you know, worked for the Ministry, in the Department of History of Magic. She was sent to visit a new museum that had been built in Brighton. They had some very old objects there of questionable background. They also had a display for wand making and lore. In this display, they had several wands to test the strength of a witch or wizard. She picked up one that matched her own wand, and fired a stinging hex that missed the target she aimed for. It hit a dark object, one of those that was questionable, and it took her spell as an attack on it. It reversed the spell, but changed it to become deadly. It hit Abby in the chest and it was fatal. She died instantly."

"I'm sorry Andrew. You mentioned kids? We know of your son, is there another?"

"Yes, I have a daughter as well."

Harry looked up at this, "I know her. Mandy Brocklehurst. She works with Hermione, Susan and Lisa in the Ministry."

Andrew looked at Harry and smiled. "That's right Harry. She does, and she loves it. She has told me over and over again that she works with the best people in the Ministry. For the first time that I can remember, people look forward to going to work there. A lot has changed since you ended the war, Harry. I know you have heard it hundreds of times, but, thank you for bringing peace back to our world. I would have told you the other day, but, I thought that you had enough of people thanking you, so I let it go. Now that I got that out of my system, is Lily the one that will be taking ownership of Lovegood's?"

"Her and her sister Petunia. They are just making mends to their relationship, and mum was getting bored with nothing to do. Aunt Petunia needs the income, as she is currently going through a divorce."

Andrew shook his head, "Sorry to hear that Petunia. Divorce is a nasty thing to go through. I hope you are alright?"

"Alright? Andrew, I am ecstatic. I am free of a man that hid his true feelings toward me for 19 years. I thought he loved me, and all along, he barely put up with me."

"Sounds like a nasty fellow. Hope I never meet him. Well, what say I give my new bosses a tour of the establishment." and he took them around showing them the kitchen. Tuney was amazed at the cleanliness. She figured with it being a small place, it would not be too well taken care of. It was in fact spotless. She didn't need to go any further. She was sold right there. Lily took a little longer to accept it. Not that she found anything wrong, it was that she didn't know for sure it was what she really wanted to do. It took the hiring process to bring her over. The applicants were so energetic, spontaneous and thrilled at the chance to work for a Lovegood's. She felt if the help was this happy, what would the customers think.

By the time they were finished, they hired 6 new people for the kitchen, 20 for the wait staff, 8 hostesses and 8 cashiers. They also hired a cleaning crew of 10 people. Both Andrew and his son Jason were surprised. They never had this many people work for them. He questioned the cleaning crew, but Lily was quick to answer, "First off, never question the bosses decision. Second, why should people who worked a full shift have to look forward to cleaning for another two hours. Third, it gives them all a chance for advancement. Cleaning is a great place to start to work up the chain. Plus, there are bound to be sick days, vacation, needed time off and such. We can pull the people off the cleaning crew to fill in for the missing workers. You have seen how busy other Lovegood's are, and I don't expect this one to be any less so. As a matter of fact, I expect this one to be the busiest. I was thinking of even adding a patio for outside dining that could be inclosed for the winter months."

Tuney voiced her approval at the idea, and Andrew was lost in all the future plans going on, and Jason liked very much what he saw. He saw his dad's dream become much more. He had always wanted his Restaurant to become successful. It did well before, but it wasn't quite what his dad wanted. There were always empty seats. Now, they are talking about expanding to acquire more seating. Although it was no longer his, it was still his baby. In the hands of these two woman, it looks like his baby has grown up to become a man, or a woman, depending on how you looked at it.

Lily and Petunia went to the rear of the building to see that there was ample space for a patio, and still maintain an area for trash pick up, and deliveries to the store. Lily contacted the necessary agencies to make sure trash pick up, and deliveries were made prior to the diner opening, so as not to disturb the diners.

Once again, Andrew was at a loss for words, as the two women brought forth ideas that would in the end, make everything much easier. Both for the help, and the customers. It seemed like the diner was in good hands.

Contractors were called to build the patio and a wall to separate the working area from the customers. Fans were added to keep the air moving on the patio, and to help keep the smell from the trash being a problem.

As the work progressed, things were starting to look up for the grand opening of the new Lovegood's, and all the help was getting excited, looking forward to it.

Lily and Tuney worked well together, and they trained the help to do the same. It was a drawn out process for the workers to get to know each other, and work hand in hand to get the most production from them. Tuney had asked Andrew if he thought Music might make the customers more relaxed while they dined. He had never even thought of that. But his main concern was what type music could they play that would please the customers. Tuney suggested a theme night. This would put different music being played each night, and the crowd could chose the night they wished to dine according to the music. They also set up a log for people wishing to make reservations for a certain evening, with a forty eight hour notification.

Andrew's head was spinning from all the things taking place around him. The ideas coming from all the help to bring things to an easier work atmosphere.

Finally, after thirty days, Lovegood's was ready to open. Lily and Tuney kept two tables reserved for family and friends of the work staff. This turned out to be an unexpected benefit for all the workers.

The day before the grand opening, Lily and Tuney decided to have a party for all the help and people they wished to share the night with. The help all knew the quality of the food that was being served, but many of their friends had never eaten at a Lovegood's, and were completely won over by what they were served.

SI-}

Ginny had trained with her mates for the past two months, 9 hours a day 5 days a week, and 6 hours on Saturday. Sunday was a rest day. Before she knew it, it was time for her first game. Although she could play both Chaser and Seeker, she was more comfortable playing Chaser. Gwenog still had her train for the Seeker position as well though. She liked her Seeker, but, was not real confident with her abilities. She wanted Ginny to be ready, in case she was needed.

A week before the game, she received a letter from Harry and Luna letting her know that they would be there for the game, as well as Fred and George, Amanda and Verity Arthur and Molly, and James and Sirius. Harry explained why Lily couldn't be there, just getting started with her own business.

The knowledge that her family and friends would be there to see her play excited her. Her final week of practice went by so fast that she almost forgot that the next day would be their first game. It was against the Hornets who the Harpies had always been able to handle.

Her sleep the night before was a good one. She worked extra hard to tire herself to ensure she slept. She was afraid her excitement might keep her up.

She tried to skip breakfast the following morning, but Gwenog wouldn't allow it. "You have to eat something Weasley, or you will pass out from hunger during the game. These games could go on for hours. Now if you eat just some toast with preserves, and have a glass of juice, it might keep you going. It's not much, but the sugar should do until you can eat a normal meal."

Ginny did what she was asked, and she actually did feel better after wards.

With the game starting in an hour, she headed down to the dressing room and donned her uniform. She strapped on the braces for her elbows and knees. She learned the hard way, why these were needed, after her first Bludger hit on her left elbow. She tied her hair in a pony tail to keep it out of her face. She added the black polish to her eyes to keep the suns glare from impairing her vision. She took out her mouth piece and put it in her pocket so she wouldn't forget it. She then sat and polished her new broom, to while away the time. Many of her team mates envied the personalized broom. It was more than just a broom, it was faster than any others, it was more comfortable than any others, and it was given to her by her lover. Yes, others were given brooms by their lovers as well, but none were personalized. The Scarlet Witch was special.

She had just put the polishing kit up, when Gwenog called them in for a team meeting. She emphasized the meaning of team play. She made sure they each knew what they had to do to protect their players. She went over their plays once again to keep them fresh in their minds. Then she broke the meeting with a team chant. They broke after this and left for the pitch.

As soon as they entered, the cheering from the crowd took Ginny's breath away. She knew they were cheering for their team, and that she was a part of that. She placed her broom at her side, and waited as the referees went over the rules. Then the whistle blew, and she mounted her broom and took off as soon as the quaffle was released. She went to her spot that she was to take, and was soon rewarded with her first handling of the quaffle in a real game situation. She charged toward the opponents goal, and passed the ball back to Gwenog, who then passed it back to Becky. Becky charged towards the Keeper, and at the last minute passed back to Ginny who scored in the center goal. The scream from the crowd was uplifting.

As soon as she scored, she turned and headed in the other direction to defend her end of the pitch. She saw the passing from the other team was not as crisp as the Harpies Passing was, and waited for her chance to intercept one of those passes. She saw it a moment later when one of the chasers sort of dropped a pass to his team mate, and Ginny swooped in and stole the pass, and headed back towards the other end with Becky right beside her. It was a two on none break, with just the Keeper between them and the goal. The Keeper never had a chance, as Ginny rushed right at him and then passed it back to Becky who scored their second goal. 1 Minute into the game and it was already 20-0 Harpies.

From there on, it was all Harpies as they continued to attack the Keeper with their blazing speed. Gwenog had gotten in on the scoring, and she was brilliant in her attack. Ginny had never seen some of the moves she made before. One hour into the game, it was the Harpies 140 and the Hornets 20.

Ginny had scored four of these goals, and Becky and Gwenog each 5. Gwenog then used her substitutions for the next hour to give her starters a rest, and the scoring became a little closer, as the Hornets kept their starters in. At the end of this hour the score was Harpies 200, and the Hornets 70.

Ginny kept hearing screams coming from the crowd, and saw who was causing them. Luna had on some weird outfit that resembled that of a dementor, and when she pulled a string on the hood, it let out a piercing scream. Ginny laughed at her fellow fiance. More soon to be wife, really. They would be married in two weeks, and Ginny would be there for the event. She wouldn't miss it for the world. Gwenog made sure that she would be off for it.

Once again Ginny was in the air, flying with Gwenog and Becky. Gwenog had stolen a pass, and saw a streaking Ginny head for the far goal, and tossed her the Quaffle. Ginny didn't even try to catch it, she just batted it with her hand, and it sailed through the left loop. This started a 100 to 0 run for the Harpies, who were now putting the game away. With the score 400 to 70, Gwenog breathed a little easier as she didn't care if her Seeker caught the snitch or not. Unfortunately, she didn't, but they still won 440 for the Harpies, and 220 for the Hornets. This was when Gwenog seriously began to think about putting Ginny in as her Seeker.

Ginny had scored 9 goals and was thrilled that she played so well. True, she didn't have the same production as Gwenog who had 14 goals or Becky who had 11 goals, but Ginny was mostly used for set up for this game, and set them up she did. Gwenog was the first to come to her and pat her on the back. Then she took a stern look, and said, "We need to talk later." Ginny didn't know what she did wrong. She didn't do anything wrong, so it must have something to do with another facet of the game. Then she knew what to expect. Her days as a Chaser may soon becoming to an end. However, this bit of information made her feel great. To know that Gwenog had this much faith in her was an amazing feeling. But that was for later, right now, she headed for the stands and her family.

Harry was pushed aside as Sirius came running to Ginny and pulled her into a hug and twirling her around. "You were fantastic sweety. That batted goal was sheer brilliance. You have to do something about your Seeker though, She was too slow to the Snitch. The other Seeker beat her to it by three broom lengths. Maybe she needs a new broom?"

Ginny thought that maybe she should look into it. Maybe she could get Harry to help her as well. She now wanted this meeting with Gwenog to take place soon. She really wanted to stay a Chaser, but would take on the Seeker role if need be. After hugging every one else, she now got to hug her two best hugs. Harry and Luna. As she hugged Luna, she rubbed her tummy, "How is my little angel doing?" She asked and was surprised when she felt a tiny kick.

Luna laughed and said, "That was the first kick I felt. She must know she is in the presence of greatness."

"Hey, what about me?" said an indignant Harry.

"Well, she is use to you rubbing my tummy, and is quite content with it, Harry. You sooth her and she likes that. Ginny is whole new experience for her?"

Ginny let in, "Luna, you are talking about the baby as if you know it will be a girl?"

"Oh yes, Ginny, I am quite sure it will be a girl. Harry and I haven't thought of a name yet. Have you got any suggestions?"

"You're asking me to help name her?"

"Of course, after all, you will be her mother also. Why shouldn't we ask you to help name her."

Ginny hugged her again, and then Harry, and added a kiss to Harry's lips, which brought out the wolf calls from the twins and Sirius. She didn't care as she kissed him again.

When she broke it off, she turned back to Luna and answered her request. "I think we should stay with the celestial names like yours Luna. How does Stella sound? Stella Skyy Potter."

"Oh, I like Stella. Yes I like that quite a bit. I don't know about Skyy though. Maybe Stella Moon Potter would be better?"

Harry just hugged them both. "We'll work on it. Like Luna said, Stella is a nice name. The second needs a little work. Now, how about we go and get something to eat, as I am sure you are starving Ginny."

"I can't, I have a meeting with Gwenog. I'm afraid I know what it is about, and if it, then I may need your help Harry. I will send a letter, if I do. I can't thank you all for coming. It means so much to me. I hope you all continue to come to the games, and may we always have the same results."

Ginny gave them all one final hug, and a kiss. And left for Gwenog's office. When she got there, she was asked to wait, as Gwenog was in a meeting with some one else at the moment. She took a seat across from the secretary and picked up a magazine from the end table to start looking thru its pages.

She sat for about 30 minutes, when Gwenog's door opened, and out walked Sally, the team Seeker. There were no tears, or anger, just nods from her to Gwenog. She saw Ginny sitting there and walked across to her and said, "Brilliant game Ginny. You were great. I wish I was as good as you. Good luck with the boss. She is not in a bad mood, but, I have seen her in better ones."

Ginny smiled at her and said, "Thanks Sally. Hey, can we talk later? I need to ask you something."

"Sure Ginny, anytime." And Ginny watched Sally turn and bump into the trash can that was there by the desk. She then saw Sally squint her eyes as she walked out the door.

Ginny was called into Gwenog's office and took a seat when she was in. Gwenog was behind her desk going over charts of the game, "Ginny, you played like you have been on the team for years. Do you know how hard it is for rookies to fit in on their first game. It usually takes four or five games for them to start to jell. Your passes were crisp and sharp. Your defense was awesome, your aim pinpoint. Your timing was exact. There was not a thing I could find that needed to be improved on. I just talked with Sally, and told her she had to get better, if she wanted to keep her spot on the starting roster. That is why you are here. First, You will be practicing more as a Seeker, and helping Sally out. Give her pointers, and tips. Show her tricks you know that might help her. Watch her to see if you can spot any problems."

"I already have Gwenog. I think Sally might be having problems with her sight. At first I thought it might be her broom, but as she was walking out after her meeting with you, I saw her bump into a trash can that was in plain sight. Then as she left the building, you could see where the sun was hurting her eyes."

"You saw all that in just 90 seconds? Maybe you should be the coach. I think I could learn something from you. AGGIE, COME HERE PLEASE."

Gwen 's secretary came in, "Aggie, I need you to set up an appointment for Sally to see a Healer about her eyesight. That may be why she is having her problems. Also, I need you to get Pam to see a Healer about that Bludger hit she took. Oh, can you get Ginny and I some tea please?"

"Any thing else your Majesty?"

"Get out of here you bitch, and do what I asked."

"OK whore." and she swayed her arse as she left, causing Gwenog to moan.

"She is going to be the death of me yet. So, where were we. Oh yeah, I still want you to help Sally any way you can. Her's is the weakest spot on the team. I don't want to lose you as a Chaser, but I will move you if I have to. Let's just hope we can find out what is wrong with her. Also, I notice you wear black under your eyes when you play, why is that?"

"Well, when I was playing for the Gryffindor team, Harry got all of us to wear something dark on our eyes to stop glare. You wouldn't believe the difference it makes. It only needs to go on our lower eye socket. It has to be able to absorb the light, so nothing with a glossy shine should be used."

"Damn it. You really do need to be a coach. One game, and you make me look like a rookie. All I can say is, It is really good to have you on our team Miss Weasley. Keep up the good work. AGGIE, WHERE'S OUR TEA?"

"DON'T PEE IN YOUR KNICKERS GIRL, IT'S COMING."

"You sure you don't want to the coach Ginny?"

Ginny snickered, "I'm fine right where I am at thank you. Oh, one more thing. You mentioned Pat earlier. I notice that the Beaters don't wear elbow or knee pads. Why not?"

"OK, I probably shouldn't ask, but Harry must think it is a good idea, right?"

She couldn't hold it any longer. Ginny burst out laughing. Aggie saw this as she brought the tea in, "Good to see you two are getting along so well. Care to share the moment with me?"

"Now why would we want to do that Aggie? Not if it's going to bug you all day, trying to figure out what we were talking about. Now, be a love and shake your booty on the way out."

Aggie exaggerated her swagger as she left. Gwen moaned ever more. "If I didn't love her so much, and if she wasn't such a good secretary, or was so good at dictation, I would fire her."

Aggie poked her head back in when she heard Ginny break out in another laugh. "Will you two keep it down, some one is trying to work here."

"Ya, well if you find that person send her in here would you. It would be a change from what I see going on."

Ginny about fell out of her chair. Tears of laughter streaming down her cheeks.

Aggie then flipped Gwen the bird, and Gwen threw her a kiss, "Put that where you do your best work hussy."

Ginny saw Aggie catch the kiss and plant it on her arse. "Right where it belongs dyke."

Ginny had to get out before she split her sides open. "Can I go now coach. I need to get out of my work clothes and shower."

Aggie was still in the door, "You better let her go boss, we have some dictation to do."

Ginny ran out of the office laughing all the way back to the dressing room.


	27. Chapter 27

Simply Irresistible Keeperoliver Chapter 27

A/N: Am I mortified. All that work I put into the Gwen/Aggie diatribe, and only one comment on it. I was laughing the whole time I was writing it. Thank you Gov, at least it was not a total wash out. And yes, Gwenog is in a relationship with Aggie. Thank you for that Charlene. Alan, it was not a dirty trick I played with the fake wand for Dudley. It was a prank that went farther than Harry intended. However, Petunia is quite happy with the results, and may become even happier. Sweet heart, I think I am going to keep this headed in the right direction, with no bumps in the road.

I really would like to hear comments at my attempt of humor, like it or not. The humor in the last chapter was spicy, but you could see that the two got along great. The attempts that Aggie go to, to get Gwenog horny seems to work. Swaying her hips, and talking dirty. Doing it in front of Ginny will not get her thinking of joining, however, I may have Gwenog attempt to entice her into joining. There will be no sexual content between them. Just because I speak of a lesbian affair does not make this a lesbian story.

Now, before I make this Author's Note a complete chapter, maybe I should get on with the story. Thank you all for putting up with my childish rant, and boring explanation. The people mentioned know who they are. Don't you Gov, Charlene, Alan, and of course my sweetheart. As always, Ollie the Keeper of the Quill. Can't forget you Raven. Alan and Bro. I will try to get a little Lunacy in this chapter, just for you guys.

SI-}

Ginny's letter to Harry and Luna brought tears to their eyes. Poor Luna laughed so hard she had the baby let her knew she didn't like the shaking. She was kicking against Luna's bladder causing her to make several trips to the loo. Luna was beginning to wonder if she would make it 5 more months staying around this crazy, funny family. Sirius and Marlene's comical bickering. Tonk's changing faces to get Teddy to laugh. Fred and George back to their old mind talk tricks. Lily and Petunia with their picking on poor Vernon (serves him right, really). Harry talking to his little Stella. My lord, the list went on and on, with the comedy routines.

Luna had to face the truth, she wouldn't change it for the world. She loved everyone so much, and they returned the affection. The baby felt it as well, as not only Harry paid her attention. James would rub her belly and talk to Stella. Remus did as well. Sirius never got tired of swinging Luna around, then watch as she goes running to the loo when he put her down. Even Dudley talked to her, feeling where her feet were, and tickling them.

Then there was her father and mother. Xeno and Selena would take turns rubbing what Xeno called Blimpy jell on her tummy. The smell made her hunger for her Blimpy soup.

The nights were a different topic for her to think about. Harry's lovemaking was a constant calming force for the baby and her. The love that flowed through her system was shared by both, and the baby would sleep all night, allowing Luna to do the same. One thing was missing though. Ginny. It was hard for people understand how Luna could share Harry with Ginny, but, it was quite simple. She didn't share him. She cared for him, as did Ginny. Harry cared for them as well. You don't share something you care for. If Hermione cared for Harry like her and Ginny did, she would be accepted as well. That is what caring is all about. However, the caring had to be from a bond they shared. That was where the sharing came in.

SI-}

The grand opening of the new Lovegood's was about to take place. Tuney was going to where one of her prudish flowery dresses that Lily loathed. They made her look old and plain. Lily found a dress in her closet that she thought might fit Tuney, and got her to try it on. It was a little loose on the top, as Lily had a bigger (AHEM) rack. However, the outfit was stunning on her, and hugged her just right. Tuney agreed to wear the dress, and would go shopping later for some new outfits that were more modern. In her old outfits, she looked like someone from the fifties.

At 11:00 AM, the doors opened and the flood of people charged in. It was like a madhouse for over four hours. The waiting list was also four hours long. People left their number to be notified when they had what appeared to have a half hour left waiting. With all this hassle, not a single person complained. Not help or customers. It was amazing how people at different tables would carry on a conversation with the next table over, not even know them. The staff was great with the customers, as they joked, paid compliments, helped with kids and the elderly. The kids menu they offered was welcomed by both the parents and the kids, as they had smaller portions of all the menu items. A normal kids menu had a limited selection, and was usually rather bland or gimmicky.

Andrew and his staff in the kitchen was still able to have food delivered to the customers within a reasonable amount of time, about 10 minutes. Andrew was in seventh heaven. His old restaurant was never this lively. His help was doing their work with out supervision. They helped others that needed it when they could. They worked well with the wait staff. Andrew was even able to step back and watch them as they worked. He was even able to join Lily and Tuney for a cuppa. They all sat there and watched as the restaurant was able to carry on with out the bosses hanging over their shoulders.

Lily was surprised when eight people walked in from the building across the street. Kingsley, Dudley, Draco, Narcissa, Dot, Neville, Dean, Seamus, Susan and Padma. They were further surprised when they said they were just the first wave, as there were four or five more waves to go, to include Hermione, Lisa, Mandy, Ron, and many more.

What surprised them all the most, was the favorite selection off the menu had been chili. No one even knew what it was, but when someone saw it, they asked about it, and then ordered it. It even came with the alarms. Four alarm for the adventurous. Seamus was one of them, along with Kingsley. Kingsley ate it like it was regular soup. Seamus needed three glasses of milk to sooth the burning. He wouldn't stop eating it though. He even ate the Jalapeno garnish. After he was done, he commented, "Blimey, that stuff was bloody hot, but it was so good, I couldn't stop. I think next time a might tame it down a bit though."

Kingsley looked at him, "Tame it down? Why would you want to do that? I thought it was perfect."

"You have tried it before, I'm a bloody novice with it. I think I have to build up to the four alarm before I try it again."

Kingsley just shrugged his shoulders. The first group left, and then the next arrived five minutes later, with Hermione, Lisa, Mandy, Ron, Lavender, and the rest they didn't know.

Hermione looked around, and fell in love with the diner. It wasn't elegant like the top restaurants, but it wasn't cheap looking like the fast food places. It looked like a mum and dad kind of place.

Lisa and Mandy did the same. Mandy noticed that it was quite different from the way she remembered it. She liked it just as much. Once again they were greeted by Lily and Tuney, along with Andrew. What surprised the lot was when Ron told them all it was on him. Lily went easy on him this one time, and discounted the ticket by 50%, and signed it for verification.

It also helped when Hermione and Lisa shared a sandwich, as did Mandy and Lavender. Ron ordered the Philly steak and cheese steak bomb. When it arrived, he called out, "Has anyone got a camera, I have to get a picture of this masterpiece." Petunia just so happened to have one. The sandwich was a foot long, and six inches wide. It was filled with thin slices of steak, and salami, onions, peppers and mushrooms and provolone cheese. Ron's mouth watered just looking at it. He had a large drink to go with it, to wash it down. For the first time that he could remember, he asked for a take out container so he could take home what he couldn't finish, about a half of the sandwich.

Hermione, Lisa, Mandy and Lavender laughed as he rubbed his tummy in satisfaction.

The next wave came soon after Hermione's group left, this time Arthur, Molly, Harry, Luna, Ginny, Gwenog, Aggie, and three more Harpies were here. They were greeted by Lily and Petunia, as well as Andrew, who knew Arthur and Molly. Ginny ordered the same thing Ron did, and was warned by Petunia against it.

Ginny leaned her head to the side, "Why, is it that bad?"

"On the contrary, it is excellent. What the warning is, Ron ordered the same thing, and had to take home half of it."

"Oh, well there is nothing wrong with leftovers. Bring it on."

She thought better of it, when she saw a huge man push his plate away with half the sub still on it. "On second thought, maybe just a half sandwich would work."

The table was in stitches with the word play between Gwenog and Abbie. "Scoot you legs over Abbie, you're taking up half the table."

Aggie scooted her chair closer to Gwenog who then said, "Not this way you twit, I need more room."

"Well maybe you should go on a diet Lard Arse."

"Lard Arse? I'll have you know I can still wear the same clothes I wore in school you bimbo."

"I was wondering what that smell was. You should have washed them before putting them back on."

Gwenog just shook her head, "Ginny, that offer is still open if you want it?"

Ginny laughed as did the rest of the table, "Like I said before, I am quite content with what I have. Besides, Sally, Pat and I are hitting it off quite well, and me becoming the Manager would only spoil things."

"Hey, we can be friends too, can't we girls?"

"NO!" they all answered together.

"Is this a mutiny I see brewing here? I see what you are, I try to be nice, and let you off for a bit, to join us for lunch, and this is how you repay me."

Pat tried to ease the situation, "We just don't want to lose Ginny."

"Who said anything about losing Ginny? OH I see. You think she will become just like me. Well not to fear you all. Ginny's too young to be a Manager. So, it looks like your stuck with me."

Aggie had to do it, "Too bad girls, I thought you may actually get a manager that knew what she was doing."

Gwenog mumbled something.

"What did you say?" Aggie asked.

"I said our food is here." And it was. Perfect timing.

Ginny still had to take half the sandwich home with her.

The rest of the day was like the first part of the day, Busy, busy, busy. When it was finally over, Lily, Petunia, Andrew and Jason, who came in for his shift at three PM, sat down to rest, before tallying the till. Petunia kicked off her shoes, and rubbed her feet. "How did you stand this Andrew. On your feet all day."

"Part of the reason I sold it, I couldn't. Today was the first day we opened, and I was able to sit and enjoy what was going on. We all did. You should have been able to as well. You need to take the time to sit back, and let the young ones take care of business. Lily, you don't look too bad, how come?"

"Because Andrew, this was exactly what I was looking for. Something to keep me busy. I agree though, There is no need for us to be here all day. I think it is time to give our first promotion to three of our staff members. We need some night managers. Any one have any suggestions?"

They kicked this around for about 10 minutes, and then they counted the till. Petunia almost passed out, as did Andrew. Their first day and they took in close to forty thousand pounds. The tips for the wait staff came to around two thousand five hundred pounds. Each member of the wait staff made five times what they got in wages, on tips.

Finally, they all departed and went home for the evening. Petunia crashed as soon as she got in bed. Lily stayed up for a bit to unwind. Although busy, the first day had been great. She was soon to find out every day would be just like the first.

SI-}

Luna was lying on her stomach, enjoying a massage Harry was giving her. Stella had a rough day, with all the laughing Luna had done. She couldn't help it. Gwen and Aggie were so much funnier in the flesh then the way Ginny described it. She had asked Ginny to try to find out if they were like that all the time, or just in front of people. Some how Luna felt they were this way all the time. That they truly cared for each other in more than just an intimate way, and didn't care who knew about it.

Harry's hands began to have an affect on her, and was not against giving in to those feelings. She sat up, and was ready to take her blouse off, when Harry stopped her. She gave him a pouted look, and he responded by kissing her on the lips and saying, "Would you deprive me of unwrapping my own gift?" She loved the way he made her feel special.

"No my love, I was just thinking about myself. Sorry."

"It's OK sweetheart. I just love to take it slowly and show you and Ginny how much I care about you both. Part of that is kissing each part of the body I expose as I remove your clothing."

SEXUAL INTERLUDE:

Harry kissed Luna on the lips, her forehead, her cheeks, her ears and her throat, before he grabbed the end of her shirt and pulled it up, showing off her starting to show belly. He kissed her there, feeling Stella start to stir as well. Somehow she always knew when that sensation was about to take place where her and Luna would share Harry's love.

He trailed his kisses up as the blouse was lifted further up her stomach. It was just at her lower bra line, where he moved the material of her bra to kiss the marks it left on her skin. His gentile kisses were meant to show how much he wished the material didn't mark her delicate skin, as if it hurt her.

The blouse was than raised higher, and Luna raised her arms so that he could remove the barrier. Harry tossed the blouse to the floor, and kissed her shoulders and the exposed skin above the bra. His kisses were slow and soft against her skin. He would lick the spots he found extremely tasty. This always sent shivers down her spine, and loved the way it felt. The goose bumps also made their presence known.

Harry reached behind Luna's back and found clasp that kept her bra in place,and kissed her breasts until he had the device undone. He then dragged the straps down her arms and Luna pulled her arms free of them. The bra was laying atop her breasts covering them, yet ready to be lifted to present her breasts and nipples to Harry for his and her enjoyment. Harry did this, and began his adoration of her future food source for their daughter.

Luna felt Stella stir as she was experiencing the sensation Harry was giving her mother. Luna and Stella were attuned to each other and their emotions. Stella felt it, as her mother was experiencing her first orgasm of the evening. Stella relaxed as she felt the wave of love run it's course through both their bodies. Stella then fell asleep, to allow her mother to continue on, with out her presence becoming a worry to her.

Luna shuddered as she came off her first orgasm, and was running her fingers through the hair of Harry's. She loved the softness and silkiness of it.

Harry stood up, and removed his clothes so that his skin could feel Luna's body lying next to it. He then took the waist of her silk pajamas and drew it down her legs, once again doing it slowly, and kissing the exposed flesh when it became available.

Harry could cause Luna to explode with just the touch of his lips on certain areas. He had learned this, and exploited this power he had over her. He brought wave after wave of pleasure to the mother of his first child, showing her how much he loved her. Twice more she peaked at his kisses, before they got to what Luna liked to call the good spot of their love making.

Harry learned the hard way to not allow Luna to perform a blowjob on him, as it made her gag and vomit. It didn't stop him from using his mouth to bring her pleasure though. This is what brought about the last two eruptions. He savored the the taste of his lovers juices, as they streamed from her opening.

Harry then pulled him self up, and took his position as he was ready to complete the final act of the evenings enjoyment. Luna was prepared as well. She relaxed as Harry entered her love nest, bringing with it an immense wave of pleasure to her system. The friction of his member as it rubbed her walls upon entering was creating a heat that seemed to burn through out her whole body.

Harry then started his cadence for the beginning of their completion. It was slow and steady to start, and then picked up it's pace as he became excited as well. Faster and faster he moved while Luna cried out his name as she once again peaked at his lustful action. Four time now, and Harry was yet to finish.

Finally Harry got into the pace that warned Luna he was about to finish, and she worked hard to get to the same point that Harry was at, to finish together. It didn't take long, before they both exploded with a flash of lights going through their mind, and the pulses of pleasure controlling their body actions.

Harry collapsed off to the side of Luna, pulling out as he did. The loss of his member filling Luna's pussy always left her with a sense of emptiness, but the kiss that always followed their lovemaking, took her mind off of it.

Luna also looked forward to Harry's words of endearment after their session as well. He always had them, and this was no different. "OH Merlin, how I love you Luna. You can never truly know how much it meant to me when you were there in that classroom after the battle to share our troubles with each other. It also showed Ginny what it did to me, and how much she regretted it. It showed her that others could love me the way she was supposed to, and it helped to make up her mind that this is what she wanted as well. You are the factor that brought us all together. You are the one who showed us that we could all share in this love, and still care for each other with out hurting either of us."

Luna just laid there and listen to Harry's emotional talk, hearing every word, and feeling the love behind them. She couldn't find the words to tell him how much he meant to her, so she just kissed him. This was how they fell asleep, wrapped up in each others arms, and their lips pressed together. Stella woke up momentarily to feel the love her mother and father shared, and fell back to sleep sharing the love as well.

SI-} END OF INTERLUDE:

The success of the MMLE was spreading through out the world. It was becoming as strong as the United Nations in terms of the number of nations that joined the faction of Magic and Mundane citizens.

The training facility in the USA had to expand in order to train every one joining. It was becoming more difficult for the personnel in charge to handle the stress of the schedule it inflicted. They needed some one stronger for the task. This set up a meeting of the heads of nations to find some one to fill this task.

The meeting took place in the founding country of the MMLE. England had become the center of activity for MMLE, and it's leaders. Arthur and Dudley were becoming more powerful each and every day, yet it never went to their heads. Arthur was still the Mundane loving person he always was, and Dudley became more attuned to the needs of the people he had sworn to protect.

Many were the numbers of the times they were called into action to stop a terrorist group that was either lead by a Wizard or witch, or a fanatical Mundane. But they could see the need for some one who could become a leader of the training facility that could handle the stress of this leadership. One person who could hold the establishment together.

Kingsley, Arthur and Dudley had gone over the names of the people presented for this position. All strong leaders, but not many who could handle the training situation. Some one who had held a training situation, and excelled at it. Some one who could be strong enough to get people to listen to what he said, but was sensible enough to hear what others said. Kingsley and Arthur thought about it and both came up with a possible solution. Getting the person to agree was probably the hardest part.

Alastor Moody was enjoying his life after dying. He was doing the things he always wanted to do, but was never able to, because of the war. However, he felt something was missing in his life. He missed the excitement of working with others to end a struggle. He missed the feeling of accomplishment when they had successfully completed a mission. He had always been a man of action, but enjoyed the leisurely moments, which were few, in his life. He now had enough of these leisurely moments, and was ready for a more action packed life.

It was because of this, that he was happy to see his old friends from the OOTP when they showed up on his doorstep. When Kingsley explained what he would like Alastor to take on, as usual, Alastor was gruff with his reply. He never liked to make it easy for any one. He knew he would take the job, but made it hard for them to get him to accept it. He enjoyed the consternation of Kingsley and Arthur too much to give in too easily.

They eventually got him to accept the position, if the heads of state agreed to his posting. After hearing Alastor's accomplishments, it was a foregone conclusion that he would be accepted as the commander of the Loring Magical and Mundane Law Enforcement Training Facility.

Alastor was then taken to the facility for a tour. He was amazed at the number of people housed there for both teachers and trainees. People of all persuasions and nationalities.

Alastor was looking forward to his new career, but he felt there was still something that was missing from the entire package. He had to sit and think of what it was he was missing.

In the mean time, he had to fill the position of personal secretary. It was a pleasant task, as he interviewed the many applicants. Most he felt were too young for the position. He need a more mature and career minded person. Someone with a head on his or her shoulders, and knew how to use it.

He found this person in a woman of around fifty years of age. She had been the senior secretary of a business that recently sold out to another company, and She did not like the person who took over the position of president. She quit, and looked for a new job. She had heard of the training facility at Loring, and decided to see if there was an opening. It took a month of waiting, but she was finally rewarded, when she was called in for an interview.

When she entered the room for her interview, she almost walked back out when she the battered man sitting at the desk. His face was covered with scars, with one long one that crossed over his left eye. An eye that was covered with a patch. If she had seen the rest of him, she would have bolted out the door, and never look back. If she had done that, then she would have lost out on a great opportunity.

As the interview started, Alastor asked her her name, even though he had her application right in front of him. "My application is right there sir, so you know my name is Louise Middleton. Since it is right there, you know that I am fifty years old. I have thirty years of secretarial experience. I have ten years of senior experience. I can type fifty five words a minute, take dictation, and I am computer literate. Is there anything else you wish to know about me?"

"Are you married?"

"I don't see where that has anything to do with my seeking employment?"

"It does if I need you to work late, and there is a jealous husband looking for a reason to get you to quit. I see it as a very fair question."

"Well, I suppose it wouldn't hurt to answer. I am a widow. My husband died of cancer three years ago. I have supported myself my whole life, so even though I loved him, and miss him, I was able to move on with out too much pain. We both knew he was dying, and he wanted me to move on, and not mourn his loss to me. I am finally doing what he asked." This man's reply was not what she expected.

"Please forgive me for bringing up memories you are just getting over. It was not my intention to cause you pain. However, I did need to know about your situation, as I can see many long days for you when you start work."

"You mean I am being hired?"

"I believe that is what I said Mrs. Middleton. That is if you want the job?" Alastor smiled. For some reason, this smile eased Louise's mind about his appearance. It was a gentile smile that brightened his face and hid some of his scars. He didn't seem as scary.

"Thank you Mr. Moody. I appreciate this opportunity, and look forward to working with you. Could you please tell me when I start?"

"Tomorrow if it is alright. It appears your background check has already been accomplished, and is more then satisfactory. I must warn you though, there will be things said, that must remain a secret to any outside this facility. Also, if it easier for you, lodging can be made available for you in the compound. I hear the weather here can be frightful."

"You mean I can live here on base? You're right, the weather is quite bad in the winter, and I don't look forward to a forty mile drive in a snow storm. If it is alright, I would prefer to live here. My daughter is married, and just found out she is pregnant. They are staying in a one bedroom apartment, and are looking for a larger place to live. She can have my house. Thank you Mr. Moody, this saves us both some head aches."

"Not a problem Louise, if you don't mind me calling you that, and please call me Alastor."

"I will Alastor, and I will see you tomorrow morning, bright and early. Have the coffee ready for when I get here."

Alastor snickered at her comment. He looked forward to working with Louise.


	28. Chapter 28

Simply Irresistible Keeperoliver Chapter 28

Luna was getting excited. Her wedding was fast approaching, and she couldn't wait to make it official. Mrs. Harry potter was sounding better and better all the time. She had been spending more time with Molly and her mum, making the final preparations for the event. She had found a beautiful rose colored gown for her wedding gown. Knowing she was pregnant, she didn't feel right in white.

Molly wanted the wedding in her yard, but, Luna wanted it in Potter manor, and she won out. Dobby and Kreacher were making the decorations and the meal for the party to take place after wards. The reception would have more than 200 guests, and family. Molly would be making the cake, and she had to do it in the Manor, for fear of it being dropped during transportation. It would have seven tiers, with two figures on the top under an arch of candied roses on vines. The arch would be made of white chocolate covered pretzels.

Hedwig had been kept busy delivering the invitations, and contacting the necessary agencies for the arrangements. Everything was in place.

Harry had asked Ron to be his best man, and Draco, Richard, Neville, Fred, George and Dudley to be the ushers. Luna asked Ginny to be her Maid of Honor, and Hermione, Dot, Hannah, Amanda, Astoria, and Angelina to be Bride Maids.

The seating arrangements were set up to have the Lovegoods on the left facing the stage, and the Potters on the right. Guests of the bride would join Luna's family, and the guests of Harry would join Lily and James.

With twenty four hours left, The Hen night and Bachelor party were to take place that evening, and Luna was thrilled to hear that Ginny, Gwen, Aggie, Sally and Pat would be able to attend. Luna was looking forward to the conversation between Gwen and Aggie.

Stella could be felt kicking around in anticipation as well. It was as if she knew what was taking place, and she was letting her mum know that she looked forward to what was to take place. Luna knew that Alcohol was taboo for her, as did her other hens. Since Luna was not partaking in drinking, Harry promised to as well, which upset the other bachelor party members. However, they would abide by his decision.

As the day wore on, the couple went to the places where they would meet their friends. Luna was at the Burrow, and Harry waited in the Manor. These were the places the two parties would be held, so that the drinking friends would have a place to stay, once they were done for the evening. Both sets of parents would stay away from the merriment, and would stay with Alice and Frank for the evening, to include Molly and Arthur.

Luna arrived to see that Ginny, Gwen, Aggie, Sally and Pat were already there. Gwen and Aggie were already at it.

"Aggie dear, would you please get me a drink, and a bite to eat?" Gwen asked her friend.

Aggie had just sat down to enjoy her drink and finger food. She started to hand her food and drink to Gwen when Gwen said, "You know I can't stand Tequila, and I would rather have the roast beef sandwiches than the Ham."

Aggie coughed something under her breath, then said, "If you want something, then you stand right up, move your lovely arse, and get it your self."

"Well I thank you for the compliment, but could you please tell me what I pay you for, if you can't do this simple little request I ask of you?"

Aggie looked around and then turned back to Gwen, "Last time I looked, this isn't the office, And I don't think I'm getting paid for this evening. That being the case, your statement doesn't work here. So, like I said, get it your self, as I am eating."

It was Gwen's turn to mumble something, "Fine, I will get it myself, but don't you be asking no favors from me tonight."

"As if you would do it for me anyway. Hasn't happened yet, and I don't expect it to be happening soon." Aggie replied.

"Ingrate."

"Slave driver."

Luna could feel Stella rolling around in side her. It felt like she was laughing from the shaking she was doing. Luna herself was laughing at the two.

Ginny was just rolling her eyes, as were Sally and Pat. Ginny and the two other players had become very close over the past few months. She was surprised when they told her that they had taken part in Gwen and Aggie's games. When she asked what they meant, Pat held up two fingers in a "V", and stuck her tongue between them. Ginny got the picture, and hoped that Gwen wouldn't try it on her as well. She loved her manager, but not in that way. Both Pat and Sally told her to expect it, even with her relationship with Harry. Sally told her that since Luna was in the mix, they would figure that you and her had gone a round or two. As yet, both had not tried anything.

Soon the other party goers joined them, and the Hen Party began. There were stories told, and pictures shared. There was a male stripper that turned Luna and Ginny off when he made advances towards them. Gwen saw this, and took it the wrong way. She nudged Aggie and had her look at the two beauties. Aggie licked her lips, knowing what her lover meant. They made plans for later on. They had misinterpreted their rejection completely. They failed to notice the other ladies rejected the strippers advances as well.

The stripper left as soon as the last rejection was made. It was the first time he failed to entice a reveller to join him in the bed. He also knew that Gwen and Aggie were doomed to failure as well. He saw the engagement rings on all the ladies. They were true to their men. He neglected to tell Gwen and Aggie this. Let them learn it on their own.

Luna had asked Ginny if she knew who ordered the stripper, and Ginny just shook her head no. The same came from the others as well, until she asked Gwen.

"I thought it would add a little spice to the evening. I didn't mean any harm by it. I hope he didn't offend you?"

Luna just looked at Gwen and shrugged her shoulders, "No, but I wish you told us before hand. It might have saved some embarrassment. No harm done."

"Thank you for being so understanding Luna. He did provide some entertainment for a bit though. Now what next?"

Luna looked to her friends, and Asked, "Does any one have any suggestions?"

Aggie called out, "TRUTH OR DARE!"

Every one agreed to the game, and Aggie started it off by challenging Dot. "Dot, truth or dare?"

Dot was surprised by her being the first. She thought on it for a second and said "Truth."

"Have you done anything with your boyfriend that we would like to know about?"

Dot brightened at the question, "Yes."

Aggie asked, "What did you do?"

Dot brightened again, "Sorry, it's my turn to ask. Hermione, Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Are you in love with Richard?"

Hermione blushed at the question, "Yes."

Gwen growled as this was not going the way she and Aggie planned.

"Ginny, are you ready to see Harry marry Luna?"

The smile on Ginny and Luna's faces showed them all what her answer would be, "Hell yes. Once they are married, then I can start to think about our wedding when it is time."

Ginny looked around the room, and her eyes landed on Gwen. "Gwen, truth or dare?"

Finally Gwen got her wish, "Dare."

Ginny thought about what she would ask, and decided to give Aggie a break, "I dare you to get down on your knee and beg Aggie forgiveness for your behavior towards her tonight."

"SHIT!" Gwen loudly answered. But she got down on her knee and looked into Aggie's eyes. She hated the smile on her face. "Aggie will you please forgive my rude behavior from earlier this evening?"

Aggie leaned forward and kissed her boss on the lips, and replied, "Always."

Again Gwen stated "Shit." but much lower this time. She was shocked by her lovers answer, and the kiss. She then got hold of herself, as she had to try and get her plan back on schedule. "Luna, truth or dare?"

Luna chose dare this time, and Gwen brightened up as she made the dare to Luna, "I dare you to kiss Ginny full on the lips, stating your love for her."

Luna complied with the dare right away, as she took Ginny's cheeks in her hands and kissed her full on the lips. She held the kiss longer than expected, then broke it off, "I love you so much Ginny, just like I do Harry."

Ginny then kissed he back and answered, "I love you both also Luna, very, very, very much." Ginny then looked around to find her next victim. "Amanda, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What have you and Fred done that was embarrassing to every one that saw it?"

Amanda laughed so hard that she almost fell out of her chair, "Fred and I were in his and George's room at the Burrow. We were fooling around, and it started getting serious. Fred got me stripped down to my panties, and I had him naked, when Arthur walked in to tell us dinner was ready. Arthur's eyes got real big, then he closed them and said, 'I think I should have knocked first.' and backed out of the room. Fred and I were both shocked. We got dressed and went down stairs to face the music, but Arthur was quite the dear man, never told anyone what he found us doing."

Ginny was laughing hysterically at what she imagined was her dads reaction.

Amanda called out to Astoria, "Astoria, Truth or Dare?"

Astoria didn't want a question like the one Ginny asked Amanda so she took, "Dare."

Amanda smiled and made her dare to Astoria, "I dare you to call Draco and ask him how good looking the stripper was, and if she made it with any of the men there?"

Astoria smiled as she was wondering the same thing. Using the floo, she called out Draco's name and he came to the floo to talk. "Yes sweetheart, what can I do for you ?"

"Draco, I want you to answer me truthfully, Was the stripper very pretty, and did she connect with any of you guys?"

She saw Draco run his finger around his collar as he replied, "She was really nice, but, Harry never let her strip. He asked who hired her, and she said "Sirius Black did." Harry then asked if she had been paid, and she said yes. Then he asked how much, and she told Harry, and Harry gave her that same amount and dismissed her. So the answer to your next question is, she never got a chance to see if anyone would connect with her."

Astoria blew him a kiss, and then broke the connection. She turned and asked, "Angie, truth or dare?"

Angie was always a bold one, "Dare."

Angie began to wonder where Astoria got her evil side from when she said, "I dare you to dance for Gwen, while taking off your clothes, then give her a lap dance."

Angie got up and said, "OK, but I need some music to dance to." Ginny got up and turned on the wireless.

Unfortunately the song was a slow one, and Angie's dance became very sensuous. Gwen almost passed out from the heat generated by Angie's dance. When Angie was done with her clothes, she then positioned her self over Gwen's lap feeling herself as she danced. Everyone knew of Gwen's preferences, and enjoyed the teasing that Angie was giving her. Aggie was even lusting over Angie, being so close to the two. Then Angie broke it off, and put her clothes back on.

"Aggie truth or dare?"

Aggie was still shaking from Angie's dance, "Dare."

Angie looked around at the ladies, "I want you to go to Luna, and pull her blouse up, and rub her tummy, and sing to the baby and kiss her tummy as well."

Every one heard Gwen mumble "Shit." Once again.

Aggie stood up and walked to Luna, and pulled her blouse up enough to expose her belly. Luna held the blouse for her, to allow her to complete the challenge. Aggie began to gently rub he tummy, and she felt the baby move. She then began to sing to the baby, "Hush little baby, now, don't you cry." She would break off from singing to kiss Luna's tummy. Once again she felt the baby react to the touch as it enjoyed the contact. Aggie was beginning to enjoy this dare. Not from what she was doing to Luna, but from the reaction of the baby she was singing to and loving.

Angie had to stop Aggie from continuing. She could see the emotion in Aggie's eyes as she helped Luna settle her blouse back in to place. She patted the tummy one more time to feel the baby react. It did, with a healthy kick. Aggie smiled at Luna, and said "Your child is going to be very spoiled, but much loved. Take care of her."

Aggie left and took her place beside Gwen, "Ginny, truth or dare?"

The game had started to get very risqué, and this worried Ginny, but she did not want to look like a coward in front of her friends. "Dare."

Aggie thought it was time to find out if Ginny was in to female lust. "I want you to sit on Gwen's lap and snog her senseless, while Gwen feels you up."

"SHIT!" this time from Ginny. Ginny got up, and took a seat on Gwen's lap. She then pulled Gwen in for the kiss, feeling Gwen's hand reach up under her blouse and feel her breasts. Gwen was really getting into it, her eyes closed as Ginny snogged her. But when she opened her eyes, and saw the tears in Ginny's eyes, she felt sorry for her, and broke off the kiss.

"OK, the game is over. Ginny, I'm sorry for that last dare. I wanted to know what I could get away with from you, and when I saw the hurt in your eyes, it was enough to tell me I had gone too far. I can see that you love Harry and Luna, and that you don't want to be put in a position to test that love. Can you ever forgive me for this. I don't want to lose my best player because of my games. I will never try anything like this again, if you agree to stay with the team."

Both Sally and Pat went to Ginny to pull her into a hug, but she broke it off, and went instead to Luna, who hugged her and kissed her cheek. "Luna, please help me to decide. What Gwen did really hurt. I don't want to go through anything like that again."

Luna looked to Gwen, and saw she was crying as well. "Ginny, I don't think you will have to worry about it anymore. I believe Gwen means what she says. If you want to quit the team, both Harry and I will support your decision, but is that what you really want?"

"No, I want to play, but I don't know if I can trust my manager any more. I love playing for the Harpies, not with the Harpies. Gwen, is that so hard to believe? That I actually like playing Quidditch. It was one of my dreams growing up, to play for the Harpies. That and becoming Mrs. Harry Potter. Now I have both, and you tried to take them both from me. Why?"

Gwen looked down to the floor and said with a broken heart, "I will have your papers on my desk in the morning, as well as my own. I will have a written article to send to the Quibbler for publication. I will do what ever it takes for you to stay with the team, even if it means my retirement, and a full disclosure of my actions."

She grabbed Aggie's hand and tried to pull her up, but Aggie wouldn't budge. Instead she made a statement. "Ginny, Gwen did not act on this alone. I was in on it as well. We both wanted to see how you would react to our pressure. Can I tell you something?"

Ginny looked into Aggie's eyes, and saw remorse in them, whether for her or for Gwen. "What do you want to say Aggie?"

"What Gwen and I did here tonight, was shameful. It was embarrassing to us all, and I will never forgive myself for what we attempted here. And to do it after all the love I felt from Luna and the baby was pathetic on my account. Doesn't it tell you something that Gwen is willing to give up her career to keep you on the team? And if means anything, I will quit the team as well, if it gets you to stay."

Ginny eyes softened momentarily, then flared back up. "I will stay with the team, but if I hear of either of you trying to seduce players that are just trying to play, I will quit, and expose you both. That is not a threat, but a promise. Now, what say we start this all over again and try to have a good time, with out any stripping, or lap dances or snogging, unless of course it is volunteered by both participants, like Luna and Myself." And Ginny pulled Luna in for a kiss.

Luna fell back from the kiss when Ginny broke it and said, "Stella and I both agree. Could we have another one, please?" and she pulled Ginny in for another kiss, to let her know they loved her as well.

For the rest of the evening, the music played, and the ladies danced to forget what took place. At midnight, the party broke up, and they all went their separate ways. Ginny and Luna stayed at the Burrow, as they didn't know when the Bachelor party would break up.

SI-}

Luna and Ginny would have been proud of their mate, as he hadn't had a touch to drink all night, and as his friends began to pass out from the alcohol intake, he put them in a room to sleep it off. By the end of the evening, all that was left was Harry, Draco, Richard and Neville.. Draco and Richard were a little tipsy, but not bad. And Harry and Neville touched a drop.

After the stripper fiasco, and Harry calling Sirius to chew him out, things got a little quiet, until Harry suggested a game of poker, using toothpicks. That was how the rest of the evening was spent, while the drinking carried on. By 10:30PM, the party was over, Since the others were passed out, Harry asked Draco and Richard to stay there also. Neville was already staying, so they agreed, and cleaned up the mess, and then went to bed.

In the morning, Harry was up early, and went down to floo Luna and Ginny, to see how their night went. Luna answered the floo, as she was the only one up. She never mentioned a word about what happened, and Harry never learned what took place. Luna just told him that the party broke up about midnight, and her and Ginny went to bed. She then told Harry she had to go and get ready, but not before she told him she loved him, and he returned the sentiment.

The wedding was at 2PM, and it was now 10AM. Four more hours of bachelor hood for Harry. He was joined by Dobby and Kreacher at the table, each drinking tea with him. They had finished decorating the Ballroom for the wedding, and were waiting for Molly to arrive to help with the cake. It wasn't long before Her, Selena, Lily, Tonks, Marlene and Andromeda arrived to help with the final work that needed to be done.

When they found out that Dobby and Kreached had finished the decorating, and when they saw it they were proud of the two helpers. Tonks pulled Kreacher out in the kitchen floor and asked him to dance which he was happy to oblige. Dobby asked Molly to dance, and she followed him to the floor. Andy and Lily took care of the cake. Then they were joined by Alice, who asked where Neville was. Harry said he was cleaning up and would be down in a minute. Then all of the men started to make their appearance.

Breakfast was a short affair, as the women finished the cake, and took off to dress for the wedding. Dobby and Kreacher took the cake to the Ball room and set it up. It was a masterpiece, a work of art. Molly had out done her self with this.

Finally, at 1:55PM Harry was in place standing next to Ron who was feeling much better after the hangover solution that Dobby gave him worked.

The Ushers had seated all the guests, and everything was ready for the upcoming event. The music started playing, and Hermione walked down the aisle, escorted by Richard. Then Amanda by Fred, and so on down the line until the music started for the grand entrance. Harry looked to the entrance of the Ball room, and saw a vision of loveliness walk through the open door, escorted by Xeno. Harry could not remember seeing Luna this radiant. She glowed as she made her way to him. She stopped where Harry was standing, and turned to kiss her father on the cheek. Xeno then took her hand, and place it in Harry's saying, "Always take care of my family treasure Harry. She is more precious than gold."

"I will dad. I already knew how precious she was, and is even more so now." Xeno left and took his seat by Selena.

Harry then escorted Luna the rest of the way to Minerva, who Luna had asked to perform the ceremony. Minerva was honored by the request, and readily accepted.

Minerva began, "We are gathered here today to celebrate the joining of two souls. Harry James Potter and Luna Selena Lovegood have asked me to perform the ceremony, and it is with honor that I take this task to hand. Now before we start, I am obligated to ask that if any one here is against this marriage, let him or her speak now, or forever hold their peace." Minerva paused for a minute, and when no one stood, she continued. "Becoming husband and wife is something that both parties must agree upon and take to heart it's true meaning. It is not looked upon lightly if it were to fail. I would not have agreed to do this If I thought that this joining would not work. When they approached me, I saw the love they both shared, and saw that it was shared by more than just them selves. There was loved shared by a third person who will join in their lives at a later date. Until that time, they will begin their lives as man and wife, sharing their love with each other. Now to begin, I need both Harry and Luna to make their vows to each other. Harry if you would begin please."

"Thank you Professor. Luna, you came into my life at a time I most needed someone to share my grief with. I had friends who tried to do this for me, but failed to see where I truly hurt. You were there to show me that what I was going through was felt by everyone and that I was not alone. You took my feelings and nurtured them back to where they should be. Then you were there at the end, and you needed help, and I was there to show you that you were not alone. I never knew what you meant to me until I saved you from a fate no one knew the outcome of. You are the kindest sweetest person I have had the honor to know, and wish to share my life with you, as well as one other, and I am pleased that you wish to do the same with us. I promise that I will always be there for you, as you have promised this to me. You will never want for love, as I will always show you that I love you with words, actions, gifts or what ever it takes."

"Thank you Harry. Now Luna, If you would say yours please."

"Of course Minerva. Harry, that day you talk about, after the end, I was at the lowest point in my life. I had lost a mother, was on the verge of losing my father, and was without a home. So what did you do, You took me into your home, saved my father, and then you even bring me my mother back. Then you go one better, and bring to the country Lovegood's. A place where people can begin to feel good again. How do I explain to you what you have meant to me. I can only say that when we first met, I knew you were the kind of person to take a lost soul like I was, and turn that person around and become a much better person. You have done that much better than I could have hoped for. In doing so, you have asked me the one question I have always wanted to answer, if that person was one that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. You are that person Harry. That and so much more. I don't know where I would be now if you hadn't stopped to see if I was alright there in that classroom. All I know is that it was not where I would want to be. I am where I want to be now, and forever. In your arms and in your heart."

"Very nice Luna. Now, I ask that you share in the giving of the rings. Harry if you would place the ring on Luna's finger and repeat after me. With this ring, I promise that all your troubles will become mine as well. I promise that I will protect and care for you. I will love and honor you in matters of sickness and health, in poorer and in wealth, and in all facets in between." Harry repeated the words. Then Luna made the same vows.

Minerva then took their hands and turned them to the crowd "I now present to you Mr. and Mrs. Harry Potter. Harry, you may kiss your bride now." And Harry started filling his obligations with that kiss.

SI-}

A/N: I will continue the Reception in the next chapter, which I will try to get out tomorrow. I hope I didn't turn anyone away with the Hen Party. I just want you all to know that even though Gwen was wrong in what her and Aggie did, she was not trying to hurt anyone. She was being selfish and forceful, but, that was the way she has always done things, and never had a reaction like the one she had with Ginny. I hope to continue with Gwen and Aggie, as their banter is so easy to write, but if you my friends think I should stop, then I will.

I would also like to say that once again, I stand corrected. Guest did not like my interpretation of the Philly Cheesesteak bomb. He called it an abomination that I added salami and Provolone cheese. I would like to say in my defense that the ingredients I added are true if you are from Boston Ma. They also have a steak sandwich called steak bomb. Sorry if I added Philly to it. Purely unintentional. I have never tried the Philly Cheesesteak Sub, though I have been to Philly. I do however like the Steak Bomb, and if you live in the Boston area and have never tried it, then you really should. There is a restaurant in Medford I believe that makes it called Avellino's. I believe that is how it is spelled.

Anyway, sorry Guest. I did not mean to insult your city's creation. As always, Ollie the keeper.


	29. Chapter 29

Simply Irresistible Keeperoliver Chapter 29

A/N: I had a profound review from Wizmage in the last chapter, and it left me thinking I need to get in better touch with my stories. Wiz pointed out that Ginny may have had her reaction to Gwen's advances due to her being controlled by Tom in the Chamber incident. Not the taking over her mind, but the fact that he was forcing her to do things she normally didn't do, just like Aggie forced her do something she would not do under normal situations.

In a way, this story is similar to JoAnne's canon, as it is creating all these holes where future stories could be made by tweaking things here and there. Now don't get me wrong, I am not comparing my self to the Mistress. There other authors that leave the same opportunities for future stories, I just never looked at that way. I have always used canon for my twists. Perhaps I should look to other authors works, and contact them for permission.

I would also like to say thank you all for the response to the last chapter. It was the most thought on chapter yet. Not the most reviewed, but, the questioned. The feeling I got was that most enjoyed the banter between Gwen and Aggie, and wish to see it continue. But all want Gwen to cease her going after Ginny, so that will happen. Some want Gwen punished, either by self or by the league. I think she will punish herself, but not to the extent of leaving the game, even for a short period of time. She may suspend her play, but not her leadership.

Well now that I have bored everyone with my comments on the state of the nation, err, story, I will now return to the reception, and see what takes place. Hope you enjoy what follows. As always, Ollie the Keeper of the Quill (Raven, you would not believe the questions I have received from my friends on the name change.)

SI-}

Friends and Family gathered under the large tent to enjoy themselves, and to share the moment with the newlyweds. Harry, Luna, Ginny and their families all shared a table at the far end of the tent so that they could see all the guests as they mingled with friends and made new acquaintances.

Luna and Ginny had not told Harry of Gwen and Aggie's plan to seduce Ginny, concerned of what his reaction would be. Luna had to comfort Ginny last evening to calm her down. Ginny was seriously thinking of quitting the team because of it. She told Luna it was like her first, when Tom forced her to do things she would not normally do, and she hated it. She did not like to be forced into doing things, like she wasn't in control of her own life. It made her feel weak, which she knew she wasn't. It took a little time for Luna to get her to see that Ginny's quitting would be like Tom winning in the end.

Ginny decided to talk to Gwen soon and tell her she would return, but only under certain conditions. She then put this off to the side, and became determined to enjoy herself with her two loves.

Before giving up the floor for dancing, the meal was served, and the comments about the feast were more than favorable for the elves that prepared it. Both Kreacher and Dobby were praised for their accomplishment. The biggest coming from Molly, who hugged them both and told them that no one could have done better than what they did. It was high praise indeed.

Once the meal was finished, tables were moved off to the side, and the band took their places for the festivities to begin. Naturally, the first dance was for Harry and Luna, and Ginny watched and dreamed of when it would be her turn for being the center of attention. She watched as Harry led Luna around the floor with the slow dance, constantly fixing her hair, or touching her cheek. Leaning in to steal a kiss. Pulling Luna in close for a lover's embrace. Ginny was proud to be a part of the love that Harry and Luna shared.

Once the dance was finished, the dance floor than became open to the guests, and Harry led Luna back, only to take Ginny's hand and lead her to the next dance. Ginny looked back to Luna for acceptance, but saw that Luna was in a conversation with her mum. So Ginny left with Harry and enjoyed the next dance. Harry and Ginny were dancing to a faster song, and Ginny was laughing at Harry and his attempt to keep up with the music by making all kinds of weird moves to the music. She laughed even louder at some of the older people as they tried to follow the music as well.

One couple that amazed her with their beautiful dance style was Kingsley and Narcissa. Their grace and matched moves were wonderful. She could see the love in their eyes. They made a perfect couple, and their marriage has led Cissa to now being pregnant with her second child. She had just found out about it, and was two months along. Luna herself was four months. A January birth would make for a late Christmas gift for the three.

After the dance, Harry kept Ginny on the dance floor for another dance. Ginny started to say something, when Harry turned her to see that Kreacher had asked Luna to dance, and Luna took Kreacher's hand and ran to the floor before the music started to get a full dance in with her second favorite dance partner. Dobby asked Narcissa for a dance, and they made their way to the dance floor as well.

Once more they danced, this time to a slow dance, and Harry started a conversation with his next bride to be. "Ginny, I can't wait to have you with Luna and I. All will then be complete and as it should be. We both love you, and miss you very much, but, what you are doing on the pitch, is amazing. I can't believe how well you three chasers work so well together."

"After two months of heavy practice, we should be good, don't you think?"

"You are not the only team to have practiced for two months Gin, and the other teams are not starting a rookie. Yet you shine above the rest of the teams with your continuity. Your precision. Your determination. You have played two games now, and have scored 22 goals. Gwen has scored 37. You have won both games in massive victories, and Sally is becoming more focused due to your guidance. So, what I am trying to say is, training teaches you how the others will work with you, but instincts tell you when the right time is to do a certain or a particular move."

"Hmm, when did you become a theology major Mr. Potter?"

"When I met Hermione Granger. She sort of rubs off on you. Being with Luna Lovegood, now Potter, and Ginevra Weasley doesn't hurt matters either. They are brilliant also."

"Well, I will have to thank them all later for being such good instructors. Now, what say we go sit the next one out, as my feet are killing me in these heels." Harry picked her up, and carried her back to their table. Luna joined them and they all sat to catch their breaths.

After sitting out a couple of dances, Harry took Luna's hand and brought her back out to the floor. Ginny thought she was going to be able to sit out a couple of more dances, but, Kreacher would have none of it, as he asked her to dance, and she accepted. She was thrilled at how well the elf performed on the floor.

As the evening progressed, Harry was given another surprise when both Luna and Ginny asked the band to play a song for them to sing, and soon Harry was treated to hearing them sing a muggle song called, (All I Need Is A Miracle). He listened as they went through the song in perfect harmony, like they had rehearsed it for months. The guests danced while still trying to listen the beautiful music played by Harry's two loves. They could feel the emotion they put into the song for Harry. When the song was over, the applause was overwhelming for the duet.

Harry felt he needed to reciprocate the moment with a song of his own. He went to the band and asked them to play a song for him, and they once again agreed. Harry sang his song called (You are the Women That I always Dreamed Of) Making it plural for his two loves. Once again the guests were dancing, yet trying to hear the emotion coming from Harry as he sang.

At the end of the song, all three were found in each others arms, in a most emotion filled embrace. The night continued as different guests went up and requested to sing a song for their loved one. The dance was fast becoming a night of requests.

Another couple that had been on the floor quite a bit was Fred and Amanda. They had become so close that you hardly ever saw one without the other. Fred had taken a lot of ribbing from George, but it was all in good fun. Besides, everything George said was the truth. Fred could not get enough of Amanda, and the same went for her. Many were the days that Fred and Amanda left the shop to walk the Alley to let people see them hand in hand. Fred was not against letting people how he felt about her, and to show her off to the single wizards. It was because of this, that quite a few single wizards went into the muggle world to meet women. Not just meet them, but in some cases Marry them. There looked to be many half blood children in Hogwarts in about twelve years.

All too soon, the evening came to end for Harry and Luna. They made their way around to all the guests and bid goodbye to them all. Ginny was the hardest, because they knew she would be leaving for her quidditch career, and would not see her again until Christmas. She would be starting her road trip that would take her through Scotland, and Ireland.

Harry and Luna would be going on their Honeymoon, to a location only known by Harry at the moment. All he would tell Luna was that it was warm and full of flowers. He also told her it was not very big, for an island.

Harry made provisions for a port key travel to their destination, and that the place was full magic. Luna was trying to piece together all information Harry had given her for where it was, but could not come up with a logical location.

They stood outside a room that was used for commercial port key use, coordinated to set times for the journey. Articles were used for the port key that would not be considered collectable, or usable to Mundanes. They could also be reused.

When it was their turn, they were given a flower lei that was missing several petals from the flowers. At the time of their start for their journey, Luna felt herself being pulled through a straw. When they finally landed, Luna got quite a kick from Stella, telling her mum she didn't like what Luna just put her through.

The room they landed in was a gray colored sterile looking room with mirrors all around it. They both knew they were one way windows used for monitoring arrivals. It was cool in the room causing Luna to shiver. Harry wrapped his arms around her to warm her up. She was grateful for the move, as she cuddled into his arms.

Two men came in and led them to another room where they were cleared to leave the building. Once outside, Luna was hit with a warm fragrant breeze. The smell of exotic flowers filled the air. It was heady and quite pleasant. She still wasn't able to place where they were.

There was a sign in front of the building that read, {HAFA ADAI}, but she didn't know if that was where they were or what.

"Harry, where are we? It is quite lovely, and the fragrance of the blossoms is divine. Where is HAFA ADAI? Is that in the Pacific Ocean?"

Harry took her hand and led her down a path to another sign that said {WELCOME TO GUAM}. Luna we are in the Pacific, and on the island of Guam. It is a Province Of the U.S.A. And is the island group called the Marianas. We are north of the Philipines, and south of Okinawa. West of Hawaii, and east of Indonesia. In other words, we are in the middle of it all."

"I think I have heard of Guam, but can't remember where. You say it is not a big island?"

"No, it's not. It's only 40 kilometer's long, and 20 kilometers wide at it's widest point. There is a lot of magic here though. You may even find some interesting creatures here as well."

"So, where are we staying for two weeks? On the Beach."

"No, I rented a room in a hotel, in a city called Agana. I believe it is the capital of Guam."

"Which Hotel?"

"It's called the Americana."

"Oh, then it's that way." Luna pointed to the right and down a hill.

"How would you know that, if you have never been here before, Luna?"

"Because I am omnipotent. I am all seeing and all knowing. I know without knowing. I thought you already knew that, Harry?"

"I also knew you know how to read." Harry pointed to a sign that showed the direction to the different hotels.

"Well, that too." Luna teased.

Harry hailed a taxi, and it took the two to the hotel, where they checked in and were led to the luxury suite that Harry had rented. They were given the keys to a rental vehicle, but Harry had to find a driver, as neither knew how to drive. The man at the desk said he would find a local to drive for them.

They got settled in there room and looked at some brochures that pointed the interesting sites of the island. Harry noticed that there were quite a few military sites on the island. Anderson AFB being the largest, covering one whole tip of the island. The navy also had a large navy base and several small installations.

Beaches were all over the island, but the safest was in Agana, where the coral reef made a natural barrier from sharks and other predatory fish. However that did not stop all potential dangers from showing up in the water. Stone fish were poisonous if stepped on. An occasional Jellyfish or Angel fish would make it's way into the water.

Other points of interest were the HAFA ADAI Market, where you could find many different cultures selling wares there. Food was also quite accessible in the market as well. At the southern end of the island was Talafofo Falls. Two Lovers Leap was another site.

Another interesting site not mentioned in the guide was a cave on the western side of the island that during low tide, stranded a vast number of Tiger Prawns, or large shrimp. When Luna saw these, she called out, "Blimpies. Oh Harry, they have Blimpies here. I could make my Blimpie soup."

Harry now knew what Luna was serving when she made her Blimpie soup. It was what the French called Shrimp bouillabaisse. Instead of shrimp, she used Crawdads. Or fresh water shrimp.

Another thing that was not mentioned was how so many people looked like people they knew, like Sirius Black, and Marlena McKinnon. Very much like Sirius and Marlena. They even sounded like them. Harry slapped his forehead. IT WAS THEM.

Harry and Luna made their way to the desk where they were hearing Sirius complain about his reservation. "What do you mean you don't have it? I made it a week ago. It's all right here in my package." Sirius handed the package to the desk clerk. The clerk shook his head.

"Sir, this is for the American Hotel in Guatemala. You are four thousand miles away. And we don't have any vacancies. I am sorry."

Marlena hit Sirius in the back of the head. "Now what are we going to do. You not only lost the money for the rental in another country, but, now we have to find somewhere else to stay, and spend more money for lodging."

"No you don't."

Both turned to see Harry and Luna standing there. Sirius ran to Harry and pulled him into a hug. "Harry, what are you doing here?"

"DUH Sirius, it's called a honeymoon."

"RIGHT! But why here? This isn't Guatemala?"

"Again, DUH, Sirius. I know where we are. I made reservations for our stay long ago. I also made it for the right place, and arrived at the right place. You've never been out of England have you?"

"Ya, I've been to France. No where else though."

"Marlena, you and the mushroom can stay with us. We have more than enough room for you both." Harry turned back to the desk clerk, "Is there an extra fee for my friends to stay in our room?"

"Ordinarily there is, but, I believe we can bypass it this time, and recoup the money Mr. Black spent for his hotel in Guatemala. It should be here tomorrow, if you can check back then. Please do not mention this to the other guests though."

"We won't, and thank you for your understanding, sir."

"You're quite welcome, and I hope you enjoy your stay here."

Harry met the driver the hotel got for them, and his name was Manual Reyes. He liked to be called Manny, and he was like Sirius. He enjoyed pranks. When Sirius learned this, He would sit up front with Manny, while Harry, Luna and Marlena would sit in back and take in the sites. Harry had Manny to join them for dinner, when Manny took them to the best restaurant on the island. It was called The Island Steak and Shrimp House. Manny had been right, the food was excellent. Marlena and Luna shared a lobster, while Harry and Manny had the Rib Eye, and Sirius had the Surf and Turf Shrimp and steak dinner. After dinner, Manny took them on a tour of the northern part of the island. He showed them Anderson AFB, Yigo, Tamuning, and other local towns. He showed them where the cave was, with the Prawns. He showed the Pineapple plantation. And then back to the hotel. He left the rental, then took his own car home. Harry, Luna, Sirius and Marlena went to their room. Sirius was impressed with it's size. It even had a kitchen and two bedrooms. Both Harry and Luna wondered about this, for a honeymoon suite. But now that they had Sirius and Marlena, they were glad they did.

Harry asked Sirius why they were on vacation, and they both blushed. "Harry, we were married two weeks ago. We eloped so that you and Luna wouldn't have to share the limelight with us. Only James , Lily, Remus, Tonks, Alice and Frank knew. Not even Fred and George knew. I just told them I needed a vacation, and they took it as that."

"Why?"

"Marlena wanted a small wedding, and Lily, Alice and Tonks stood up for her, while James Remus and Frank stood up for me. James and Lily were our witnesses. That was all that attended."

Luna then asked, "Was it an emergency wedding like ours?"

"Yes." Marlena blushed, and Luna ran to her and hugged her.

"Congratulations. When is he or she due?"

"Narcissa and I are due about the same time."

Harry was taken back by this. He couldn't believe his godfather was going to have a baby of his own.

"Do you know what it is yet?" Harry asked.

"No, not yet. We don't really know if we want to or not." Marlena called over .

"Oh Harry, think of it, Stella is going to have all kinds of cousins to grow up with. I hope there is at least one boy, to protect his little cousins."

At this point, Harry suggested they all get some sleep, as the next day looked to be a long one.

SI-}

The next morning, Sirius was surprised when they were called to the front desk. He was told that the American Hotel had sent all but 100Pds of his money back. The 100 was for the cancellation of the room. He still got back 1500Pds. He treated them all to breakfast. Sirius and Marlena used Manny for another tour, and Harry and Luna went for a nature walk. Harry had been right about the strange creatures they would find, including hundreds of rat snakes. He was surprised to learn that they were not native to Guam, but were from the Philipines. They were brought there from ships making deliveries to the island. They bred well in the tropical climate where there were no natural predators. They were also a threat to the populace because of the mild venom that could kill infants.

Harry learned that the natural enemy of the snakes were large lizards, such as the Monitor Lizard. These were not native to Guam. They had smaller lizards, but these became meals for the snakes. Except for the chameleons. They learned from one of the locals that the snakes were making there way into homes and getting into cribs with babies, and younger children, and biting them, making them very sick, and in younger cases, killing them.

Harry tried talking to one of them, but they were very aggressive and hated humans. It even tried to bite Harry and Luna. Harry jumped back from the strike, but when it went after Luna, he got upset, and killed it with a rock. Other snakes saw this, and tried to surround Harry and Luna, but Harry took care of them as well, when he lit fire to a branch, and burned the snakes. A local saw this, and commended Harry for his quick thinking.

They talked with the local, and Harry learned they were called Chammorans and that they believed in magic and that some could actually perform Magic. Harry told them they also believed in magic and perform some as well. Harry then tested the local by letting him use his wand. Fortunately, he was not able to use it. Harry thought it was because they were weak in magic, but the truth was Harry's wand when he repaired it took on the strength of the Elder wand, and he was the only person that could wield it, unless he lost it in battle.

He and Luna did use their wand to turn several of the Iguanas into Monitor Lizards. The snake problem took a terrible hit and after a week, the Iguanas turned back, as the Monitors them selves could become a problem on the small island if left unchecked.

Luna found the smaller lizards to be cute, like the Geckos and one that made a noise like it was cussing you. It was called a 'FUCK YOU' lizard because that was the noise it made. She wanted to bring one home to Fred and George.

When they returned to the hotel, Pads and Marlena hadn't made it back yet., so they made their way to the HAFA ADAI Market, and spent hours there going thru the shops, and trying the food there. One of these treats was called Empanadas, and they were little oblong dough balls that were filled with pork, onions and cabbage, then deep fried. Harry almost made himself sick he ate so many of them. There was also chicken strips on a stick that they both loved. Fried rice was excellent as well.

The whole experience was one that each would remember for a long time. Luna wanted to take the whole Market home with her. Minus the spiders that is.

Harry had eaten so much, that he didn't need supper, and Luna didn't need it either, so they were not upset when Their roommates should up late after eating dinner with out them. Marlena tried to apologize, but they wouldn't let her saying that they had already eaten, and that this was their honeymoon as well as Harry and Luna's.

The next morning, the girls bought themselves some bathing suits, and Manny took them to Talafofo Falls. They spent all day there having fun in the sun and water. They went from there to the Market where Harry had Pads try all the food they had the previous day. He was worse then Harry as he gouged himself with the food there. He did make himself sick by the sheer volume he ate. And the thing was, that all the food he ate cost less than one third what he paid for his last meal, and he didn't have to leave a tip.

The two weeks went by so fast, that too soon, it was time to go back home. Harry and Sirius gave Manny a healthy tip before they left, and promised that if they ever made it back, they would look him up.

Before they left, Luna had to make one more trip outside, alone. She walked all around the grounds in front of the hotel, found what she was looking for, and went back inside to meet Harry and the others.

They were checked to see they were not bringing back anything illegal, and before you knew it, Stella was complaining to her mum again about what she was just put through.


	30. Chapter 30

Simply Irresistible Keeperoliver Chapter 30

Harry and Luna's return was an added joy to Lily and Petunia. They were pulled into hugs and were told of the events that took place since they left.

Harry was surprised when it was Petunia that began, "Harry, It's final. I am now Petunia Evans again, and free from Porky. It's unbelievable. He has to sell #4, or give me 50% of it's value, plus I get 50% of every thing of value to include his car. He decided to sell the house, because he couldn't afford to give me half the value and everything else I get. There is also a restraining order against him, and he can't be closer than 100 meters of me at any time if he knows I am there where he is at. He is the one that has to move if we meet by accident. And then to top it off, Andrew has asked me out on a date. I think he likes me, and truth be told, I like him. Dudley is thrilled to see me so Happy. He said it was the happiest he has ever seen me."

Harry laughed at his Aunt's jubilant behavior. "Well, it good to see you are taking it so well Tuney. I mean after such a traumatic experience, to see you up and getting around is a blessing. You must really be broken up inside, and are hiding it well."

"OH shut up you. There is something I would like to say to you though. Thank you Harry, for waking me up to the reality of not being happy with Vernon. He never loved me, and I suppose I never really loved him either. I don't really need the money I am getting, but, if it hurts him, then I will take it. Maybe I can find a suitable agency that takes donations. Another thing I wish I could do is get back at that horrible sister of his. That would make my day."

Always thinking, Luna asked, "How many dogs does she have Tuney?"

"I don't know exactly. The last count was thirty. Why?"

"Does she keep them in the house, or in a kennel?"

"Neither, she keeps them in a fenced in yard. They have figured out how to escape, and mostly run wild in the neighborhood terrorizing children mostly, but some of the women."

"Why doesn't someone call Animal Control on her?"

"They have tried, but she has to many friends in the right places. She is a very powerful woman, and holds many threats over her neighbors."

"She doesn't hold a threat over Dudley. Maybe he can get something done. He is rather powerful himself."

Tuney thought on it a minute, then realized that Luna was right. Perhaps Dudley could get something done. She pulled Luna in for a hug and was delighted when she felt Stella move to get closer to the hug. Tuney smiled and got down on her knee and talked to Stella. "I so look forward to your arrival sweetheart. You are going to be one bundle of joy. No one will want to give you back to your mum and dad when they hold you, to include me." Stella replied the only way she could. With a kick that got Tuney laughing as she saw Luna's tummy move from the action.

Luna then went to her blouse, and pulled off a pin she was wearing, and transformed it back to what she took from Guam. As soon as it changed, it let out a loud, "FUCK YOU!" that at first shocked Lily and Petunia, then got them laughing so hard they had to grab the table to keep from falling over. "Luna , dear, what is that? Is it a gag gift you picked up during your honeymoon?"

"No mum, It is a real lizard that I had to bring back with me. I got it for Fred and George. Isn't he adorable?"

Lily laughed again, "I guess, in a rude sort of way. I don't think he was too happy about being transformed into a pin. You also may want to find a way to keep him warm. It is rather a dramatic change in temperature between Guam and here."

"I already thought of that. He has a permanent warming spell put on him. It will always feel like summer to him."

"That may be, but what about his diet?"

"Well, he likes insects, so Fred and George may have to keep some handy. He should be alright. Dad and Pads will help out with that too. Pads knows what they like to eat."

"How would Pads know what they like? To my knowledge, he has never been to Guam."

Harry answered this one. "Well, Luna and I were not alone for our honeymoon. It seems Sirius mistook his travel arrangements, and ended up in Guam for two weeks."

Lily once again had to grab the table to keep from falling, she was laughing so hard. "Only he could get that confused. Marlene must have had a fit?"

"Actually, she was quite pleased with the change of plans. She will tell you all about it, when she talks with you." Luna added. It was amazing how she could keep a straight face when she said something others thought was hilarious.

SI-}

Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes was enjoying the best year of their existence. Their business was booming in every outlet. Beauxbaton was the biggest surprise. It seems the French like their pranks as much as the Brits.

Hogsmeade's outlet was as big of a success as they thought, and Filius was as happy with his work as he was when he taught. He was thrilled when Albus became on of his most frequent visitors. Richard and Albus hit it off brilliantly. Albus even got into helping them come up with new ideas for pranks. He was like a kid with a new toy. The twinkle in his eyes never dulled, and Minerva couldn't get over how much he changed in the time he was back to the living. He even looked younger, now that there were no worries to hold him back.

Minerva remained the Head Mistress for Hogwarts, and Albus just helped her when she needed his guidance. He didn't want the responsibility of running the school, and was too happy to keep it the way it was.

Albus also got into many discussions with Severus through his portrait. Albus had asked why Severus was never added to the memorial, and Severus told him, "I asked Harry not to include me, because of the feelings many of the past students had towards me. I mean, it was from my own doing, but many could not believe that I was really working with you to put an end to Voldemort. Harry wasn't too happy about this, but when he asked some of the people of their feelings toward me, they all said they hated me for the treatment I gave them. So, reluctantly, Harry agreed to my wishes. Besides, I don't think I could take being so near Lily every day and not be able to tell her how I felt about her."

Albus understood Severus, but he thought that Lily needed to sit and have a talk with his friend. Severus really was a decent person. It was just that he had no one to direct his path when he turned Lily away. Yes, he would get Lily here to talk with Severus one of these days.

Diagon Alley was thriving better than ever before. Lovegood's was so busy that it needed a second location in the Alley. With the shutdown of many establishments in Knockturn Alley, it gave Harry an opportunity to expand Lovegood's. Harry purchased the properties that had been shut down, and bargained with the still existing stores to finally have one entire side to build the new Lovegoods. It would be the largest one in existence. It would take a while, but once complete, it would change the name of Knockturn Alley to Peace Lane.

Harry and Luna entered the WWW shop to visit everyone. They entered into chaos. There was no room to move around. The noise was deafening. Laughter filled the air. Children of all ages were marveled by the amount of goods that they had on display.

Verity was in charge of the personnel helping the customers, which numbered 12. The store had expanded it's size to twice it's original size. The second floor was expanded to match the size of the ground floor, and was used for research for new products, and a test lab. Fred and George no longer resided in WWW. The research lab had another twelve people working, besides James, Sirius, Fred and George. Over George's desk was placed the frame of the scene Harry made him of the Hogwarts escape of the twins, and the prank of Umbitch. It no longer functioned now that Fred was back, so George kept it for sentimental reasons.

Harry pulled Luna in close to make sure she didn't get lost in madness that was the crowd. Verity saw them, and made her way to them, and led them upstairs to visit. She would join them, wanting to hear about their honeymoon. Her and George would be making their own soon, and if they had a good time, then maybe this was where they would go as well.

They were greeted by the the twins and their family, getting hugs from them all. Then they were brought to a room that they called the think room, where they came up with their ideas. Luna was taken to the most comfortable seat and was given something to drink. Sirius told them all about his mistake and the good fortune of finding Harry and Luna there. Fred and James would never let him live it down.

Luna then asked, "Sirius, did you tell them of the things we saw there?"

"You know it sweetheart. I told them of people, the food, the Falls, the beaches and the history."

"What about the wildlife?"

"No, I didn't find it very interesting. There was nothing extraordinary in that aspect of the trip."

Luna giggled at that, "OH come on Pads. You didn't find that one little lizard to be funny?"

Sirius tilted his head to the side, trying to remember what Luna was talking about, then it dawned on him, "Shit, you're right. The 'Fuck You' lizard. I forgot all about it in the excitement. Damn, I wish they would have let us bring one home. They were so funny."

Fred and George both looked at him as if he was going off the deep end. "Fuck You lizards? What did they do, go around having sex everywhere?"

"No, they go around saying 'Fuck You' to every one."

James laughed, "You have got to be shitting me? They actually talk?"

Pads laughed at his friends comment, "No, that was all they said. It is not what you think James. They couldn't really talk, it was the sound they made. It sounded like they were saying Fuck You."

Fred laughed as well, "I don't believe it. I would have to see this if you want me to believe it. Lizards just don't speak. Now if you told me it was some sort of Parrot or something, then I would agree."

Luna then spoke up, "Well Fred, put your glasses on. I don't want you to miss this." And she pulled the pin off she was wearing, and transformed it back. It looked back up to Luna, and quite loudly said, "FUCK YOU!"

That was all it took for everyone in the room to break out in laughter. Verity wiped the tears from her eyes. The little lizard was the most adorable thing she ever saw. She was surprised when she held her hand out to it, and it crawled onto her hand. She brought it up to her face, and once more it said, "Fuck You." but not so forcefully.

George reached over to see if it would go to him, and it did. "I can't believe this little guy. Was he the only one there?"

Harry said, "Nope, there are thousands of them there. All over the place. You couldn't walk ten feet with out hearing Fuck You."

Fred then took the lizard, and asked Luna, "What do you intend to do with him Luna?"

"Why I brought him here for you and George silly. I can't have him around when Stella arrives, now can I?"

George perked up at this, "He's ours? Merlin Fred, can you believe all the fun we could have with him. Shit, I can see it now, some babe walking past him, he calls out Fuck You. She will look behind her and strike the first bloke she sees near her. This is brilliant. What's his name?"

Luna smiled, "He doesn't have one. That is for you to decide."

Fred and George looked at each other One said "Gred!" and one said "Forge!".

Verity stepped in, "Well, this isn't going to work. We will just have to come up with something in between. Like Grudge, no, I have it. Why don't you call him Fudge."

George shook his head, "We can't name him after an idiot."

Fred grinned, "Of course we can. Think of it. What better way to honor his memory then by calling out his name and getting 'FUCK YOU!' as an answer."

"Brilliant oh brother of mine. I should have thought of that myself. Verity my love, you honor us with your keen mind, and you dazzling beauty."

Verity took on a severe look. "Tell me something I didn't already know. You better come up with some better compliments loverboy. These are getting stale."

George hung his head, "I will try my love, but, my vocabulary is limited."

Verity shook her head, "I thought you knew Hermione Granger?"

George looked back up, and smiled. He kept his mouth shut this time though. He would be asking his dear friend for some words to astound his love.

SI-}

Hermione, Lisa, and Mandy were the second most popular managers in the Ministry, Behind Arthur and Dudley. At least that is what Hermione thought. In reality, they were the most popular with the other sections. Only because the single men dreamed of them being on dates with any of them, among other thoughts they kept to themselves. If the ladies knew these thoughts, there would be a lot of face slapping going on. They each had their boyfriends, or, in Hermione's case, a fiance. Richard had proposed to her while Harry and Luna were on their honeymoon. She was thrilled at the way Richard had set the mood for his proposal. She thought back to just a week ago.

"Hermione, do you want to go somewhere special this evening? Somewhere you have not been to with me?"

"That sounds nice Richard. Yes, I would. Where are you taking me?"

"It's a surprise. Now don't start. I know you hate surprises. But this is one you will have to wait and see. I promise, you will enjoy it."

Hermione was a little upset at his words, but, she had agreed to his request, and bit back her complaint. It resurfaced when she found out where it was he was taking her. An Amusement Park.

She looked at Richard, and Blew a strand of hair out of her face in exasperation. "Richard, I thought you were taking me somewhere special?"

Richard looked downcast, :I thought so too. I guess I was wrong. Sorry."

Hermione felt embarrassed. "Richard, it's me who is sorry. I was just expecting something else. Something more intimate."

"I know darling, but I think you could still enjoy yourself if you just let loose. You might even have fun. Come here, there is a ride I think you might like."

"No roller coaster rides Richard. After the last one I took, I don't think I ever want to get back on one again. The tunnels in Gringots cured me of them."

"Nothing that wild Hermione, I promise."

Richard took her to a ride that said it was down for maintenance. A man walked over and pulled the sign down, and opened the gate for them to enter. Hermione looked at Richard once again, "I may not like the Roller Coaster, Richard, but I can handle something a little more daring than a Merry-Go-Round."

"So, you not up to a little ride on a pony?"

"Fine, lets do this. This is so embarrassing. Why this ride?"

"It's just to calm you down sweetheart. We will try a more thrilling ride next. Now don't forget to reach for a brass ring. It's gets us a free ride if you get one."

"Just what I need, another ride on a Merry-Go-Round."

As the ride made it's way around, Hermione let the ring go by with out making an attempt to get it. Richard didn't say anything, and Hermione bit her lip. Richard really was a sweetheart, and she felt bad about her comments. In the next pass, she reached out for the brass ring, but, missed in her attempt. She would try harder in the next pass. When she came to the ring this time, she reached farther out, and almost fell of the horse she was on, but managed to get the ring. She almost had a heart attack, when the ring she grabbed changed, and became a diamond ring. She looked at Richard, who got off his Dragon and got down on his knee. "Hermione, you are the best thing that ever came into my life. I can think of no one I would rather spend the rest of my life with. Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife. Hermione, will you marry me?"

Hermione jumped off her horse and onto Richard. Tears were streaming down her cheeks, as she was kissing him all over his face. She finally broke off her kissing him and said, "YES!"

Hermione was now back with her friends after having the memory of that evening. Both Lisa and Mandy were excited about the way Richard had set that all up with the park.

The following week after she had accepted Richards proposal, were filled with people coming in to congratulate her. Kingsley, Arthur, and Dudley all hugged and kissed her. Dot even kissed her, which shocked Hermione. But like Luna, Dot was not one to hold back her affections.

When Harry and Luna found out about the news, they made their way there as well, and once again Hermione was pulled into hugs and kisses from them both.

SI-}

Time flew by after Harry and Luna returned from Guam. Ginny was due home anytime now, for the Christmas Hols. Her season with the Harpies was one that she loved, as she was becoming one of the best chasers in the league. She had even passed Gwenog for the scoring lead in the league. In 14 games, she has scored 147 goals to lead Gwenog by 6 goals. Her friendship with her coach was strained. Ever since the incident, she didn't like to be alone with her. This showed in Gwenog's play. She wasn't as prolific as she was before the incident. She wasn't bad, but had cost them one game against the Irish National Team. She was trying to block the Irish Seeker from getting to the snitch, but, blocked Sally instead which led the Irish seeker to catch the snitch, ending the game with the Harpies on the losing end of a 370 to 300 score.

It was their only loss and they led the league by two games, so Ginny didn't feel too bad about the loss, but she did feel bad about Her friendship. After the Hols, Ginny promised herself she would sit down and talk to Gwen, and straighten things out between them. She would talk to Aggie also, as she wasn't the same either. The banter between the two was lackluster. The life between the two seemed to be forced and lacked the interest they shared before they pulled their stunt on Ginny. Ginny could see they felt bad about what they had tried.

Ginny finally arrived to Potter Manor, and walked through the door, only to be attacked by Kreacher as she entered. "Missy Ginny, it is so good to see you. Now the house feels complete. Master Harry, and Missy Luna will be so glad to see you."

Ginny smiled at the exuberance of the elf. He was like a child seeing his mummy or daddy after being away all day. She picked Kreacher up and spun him around, much to the delight of the elf. He loved the feeling he had with this family. With his family.

Ginny didn't put Kreacher down as she walked through the house looking for her loves. She found them in the sitting room, with Harry standing over a prone Luna on her belly, and Harry massaging her back, Legs and her feet. Ginny heard the moans of contentment coming from Luna. She smiled at the picture the two presented her. She walked in and Harry looked up from his work. "Ginny, you're home. So good to see you love. Come in and sit down, tell how your season is going. Kreacher, once Ginny lets you down, why don't you get her some nice hot chocolate."

Kreacher laughed at the way Harry put that. "What if Kreacher doesn't want down Master Harry?"

"Well then, Missy Ginny will have to serve herself, as Missy Luna will be quite upset if I leave her unattended in the middle of a massage."

"OH POO Harry, just go get Ginny and I our hot chocolate. You can finish the massage later. Oh, and get some for Kreacher too. And if you must, for your self as well. Oh, and some biscuits would be nice as well."

"Yes Mistress. Your wish is my command."

"And be quick about it slave." there was a pause for affect here, then "Thank you Harry. I love you."

"Of course you do."

Harry left and came back to hear Luna and Ginny talking about what was going on in the family. Ginny hadn't heard about the divorce. Hermione had sent her a letter telling her about Richards proposal. She was laughing about the lizard and Fred and George calling him Fudge, and the response the lizard made every time they called him.

Luna was just getting to tell her about Sirius when Harry came back. He listened as Luna went on, and Ginny laughing at Sirius' blunder. She missed a lot being away from her loved ones. She promised herself once more to be there for Luna delivering Stella to the family. Two promises she meant to keep. One to bring back the spark to two friends, and one to be there for family. Gwenog knew Ginny wouldn't miss Luna having her baby, even though they hadn't talked about it. They hadn't talked much at all.

Once again, time flew by. Christmas had come and gone, as did the new year. The Manor was filled with people all the time, catching Ginny up on all their lives. Ginny had been asked by Hermione to be her Maid of Honor, and she accepted.

Too soon, it was time for Ginny to leave to go back to the Harpies. To go back and to try to get Gwen and Aggie back to their old selves.

Ginny walked into the office of Gwen's. And Aggie looked up to see her walk in. The smile on Aggie's face was real. "Ginny, good to see you. Did you have a good Christmas?"

"It was wonderful Aggie, and how about you, did you have a good Christmas?"

Aggie looked down at this, "It was OK I guess, a little lonely."

"Why is that?"

"Miss Jones was too busy to come by."

Ginny was furious, "Come with me Aggie, it is time to end this." and her and Aggie stormed into Gwen's office.

"Gwen, it is time we talked. I don't want you to say anything until I am done, OK?"

Gwen looked up to see the concern on Ginny's face. She just nodded her head.

Ginny took Aggie's hand and led her to Gwen, and set her on Gwen's lap. She then went and sat across from them. "Alright, now I want you both to listen to me carefully. What happened in the past, stays in the past. I am over what happened, and I am ready to move on, just as you two should be. There will be no more attempt on trying to get me to bed with you. I love Harry and Luna, and that's that. You two have made life miserable for each other, and that has to end. Gwen, I know you love Aggie as much as she loves you. I miss the banter between you and Aggie, and I want it back. The whole team wants it back. I want the Gwen back that challenges me on the pitch. That makes me work harder to be a better player. I want the Aggie back who takes the wind out of Gwen's sails when she needs it. In short, I want things back the way they were before the Hen Party. Now, do you both agree, or do I have to quit the team because I bring up bad memories?"

As Ginny finished, Aggie jumped up and said, "SON OF A BITCH, GWEN. THAT HURT. DID YOU HAVE TO PINCH ME SO HARD?"

"Yup. Now, shut up and give me a kiss."

"Not until you kiss my sore spot."

"Fine, come here and let me make it all better for you."

"WAIT! LET ME LEAVE FIRST!" Yelled Ginny with a laugh.

A/N: I would like to say to you all that I may be adding another chapter to to this one for a request made by a very special person. If I do, it will be from Fred and Amanda's perspective.

Another thing I would like to bring up goes out to Teach. I think I found the plot of the story I told you about. The one concerning that song. I may try it out to see how it flows. By the way, did you ever find that song Teach? I wonder if it is illegal to text in your story? I guess I will find out.

I have picked up another follower, that I call Willow. Willow is a wonderful person that happens to love my comedy relief. Thank you Willow and I hope I continue to make you laugh.

I suppose that is all for now. We will all talk again soon I hope. As always, Ollie the Keeper.


	31. Chapter 31

Simply Irresistible Keeperoliver Chapter 31

After Ginny had her little talk with Gwen and Aggie, things got better with the team. Sally had been doing great as their Seeker, after she was fitted with a pair of goggles that had corrective lenses. They had been league approved and were good protection against the weather. Pat and Anita were very good Beaters, and worked well as a team. Sammy was one of the best Keepers in the game. But Ginny, Gwen, and Becky formed the best trio of Chasers in the game.

Ginny had given up the lead as the best scorer in the league to Gwen, who was on a run of scoring goals at a record pace. Both Ginny and Becky did their fair of scoring as well, but it was Gwen who once again was making the moves that made her famous. She was averaging 18 goals a game that was added to Becky's 15 and Ginny's 13. When a team averaged 460 points with just their Chasers, they didn't lose. Sally's 90% success rate at Seeker was the finishing touch.

With 4 games left to the season, the Harpies had already clinched a spot in the post season. Ginny all but secured her spot on the National team for the World Cup. In fact the Three Harpie Chasers would be the starters for the British team.

Their practice sessions had become routine for the Harpies, keeping them closed to the public, and perfecting the moves that Gwen and Ginny had instilled into their routine. Moves that only Gwen and her could do because Of Gwen's experience and Ginny's Scarlet Witch.

The Scarlet Witch was the envy of the entire league, by the female Chasers and Seekers. Several male Seekers could be added to the list as well. Gwen, Ginny and Becky had perfected hand signals between each other that other teams failed to pick up on, and it made things simpler when they communicated. All it was, was hands positioning on the broom, and fingers placed in certain patterns for their grip.

It was during one such practice near the end of January that Ginny received the call that Luna had gone into labor and she was needed at St. Mungo's. Her team mates all gave her hugs, as did Aggie, and wished her good fortune.

Ginny had been looking forward to this moment for a long time. Hell, everyone was. Harry had written to her saying that Luna was driving him crazy with her cravings. Some of the weirdest combinations you could think of. She would wake him up in the middle of the night saying Stella wanted some attention. He would rub Luna's tummy, feeling Stella move toward the soothing movement. This showed Harry that what Luna asked had actually been for Stella. It wasn't just Harry either that was called for.

The last week of pregnancy Luna had called for Molly, Selena, Tonks, Lily, Cissy, and Hermione in the middle of the night for rubs. No one knew when they would be called for the loving rub. There had been no complaints though.

Then finally on the January 22, 1999, at 5:30 in the evening, Luna announced to Harry, "Sweetheart, Stella said she was ready for grand appearance. I think we should make our way to the Hospital."

Harry had everything ready for this moment, and grabbed the bag with everything in it, took Luna' hand and Floo traveled to St. Mungo's. He left Luna to the care of the Healers, and made his calls to Aggie, Selena, Lily, Hermione, and Tonks. They would then make the calls to everyone else. Harry then left to find the room where Luna was taken.

They were expecting a long delivery, and when She was checked, the healers confirmed it, saying that she was just starting her contractions, and her dilation was just three centimeters. It would be another twelve to fourteen hours before she delivered. Ginny had joined Harry, Lily, Selena and Molly in the delivery room when she heard that. She groaned, as she had just got there after a long grueling practice. Harry was torn between rubbing Ginny's shoulders and Luna's tummy. Luna took care of his worry, "Harry, since it will be so long for Stella to show, why don't you take Ginny home, and give her a nice massage. She looks like she needs it. That and other things." Luna giggled.

Harry laughed at his wife's comical insight. No wonder he loved her so much. She cared about others as much as she cared for herself. She made light of situations that looked like they could present a problem, which eased the tension of the situation.

Harry kissed Luna, then her tummy, causing Stella to lightly kick. Her way of saying thank you. Harry then took Ginny's hand and took her to Luna. Ginny did the same as Harry, and when she kissed Stella thru Luna's tummy, she felt a ripple run thru her system of pure love. She put her hand on the tummy, and felt pressure from inside push against her hand as if they were trying to hold the others hand. Ginny leaned down and said, "Hurry up sweetie and make your showing. There are people here dying to meet you in person. I am one of them. I love you sweetie." and once again, Ginny felt the pressure of the hand pushed against Luna's tummy from inside.

Harry took Ginny home, and they had something to eat before going to their room and begin Harry's massage on her sore and aching body.

Sexual Interlude:

Harry's massage had started out comforting Ginny, as he rubbed her shoulders. He could feel the tension in them and asked her, "Gin, why are you so tense? You're not upset about anything are you?"

"Oh no Harry, just the opposite. I'm excited at the prospect of finally meeting our daughter."

"It's more than that Gin, I can feel it. Come on, tell me what's bothering you?" he was now massaging her back and her sides, which got Ginny's motor running. She leaned back against him, which caused his hands to move to her front, and her breasts. Harry knew what was expected of him, and he proceeded to fulfill her desires as she talked.

"It's just that Luna is were I wish to be Harry. In the hospital, delivering your child. I envy her giving you your first child. I hit myself for making that stupid childish statement that day. I was still mad at you for being a noble git. I thought it was my way of showing you what you missed that year. Stupid huh. But you know what? It worked out for the best, as you now have more than just me to love, and I have more than just you. In another day, I will have Luna and Stella back in my life. A child that will be mine as much as it will be yours and Luna's. It makes it all the more important to me to give you a child that is as loved as Stella will be. I have had my year of fame, as a Harpie, and now I want the glory of being a mother of our child, Harry. Please make that Happen, NOW."

Harry's fingers had been working their magic on Ginny's breasts as she was saying this. He had worked her bra over her mounds, and was tweaking her nipples sending pleasurable waves of passion thru her body. She arched her back to his hands and was asking Harry for more.

Harry pulled her top off, and then her bra. He ran his hands up and down her sides, flicking her nipples as he did it. He then went to her jeans and undid the button that secured them. He pulled her zipper down, and drew her jeans from her hips and down her legs, kissing the skin he exposed as he did so. Ginny was so filled with the joy of this, she never wanted it to stop. Harry finally drew her jeans off her feet, and threw them off to the side, and made his way back up her legs with his hands massaging the flesh and her trembling nerves. He had her on the brink of her first orgasm by just touching her. Damn, she loved this man she called hers. Well hers and Luna's.

Harry moved his hands to Ginny's knickers, when Ginny stopped him. "Oh no mister. Not yet. You still have too many clothes on. I think it is time I removed some of them, don't you?"

"Yes indeed love, I have way too many clothes on. Why don't you take care of it." and Ginny removed Harry's shirt, kissing his skin as she did so. Goosebumps formed on the sensitive skin as she did this. Harry screamed inside from the built up passion she was creating in him. He was running his fingers thru her hair as she was kissing and licking his nipples, like he did hers. She gently bit down on the little points, driving Harry insane with passion., "Damn Gin, you're driving me nuts. Ohhhh, where did you learn that. Yeah, I like that. Oh yeah I really like that. Um-mm." Harry was feeling sensations that were new to him. Ginny had been learning things from somewhere, and he wanted her to learn more as what she was doing was awesome.

Ginny moved down Harry's body to his Jeans where she undid them and pulled them and his shorts down his legs and off his feet. She then leaned forward and took his member in her mouth and swirled her tongue around the tip. She then closed her mouth around it and sucked on it, causing the member to go deeper into her mouth. It was to the point where she was beginning to gag on it. Harry stopped her, and pulled her up to receive a kiss from Harry and a few strokes from his fingers in her core. He flipped her nub as he was stroking her core, causing Ginny to take in a deep breath. The action had caused a sudden rise in her passion. She needed more. She took Harry's hand and rubbed it against her clit. Faster and faster she rubbed. She then let go, as Harry took over knowing what she wanted. Sh got it soon, as she felt an orgasm send shivers up and down he body. She shook with passion as she settled back down after her pleasure trip. Harry removed his fingers, and placed his mouth over her center and used his tongue to bring back the pleasure he just gave her with his fingers. He then started his technique that gave both Ginny and Luna so many strong orgasms. The sensation of the vibrating tongue as he spoke words of love in Parseltongue drove both ladies insane with lust. Ginny grabbed Harry's hair and pulled his face closer. She wanted more of that sensation deeper in her core. She felt the passion building as Harry continued with his treatment.

Harry felt the shudder of her walls as she went thru another bout of extreme pleasure. Her fluids were filling his mouth as he gathered them with his tongue.

Harry was so filled with passion he was ready to burst. He trailed kisses up her stomach as he began to position himself at her entrance. He plunged his member into her warm folds and began his rhythmic stroking. Ginny responded with her own dance to match his. It was like nothing either of them ever experienced before. Ginny knew she was going to get her wish with it's outcome, or income. As the tempo picked up, so did their passion. Harry was kissing Ginny with a love he had never shown her before. It was as if he felt the same way Ginny did, and was looking forward to it.

Together they peaked and shared the ride of sexual satisfaction in each others arms. They just laid there in each others arms, with Harry running his fingers thru Ginny's hair, "Gin, I don't know about you, but I think we just fulfilled your wish. I believe you will be like Luna and will be wanting to get married very soon. I hate doing this to you though, with your career going along so well."

"Harry, My career is you, Luna, Stella and who ever else comes along. The Harpies survived with out me before I joined, and will survive with out me when I am gone. I had my fun, and now I am ready to start my real life. Yes, I want to marry very soon, and I want to be just like Luna, and have this baby, if what you and I both think happened is true. I love you and Luna very much, and I want to be a part of the family."

"You were always a part of the family Gin. You always will be a part of the family. Ask Luna if you don't believe me. Ask Stella how much she loves you. You were the first one to get her to kick."

"I know. Amazing, isn't it. I mean even after all the kisses, rubs and talking to Luna's tummy every one did, it was me she first responded to. That was the best feeling I ever had. Well other than the one I just had that is."

They talked for a little while longer, until sleep overtook them.

SI-}

Luna was up at 6:30AM hungry and ready to finish this. She got to eat a hearty breakfast, and then Stella told her it was time. Luna called in the Healer and told her Stella was ready. Lily was there, and she floo called everyone to tell them to come back. Harry and Ginny were the first ones there as they were getting ready to go anyway.

They entered the room as Luna was laid flat in preparation. They went to either side of her, and took her hand. As they did so, Luna looked to Ginny, "I can feel it Ginny. You are joining me in parenthood with your own child, aren't you?"

Ginny smiled down at her...She really didn't know how to explain it. Wife? Sister? Partner? "I think so Luna. I know something happened last night that took us both into it's embrace. Harry asked me last night to marry him, and I accepted. So no matter what, we will all be together very soon."

"Good. I am happy to hear that. OOOH, Stella. Are you ready now sweetie. OOOH yes, I think you are. Harry, be a dear and get the Medwitch would you?"

Harry didn't have to move, as she walked thru the door. "So, are you ready yet Luna. You have a room full of fans waiting to see Stella for the first time."

"Stella said she was waiting for you Leah. Let's get this over with. The suspense is killing me. I want to see my baby, and find out if she looks like me with Harry's eyes, Or like Harry with My eyes."

Leah checked her, and found Luna had her opening at 12 centimeters. She was ready to give birth any time now. She had Luna to start pushing, and Luna could feel Stella moving into position to make her grand entry into the world of love, life and happiness. The world of Harry, Luna and Ginny, soon to be Potter.

Stella's head appeared and Harry and Ginny took in the sight of platinum blond hair covering the baby's head. Her eyes were closed so they could not see what color they were. Soon, she was in the hands of Leah, and she had Harry do his duty to cut the Umbilical cord. Harry had Ginny help him in his task. He held her hand and together they snipped the cord, and Stella Leann Potter was wrapped in a blanket and presented to a very sore but very happy Luna Potter. Luna glowed with pride as she looked down at her daughter. This was when Stella opened her eyes to the world for the first time, showing all to see her brilliant light blue eyes. She was the spitting image of her mother. She was upset when Leah took her back, claiming she had to clean her up for her meeting the rest of the family. Luna watched as the Medwitch took Stella to the dressing table, and began her task.

Finally, Stella was ready to make her appearance to the rest of the family, and Harry allowed Ginny to be her chaperone, as he wanted to stay and talk with Luna. Ginny took the bundle of joy in her arms, and brought her to her breasts, comforting her. Stella just snuggled against her second mum, content in the feel of the love Ginny exuded. As she entered the Waiting room, Ginny was attacked by the whole family, With Lily, Molly and Selena being the first ones there. Right away, Selena took Stella from Ginny and held her for the first time. She held her for five minutes, then passed her along to he other Grand ma. Lily proudly took her grand daughter and held her close to her heart, for the baby to feel the beat she set up. Lily's heart was pounding faster than usual due to the excitement of holding the first baby she held since Harry was born.

Molly was next to hold Stella, and you would have thought that she was a grand ma to Stella the way she carried on. There too many there for all of them to get to hold her, but, James, Sirius and Remus were the only males to get to hold her this time around. Tonks and Hermione were the only other females to get to hold her. It was then time for the precious child to return to her mummy, and be fed. Selena and Lily returned with her to see their daughter. They saw Harry sitting there telling Luna how happy he made her, while holding her hand.

The two looked up to see Ginny, Lily and Selena walk in. Luna smiled at the two mothers, and they returned the smile. As they talked, a Healer walked in, and delivered a letter to Ginny. Ginny opened it to see it was from the Harpies. She laughed as she read the letter. Each team member had written their own statement, and the mixed writing was a confusing mess. The lone exception was Aggie's. Her statement was what said it all.

Hello Ginny, Luna and Harry. Congratulations on your welcoming to the world you precious angel. Take the time to enjoy your moment with her, as she begins her life as the first female Potter to be born in three generations. Yes, Ginny and Harry, I checked this out. Gwen thinks I'm loopy when it comes to gaining Information for anything. She calls it my Alone Zone, as I can't stand being bothered when I am researching. Any way, you have to send us a picture of the beauty soon. We are all dying to see her.

Take your time in getting back Ginny. We don't think you will miss much in practice, but do be back for your next game. You are the glue that keeps us together as a team. With all my love, Aggie.

The rest was every one saying the same thing in different words.

Ginny folded the letter, and put it in her pocket. She didn't look forward to her next meeting with Gwen and Aggie, when she had to tell them that after this year, Ginny would be leaving the team.

SI-}

Stella finally made it to all of the family's arms. Each got to hold her and share their love with her. Her stunning blue eyes never missed a single person. She captivated all who held her, including the medical staff. She was two days old now, and not once had she cried. It was like her mummy and daddy knew her needs as soon as she knew them, and were right there to take care of her.

Harry and Luna were only alone at night, the last guest leaving just before bedtime for Stella. Lily and Selena were the most common visitors. For two days, their front door was like a revolving door in front of the fancier stores. Hermione and Richard, Fred and Amanda, George and Angelina, James and Sirius, Alice and Frank, Kingsley and Cissy, Draco and Astoria, Ron and Lavender. All made their appearances to see the wonder of Stella. Remus and Tonks even brought Teddy to see Stella. The minute Teddy saw Stella, he changed his hair to platinum blond, with blue eyes. Stella smiled at this show of affection. Teddy smiled back at the younger child and reached out to her, and stroked her hair, as little as there was. It looked like Stella leaned into the touch to feel Teddy's hand. It was a touching moment for the two sets of parents to see.

Ginny decided it was time for her to return to the Harpies, and face the music. She had to let Gwen know that at the end of the year, she would be leaving the team to become a parent. True, she wasn't sure if she was with child, but deep down inside, she knew. Before she left, Luna talked with her, "Ginny, I feel for certain, that you carry Harry's first son. So, please be careful while you finish this season. I know how you play at only one speed, and that is all out. You have another to be concerned about now. Don't let Gwen talk you into another year. Maybe after the child is older, you can look into seeing a comeback in Quidditch."

"Luna, there are four games left to the season and then I will set my broom down, and begin my life as Ginny Potter. I think I will even pull my name off the lineup for the World Cup. I don't think I will try for a comeback. I see things when I am home that I missed because of the Harpies. I don't want to miss anymore. Seeing Teddy and Stella together was so amazing that if I had missed that moment, I would have cried."

Luna smiled at her mate. Ginny had come a long way since the end of the battle. She has matured and was turning into a wonderful, loving, caring person. Not that she wasn't before, but, she did have that stubborn streak that poked it's head up when she became irritated. She has not seen this in over six months now. She handled the situation with Gwen and Aggie pretty well, once she got over the initial shock. Sure her and Ginny shared kisses, but never letting it go beyond that. Their love for each other was the love of two close friends, not as lovers. They shared the same man, and they were both good with that. Now they had a daughter, and it brought them even closer. How much closer could they become when Ginny presented Harry with a son.

Ginny left, promising she would write what Gwen had to say about her announcement. She didn't think she would take it well.

She arrived back at the pitch, and saw the team in the middle of practice, with Gwen on the ground watching and taking notes. Aggie saw Ginny walk in, and ran to her. "Did you bring us a picture Ginny?"

"Nope."

Aggie stopped, and just stared at Ginny. "Why not?"

Ginny laughed at the expression on Aggie's face. "Because I couldn't stop at one. However, I do have one that I will save for last." Gwen heard the conversation, and whistled for the team to come on down.

The team gathered around Ginny, as she handed out the pictures. The Ooohs and Ahhs gave her a feeling of wishing Stella was here in person for them all to see. Once the pictures were all out, Ginny pulled the last picture out to show them all. It was the picture of Teddy and Stella together, with Teddy's hand in her hair, and Stella leaning into his touch. Tears were in the eyes of all the team members as they looked at the picture. "Damn Ginny, that picture has got to be the cutest thing I have ever seen. You could see the love shared between the two." Gwen passed the picture to Sally.

"And that is why we need to talk Gwen. In private."

"Why don't I like the sound of that, Ginevra?"

Ginny laughed at her manager. "You know what's coming don't you Gwenog?"

"SHIT! I do now. I wasn't sure of it before, but you just took away any doubt. You might as well put in you resignation now, in front of your team. They will all know soon enough. You can't keep secrets around this place." Gwen glared at Aggie.

"Hey, if I think it is something the team should know, I tell them. If not, then they learn it from another source." she glared right back.

Gwen laughed, "Yes, we do keep or team informed, don't we love."

Aggie smiled at the term of endearment. "It's the way it should be. Now, Ginny, can you tell us why you are resigning? Or do I need to ask?"

"You are a shrewd woman Agatha. You already guessed at my reason, haven't you?"

So, I take it, you and Harry made hay well the sun was down?"

Ginny laughed again at Aggies wit. "Sun down to sun up."

Pat yelled from the back, "REALLY! NO WAY."

"Yes way. Harry is phenomenal. He really cares about our needs, in all facets of our lives. Look at the Scarlet Witch. He makes sure we have what ever it takes to make us happy, and not just in a material sense. Emotionally, spiritually, and physically. You can't ask for a better mate. There is no better mate."

Becky called out, "Does he have a twin?"

"No, and don't go getting any ideas either. He is off the market, twice over."

"Hey, a girl can dream can't she?" Becky responded.

"And that is about all she better do." Ginny laughed.

This was the moment Gwen took to say. "Are you sure you want to finish the year Ginny. We already have the season wrapped up. It will give us time to train one of our back ups. Oh, what are you planning on doing with the scarlet Witch?"

Ginny's eyes misted over. To think that Gwen cared enough for her to allow her to leave now, touched Ginny deeply. She pulled her broom out, and handed it to Gwen. "I think you should have it Gwen. Oh hold on a minute before you take it. Ginny took out her wand, and cast a minor spell on it. She then handed it to Gwen. Gwen looked at it, and laughed. Ginny had carved into a spot on the handle, (YOUR ARSE GOES HERE, JUST SO YOU KNOW. LOVE GINNY WEASLEY).

Gwen pulled Ginny into a hug, as did the rest of the team. Then she got one from Aggie. Hers was a special one, as Aggie whispered in Ginny's ear, "Thank you for bringing us back together Ginny. My life was so lonely with out her, and I think hers was too."

Ginny whispered back, "It wasn't the same without you two sharing your emotions with the team in your unique way. Just do me a favor, Aggie, don't try and force yourself or Gwen on anyone else. If they are like Pat or Sally, they will come on their own desire."

"Ohhh, I like the way you put that Ginny. They will cum on their own desire."

"You two are too much." and Ginny started to walk away.

"Where the hell do you think you are going lady?" Gwen yelled out.

"I thought I was Going home. I guess not quite yet though."

"You know it girl. First, we have to sign your dismissal, for health reasons. Then you have to turn in your uniform, as it is still Harpies property. Then you have to clean out your locker, as no one else wants that nasty task. Finally you need a proper send off, not just goodbye."

SI-}

Hermione and Richard were sitting down to a meal that was just delivered to their table. Richard didn't think they needed to go home and start cooking. He saw the tears in her eyes and was going to ask about them when Hermione opened up. "Wasn't Stella beautiful Richard? Harry is such a lucky guy to have all those beautiful girls around him. Kind of makes you wish it was you holding your own child."

"I know what you mean Hermione. I saw the look in Harry's eyes. I never saw a more proud person in all my life. I think it is time I told you of my first encounter with this side of the family. I was scared shitless. I was talking to Welsh when Molly approached me. Then she hit me with all those questions. After she agreed to wait for a later time, she then introduced me to everyone. I was taken back by all the beautiful girls that were there. I am sorry to say this, but, none seemed as beautiful as Luna. She was magnificent. Not that you weren't either mind you, it was just that there was something about Luna that really caught my attention. I think it was because she was with Harry. He scared me even more than Molly did. Here was the savior of the world standing there with the most perfect woman I ever saw. Please, don't be upset Mione, after all I didn't even know you yet. I thought there was no justice in the world. Each one of the beautiful girls standing before me was with someone else. That was when I grew to respect Ron. He left me what he thought was just another girl. I don't know why he chose lavender over you, but to be honest, I am glad he made that stupid mistake. I never imagined myself with someone as beautiful as you Hermione, and I look forward to when you and I will be showing off our first child like Harry and Luna did. I would then be the proudest person in the world."

"Richard, you already make me the proudest woman in the world. I knew you fancied Luna from the first moment you saw her, but like you said, she was taken off the market by the one person that would never be afraid of losing her. I also knew that you liked all the other girls there, to include Fleur, who was already married. To tell you the truth, I kind of fancied you myself. I knew that Ron and I were not meant to be, but until he acknowledged that, I had to maintain my distance. I figured that my trip to Australia would be the end to our relationship. Ron wanted to get into a relationship right away. He felt that he was behind Harry in everything, even love. For some reason, to Ron, his entire friendship with Harry was a challenge that he always lost to Harry. Then when I got back, and you asked me out, it was like my prayers had been answered. I'm just sorry that you lost out on Luna."

"I didn't lose out on Luna, Hermione. She was never up for the taking. I am just happy that you became available. Like I said, Ron's loss was my gain, and I think I got the better end of the bargain. To see four beautiful girls in my first encounter with the Weasleys, but they were all taken, and still end up with one was a dream come true. I wish to wake up to that dream every morning for the rest of my life."

"Well, I don't see anything wrong with that dream. I kind of look forward to it myself."

That was the prelude to the night of pure ecstasy for the two lovers, soon to be Husband and wife.


	32. Chapter 32

Simply Irresistible Keeperoliver Chapter 32

A/N: Hello people. Hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas. I know I did. Hopefully it will carry on to a Happy New Year. Sorry for not updating for the last three days, but it was kind of hectic around here, with family visiting and cooking for them all. Sharing the gifts and time with them all didn't leave much time for anything else.

But now that it is all over, maybe I can get down and do some creative writing. I am more than happy about how this and The Last Christmas are doing. Especially Christmas, as that one has started out completely insane, and I expect it will continue that way.

OK, enough of the dribble, I think it is time to get the ball rolling.

As always, Ollie the Keeper of the Quill.

SI-}

When Ginny returned to Potter Manor, she surprised both Harry and Luna, who were cuddling on the couch with Harry rubbing Luna's tummy which she loved even though Stella is no longer residing there.

Ginny laughed as she saw Luna push Harry's hand away when she saw her standing in the doorway looking at the two. "Ginny, what are you doing back here? You are supposed to be with the team?"

"Gwen wouldn't let me back. If I am pregnant, then the league won't let me play. I can't go back until I find out for sure. I know for a fact that I am with child. I just need to verify it with a Medwitch. Until then, I am on a sort of medical waiver."

Harry scooted over and had her sit beside him and she took the seat and pulled his arm around her shoulder so that she could get closer. Harry pulled her into a hug, as he did the same for Luna. He loved the closeness of the two ladies he cared for so much. His wife and his fiance.

They were just settling in when Luna got up. "Stella is awake. I need to go get her."

Ginny stared at her, "How do you know she is awake? She hasn't made a sound, Luna."

Harry answered for Luna as she was already heading for the crib. "Luna can sense when Stella is awake. Stella hardly ever cries. Only once since we have been home, and that was when Mum gave her to Sirius to hold for a minute. And even then it didn't last long as Pads just tickled her, and Stella stopped crying and smiled at her uncle."

"That must be a blessing for everyone. Having a baby that is so content that she seldom cries. Do you and Luna have a lot of company?"

"Are you kidding me? I think we have more traffic that King's Cross Station. As a matter of fact, it should start up very shortly. Now, before that happens, suppose you tell me what Gwen said."

"It's like I said, she can't let me play until I am cleared by a medwitch. If, in fact I am pregnant then the rules state that I cannot compete in any practice or game conditions for fear of hurting the child. With it being your baby, it is a definite NoNo. So, when Luna is ready, and we find a baby sitter for Stella, I would like you both to be there for me."

"Did I hear someone needs a baby sitter? Pads to the rescue." Sirius responded to Ginny's request. His head sticking out from the floo. "Hold on, and I will be right there." He pulled his head back from the floo, and then with a flash he stepped thru to join them in the sitting room.

Luna was crossing the room with Stella in her arms. Stella was smiling like she normally did, and gooed when she saw Pads. "And goo to you too, precious." Pads laughed.

"Let me feed her before we go Ginny. I don't trust Pads with such a difficult task." and Luna was draping a blanket over her and Stella so that she could feed.

Sirius laughed when he saw this. "I don't think I could feed her that way. Poor Stella would starve."

Pads took a seat across from the family of his friends. He watched as Harry and Ginny sat on either side of Luna and helped her with Stella, not that she needed it. But she did like the gesture.

After about fifteen minutes, Lune straightened herself up, and Pulled Stella to her shoulder, and burped her. There was a tiny little sound from Stella, and that was it for the burping. Luna then got up, and handed Stella to Sirius. "Now don't get her laughing too hard Pads. It took me forever to take a nap the last time you did it. She gets too wound up."

"Oh, pish posh. She just loves being around her uncle Padfoot, don't you angel? You just can't get enough of me." Stella just smiled at Pads.

He had just gotten settled when the floo lit up, and Remus, Tonks and Teddy walked thru. Remus was carrying Teddy, and Tonks walked right to Pads and took Stella away from him. He whined like a baby at this, and Tonks hit him in the arm. "Poor Stella, you thought you were going to be stuck with Doggy boy, didn't you sweetheart. Well, it's Auntie Tonks to the rescue." Stella just giggled to her Aunt.

"Well, I can see that Stella is in good hands, so I think we can go now Ginny and Harry." Luna laughed.

"Go where?" Remus asked.

"To see if our family is growing." Harry said as he took Ginny and Luna's hand and walked towards the floo.

"Ginny thinks she is pregnant?"

"No, I know I am pregnant. I just need to verify it with a medwitch. How about we go to Hogwarts, Harry, and let Poppy do the verification. I think she would love to be the one to tell you that you are going to be a dad once again."

That was where Harry floo called. Minerva was sitting at her desk when Harry's head popped into the flame and asked if him and his ladies could come thru.

She watched as the three stepped thru the flames and entered her office. "Hello Luna. Hello Ginny. Hello Harry. How are you all doing. Is Stella doing alright?"

"We are all doing fine Professor. We are here to confirm that Ginny is with child." Luna answered her ex Transfiguration Professor.

"So, another Potter in the making. Is this going to become a habit Mr. Potter?"

Harry smiled, "I wouldn't mind if it did. Not only do I have fun, but I get paid dividends."

Minerva laughed at this reply. "I suppose you do, don't you? With the size of your family, I believe you all can handle it. Now, can I accompany you to the wing?"

"Please do, Minerva." Ginny added.

They made their way to Poppy's facility, and entered to see her fussing over a bewildered Professor Dumbledore. "Look here Albus, if you don't take this right now, I will give it to you in a less than dignified manner, and in a place where it is not very comfortable. Oh hello kids, and Minerva. I am just trying to get the old fart to take his medicine. He was talked into trying one of Richards pranks potions, and is now paying for it. He is covered with green spots from the shoulders down. Now what can do for you all.?"

Ginny stepped forward and asked if she could get checked for being pregnant. They heard Albus laugh at this. "Harry has been quite busy I see. First Stella, and now James. Arthur and Molly better watch it, I think they have competition in the children department."

Minerva stepped forward, "Oh hush you. I think it's cute that Harry is taking on his roll as a father so readily. I think he will make a good one."

Poppy took Ginny over to a cot, and had her lay down, and pull her blouse up so that Poppy could check her. It took all of three minutes when Poppy smiled down at her. "It seems like your Quidditch career has been cut short Miss Weasley. You are indeed Pregnant."

Ginny smiled back at Poppy, "I knew it. Thank you Poppy. I was wondering if you could put it down on parchment so that I could give it to Gwenog and the Harpies. They need it to officially retire me from the league."

Poppy waved her wand, a a parchment came flying to her hand, along with a quill, and she wrote the letter for Ginny. Ginny rolled it up, and stood up to say good bye to Poppy. She then went to Albus and was surprised when he pulled her into a hug, and tickled her cheek when he kissed her there. The she was pulled into another hug when Minerva gave her, her blessings. "Don't you three become strangers. You are always welcomed here."

"We won't Minerva. I think Poppy will be my Medwitch for my child, so I will be here more often. That is if you don't mind Poppy?"

"As long as I have an empty cot, you are always welcomed here Ginny, and I would love to be your Medwitch."

Minerva stopped them before they left, "Harry, you better go see Hagrid before you leave. He will be quite upset if he found out you were here, and didn't stop in to see him."

"Thank you Minerva, I think I will go see him. We'll see you all next month." and the three left for the hut by the forest.

Luna was out of breath by the time they reached Hagrid's hut. She was still not quite recovered from giving birth. She had a few more pounds she wanted to loose, and she wanted to be able to walk more than a mile and not have to stop to take deep breaths to get her wind back.

As they approached the hut, the door opened, and out rumbled Fang to greet them. He didn't move as fast as he used to, and he didn't jump up on you like he used to, and he didn't slobber near as much as he used to. He was getting old.

Then Hagrid came out the door and walked over to meet his friends. "Harry, Ginny, and Luna. This is a pleasant surprise. Come in and have a cuppa. Fang go along and find some one to play with in the woods."

The three followed Hagrid into the hut, and took seats across from him. He poured them a cuppa, and placed a plate of his rock cakes that they avoided. Harry ran his tongue over a chipped tooth that he received from his first try at eating one of Hagrids cakes. He never got it fixed, so that he would remember to never try eating one of them again.

"So, what brings you three here?"

"I needed a letter from Poppy confirming that I am pregnant. I need to turn it in to the the league so that I can be retired." Ginny smiled at her friend.

Hagrid just beamed at Ginny's declaration. "So, Harry is going to be a father once again is he? Good to hear that. He deserves to have a big family. Did you hear. Grawp and Maga are going to be parents as well. She's going to have a daughter some time in July. Maybe on the 31st, Harry . Be a right nice birthday present for you don't cha' think?"

Harry laughed, "That would be splendid Hagrid. Pass along our congratulations the next time you see him."

"I'll do that Harry. Now, tell me what else is going on in your life." and the four spent the next hour passing on stories of what's been happening, until Luna interrupted the conversation.

"Harry, I think we need to get going, it is time I fed Stella again." and the three stood up to say goodbye to Hagrid. He pulled them all into a hug, Hagrid being careful not to hurt them.

They walked back to Minerva's office and used her floo to make their way back home, to see Pads lying on the floor in his dog form, with a sleeping Stella cuddled up to him, and Remus. Tonks and Teddy sitting on the couch spending a little family time together.

Luna picked Stella up, and went to her seat by the floo, and took the blanket she used for feeding Stella, and covered her precious darling girl as she fed.

SI-}

Ginny made her way, along with Harry to the Harpies main office to turn her paper work in. They walked into an intimate moment between Aggie and Gwen. They backed out of the office, and to the main door, and started a loud conversation to announce their arrival. They walked back to the office, and nothing had changed.

Aggie and Gwen were lying on the couch with each others heads buried between the others legs. Gwen pulled away from Aggie and said, "Be with you two in a minute. Just need to finish her off. You don't mind do you?" and with out waiting for an answer, dived back in. Harry and Ginny just backed out of the office once again, and took a seat on the chair outside the office, to allow time for the two to finish what they were doing.

15 minutes later Aggie walked out, and walked to Harry and Ginny and pulled them into a hug. It grossed Harry out, when she kissed him on the cheek, knowing where she had her mouth not five minutes ago.

Aggie walked back into Gwen's office with them, and took a seat next to Gwen. Gwen put her arm around her, and looked up to Ginny, "So, is it official? Have I lost my star Chaser?"

Ginny handed the parchment to Gwen, "I'm afraid so Gwen. Luna even told me it was going to be a boy. Never go against one of her visions. James Arthur Potter has now taken residence in my womb."

"You even named him already? You guys like to be prepared, don't you."

"Like I said, Gwen, never go against Luna's visions."

"So, what are you going to do now Ginny?" Aggie asked.

"Get married. Of course you two and the rest of the team are invited. We will send you a date and time when it is set."

"So, we have seen the last of the Scarlet Witch then? Too bad, she was brilliant. You're going to break a lot of hearts Ginny." Gwen joked.

"Hey, as long as I keep the one heart that matters happy, that is all I care about. Well two actually. No wait, now there are three hearts I have to keep happy."

Aggie laughed, "You must be getting old Ginny, if you can't remember all of your family. You sure you haven't missed anyone else?"

"Nope, that is it, for now anyway. I'm looking forward to all my tummy rubs from the family. They use to put Luna to sleep and Stella loved them."

"Well, I'm sure your little one will as well. Although, if it is a boy, he might be more acceptable to women."

Ginny went to the two women, and pulled them into a hug. "I'll miss you two. OUCH! Gwen you do that again, and I swear I will go to Oliver and tell him you were the one to start that gay story about him."

"Hey, it was just a good bye pinch. You never know when you will get the chance to do it again. OUCH! Aggie what was that for?"

"For nothing. Wait until you do something if you think that hurt. Ouch! Hey Gwen, I didn't pinch you that hard."

"And I didn't pinch you at all. OUCH! GINNY!"

"GINNY?"

"Bye Ladies." Ginny laughed as her and Harry walked out of Gwen's office.

SI-}

Luna and her mum were sitting at the kitchen table drinking a cup of tea. Stella was in her crib between the two, just laying there playing with her stuffed dog. Sirius got her a stuffed black dog to keep her company when he wasn't there. Marlena complained in jest that he thought more of Stella then he did her. "That's not true sweetheart. I just think of her only 49% of the time, the rest is of you. Except when I am thinking of something else, like what is for supper, or what should I wear today. Or when I am trying to remember who's birthday is coming up. Then there is who I wish to visit today. Oh yeah, What would make a great gag for the shop. But the rest is of you, I promise."

Luna was laughing as she related the story to her mum, and Selana laughed right along with her. Selena enjoyed her time with her daughter. She had missed so much, being with her as she went through school. She could not believe the adventures she went on with Harry, and his friends. She couldn't thank Harry enough for what he did for her daughter. Not only did he make friends with her, but, he saved her life, and took her in when she was alone and homeless. Then he made her greatest dream come true, when he brought her back so that she could be with her daughter in her time of greatest pleasure, bringing up a child.

Xeno wasn't there much for Luna as she grew up, and Luna spent much of her youth with Ginny. She listened to Luna as she told her of Ginny's child hood dream of growing up and marrying Harry Potter. And here Luna was married to that same person, and Ginny getting ready to fulfill her dream as well.

Selena was never one to believe it was impossible for one person to love two people at the same time. She loved Xeno, and Remus at one time. She may even have married Remus instead of Xeno except that Remus had this fear of not being capable of loving someone without hurting her because of his affliction. He was also afraid have having children, because of that same thing. Now she looks at his son Teddy, and how instead of taking after his father, he took after his mother.

Yes, Selena had so much to be happy about. Her two biggest things sitting right next to her. Her daughter and grand daughter. Both of them beautiful. She couldn't take it anymore, and she reached in and picked up Stella. Stella smiled her beautiful smile, and snuggled in to her grandmum's comfort zone. A tear formed in Selena's eyes she was so happy.

Luna saw this, and felt a tear start in her eyes. Her mum was what Luna needed to make her life complete. Not that she didn't think it was complete before because of Harry, but now, once again because of Harry, she has her mum, dad, and Stella. Life couldn't be any better.

SI-}

Filius and Richard had perfected the potion that gave Albus those green spots. They were supposed to be a combination of green, blue, yellow, and red. The four colors of Hogwarts. Richard had used Slytherin after Filius had used some also and the result was all of the spots turned green. They made these spots for the new Quidditch competition that was to start this year. Hogwarts was to partake in a series of matches that would pit them against Beauxbaton and Durmstrang with a home and away game with each school. If this worked out, then possibly other schools would do the same thing. This all came about by Ron. He was talking with Kingsley one afternoon, and asked why it was just in house rivalries, when there were other schools that also played quidditch. Why couldn't the different schools play each other.

Albus approached Filius and Richard, and asked what they could do to bring house unity to the school when they were at a quidditch match. Something that would join all the houses to cheer for the school teams. Yes, there was even a second team from each school. Team one was the senior team, and team two was the junior team. Team one was comprised of students from the fifth year to the seventh year , and the junior team was from second year to fourth year. First years would still be ineligible, but would be watched for future candidates to the teams.

Filius and Richard welcomed Albus into the shop, as he was a master of Transfiguration, which helped with many of their pranks. He also helped with the requests put out by the MMLE for better protective equipment and diversion devices. Their greatest achievement was the H.I.D. Or Holographic Imagery Device. Each device would project images of personnel amidst their ranks, leaving their opponents baffled as to who was real and who wasn't. Another was the Cluster Fuck as Richard liked to call it. This device was thrown amongst the opponents numbers, and would send powerful stunners to the people who were around it. It sent them high and low, so shields would only absorb so many of them.

These were just the devices from Filius' shop. They had more as did the shop in Diagon Alley. Fred, George, James and Sirius were no slouches in their ideas. They had conceived the portable fortification barrier. This device protected their own forces while if they used the ports in the wall, a spell would course through magical conduits, and fire that one spell five times into different locations. Each port fired from the left side of each port. The barriers could take a magical force of seven, before it would start to deteriorate. To put it into layman's terms, Albus was a force of 9, and Harry a force of 8. There were none known to be higher, and few known to be a force of seven. Another of their fiendish devices was the toy soldier. This six inch tall soldier when hit with any type of magic, would grow in size, and throw back at their adversaries what they had just used on them.

Arthur and Dudley was amazed by the arsenal WWW had provided them. Their agents were sent into a struggle with a belt filled with the different devices. There were so many, that the agents had two different belts to chose from. Either of the belts were potent and caused much confusion and some damage to the opposition. Arthur made sure that WWW was recognized by the Ministry for their work in assisting the MMLE. This was a worldwide endeavor for the WWW. Beauxbatons had it's share of success with the MMLE Europe.

Alasto Moody was also fitted with the WWW arsenal and he taught his trainees the maximum use of the devices. Alastor had also become quite friendly with Louise, his personal secretary. She was a heaven send. The company that treated her so bad as to cause her to quit were fools. She took on tasks that were meant for Alastor, but, because of his position, he was able to get her clearance to do these tasks with no complaints. She was more organized than Alastor, and her computer work made it easy to draw up any files he needed quickly, and it was able to store more information than his cabinets, so he was able to get rid of them, and made more room in his office. Louise was able to put this information an something she called floppy discs, and titled each on for Alastor to find what he needed. Ten filing cabinets of information now sat on his desk in one foot by six inch box. The box was only one third full. Mundane technology was amazing. Mixed with magic, it was untouchable. The entire MMLE organization files now sat on his desk.

Kingsley asked him how he had become so organized, and all Alastor said was "I know the right people."

Kingsley found out during a visit who the right people were, or who the right person was. Louise was working on some files when Kingsley entered the office area. He stood at the desk while she worked, and saw the amount of information she fed into the little book like thing, changing out little discs once in a while. She would write something on each disc, and then put in a tray for Alastor to file. Kingsley picked up one of the discs to see what she wrote, but, before he got to read it, Louise had taken it from him and took it and the rest of the discs and put them in her drawer. "CAN I HELP YOU?" Louise coldly asked him.

Kingsley smiled at her, "Yes you can. I need to speak to Mr. Moody if you don't mind."

"Do you have an appointment?"

"I have an open invitation from him to visit anytime. My name is Kingsley Shacklebolt."

"Oh yes, of course. Please forgive me. I have never met you, and Mr. Moody never told me what you looked like. I'm sorry but he is out on the grounds training. He should be back by lunch."

"Thank you. Do you mind if I ask you a question?"

"Not at all sir."

"Those discs you just took from me, what's on them?"

Louise was in a pinch, she didn't know Kingsley from Adam. If this was truly Kingsley, then he had full access to the files, but if it wasn't him, and she passed on the files, she would be considered a traitor. She went the safe route. "I'm sorry sir, but until Mr. Moody confirms your ID, I have to deny you this information."

Kingsley smiled, "Very good. It seems that Alastor has found him an excellent assistant. Could you at least tell me what this device is?"

"Of course, it is called a laptop computer. I use it to store all of Mr. Moody's files on those discs you wanted to know about."

"So, Alastor has one of these laptops to use as well?"

"Oh yes. He is not very computer knowledgeable, but he knows enough to be able to find the files he needs in a hurry."

"Just how much information does one of those discs hold?"

"Five discs will hold all the files in a five drawer file cabinet. Completely full."

"You mean to tell me that five of those small discs that I tried to see, will hold all the information held in a five drawer file cabinet? You have half a file cabinet in you desk drawer?"

"I would say that was a good assumption. Why are you asking me these questions?"

"If you saw all the paper work we store in the Ministry in England you wouldn't be asking me that question. No wonder Alastor seems so organized."

"You mean you don't use computers in a function that runs a country?"

"Magic really messes up Mundane electrical devices. I'm not sure it would work in the ministry."

"It works here, and according to Mr. Moody, we are protected by a magical barrier."

"Thank you Mrs. ?"

"Just call me Louise. And you are welcome Mr. Shacklebolt. Is there any thing I can help you with?"

"Can you tell me where I can get me about one hundred of these computers?"

Louise laughed at this. "If you want, I can place an order for you right now, and you could have them in a month, if you have a delivery address?"

"Could I get them sooner, say in a week?"

Louise got on the computer, and logged onto the internet, and found a site that could fill the order, and get them to the address in one week with express delivery. She also ordered 50 cases of discs for the computers, to get them started. She printed out a receipt for Kingsley and handed it to him. He looked it over, thanked Louise for her help, and folded it up and stuffed it in his pocket. He also asked her not to tell Alastor what she had done.

Alastor finally made it to the office, and he didn't see Kingsley sitting in a chair across the room. He made his way to Louise and pulled her into a hug and kissed her on the cheek. Louise blushed a shade of purple, and Kingsley laughed which caused Alastor to turn on him and blush himself. "How the bloody hell did you get in here, without me knowing about it."

"I just happen to know the right people." Kingsley laughed.

"I'll fire the lot of the bloody bastards." Alastor roared. Then he broke down and laughed as well.

"So, what are you here for. You trying to steal my Secretary?"

"Secretary, more like an assistant I would think. She told me all about you filing system. Very sneaky of you trying to hide her you old goat."

"Hey, I know a good thing when I see it. Louise is a god send. I pity the fool that let her go. I would bet that their business is going down the tubes."

"OK, Moody, lets go sit and you can fill me in on what you have going on here and if there is anything you need."

"Anything I need? I have everything I need, and she sits right there. I would be lost without her, and don't go getting any notions of stealing her from me Shackelbolt. She is the one thing on this post that is untouchable."

"Well, isn't that up to the person we are talking about? Louise, would you like to move to England?"

"Why on earth would I want to do that? My family is here, as well as my friends. Alastor has provided me a place to live on site. I am paid quite well. My medical bills are taken care of. No thank you sir, but I think I will stay here. Besides, I have a fringe benefit that you could not supply."

Kingsley knew what Louise was talking about, but tried taking the mickey out of her. "And what would that be? I can assure you I can give you any benefit that you receive here."

"No sir, you can't. Not unless Alastor is going with me. Now if you will excuse me.I have to get back to work." and that ended any more discussions.


	33. Chapter 33

Simply Irresistible Keeperoliver Chapter 33

Molly and Selena had completed all the preparations for Harry and Ginny's wedding, and the time was drawing near. Luna and Ginny were giddy with happiness and anticipation. Stella could feel the excitement in the air, as she was always wearing a smile and was serene and contented.

Harry was happy to finally get the girl he had loved since sixth year. True Luna was the first to be with him, and he loved her dearly, but, Ginny had been his first love interest. He did not count Cho, as she was more of a fascination for him. Luna had been an unexpected but welcomed love. She had pulled him through some troubled times, and he had saved her life and gave her a home when she was in need of one.

Ginny who had once been what he called a fan girl, changed after what happened in the chamber. She grew up so to speak. And she took Hermione's advice, and tried to build up her courage by dating other boys. This helped her quite a bit. Michael might have been a bit of a prat, but he helped her seeing faults in boys, and trying to get by them. Neville helped her to get a boy out of his shyness. Dean showed her how a girl wanted to be treated, until he got too possessive. He actually became jealous of Harry, saying that he was always eying her, and looked like he was mad when they kissed.

Ginny told all of this to Harry, making it sound funny. Harry never told her that everything that Dean told her was the truth. He made him self sick when he caught Ginny and Dean in a compromising position. Nothing explicit, but, more than he could take.

But that was all in the past, and now was his time with his first love interest. Luna understood this, and shared in his happiness as she looked forward to them all being a family. The events that have taken place after the war have been the most amazing events in wizard history. Bringing back loved ones to all who lost them because of the dark lord. The forming of the MMLE that has protected both the Magical and mundane world. The popularity of the WWW and of Lovegoods restaurants. Harry had more than just his ladies to be thankful for.

One thing he was sorry about was his two best friends realizing that they were not meant for each other. He really thought that Hermione and Ron would get together after the war. With Ron destroying that with his lust for Lavender, and Hermione accepting it so very easily, showed Harry that it was not meant to be. Now Richard was in the picture, and Hermione was the happiest he had ever seen her. Her and Ron were still the best of friends, and she even got along with Lavender.

George and Verity being together was a brilliant match for his soon to be brother. She was perfect for him. Harry could see that if Verity had married her original fiance, she would have missed out on the best choice for her. They were so happy together.

Fred and Amanda was a shocker to both of them. Fred never thought that he had a chance to be happy, seeing everyone around him with mates, while he was in that little frame. He met Amanda, and felt here was a girl that could really mean something to him, if he was normal. He was devastated when he saw the look on her face when she found out he died at the end of the war. Harry bringing them back was the most wonderful thing that happened to either of them. Not just because Harry brought Fred back from the dead, but because it gave Fred a chance at true happiness.

Harry was brought back to the present, when Luna brought him his new love. Stella had stolen everyone's hearts. His was being shared by the three females in his life. Stella was the perfect baby. It was his baby. Instead of taking life, he had created it, and it was the most sensational act he ever committed. And now, he has done it again with a son. James Arthur Potter, who is yet to be born . Tomorrow it would be official, as that was when he would marry Ginevra Molly Weasley.

SI-}

Ginny wouldn't stand still long enough for Hermione to fix her hair. Her nervousness was getting the better of her. She started worrying that Harry would change his mind, and stick with just Luna. Hermione had to have someone get Luna, and calm Ginny down.

Luna walked into a hornet's nest of activity. Molly was practically holding Ginny down, while Hermione was trying to do her hair, and Selena was fixing her gown. Unlike Luna, Ginny went with a pure white gown with train. Hermione was weaving the wreath of flowers in her hair. This would hold the veil in place.

Luna dropped to her knee next to her, and took her hand to calm the worried bride. "Ginny, what is wrong with you? You are supposed to be happy. Don't you want to get married?"

"Of course I do, Luna. What if Harry doesn't want to though?"

Luna giggled, "And why would he not want to?"

"Because one wife is all he needs. Because I am forcing him to marry me. Because he is happy with the way things are. Take your pick."

"OK, then how about because he loves you. Because of the child you are giving him. Because he wants you to be happy. Take your pick."

"Why have you got to be the sensible one. That was supposed to be Hermione's job."

"HEY, I TRIED TELLING YOU THE SAME THING."

"No you didn't. You kept using words I didn't understand, Miss Webster."

"Well, at least you know where I got those words from. But, honestly Ginny, Harry loves you, and would never leave you at the altar."

"I am being silly, aren't I. I just can't get the thought out of my head that this couldn't really be happening. It is something I have always wanted, but that was when I was a star struck little girl. Now I am a grown woman, and don't believe in fairy tales."

Luna laughed at her friend, "If this is a fairy tale, then I am living it, as you should be. If it is a fairy tale, then take it as that and enjoy the story as you write it. Keeper said he doesn't do fairy tales."

"WHO?"

"Keeper. He is the one that brings all of your dreams together. He did mine, and now he is doing yours. He is the Keeper of the Quill. Didn't you know this? Really Ginny, he is writing this in his little black book right now, making it known to all that you are acting like a little girl. Is that how you want to be presented on your wedding day?"

"What the Bloody Hell are you talking about Luna. Who is this Keeper of the quill? And why would he be writing about me?"

"Because it is what he does. He is the Historian. The facts collector. The Information Center for all that takes place here on our plane of existence."

"Luna, have you been sniffing your Blimpy Soup Again?"

"So what if I have, it doesn't change the fact that he is there creating a tale of the little girl who didn't know if she wanted to get married or not. You are sure giving him a lot to write about."

"Who's his publisher?"

"God. And you couldn't find a better one than him."

"You're serious aren't you, Luna?"

"Now you're the one being silly, how could I be Sirius and Luna all at once?"

"MUM! WHAT DID YOU BRING HER HERE FOR. SHE IS NOT HELPING MATTERS WHAT SO EVER. Actually Luna, you have. That last bit didn't make any sense, but, the rest did. Thank you for being there for me. I love you star shine."

"And I you sweet heat."

SI-}

Harry looked around at all of his friends and family that were there for him in this time of joy. He felt everything is as it should be. He was with one love, and was ready to join his other love. He watched Xeno sitting there with his grand daughter, playing with her little feet, causing Stella to laugh. He saw Remus and Tonks doing the same with Teddy. Dad and Sirius talking about something, probably having to do with the WWW. They were still the biggest pranksters around.

Minerva, Albus, Filius, Hagrid and Richard sat there greeting people as they came by. Harry was glad that they decided to have the wedding at Hogwarts, as the Burrow could never handle all the people that were here. He doubted that the Manor could hold them all. That and the reception after wards where there would be even more people. Harry even asked the portrait of Severus if he wished to be in attendance. He agreed and even spent time with Lily, before she had to go help Ginny. She told him they would talk later.

The music started up for the procession to begin, and Harry moved his eyes to the entrance to the hall where the wedding would take place. Lily and Selena were the first ones through the entry, dressed in splendor and radiant to the eyes of the beholders. Following them were Molly and Narcissa. Then came Ginny's maids, Luna, Lavender, Padma and Parvatti. They were followed by Ginny's Maid of Honor, Hermione, who was accompanied by Richard. Finally the last to enter were Arthur who led Ginny to the altar. Tears of joy were streaming down Ginny's cheeks, and a bright smile showed through her veil. The pride showed on Arthur's face as he guided his daughter to her destiny.

Harry stepped down from the altar and met Arthur and Ginny at the bottom step. He placed Ginny's hand in Harry's and stepped back. "Take care of my daughter Harry, she is very special to me and her mother."

"I will dad. I love her too much to treat her any other way. Her and Luna will never want for anything, and our children will be raised with love and tenderness. We will grow old together, and enjoy the fruits of our labor, as we watch our children grow, and then their children."

Harry watched as Ginny kissed her father on the cheek, and then let Harry lead her up the steps to stand before Kingsley who will perform the marriage. Ron stepped forward as Harry's best man and the ceremony began with Kingsley asking if there was any present who felt this marriage should not take place. Then he began in earnest. "We are gathered here to bring about a bonding of two willing souls, whom have found it was their time to finally join in the bliss of marriage. Harry James Potter and Ginevra Molly Weasley have agreed to come together as husband and wife, and thus become the family they have always wanted to be. Ginny, you may begin with your confession."

"Harry, I have changed a little since that day I met you for the first time on Platform 9&3/4. I am no longer that scared little girl that dreamed of marrying her hero. I am no longer that girl who acted like an inept girl, and more like a comedy routine. I am no longer that girl that allowed herself to be manipulated by a book, to the point of possibly killing someone. I lived through all those disappointing times to become a strong young woman who is ready to stand by your side, and take on life together as one. You made me the happiest girl in the world, when you asked me to be your wife. I am now ready to take on that role."

Harry took Ginny's hand and began his confession. "Ginny, I was a fool to not notice you before the Ball in my fourth year. I was even more of a fool for leading you on a journey that almost got you killed in my fifth year. Then in my sixth year I became the biggest fool that ever lived, when I forced you out of my life. I understood why you were hesitant to take me back after it was all over. I promise you, I will never act the fool again, except when I am doing it to make you happy."

Kingsley then began with the vows, then with the exchange of the rings, and finally the bonding itself. Harry and Ginny glowed with the light that surrounded all the people on the stage. The light came from them, and captured all with them in the warm radiance. He allowed Harry to kiss Ginny, then presented them to the crowd as Mr. and Mrs. Harry Potter.

The cheer from the audience was loud, as they fired bubbles at the two. The bubble guns were provided by the WWW as a thank you to the guests that came to the wedding. Petunia and Dudley included. Petunia was there with Andrew and Dudley was there with Dot.

When Harry and Ginny were about through the crowd, Fred blocked their path and had a huge bubble gun and fired on them. However, Harry was quick to react, and the bubbles Fred fired reversed direction, and covered him with the soap. Then Ginny used an Aguamenti spell, and the bubbles tripled in number, making Fred look like he just stepped out of a bubble bath.

Harry and Ginny made it upstairs to the dorm room and changed for the reception. Then they went back down stairs and joined in. Their first duty was to have their lone dance. The crowd watched as Harry took Ginny around the floor in a series of moves that Ginny did not know Harry could make. Lily had been teaching him how to dance properly. After the dance was complete, then the rest of the wedding party danced one dance. Then it was open to all the guests.

Albus talked to James off to the side to make a request, "James would you be upset if I could get Lily to dance one last dance with Severus?"

James knew better than to question him how he could do it. He did allow him to do it though. Albus smiled brightly, and went to the portrait that was off to the side by the windows. He brought out his wand, and chanted something no one had ever heard before, and Severus stepped out of the frame, and walked to Lily and asked her to dance. Lily curtsied to Severus, and then took his hand in hers and he put his other hand on her waist, and they danced. It was a beautiful moment for the two as they moved through the crowd, never noticing who they passed. Severus had tears in his eyes knowing what he gave up to join the services of the Dark Lord.

As the dance ended, he took her hand, and kissed the back of it, and faded back to the frame of his portrait. It was a moment he would never forget.

James went to his wife, to insure she was alright, and found her to be smiling at the portrait of Severus, and blowing him a kiss. The smile on the face of Severus Snape was all James needed to see. Severus was a much happier spirit now that he had his one last dance.

Harry had lost Ginny to Bill, and he found Luna dancing with Kreacher. He did find Hermione standing with Richard and the twins. "Richard, would you mind if I stole Hermione for a dance?"

Richard placed Hermione's hand in Harry's and Harry took her out to the dance floor. "Hermione, I want to thank you for the seven years that you and I shared as brother and sister. I couldn't have made it through the years with out your help. Ron may have been my best mate, but you were my best friend."

"Harry, trust me when I say that I was happy to be there for you. You showed me that living my life buried in my books was not what life was all about. You shared your adventures with me, and for that I will for ever be thankful. Yes, they were filled with danger, and yes they did hurt at times, but, when I look back in life, all I will see is the good times we shared. And there were many. So, I wish to also thank you for sharing those with me."

They finished the dance, and Harry kissed Hermione on the cheek, but, before she would let him get away, Hermione turned him back to her, and Kissed Harry on the lips. "That was for all the times you were there when I needed you Harry. If I gave you a kiss for every time, we would be here all night, and Luna and Ginny would either kill me, or ask me to join in the marriage vows, and Richard may not like that idea."

"I understand Hermione, but that wouldn't be a bad thing, would it?"

"Please don't get me started Harry. Things are as they should be. As it is, there are probably people out there that think we should have got together. You and I both know that could never happen. It wasn't that I didn't love you, but I wasn't in love with you. You needed a fire in you life, and I was water that put that fire out. I want stability in my life, and you were as unstable as a person could ever be. That did not stop me from wanting to be there for you though. You were my first friend in the wizard world, and I would always be there for you when you needed me."

"I don't know Hermione. I always felt something for you that was more than a brother should feel. You were the first person to ever hug me. You were the first person to ever kiss me, and you were the first person to ever think of me as someone other that the 'Boy Who Lived'. For that you will always be special to me."

"I thought Cho was your first kiss Harry?"

"She was my first kiss on the lips. You were the first one to kiss me, even if it was on the cheek."

Hermione thought back to what he was talking about. "OH, the tent during the first task. I didn't think you would remember."

"A boy always remembers his first Kiss Hermione. If I had been thinking straight, I would have asked you to the Ball, not that you would have accepted."

"Funny thing that Harry. If you would have asked, I probably would have accepted, provided it was before Viktor asked me."

"Any way Hermione, I better get you back to Richard before he thinks bad of me. I also need to find Luna, as I owe her a dance, then Ginny. Then mum, and mum, and Petunia, Tonks, Narcissa, Ginny , Ginny again. Well you know what I mean."

Hermione laughed, "Yes Harry, I know what you mean. Now go find Luna. And Harry, remember what I said. I may not be in love with you, but I do love you."

"I'll remember sis, and I love you too." and Harry went in search for his first wife. He missed again, as Sirius was guiding her around the dance floor. Dad was with Ginny, Lily was with Remus, and Petunia was with Andrew. He did find Molly sitting at a table with Andy and Cissy. He asked Molly to dance, and she glowed at him with a brilliant smile. She joined him on the floor, and danced, while talking about what she had accomplished with the decorations, and the food.

Harry finally got his dance with Luna. "I didn't think I was ever going to get a dance with you sweetheart. You're a hard person to get alone."

"I do seem quite popular tonight don't I Harry? Do you think it could be the Tinker Bells I have in my hair?"

"Anything is possible my sweet, but I would rather believe it is because After Ginny, you are the loveliest woman here, but that is only because she still shines from the wedding."

"Thank you Harry, that is very sweet of you."

"Only the truth my love. Now please excuse me as I have to get a dance in with my new wife. I will leave my present wife in the capable hands Of my friend Kreacher." Kreacher was just joining the two to ask if Harry needed anything. He was delighted at the praise that Harry just bestowed upon him. He thanked Harry, and took Luna's hands and led her into one of their crazy dances.

Harry was laughing as he walked away from the two. He found Ginny talking with Her dad, and asked Arthur if he might indulge his bride in a dance. Arthur faked a complaint. "I don't know Harry? After all she is my daughter. Ommmfff, OK I guess that was my daughter telling me to grant your wish." rubbing his stomach where he was just elbowed.

Harry and Ginny just moved through the crowded dance floor, swaying to the music, not caring if they were keeping up with the pace or not. Ginny's head rested against Harry's shoulder, and Harry's head leaning on her head, breathing in the fragrance of her hair. He loved the softness of it and the silkiness of it.

"Ginny."

"Yes Harry."

"I love you."

"I love you too Harry."

"Ginny."

"Yes Harry."

"I love you."

"I think we just established that fact Harry."

"Ginny."

"I love you too Harry, just so you don't forget."

"Ginny."

Ginny laughed at Harry's childishness. "Yes Harry."

"Let's start our Honeymoon early."

Ginny's head shot off Harry's shoulder, "Are we going to Guam?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because that is Luna's special place."

Ginny became depressed, "So, I am not special enough to go there?"

Harry laughed, "I thought you might like your own special place."

Ginny's depression was over that quick, "And where might that be?"

"A bigger place, but just as beautiful."

"Once again, where might that be?"

"Pattiyat Beach in Thailand."

Ginny's eyes expanded to the size of golf balls. "Really, Thailand?"

"Yes."

Ginny was throwing goodbyes to people as she pulled Harry out side of the wards that surrounded Hogwarts, and Apparated back to the Manor to grab their bags. They then flooed to the Ministry, where a Port Key was kept for their travel. It had an open time line on it, to be used when ever they were ready.

It was four o'clock in the morning in Thailand, and the Ministry had a bare number of people working. They greeted Harry and Ginny as they arrived. They were then taken to the Bungalow Harry had set up for staying in. It was small, but right on the beach. Since it was still dark, and the two were rather sleepy, they went to bed to get some sleep, before they began their touring.

At 10:00AM, they were up and out of the Bungalow, exploring the beach. Ginny found a large conch shell, and was going to pick it up, when Harry stopped her. He took a stick, and tipped the shell over, and Ginny almost jumped when something from inside the shell struck the stick.

"You have to watch what you pick up, Ginny. That conch is painful if it stings you on land, and deadly if it stings you in the water."

"That is not a very good way to start of a honeymoon, is it?"

"Actually, it's brilliant. You just met your first bit of wildlife."

They moved from the beach, and put their sandals back on, and took a Baht bus to New Land. It was called this, but it was actually over 40 years old. They just never changed the name. The sights there took Ginny's breath away. They saw a gem cutter at work. Viewed his past work. Many were the stones in his display case. Different colored sapphires. Deep red Rubies. Diamonds, and other gems she never heard of before. But they were all beautiful. Especially one that was Green but sparkled more than a diamond. She asked the person behind the counter, "Excuse me, but could you tell me what kind of a stone this is? It's beautiful."

"Oh yes it is Miss, and it matches brilliantly with your hair. It is called a Demantoid Garnet. It originates in Russia, but there are other sources. This particular one comes from Africa."

"How much would it cost to put it in a ring, sir?" Harry asked.

"I'm afraid it would cost quite a bit, unless you put it in silver."

"Price is not a problem, but it should be surrounded by other stones as well, say these purple stones."

"Sir, to make this ring, with the garnet, and these Purple stones which are called Alexandrite, would be in excess of 1,000,000 Baht."

"Well, how much is that in pound sterling?"

"100,000 pounds sterling."

Harry thought 20,000 galleons. "OK, we'll take it."

The clerk about passed out when Harry so easily accepted the price. "Are you sure of this sir? It would make a lovely ring, but the price is very high?"

"Quite sure. How soon can it be done?"

"If you come back this time tomorrow, it will be ready."

"We will see you then, and thank you."

The smile on the clerk's and Ginny's faces matched perfectly. Ginny's for the ring, and the clerk's for the money he would get. However, when the Lapidary saw Harry, he recognized him immediately, but did not partake in the conversation. He owned the store, and when Harry left, he told the clerk what the final price would be. The clerk frowned, but was reminded who owned the shop, and who worked there. Ginny was going to get the ring, with added stones, and Harry would get a special discount.

The owners son was a member of the Thai MMLE, who were respected highly. Harry was a main figure head of the world force.

Harry and Ginny's honeymoon was starting off on a wonderful note.

A/N: I would like to take a moment and explain my vain attitude in this chapter. Yes, I wrote myself in this, and made me look like a god. Well, actually Luna did. Bit the true reason I did it was for Luna to get Ginny at ease. I already got blasted for this the first time I wrote the story, so I thought I needed to explain why I did it.

Next, the talk between Harry and Hermione was just me explaining my thoughts on the reason why the two did not get together in canon. I felt that Harry did have feelings for Hermione, but could not figure out what they were, thus his explanation of her being like the sister he never had.

And finally, I have asked one of my good friends what kind of a story I should write next. I said I would, and I will. I haven't titled it yet though. I will start it once this one is finished. Like I said earlier, I am going to try and write an extra chapter to it. We'll see how it works out.

As always, Ollie the keeper.


	34. Chapter 34

Simply Irresistible Keeperoliver Chapter 34

A/N: This is a personal message to the Gov. He knows who I am talking about. Sorry my friend, but the rest of the story will be with out a sexual interlude. I have to do this to finish this story, as there is still much that needs to be done. If this disappoints any other readers, once again, sorry.

There are two more chapters left to this one, including this chapter. There are three more left to Donnie Potter, and maybe six more to the Last Christmas. It will not be the end of the journey, just Harry as a child. The next portion will take him through the Hogwarts years.

I hope everyone made it through the Holidays safely and enjoyably. Got to see relatives and friends and shared some good time. Now that they are over, and things are settling down maybe we can get down to business. At least for me that is. I have had to many down days in writing, and I hate to let my friends down. Thank goodness you all are forgiving.

Hope you enjoy what comes next. As always, Ollie the Keeper of the Quill.

SI-}

Harry and Ginny were waking up, after a very enjoyable evening that was filled with love and desire, and not much sleep.

They got up and showered together, and once again enjoyed a romp in the water. Ginny was taking every opportunity she could, while she was still able to, prior to becoming a human blimp. Unlike Luna, James was not making his presence known just yet. Ginny felt everything was fine, it was just that James was not as active as Stella had been. He had received just as much attention though.

The two got dressed for the day, and then went and had breakfast in a restaurant just down the street from their shack. After they ate, they headed for the jewelry store for the ring Harry had made for Ginny. Ginny was thrilled he did it for her, but, complained about the price after they got back to the shack. He simply told her that she was worth every penny of it. That placated her enough to get her to quit complaining.

When they got there, the person behind the counter noticed who walked in, and started to apologize to them right away, "Please forgive me kind sir, and lady. I badly misquoted you on the price of the ring. It was brought to my attention by the owner when I told him of the sale. He felt I was taking advantage of you, and threatened to fire me if I did not tell you how sorry I was, and the give the correct price of twenty thousand pound sterling. He thought I hit the 0 one extra time on purpose which was not the case. Now, please excuse me while I get the ring for your beautiful wife to try on."

Harry started to look through the showcase at what else he had there. He found an interesting piece, but was brought out of his browsing by the return of the salesman. "Here we are. Try this on if you please miss. If it is to large, we have different ways to get it to fit. Yes, just as I thought, too big. We have like I said, different ways to get it to fit, We can take a bit of the band off, or we can use a spacer, which will allow you to keep the ring as is, and maybe wear it longer without getting it re-sized."

"Please, use the spacer on it, I don't want to lose any of the ring. How long will that take?"

"Five minutes. Not long. Please sir, continue to look around, and if something interests you, let me know."

Harry went back to the showcase, this time taking Ginny with him. "Do you see that Ginny? It looks like an insect was caught in that stone. It is huge."

"What is it?"

"I don't know, but I bet you Luna will love it. I'll ask the salesman when he gets back what it is."

Harry continued to look at the creature in the stone. It looked like a beetle, but much bigger than any he had ever seen. It was a reddish gold color and had a huge set of incisors sticking out from it's head. He wanted to get a closer look at it.

Like he said, The salesman was back, and tried the ring on Ginny's finger and this time it fit perfectly. Then he went to Harry who looked like he needed help. "Did you find something interesting sir?"

"Yes sir, could I see that stone with the bug in it? The big one with the beetle in it."

Of course sir, We just got this in this morning, and you were lucky to be our first customer. It is very hard for us to keep Amber in our showcase. This one is a bit unusual, even for Amber. I have never seen an insect this big captured in the sap."

"Sap? You mean to tell me that tree sap captured this beetle?"

"Yes sir. Probably about ten thousand years ago I would say, because I have never seen this type of an insect before."

"How much do want for it?"

"Please let me check with the owner, before I get fired for quoting the wrong price once again." He took the stone to the back, and returned immediately. "He said the stone is yours, but you would have to pay for the setting and the chain should you decide top make a necklace out of it."

"Oh yes indeed I do. How much would it cost? That needs to be shown in public."

"That depends on the type of chain you buy. Your wife appears to be dainty, so maybe a thin chain."

"Oh no, that would never do. She loves big and gaudy."

The salesman looked over to Ginny who was admiring the ring on her finger. It was large, but, not gaudy, and there was nothing else she was wearing that was large.

Harry saw him looking, "It's not for her, it's for my other wife."

The salesman became slack jawed at Harry's admission in front of Ginny. Then he saw Ginny look up and smile at them both. She must be an idiot he was thinking, letting this man admit in front of her that he is married to another woman.

Harry once again saw the look on his face, and laughed. "It's alright sir, Ginny knows about Luna, and Luna knows about Ginny. They are quite happy with the arrangement. I love them both very much, and I have one child with Luna, and soon, Ginny will give me one as well. What eight more months Ginny?"

"7 and ½ Harry."

"Right. Anyway, I want Luna to have this Amber, did you call it?" The salesman just nodded, "OK then what kind of a large chain have you got?"

"In gold or silver?"

"Oh gold of course. I don't want to look cheap to her."

"Well, we have a chain that is exclusive to Thailand. It is called a Baht Necklace. It is very thick gold links, and comes in two sizes, a one Baht or a two Baht necklace. It also come in two lengths, 18 inches or twenty four inches."

"I think the two Baht 24 inch necklace would work, don't you think Ginny?"

"I think it would be great Harry. Luna will love it."

"Then twenty four inch two Baht it is."

"Of course sir. It is rather expensive though." He saw the look on Harry's face as if he wanted to reach across the counter and hit him. "I just thought I should tell you that sir. A two Baht 24 inch necklace goes for four thousand pounds."

"That's fine, and how much for the setting?"

"One hundred pounds sterling."

"So that would be six thousand one hundred pounds sterling total?"

"Let's just make it six thousand pounds even, sir."

"Excellent," and Harry reached in and pulled out his debit card and handed it to the salesman. When it took the charge right away, the salesman almost passed out. How could a teenage boy, just married and his wife with child afford what he just paid for these three items.

It took half an hour to set the Amber for Harry, and he and Ginny left, leaving the 100 pounds as a tip for the salesman. This was in cash. The salesman was bowing to Harry and Ginny, as they left the store.

Harry was still looking at the stone he bought for Luna, and Ginny was still admiring the ring. She watched as the stones displayed a show of colors as the sun's rays hit it. It sparkled like diamonds in the light. The larger stone was the most brilliant of the stones. This Demon Garnet had an evil name, but was breathtaking in it's glow.

In the days that followed, Harry and Ginny had seen all kinds of peculiar things. There was a monkey that sat on a perch over the town square that was named Iron Mike. It looked quite old, and was very calm and peaceful. There was also a huge python in a cage they called Bruggha. They fed it twice a week with live chickens. Ginny asked Harry to avoid those days. She did not want to be reminded of her first year at Hogwarts.

Then it was done. Harry and Ginny had to take leave of this beautiful beach resort, and return home. They said goodbye to the people they made friends with, including the jeweler. They timed it so that when they returned it would be still early in the day in England. They arrived to see Sirius and James sitting on the floor with Stella, and Luna, Lily and Marlena sitting at the table drinking coffee. James got up and hugged the two, as they came through the floo. Sirius was holding Stella, and just waved to them as they went to the kitchen. Harry went right to Luna and pulled her in to a hug, and Ginny did the same for Lily, then Marlene. Harry was still hugging Luna, Ginny laughed out, "Hey, save some for me there Luna."

Luna smiled over Harry's shoulder at Ginny, and said, "There is plenty to go around there girl. Not to worry." Then she kissed Harry, and went to Ginny. They hugged for a bit, when Lily saw the ring on Ginny's finger. She grabbed her hand and brought it to her face to see it up close. "Merlin Ginny, where did you get this stunning ring. What kind of a stone is that big one? I know the smaller ones are Alexandrite."

"It's called a Demon Garnet."

"No, it's not Ginny. It's called a Demantoid Garnet."

"Oh right. Anyway, I saw it, and fell in love with it. Harry had it made just for me."

Luna's lower lip began to quiver. She felt left out. Harry pulled her into another hug. "You honestly didn't think I would forget you my love. I found something very special for you." He pulled the necklace out, and handed it to Luna, and she pretended to fall forward at the weight of the necklace.

Then she got a look at the stone, and gasped. "Harry, where did you find this?"

"In a jewelry store in Thailand, why?"

"Did they tell you what it was?"

"Yes, they called it Amber."

"Not the stone, the beetle."

"No, they never saw one of them before."

"It's no wonder. They haven't been around in over ten thousand years. It's called a Golden Scarab. It is kin to the royal Midnight Scarab of ancient Egypt. Unlike the Midnight Scarab, the Golden Scarab was only found in the day light hours. The desert sand hid it from it's pray. I didn't know there was a desert in Thailand?"

"There isn't. It's all forest and mountains. It's beautiful there. Of course there are the beaches. Maybe that was where they found the stone."

"Harry, if the stone was formed by tree sap, how would it get on the beaches.?"

"There are trees there along the beaches Luna?"

"Palm trees and Coconut trees, but no sap bearing trees Harry. No this came from a forest area like in Thailand. How the Scarab got there I don't know. All I know is, I love it. Dad and I have always wanted to find a specimen of a golden Scarab. We have one of the Midnight Scarab." Luna pulled Harry in for another hug, then she hugged Ginny as well, thanking them for thinking of her during their honeymoon.

SI-}

The 7+ months passed in a hurry, and soon it was time for Ginny to deliver James Arthur Potter. Harry was sitting playing with the 9 month old Stella, who was walking already. She was stable on her feet, and quite fast for her age. Sirius and Stella would play keep away, and she won quite a few times. For real. Sirius could not believe she was so fast. But, right now, her and daddy were playing Find Your Nose. This always made Stella laugh as her daddy would find it in the strangest places. Ginny and Luna were sitting across from them, when Ginny sat up straight, and winced in pain. She rubbed her tummy, and it started to go away, but then it was back, and this time there was fluid running down her leg. Her water broke. "Harry, love, It's time."

Harry jumped up, taking Stella with him, and handed her to Luna. He took Ginny's hand, and helped her up. He ran to the bedroom and grabbed Ginny's suitcase, and came back down to take Ginny's hand once again. And used the car to get her to St. Mungo's. Luna called Molly and Lily to let them know. Then she flooed there with Stella. She was waiting at the door when Harry and Ginny arrived. She had a wheel chair there in case Ginny wanted to use it, which she thanked Luna for as collapsed in it. Harry rolled her in, and an intern came and took her to delivery, while Harry answered the questions asked by the desk attendant. After he was finished, he pointed in the right direction, and joined Ginny in her room. Luna had to wait until someone got there to watch Stella. Once again it was Sirius who was first to get there, and He grabbed Stella and swung her around, and danced with her in his arms. Stella was laughing at her uncle, and his wild dance. Luna smiled as she left and joined Harry and Ginny. Soon Molly and Lily joined them, and that was all that was let in. Harry tried his best to get Ginny through the labor, but right now, she wanted her mother. Molly changed places with Harry, and took Ginny's hand. She tried to keep the smile on her face, as Ginny's was crushing her hand in her death grip.

After twenty minutes, someone had pity on her. Luna took Molly's place and rather than grab her hand, she rubbed Ginny's tummy. This seemed to settle her down quite a bit, until it was finally time to deliver James. Once more Harry took his place by her side, as he got her to take deep breaths and had her to push helping James out of her womb. Finally his head appeared, and the rest became easier, and the Medwitch took James and had Harry cut the cord so that she could clean the baby. Both Harry and Ginny wanted a natural birth, so no magic was used during the delivery.

Once James was cleaned and dressed, James was handed to Ginny who looked down on her precious little angel. James had the Potter dark unruly hair and Ginny's golden brown eyes. "Harry,he's beautiful He looks just like you with my eyes."

"No Ginny, He looks just like you, with my hair. He has your button nose, and rosy cheeks. He has your smile. Your dimples, and pouty bottom lip. Look, he is about to make his first noise." James did, and the entire ward could feel the scream that came from James. He let every one know he was hungry.

"Merlin he is loud. Was I that loud mum?" Harry asked Lily.

"What did you say son, My ears are still ringing?"

Harry laughed at his mum, as she was rubbing her head to get the pain out from the scream. Harry asked again when she came to her senses. "You were no where near that loud Harry. You were actually more like Stella."

"Ginny wasn't like that either. That sounded more like...Ron."

Harry yelled, "NO! Not Ron. Ginny we may have to sell your ring just to feed him."

Ginny, Molly, Luna, and Lily all laughed as Harry worried over his financial situation. That was the last scream like that came from James though. After that, his crying was minimal and not near as loud.

Harry took James out to the waiting room for the rest to see, and right away, Stella took to James like flies to honey. James was just as comfortable with Stella as she reached out her hand and stroked his cheek. James looked like he wanted to jump out of Harry's arms and into Sirius' arms to get to Stella.

While Harry was sharing James with everyone, Ginny had a chance to eat and drink something to sooth her upset tummy. Then she took a bath, to soak away her weariness. When she was back in the room, Lily was holding James, while Luna and Molly left to let two other visitors in. Then when Ginny took James, Harry and Lily left, so that two more could enter. Harry sat with Luna, Hermione and Richard to pass the time. When Hermione and Richard left for their visit, Fred and George took their place , and were joined by Verity and Amanda. The six talked and joked while the rest visited with Ginny. They told Harry that they were planning a dual marriage, that would take place in a month, and if he knew of any more interesting places they could take their honey moon in. By the time Harry was finished, they had a list of twenty places. "Harry, how do you know of all these places?" asked Fred.

"Travel guides Fred. There are travel bureaus all over, that have these pamphlets they hand out to tell you all about the different places. I still have all mine if you want to see them. I just want them back when you are through. Or you can just go get your own. They're free."

"Ah, just in my price range." Fred beamed.

"Fred, you and George are so loaded right now, you could visit all these places."

"Shhh. Don't want Ron to hear you say that. He may ask for a loan."

"Like you wouldn't give it to him if he asked. You may want to sound like a cheap bastard, Fred, but we both know if anyone asked for some help, you would be there for them."

"Yes, well, that may be, but we don't have to advertise now do we?"

"So right you are brother. I don't want bank written across my forehead. Or worse yet Sucker. Hey ladies, I think it's our turn to see the darling mother and her delightful child. Shall we." And both Fred and George held out their arms, and Amanda went to George, and Verity went to Fred. Harry laughed at was what was to take place. They even got the girls in on their fun and games.

No one even noticed the difference, as Fred went on with Verity and George with Amanda. It got better when Fred left Verity, and kissed Amanda. George did the same and kissed Verity. Everyone looked on in shock as the two couples continued their kissing. Then Harry walked in and broke down laughing at the sight. He knew they got back with their mates, and all the rest thought that Fred was kissing Verity, and George was kissing Amanda.

SI-}

On Stella's first birthday, Potter Manor was full of well wishers. Fred and George with their new wives had brought back a toy monkey from Hong Kong for her birthday. When you flipped a switch, it would sit and bang a set of symbols. The noise was too much for Stella, so she waved her hand, and the symbols were gone. Now all the monkey did was clap it's hands, which was fine with Stella.

Sirius got her a puppy that Stella loved. Sirius named it Anubis, and Stella named it woof. He would only answer to Woof. He growled when Sirius called him Anubis.

The list of gifts went on and on as the pile got bigger. James was there crawling beside her to see all the goodies Stella had received. He would not touch any, unless Stella told him it was alright. Some how, Stella knew which ones might hurt him so she put those in a separate pile and let James play with the rest.

Then it was time for cake and ice cream. Ron was miffed when he was told he couldn't get any, until the kids got theirs. He had to sit and watch as the plates were passed to him, and he had to pass them down. He tried to steal bites of the plates, but someone was always there to slap his hand away from the plate. Finally he got his plate and was shocked when he saw a sliver of cake, and two bites of ice cream, "What's this?"

Luna looked up and was shocked, "Sorry Ron." She took the plate back, and took one bite of the ice cream back. "I almost gave you too much. I have to make sure every one gets some."

Ron was muttering something when he heard everyone break out in laughter. He looked up to see a plate being passed to him piled high with cake and ice cream. He gave the other plate back, and dug in to the new plate that he was served., "His is mre ike it." as the cake flew out of his mouth.

Albus and Minerva sat back and watched the family in front of them enjoy themselves. They saw the way life was meant to be. Family and friends sharing the good times. They thought back to when the the times were the black and miserable. They hoped those times would never be seen again.

The evening continued on with the adults watching and laughing as the children played together, with James offering Stella different toys while taking another to play with. Stella would take the toy and place it behind her then reach out and grab another that was sitting in front of the two.

The evening ended when the two children fell asleep laying next to each other, while holding hands. Luna had to take a picture before Harry picked them up to carry them to their bedroom. When he returned, he saw that the others were getting ready to depart. Once the goodbyes were made, and the hugs and kisses were shared, they all left, leaving Harry, Ginny and Luna a chance to rest before they made their way to bed. Harry showed his loves how much they meant to him before they made their way upstairs. Sleep was probably the last thing on their mind.


	35. Chapter 35

Simply Irresistible Keeperoilver Chapter 35

A/N: Well my friends, this is the end. Or at least I hope so. This is another one I hate to see end, but, it has to. How I could write a novel of this length, without conflict surprised me. Not just that, but the way it was accepted by you my readers. It was beyond me. Oh I suppose it was the naughty parts that kept most of you around, but they were few.

Stella was my brightest spot in the story. I will miss her and Luna the most from this story, which may surprise many of you who know how much I love Ginny. It's true though. I love writing about Luna, and her eccentric ways. In many ways she was more compatible for Harry then Ginny. She was a calming influence for him in the last three books from canon. I know there are more than one of you out there that agree with me on this. Alan, Bro, and Gov to name a few. This however does not take away from the fact that Ginny was meant for Harry. JKR, in my opinion said as much right from the start, when she said that Ginny loved Harry Potter before she even met him. Before Ron or the Twins met him. If this were not the case, she would not have even mentioned it.

If this is boring for you, then you should skip the rest and get to the end, but I am not finished with this part. I feel there are things I need to say, and this is the best way to do it.

In Deathly Hallows, JKR wrote this book like she was angry at some one for trying to tell her what she needed to do, and who had to survive. She took it out on us for some reason. I mean really, killing off Hedwig, Dobby, Fred, Remus and Tonks was totally uncalled for. She took away from Harry any way of getting to know more about his parents. She left another orphan that had to listen to others to find out what his parents were like. She broke up a family that had been behind Harry from the start, though there were times one of them was in doubt.

Why did Hedwig and Dobby have to die? That really baffled me. It was as if JKR didn't want Harry to have any one close to him in the end, except his two closest friends. Once again we come to the Harry Ginny relationship. Ignored for the most part in the series, how did she justify Harry and Ginny coming together. Like I said, I feel she did it right in the pairing, but she did nothing to show us why.

JKR left gaps in her story you could drive a truck through, which is why these sites have become so popular. Not only does it let us continue the story in our own way, but, it gives young authors a way to test the water, before they try to do a work of their own. It shows them how much people like their style of writing. Hell, even old goats like me have been asked to write a story of our own creation, and were promised to read it, if it was published.

As I look back over the last two years of my writing for this site, I have made new friends, Met some awesome people on line. I have talked to some really amazing authors as well. Some have drifted away from me, but the time we shared with each other meant quite a lot to me.

So, to end this, let me say thank you to all who follow my stories, and give me the courage to continue to write, even when the story sucks, or is so insane, no normal person would think to read it. Does that make my readers insane? Probably not, but they definitely like to get away from reality, even though Harry Potter couldn't be called reality.

Thank you all my friends for sticking with me through all my stories, and telling me how good or bad I am doing. For putting up with my bad stories as well as my good ones. For putting up with my memory loss, bad spelling, extra comas, and foul language. As always, Ollie the Keeper of the Quill.

SI-}

Twenty years after the fall of Tom Riddle, better known as Lord Voldemort, the world has enjoyed a peace that was still going strong. Though not totally known to the mundane world, the magical world has come to be known by most of the world leaders. It has put an end to many possible disasters both natural, and man made.

Because of one individual, lives thought over at one time were still around and thriving. One such family was the Lupins. Remus and Tonks had been able to give Teddy two sisters he would not normally have enjoyed. Norma and Janet were very close to Teddy. Teddy saw what could have been if the one individual had not accomplished what he did.

Another couple who was in this same mind set was Fred and Amanda Weasley. Fred was another who owed the one person so much. He allowed Fred to enjoy his two children so much. He was so honored by this one person, he even named one of his children after him, Harold Arthur Weasley. His other was named Edward George Weasley. Like their father, they were the biggest pranksters in Hogwarts,along with their cousins Adrienne and Loretta. They were the daughters of George and Verity Weasley.

So many more were included with this group, that it would be impossible to name them all. The one person responsible for all this. None other than the boy who lived, Harry James Potter. But Harry didn't think like this. Harry thought that everything that happened was meant to be, and not by his doing.

Harry's own life was one of what dreams are made of. He had two wives, Luna and Ginny. He had six children, Stella, Remus and Ariana, all from Luna. From Ginny, he had James, Lily and Orion. Stella and James went through Hogwarts together, and were model students. Finished tops in their class, and both left school to become important members of the Ministry of Magic. Remus, Ariana, Lily, and Orion were still in school.

Hermione and Richard had two children as well, Rose and Hugo. Both of them were still in school.

Ron and Lavender had one child, Molly, still in school.

Hogwarts was filled with students named Weasley or Potter. It was also filled with new Professors. A new Headmaster, and Assistant Headmistress. Neville Longbottom and Hermione had taken over when Minerva decided to hang up her robes and Join Albus and Filius in the WWW. She wanted to have fun for a change.

When Aberforth decided to sell his bar, Filius bought it, and expanded his business. It doubled his space, doubled his merchandise, and the profit more than tripled. Albus and Minerva spent time both in the back and up front. They loved to see the merriment of the children as they went through the store to see what was new on the shelves. Many of these were from the two. Filius and Richard still did a lot of research on new items both for the shop, and the MMLE.

SI-}

At forty years old, Harry's hair was now what you called salt and pepper. He was upset when ever someone mentioned this to him. It was made even worse when they made the comment about how his wives looked as young as when he first married them. Not that it wasn't the truth, but did they have to rub it in. He was growing old, while his wives stayed young and beautiful. When Luna and Stella stood side by side, it was hard to tell the difference between the two. Both of them were very proud of this fact. It was the same for Ginny and Lily, though Ginny had a darker shade of red hair than Lily did.

Even with the salt and pepper look, Harry never lost the energy to live life to the fullest. He took trips with his wives back to their special places, but always with them both, so that they could experience the joy that the land shared with it's visitors.

Guam had changed quite a bit. The Japanese had purchased a strip of land along one of the many beaches, and built hotels there. They opened up restaurants, bars and dance clubs on the main road outside of Tamuning. Visitors from Australia, Japan and China filled the streets of the island.

In Thailand, things didn't change too much. Scenic wise that is. It thrived with tourists though, many from the USA. Harry took Ginny and Luna back to the shop where Harry bought Luna and Ginny's jewelry. And it had grown in size. The man who took care of Harry was now a half owner, and he remembered Harry as if it were yesterday they met. He asked Harry if he ever found out about what type of insect was in the amber, and almost passed out when Luna pulled an article from her purse that showed what it was and how much it was worth.

Yes, time had been good to the trio. They enjoyed the life they lived, and loved the people that surrounded them. Both family and friends.

They enjoyed the fact that because of Alastor, the Ministry was now more modern. Well not so much Alastor as it was Louise, who was now his wife. She was a major influence in his life. He was retired from the base in Maine, and now they lived Spain, on the southern shores. He had purchased a villa for them to live in, and enjoyed visits from his friends many times a year. Many were the nights he relived old memories with them. Louise would laugh at some of the things they talked about.

James, Lily, Sirius, Marlena, Remus and Tonks were his favorite visitors. They got along great with Louise and the ladies became the best of friends. The age difference made no matter to them.

SI-}

Life continued on as the group grew in size and age, but none ever let the age get them down. Most were given a second chance to live, and live it they did. It was a beautiful life, filled with beautiful people.

Harry and his wives felt it would be soon that they started losing family members again, but this time the loss would not be so bad as the last time, as they got to share life with them all. Yes they would be missed, but it was with love that they accepted this point of fact. Everything must come to end.

SI-}

Author's End Note: I know it was short, but there was really not much left to say. It would seem that most of this chapter was me talking to you. It probably was, and I will probably hear about it.

Well, friends, this is the end of another tale from the Keeper. That makes twenty three I have put to bed now, and Twenty four will soon follow.

I would like to take this time to apologize to Willow who is my friend that I said I would write her story. It was too close to AKTM in the beginning, so I figured I would wait for a while. I have another though that I have talked to Teach about called (Bad Love). It is a story of Harry preparing to start sixth, and thinking about his life to this point. He goes over the girls he knows in his mind, and how he never seems to find one that likes him the same way he does her. Not just this kind of relationship, but also of family. Or the lack there of.

Until next time, may all your new year resolutions come to fruition.

As always, Ollie the Keeper of the Quill.


End file.
